The Servant of Love
by YagamiNguyen
Summary: Adopted from Shokazuma. Smut. Getting bored of her relationship with Ares, the Greek Love Goddess Aphrodite decides to dump him and find another man to occupy her bed, so she picks Naruto Uzumaki. However, instead of a happy and goofy original Naruto she decided to bring a dark one from an alternate world to her bed, attracted by his violent and savage nature. Dark/Powerful Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Yagami here, this story I adopted from my friend ShoKazuma, because while wanting for this story to continue, he want to stay focus on his main story The Uzumaki Phenex, so I decided to adopt it for him and will start writing my own chapter in chapter 2.**

 **Considering that I took a part in this project as well, the writing isn't that much different.**

 **Hope you will enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is made of pure imagination of the author's crazy imagination, please don't read if you're not of age, or have problem control your imagination. The author doesn't and will not encourage such things being done by those who mentioned above in real life. I strongly discourage 18- from reading this.**

 **Also for those who are 18 plus, this story contains sexual material not suited for morons that can't tell fantasy from reality. This is a work of imagination like belly bulge, massive dick can release gallon of cum and unholy stamina so don't ask me why I put this warning.**

* * *

 **Also, warning for Gore and Extremely Dark tone of the fic.**

 **Remember, you have been warned.**

 **Summary: Smut with plot. Getting bored of her relationship with Ares, the Greek Love Goddess Aphrodite decides to dump him and find another man to occupy her bed, so she picks Naruto Uzumaki. However, instead of a happy and goofy original Naruto, she decided to bring a dark one from an alternate world to her bed, attracted by his violent and savage nature. Dark/Powerful Naruto.**

 **Major crossover with Greek Mythology and the Percy Jackson series.**

 **Multi crossovers.**

 **Will contain elements from the God of War Series game.**

 **Large HAREM: with Aphrodite and Artemis (main girls)**

 **(Further information below)**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **The Servant of Love**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **You choose the wrong Naruto**_

"WHAT?!" had Aphrodite's palace not been completely and totally soundproofed, that shout would have resounded all throughout Olympus. Aphrodite, The Olympian Greek Goddess of Beauty, Love, Lust, Desire, Sexuality, and Pleasure sat calmly in front of her large vanity mirror, combing her luscious blonde hair with a golden comb, as always wanting her true appearance to be the very definition of perfection. A few feet behind her, her 'lover' Ares mouth agape enough to catch flying sows.

"You heard me Ares," she said not taking her eyes off herself for a second as she continued to brush her beautiful and cloud-like golden hair. "We are done. Over with and to put it more simple for that thick head of you to understand, I dumped you." She listed off as she moved her head closer to the mirror, going over her appearance yet again to look for any mistakes. "Get out and never come back, my palace and especially my bed are no longer for you to share. Understand?" she asked as she focused on her flawless, but extremely revealing outfit and nodded to herself.

"You… you can't do this to me!" Ares, simply the Olympian Greek God of War shouted, with his anger building up "You're supposed to be my girl for all eternity!" he said clenching his fists. "You're supposed to love me damn it!"

Aphrodite turned her head around and looked at him, suck action was more than enough to make her bra-less boobs jiggled erotically. It was a tempting and arousing sight for the God of War, as his eyes didn't look at her face but glue to her sinfully erotic body.

Aphrodite then laughed with her hand covered her mouth. "Love? Me? Love you? Ha! Don't be ridiculous Ares. Maybe in the past but now, you're just some men in my eyes." She swiped her hair to the side, making a confident smile "Like all those men I have been with, you're merely a tool and have outlived your usefulness to me." She sneered at the stunned war god.

"What the fuck bitch?!"

"You're just some hunk who crashes his chariot every day and not even good at fighting even though you're the God of War, and even at sex you're just _pathetic_." She said turning around to the anger shaking god. "So let's end this little farce before I hurt your feeling even more, okay?" she smiled a sickly sweet smile at him.

Ares snapped, screaming a battle cry as he charged the Love Goddess who merely sighed and shook her head. The wild right hook he threw was dodged easily as Aphrodite, who was still remaining on the chair in front of her make-up table, crouched her head down and used that to send powerful and merciless uppercut that connected with explosive force, sending the War God into and through a wall.

Now, she might not be a fighter, but Aphrodite knew how to defend herself. She workouts every day to keep her true body in the best shape, and some of her past lovers were martial artists that were more than happy to teach her a few simple, yet effective moves.

Combine with her power, they would be simply devastating.

Ares laid there stunned at both Aphrodite's power, which she had never showed in the all times they were together. The violent War God then craned his neck when he heard the click-clack sounds of her heels coming closer. Aphrodite then stomped her heel onto his neck she stood over him, keeping him in place and a sneer on her flawless and beautiful face.

"Poor Ares, didn't expect it from a good little pussy, did he?" she asked with a sadistic smile as her grinded her heel harder down his throat "Now, where are we?" Aphrodite asked sweetly.

She didn't give him time to respond as she proceeded to give it to him.

Unfortunately for him, it wasn't the sexual kind.

Once she was done with him, Ares' body was ravaged, broken in several places. His arm was bent at an odd angle and he couldn't breathe properly due to several shattered ribs. His jaw was broken in two places, his lip split and Ichor flowed like a sink faucet on. His eyes was swollen shut and had a pitch-black color, like a panda.

She smiled to the barely conscious Ares as she kicked him in the sin, sending him across the ground. Her beating had gathered quiet enough attention from the citizens of Olympus, and they were staring at her with wide eyes, for the first time seeing such thing from the sweet Goddess of Love "Should I remind you that while my title is Goddess, I'm actually a Primordial Goddess. Your power is simply a wimp compared to mine!" Aphrodite giggled as she walked to Ares, brought him up with her hand around his neck "If I were a Goddess like Athena or Hera, Zeus wouldn't be that afraid of me you know." Aphrodite started checking her fingernails and almost cursed out when she saw a scratch on her right index finger.

Ares then suddenly coughed up Ichor, some of which got on her face and clothes.

"Bastard!" she hissed angrily, seeing that her image she now was less than impeccable. The Goddess of Love then punched his face, as hard as she could, sending him across Olympus and slamming into Apollo's Palace much to his shock.

Ares should feel lucky that she sent him to Apollo, or else it would take the world a couple of centuries to have meaningless War again.

Now sufficiently calm, she looked over her the hole on her palace and sighed "Oh well." The Love goddess shrugged and walked back into her palace. She then sat down her bed, removing her heels and leaned her back and head against the mountain of pillows behind her "Now on to the more important thing." she said and clicked her finger, summoning a magazine into her hand.

Said magazine was actually a list of the greatest and most powerful mortal men had lived and ever lived, in this world as well as other worlds.

It's common knowledge for the gods, and among gods only, that there are more than one Earth out there, and each Earth is ruled by a different Pantheon. Each Earth is very different from the others, containing endless possibilities as well as countless differences in nature, history, culture. There was this Earth ruled by the Norse Pantheon, a world filled with superheroes with extraordinary powers. Another was ruled by the Shinto Pantheon, where their mortal world were advancing normally without any supernatural activities, as the Shinto Gods and Goddesses chose to silently motivating their world.

Mortal might have their doppelgangers at different Earth, only Divine beings like Aphrodite is unique.

What she was doing right now was finding a new man to replace Ares, someone that would occupy her bed and satisfy her need every night, or anytime she need him to. Aphrodite usually found the evil ones more appealing than the other and luckily enough, this magazine provided just the right one she was looking for.

Since she didn't want to get into trouble for bringing the deaths back to life, Aphrodite went for the men that were still living.

With a click of her fingers, the clothes disappeared, leaving the men in her magazine completely naked.

"Hmm~, let's see… No, cock too small." She flipped to the next page "too muscular." She muttered and flipped through another "Pink? Too girly" despite pink being her favorite color, she didn't one that color on the man she was about to spend a majority of her time around with.

She flipped through page and page, finding most her men in the 'magazine' either had cocks too small, wasn't handsome enough or simply just too fat for her taste. It was very hard to find decent men (in her opinion only) at this timing of era, and unfortunately most of them were gods and after ending her relationship with Ares, she didn't want to start another with another immortal.

Thought, it didn't take her long to find the perfect specimen.

Her eyes nearly bugled out of her head at what she was seeing.

"Holy Zeus…" Aphrodite gaped as she tilted the book and her head to the side, while his muscular body was absolutely perfect and delicious attractive, the first thing her eyes were fixed to was the thing that dandled between his knee "Fifteen inches?" Aphrodite couldn't stop herself from rubbing her thighs together at the sight of what could be the biggest cock she had ever seen in her entire immortal life. That thing would literally tear any pussy apart "Oh shit… those balls." The love goddess literally drooled at the sight of the massive sack connected to his crotch, containing testicles that must be as big as her fists.

With that kind of balls, he could probably cum gallons.

"Holy… I feel sorry for your woman now young man." Aphrodite licked her lips sexually as she looked at the age "Nineteen… not bad." Her eyes then moved to his personality and instantly dropped her mouth in shock "What the hell?!"

His personally was a major turn off for the Lustful Goddess. Cheerful? Upbeat? Noble? Not to mention a complete idiot (again, in her shallow opinion only) She didn't need any of that from her man thank you very much.

Aphrodite bit her lips and started considering about it. His cock could basically rip her into two, but he was an exuberant individual. He could probably make her belly bloat with his sperm with a single ejaculation, but he was childish and as dense as a rock. His power could make the entire Greek Pantheon, even herself wet in nervousness… but he was an attention loving idiot (once again, it was just her opinion).

This man, physically he was the best… but his personality ruined it all.

"Oh wait!" She then suddenly got an idea and casted her magic several times onto his page "Ah~, here we go." Aphrodite smirked at what she could read.

If his personality was like that then maybe his doppelgangers, those who shared the same physical appearances but different history, hopefully would have a better personality.

And she found just the right one. Aphrodite was attracted to violent and savage men, and this one made her pussy quiver just by reading his personality.

 _Line Break_

In a blink of an eye, Naruto Uzumaki found himself standing in one of the most glorious Chamber he had ever seen in his life… totally naked, standing on the stone floor barefoot. But the young man wasn't amused or appeared to be shocked by the sudden change in his surroundings. Instead, Naruto kept his face calm and collected, as he looked around the royalty chamber, observing it with his cerulean blue eye that were sharp and void of emotions.

Naruto had been at many places in his life, but this was one of the most impressive room, or Chamber he had ever seen in his life. In short, the place he was in was huge, pink was the main color and filled with statues of topless or completely naked women. There was a small desk in one corner, with a large mirror with gold frame standing on it, a dresser in another, and the walls were covered with pictures of naked men and women having sex with each other.

Naruto finally realized the room was in truth a giant Bedchamber when he saw a massive bed, circular shaped, and surrounded by lit candles in the middle of the room, there was a lot of pillows and a thin, silky pink blanket. From three sides save for the front, the bed was surrounded by pink and purple curtains that connected with the ceiling. It also appeared to be floating on a small pool filled with hot water, separated from the room but there were stairs apparently made of gold covered in red probe led to it.

And lying on the bed with her back leaned against the mountain of pillow, was a gorgeous, extremely beautiful blue eyes blonde hair woman. She wore an extremely short silver dress that was split from hem to waist, revealing much of her smooth legs and thighs that crossed over the other. The neckline plunged down almost to her navel but the sides were held in place by fine criss-crossed threads that dug into the full, creamy slopes of her huge tits that would have exploded the sides of the dress apart had it not been for the threads.

"Welcome," the woman greeted him cheerfully as she stood up from her bed, standing on her knees. "I'm so glad you could finally join me." She licked her lips at what she was seeing, apparently he was even better than the picture of her 'magazine'.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, his tone dared her to lie to him "And what is this place?" it was then Naruto realized that he was speaking a language that wasn't his.

"I'm Aphrodite," She smiled and started crawling on the bed, making some sexy movement with her ass. Naruto decided to walk closer and stood beside the edge of her bed "Goddess of Love and Beauty. You're in my bed chamber on Olympus, the Greek Pantheon's Mountain." Aphrodite was finally face to face with her grand prize, taking a deep breath to take in his scent and smiling at what she got. The corner of Naruto's lips curved up when Aphrodite rolled over and looked at him from underneath, her hands put on his thighs and gently caressed his muscles.

"What could a goddess possibly want from me?" Naruto asked as he looked at her body, something that no women could hope to archive, and even the most beautiful Kunoichi would kill to have.

"You don't seem so surprise, do you?" Aphrodite raised an eyebrow at his calm demeanor.

"I have my reason." Naruto then glared at her "Answer my question." Aphrodite giggled at his forceful tone. It seemed he had something in common with the original Naruto. Absolutely no respect for the higher-ups.

But she liked men like that.

"You have been a very naughty boy, Naruto." Aphrodite said as she rolled around again and kneeled on the bed in front of him. His eyes, of course followed the movement of her giant breasts, liking what he was seeing "Yes, I know what you have been doing lately to your village."

"That's none of your business, Aphrodite." Naruto said.

"I can see that in your actions, after all, I spent the entire day watching your life." She gave him a seductive smile "Apparently, it's no romantic movie... a horror one to be exact."

"Hope you enjoy those shit."

"If I were you, I would have left it behind as soon as possible." Aphrodite made a small laugh "Life isn't that generous to you, is it?"

"That I can manage." Naruto then asked "What do you want from me Aphrodite?"

"I want you to become my servant." Aphrodite leaned back and sexily crossed her leg together, moving her hands on the soft and comfy bed "and in return, I will let you share my bed with me… for eternity."

"Hm," Naruto snickered "That is some generous offer you have there, woman."

"Trust me, you won't regret it." Aphrodite smiled "Recently, I just broke up with my lover and in need of another one. You see, I'm also the Goddess of Lust and Sexuality, I need to be pleased sexually to keep myself together, which is very hard to do even for a gods due to me having so much experience in the matter." Naruto looked at Aphrodite as she spread her leg a little, teasingly giving him a glimpse of what underneath "Some mere mortal will never be able to do it but you… Naruto Uzumaki, you're different."

"I take that you have seen me with those women."

"Poor Anko and Kurenai, never got the chance to scream before their minds were broken." Aphrodite nodded her head with a seductive smile "A man no? You're a beast, my dear."

"I will take that as a compliment then." Naruto smirked. It wasn't something he shouldn't feel proud of. Here he was, in the present of the Goddess of Beauty, Love, Lust and Sexuality, getting complied by her in the matter that she was no doubt the best "But I take that I'm not your first choice."

"Of course, your doppelganger of another world is actually my first choice." Aphrodite smiled at him "But his personality is a major turn off to me. I like men who are violent, savage and probably know how to keep his place above us women." She glanced at his cock "So I will ask again, will you Naruto Uzumaki, become my servant and lover?"

"What about my life?" if that was anything but life, Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"Don't worry, I will make sure to make it easier for you." Aphrodite smirked "It's just that from now on, you will have a woman that can make sure that beast goes down."

He was no one's servant.

But Aphrodite's offer was tempting. He wouldn't be half the man he is if Naruto refused something like that. Her body alone looked good enough and if she had the skills she claimed to be then it would be one of the best experiences in his life, which so far was nothing but a ton of horse shit.

No… Naruto had a better idea in this matter.

He would use her, first make her his then use her to do whatever he want to do. She's a Goddess, even though her domains are Love and Lust, they could be some very dangerous, possible the most dangerous kinds of weapon if they were put into good use. She teleported him from his home to her Chamber, gave him the ability to speak her language and stripped his clothes without him knowing anything about it… that alone spoke volume of how useful she could be to him.

Yes, he would do that… this was a win-win situation for him.

"I see…" As if she could read his mind, Aphrodite smiled and laid down to the bed with her hands spread "You know what to do…"

"You know what Aphrodite?" Naruto climbed on the bed and kneeled above her, almost sitting on her waist. His hands reached out and grabbed her wrists, forcefully bringing them together above her head "You chose the wrong Naruto." He then lowered himself down and crashed his lips into hers, kissing her oh so perfect lips hard and to his surprise, Aphrodite returned with just as much passion.

They kissed, tongues darting into each other's mouths and met in a wrestling battle for dominant.

It was then Naruto realized that she wasn't boasting about her skill.

He hungrily sucked on her lower lip, before once again invading her mouth with his tongue, forcing her to gulp down his saliva since he was the one on top, his body completely immobilized her underneath him. Aphrodite moaned into his mouth, her breath heaved with her fast breathing, slightly touching against his bare chest.

Even Ares wasn't this aggressive.

The two continued to make out for a few more minutes before Naruto decided to trail his lips down her neck "W-wow~." Aphrodite smiled lustfully as her new man sucked on the smooth skin of her long neck "I know I didn't make the wrong choice." Her moans got louder when Naruto suddenly turned them around and laid on her bed, removing his hand from her wrists and grabbed the threads of her dress, tearing them apart and freeing her tits from its binding.

"And I'm sure as hell I don't." one small, rare smirk appeared on Naruto's face as he looked at her tits. Perfect round orbs of flesh that were defying the law of gravity and standing tall on her chest, looking very tempting with light pink nipple and matching color areolas, perfect in shape and size.

Naruto filled his palms with Aphrodite's wonderful tits, widening his eyes slightly at its softness. They were soft, extremely soft and yet these two girls managed to stay firm and solid on her chest like that. Naruto squeezed them, feeling her nipples harden beneath his fingers. Aphrodite gasped as Naruto pinched her hard nips, tweaking them in that mixture of pleasure and pain that she liked.

With his grip on her boobs, Naruto pulled Aphrodite down to his body and quickly clamped his lips on her small, hard nipples, sucking one then the other as his slowly hardened cock bumped against her g-string covered pussy. Aphrodite moaned out loudly at that, grinding her crotch against his big cock to seek for more pleasure, as the man underneath her played and toyed with one of her most impressive assets.

She knew she brought a monster to the Divine Realm and promised him something that shouldn't be given, immortality but… who care anyway? What matter was that he was starting to make her loose composure with his own experience.

Aphrodite then raised her hands and clapped them together, calling for her handmaidens who made themselves known to Naruto by walking out of the shadows.

"Look Naruto," Naruto widened his eyes when he saw the amount of beautiful and attractive women, wearing nothing but torn clothes that completely exposed their round breasts and simply covering their crotch with small white cloth wrapped around their womanly hip, standing around the bed, wearing sexual smile on their face as what they were seeing "They're my handmaidens, the most beautiful women of this world. They serve me and now they will serve you as well. My handmaidens will make sure to keep you busy while I'm not around." The girls started making sexual poses, swaying their breasts or shaking their ass cheeks at him invitingly "Now onto the more important task."

Aphrodite raised herself from him and turned her around, removing what was left of her breasts and putting on quite a good show for Naruto as she slowly pulled it down, showing Naruto the bubble ass cheeks of her ass and finally her G-string covered pussy. Aphrodite then kicked the dress away and lowered her ass down a few inches above his face and shook it, giving the bubble ass cheeks some good jiggle while the Goddess licked her lips at the semi-hard cock in front of her.

"My my, so fucking big." Aphrodite moaned out and finally sat down on Naruto's face, wrapping her hand around the root of his cock and began to stroking it, gasping lustfully as she felt the mass of man meat in with the skin of her hand. Aphrodite then turned around to look at Naruto, which had disappeared under her massive ass "From what I saw, you were never at the receiving end, weren't you?" she smiled "Be creative and work that that pussy." She then turned back to the cock in her hand "And I will make sure to blow your mind."

The blond immediately went to work after hearing that, using his hand to pull the string out of the way, didn't have enough time to wonder how panties could get that small and started licking and slurping around the hard nubbin of her clit, spreading her ass cheeks with his free hand before inserting one finger into her asshole. Aphrodite squealed at that, her pussy and ass contracting around his finger and his tongue as he slid them deep into her holes.

A handjob, that was what she would give him first, as her fingers wrapped around the rim of his flaring purple knob, Aphrodite gasped when realizing she could barely encircle two-thirds of his forearm-thick shaft.

She started stroking the big bulbous head, which was a very sensitive part of his cock, with her fingers tightly clasping the purple skin. Pre-cum soon formed at the tip of his big cockhead, which then started oozing more cum out rather steadily "My my… this much with just pre-cum." Aphrodite moaned as she looked at the sticky liquid on her fingers. Aphrodite then moved her lips forward and planted a wet kiss on the head of his cock, bringing his slit to open up and release a large dollop of creamy liquid, then retracted back, only to begin spurting again a few moments later.

Aphrodite maintained her grip and now moved her other hand lower. She lowered her head to his scrotum level and observed the two swollen eggs that were boiling on either side of his muscular thighs.

Aphrodite moved one hand to heft one ball in her palm, marveling at their heavy weight and returned her grip to my shaft, now frantically jerking him off with both hands with fast ten-inch strokes. She was becoming delirious, dying to see just how much he could cum with those balls.

It was his fastest orgasm ever.

Naruto was in such a high state of arousal that he could not hold off the imminent blasts of his cream any longer. His whole body jerked underneath her and the first jet of semen soon rocketed out of his shaft. Aphrodite giggled lustfully as saw the blast of cum and felt the hot jizzs ooze down her arms and drip on her bed.

Two more shots followed and drenched her entire upper arms before Aphrodite decided to aim my cum cannon in the direction of her sweet, angelic face. The result was instantly, as Naruto blasted her face with wad after wad of sperm, her eyes closed in ecstasy.

After a dozen or so shots, Naruto finally calmed down and started working on her pussy again, but Aphrodite and her maidens were in shock, as the Love goddess completely drenched in his thick cream.

"Fuck… this is going to be a mess." Aphrodite she said admiringly. She started licking the cum from around her mouth since several blasts must have fallen right on her face "How can you cum this much anyway? It's not possible." She asked him, but Naruto was too focus to eat her pussy to answer "Oh well." After cleaning her face from all the cum, by eating them all, Aphrodite moved her head to his dick and started slurping away at the fat head. She licked all around the head, then the rim and moved down to his shaft, planting loud wet kisses along the thick, charged, veins.

"Shit" Naruto groaned out as Aphrodite sucked on his cock, stimulatingly using her tongue to lick his cock all over and sucking like the most powerful vacuum. Naruto tried to thrust his hip, but Aphrodite put her hand on his thighs and kept his lower body firm on the bed, preventing him from moving.

As she sucked on his cock, Aphrodite was massaging his balls at the same time, milking them and coaxing more pre-cum to flow out of his dick and directly into her stomach. This man's stamina could rival even the most powerful god, and he was still in his base state, which to her spoke volume of how sexual powerful he could become. Aphrodite began to strongly jerk the five or more inches of his shaft that was left outside of her mouth with both her hands, squeezing it hard and caressed the large bulging vein that ran underneath it.

Then the flow of pre-sperm suddenly stopped but as soon as she relaxed her tight grip around his dick and, Naruto came again, this time he filled her mouth with a lot more than just a cup size sperm of his first shot. When she found herself can't keep up with the speed of his cumming, Aphrodite forced his cock as far as possible down her throat and into her gullet, letting him dump his load directly into her body, saving her from making less of herself in front of him.

It was something Naruto had to give her credit for, surely she knew what she was doing. This woman far surpassed all others that he had been with in his life.

Finally, after his cock stopped twitching, Aphrodite managed to pull back from his cock, only to have her face splashed with another voluminous blast of cum, sticking from her the right forehead to the left of her jaw.

"Warn me when you're about to cum, won't you?" Aphrodite pouted as she grinded her pussy against his face.

Naruto cursed out when the love goddess lifted her ass off his face. She made him cum twice and yet he didn't even get her to cum once, only managed to get her to lubricate herself with her juice. Aphrodite saw the annoyed look on his face and smirked slyly at that.

"Don't worry dear, while you're great with this boy." She poked his cock while caressing her other hand on his cheek "You still have plenty room to improve up here and I'm going to make sure to teach you how to properly please a woman." She then straddled him once again but this time, she used one hand to move her G-string out of the way while using the other to move his cock to her pink little pussy, teasingly caressing the tip against her slit "Don't kill me, okay?" She asked sweetly and impaled herself down his cock.

"FUCK!" Naruto cried out as Aphrodite's pussy claimed around his dick. It was simply too tight for his cock and the sudden penetration made him feel like his dick was about to be ripped off his crotch. Her walls wrapped around him and tightened to the insane level, driving him crazy with the hotness of her tight tunnel.

Naruto could see that there was more than five inches left outside, and yet his cock already touched against the entrance of her womb.

However, he was glad that he wasn't the only one who lost his composure, because Aphrodite, who threw her head back in a silently scream, suddenly squirted her juice violently around his cock, letting him know that she just cum from one single penetration. The woman felt on him the second later, her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she smiled stupidly, also making a mess of drool on his chest.

She was the first woman to take that much inside her, but it seemed even the Goddess of Lust couldn't handle his size during their first time.

"Don't worry," Naruto patted her ass gently and said with a dark smirk, somewhat gotten used to her tightness "You still have plenty room to improve down here." Naruto used her previous advice for him to taunt her "I'm going to make sure to teach you how to properly please a me, your master..."

Aphrodite had enough fun for herself, it was time for him to break her.

"Y-yes… f-fuck me please…" Aphrodite moaned and tried to shake her ass. It was too much, simply too much for her to handle.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, mashed her breasts against his chest and started moving his hip, fucking his dick into her pussy. He could feel her cunt muscles enveloping around his rigid shaft like a tiny velvet glove, keeping him from making his cock leave her and yet begging to feed her more. Naruto banged against the back of her vagina, by pushing harder he finally managed to force in another couple of inches.

As he pounded against the entrance of her womb, wanting to get in, Naruto squeezed her fat ass with my hands, keeping it in place as he thrust his hip up. Aphrodite yelped with pleasure as she cum once again, obviously enjoying the rough sex he was giving her.

"Oh, FFUUCCCKK! It feels so good, master… master~!" She moaned, and it seemed the situation had finally reserved for her "Give me all you've got" In the end, Naruto managed to ram in another inch, finally feeling her womb's entrance part away to let him in. With that, Naruto slammed her down his cock with his hand on her ass, successfully entering her womb by thrusting the last two inches into her. Then, she was pretty bucking wildly with all fifteen inches of wrist-thick cock up her eager cunt.

"You should have chosen the other Naruto, Aphrodite." Naruto moaned as he felt himself getting turned on by the wet sound her pussy was making "He would treat you nice, give you soft and slow love making. But me? You're nothing but a favorite cum dumpster Aphrodite, I will fuck you until you can think of nothing but my cock. And when I'm done, you'll be just a simple slut who beg to kiss my cock!" he increased the speed of his pounding to another level, roughly fucking her to the point her whole bed was shaking violently.

"OH FUCK! YESSSS! GIVE IT TO ME! I'M YOUR SLUTTY CUMDUMP! POUND MY SLUTTY PUSSY!" Aphrodite screamed as she moved her hip on her own, adding into his speed with a great amount of force, their hip red because of the pounding "AH! AH! AH! I BELONG TO YOU MASTER! ONLY YOU! THIS FILTHY PUSSY BELONGS TO YOU! I AM YOUR PERSONAL CUMDUMP!"

Naruto grinned. "Now that is something I love to hear. Here is your reward. Take all my cum!"

"YES! YES! FILL ME UP! GIVE ME YOUR CUM! OH YES! FILL UP YOUR SLUTTY PET WITH YOUR FUCKING CUM!"

Naruto groaned as he felt himself explode into her, shooting thick ropes of sperm into her well used pussy. Aphrodite could feel it filling her up to the brim. The sensation of warm cum flooding her insides brought the blonde goddess to orgasm as well, her entire body shaking as her brain overloaded with pleasure. Aphrodite's body twitched around, her fingernails clawed the skins of his arms and chest but Naruto didn't mind.

"So much~" She moaned as her whole body twitched in ecstasy, her abdomen distended from the volume of semen pumped into her well fucked body.

 _Line Break_

The sun rose up and strangely enough, from here, when he looked outside the window Naruto could see a man riding on a shining chariot, flying across the sky and the sunlight was following each of his movement as if his chariot was the sun itself.

Around the bed, laid Aphrodite's handmaidens. They were exhausted, but luckily for them not by him, because Naruto spent his entire night breaking the Love Goddess for his liking. The girls were so turned on by their sex-making, that they couldn't control themselves and attacked each other like horny animals, having wild and passionate lesbian sex with each other on the floor around Naruto and their mistress.

Naruto glanced at the woman riding on his cock as he laid on her bed, holding the golden chain that connected to the choker around her neck, listening to her moans which was nothing but his ear. She managed to keep up with him and was still more than willing to milk his balls, which was something that Naruto expected from her, the Lust and Sexuality Goddess. Her voluptuous frame covered in dried and fresh cum, her hair was all sticky with his semen and her body glinted with the sweats.

Naruto then stood up, making Aphrodite slip out of his cock. He stood before her, holding the chain up and pulled Aphrodite to her kneel in front of him. His hand went down and caressed her cheek, as she stared up at him with eyes filled with love and lust. Naruto moved forward and put his cock against her cheek, which she turned to plant a submissive kiss on it before caressing her cheek against the throbbing veins.

"Now tell me," Naruto spoke up "Who do you belong to?"

"You… master." Aphrodite whispered.

"Outside of this room, should other gods and goddesses know about this?"

"No, master." Aphrodite shook her head "Unless you decided to break them just like what you did to me." She said that with love, and adoration.

"Good… very good." Naruto smirked "To the others, you'll be my mistress and I'm your servant, but do not use it as an excuse to act all high and mighty, because I'll make sure to make you regret it when night time come, understand?" He yanked on the chain, further making his point.

"Y-yes!"

"If you're a good girl then I will treat you nice with love, and give you what you desired when you summoned me." Naruto grinned and Aphrodite cooed excitedly at that.

The first step was a huge success. Aphrodite was now his and her power would be of great use to him. Her little slutty mind had been completely broken and Naruto could tell that she was completely loyal to him, judging by how she was acting.

Not to mention the love goddess and her handmaidens were more than a handful of benefits.

"Can I suck your cock, master?" Aphrodite asked, pulling Naruto out of his thought.

"Make sure to lubricate it well as well, because I'm not done with you."

Without a second thought she took him into her mouth and begun to suck his cock head madly. Naruto watched as her mouth stretched as she begun to take in his cock and soon she began to bob her head back and forth on his length, trying to take more into her mouth each time before her nose press against his pelvis.

Human…

Gods…

Goddesses…

All will bow before him.

"But first," Naruto muttered as he closed his eyes, remembering his current ambitions "let's just have all the fun... shall we" when his eyes opened again, it was no longer the azure blue, but deep crimson red.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Alright, this fic is really dark.**_

 _ **I decided to choose the setting of Greek Mythology, because it's always my most favorite and with the help of YagamiNguyen, I was able to come up with this plot and story's background. Like I said above, there'll be a major crossover with Greek Mythology and Percy Jackson, but it would happen much much later in this story, because the main world of this story will be Elemental Nations.**_

 _ **Naruto is dark, and kind of evil in this fic. His past will be revealed in the next chapter, where he returned to Elemental Nations but now with Aphrodite at his side. What happened to make him like this will also be showed in the future chapters. The main theme of this fic is black, so don't expect to see show much of a moment of happiness (only when necessary).**_

 _ **The timeline is like this:**_

 _ **In Naruto's timeline it's about a few weeks before the Chunin Exam, so Naruto, who is currently nineteen is a lot older than cannon.**_

 _ **In Percy Jackson's timeline, this is set ten years before The Lightning Thief.**_

 _ **Naruto World and the Percy Jackson World are separated and Divine beings are the only ones who can cross or manipulating it.**_

 _ **The Cannon of Percy Jackson will be as well, but it's much later in this story.**_

 _ **I will make sure to keep this coming every day.**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW**_

 _ **P/S: Few questions... yes or no to the Shinto Goddesses?**_

 _ **And also, Aphrodite's room is based on her room in God of War III**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This story is made of pure imagination of the author's crazy imagination, please don't read if you're not of age yet, or have problem control your imagination. The author doesn't and will not encourage such things being done by those who mentioned above in real life. I strongly discourage 18- from reading this.**

 **Also for those who are 18 plus, this story contains sexual material not suited for morons that can't tell fantasy from reality. This is a work of imagination like belly bulge, massive dick can release gallon of cum and unholy stamina so don't ask me why I put this warning.**

 **Warning for Gore and Extremely Dark tone of the fic.**

* * *

 **Summary: Smut with plot. Getting bored of her relationship with Ares, the Greek Love Goddess Aphrodite decides to dump him and find another man to occupy her bed, so she picks Naruto Uzumaki. However, instead of a happy and goofy original Naruto, she decided to bring a dark one from an alternate world to her bed, attracted by his violent and savage nature. Dark/Powerful Naruto.**

 **Major crossover with Greek Mythology and Percy Jackson series.**

 **Large Harem.**

 **Multi crossovers.**

 **Alternate Universe**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **The 'Servant' of Love**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Violent and savage**_

In a blink of eye, Naruto realized that he was finally back to his rundown apartment.

If it wasn't for Aphrodite, who was sleeping right next to him with her arms and body pressed so tightly against his side, her legs linked with his he would have thought all of that was just a dream. A very wet and crazy dream.

"Naruto… master…" Naruto heard the goddess whispered softly in her sleep as she tightened her grip around Naruto's body. For a woman, Aphrodite was incredible strong, as she could even manage to keep him down if she chose to. The amount of force she put on the grip she had around his chest would have broken several bones and ribs if he was a normal human.

But Naruto, with a simple body replacement technique, removed himself from Aphrodite and put a larger pillow in his place. The blond sat on the bed and turned his head around to look at Aphrodite's incredible voluptuous frame. Even if she was a Goddess, of beauty no less, that kind of body was particularly sinful on any woman. In her sleep and yet Naruto felt like she was begging him to give her another thorough fucking with just her body alone.

What more? Even after that rough fucking, her body remained unchanged and she was still tighter than a virgin. Naruto slapped her ass and her boobs, bit them however he wanted to several times last night and yet not a mark was left on her body. Maybe it was because she was a Goddess, or simply because her body was just that good… made for serious sex.

Her handmaidens would be some good fucks, but for now, Naruto already had a Goddess to take care of his need better than any women could put together.

Naruto stood up from his bed and walked into the kitchen, Naruto couldn't help but realize that his apartment was a little dirtier than usual, because he was returning from a long term mission for the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju. The mission was about assassinating a man who threatened the seat of the current Damiyo of Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) with rebel force.

The mission went smoothly for a Shinobi of his level. Naruto slit his throat open right in front of his generals, killing him instantly without any remorse. For an extra payment Naruto took care of his generals as well, ending their life with his blade, showing no mercy to the men and women that wanted to stand against the Damiyo of Hi no Kuni… with his effort, he ended a possible Civil War for this country.

Even though they had good reason to do so.

But Naruto didn't care. He was a Shinobi and his life was bonded to missions even if it was for the cursed place, Konoha.

Naruto stood in front of his window and looked at the village outside. It was eight in the morning and civilians filled the street of Konoha. Today was like any day, just a normal day in Konohagakure no Sato. People was shopping, working, greeting others cheerfully while gossiping about other people's businesses. Shinobi was moving around swiftly from rooftop to rooftop, going back from or living for mission they were assigned by the Hokage.

" _Why don't you just disappear?_ "

" _No one needs you._ "

" _No one_ wants _you._ "

" _DEMON!_ "

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitched as he could hear their voices in his head while looking at them from his apartment.

He was seven when the Kyuubi attacked his village. He used to be called Naruto Namikaze, a prodigy Shinobi with a promising future, who lived up to his father and mother's name and even making one for himself when he graduated from the Academy at a very young age. Naruto used to have a family that was filled with nothing but love, troublesome sometime but his life was almost perfect…

Until the Kyuubi struck their village, the same night Naruto learnt that he was about to become a brother after his mother returned home with a great new of pregnancy with a girl. Their family was attacked by a masked man and his mother, the current Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko was captured in the end much to his and his father's dismay.

Kyuubi was unleashed and nearly destroyed the village, if it wasn't for Minato who stood up for them and sacrificed his life to seal Kyuubi into his son. Naruto might be young at the time but he wasn't naïve or stupid, knowing his duty as a Shinobi of the Leaf, Naruto volunteered himself for the sake of a future for Konoha.

His father and mother was gone that day, sacrificed their life not just for Konoha, but to protect Naruto as well. They were great Shinobi and even greater parents…

"You shouldn't save this place, pop" Naruto muttered to himself as he poured himself a cup of water. He was a bit thirsty from cumming so much last night, but it wasn't something he couldn't handle, cause he used to cum more than that.

Naruto grew up with hatred surrounded him… never made friend, never associated with anyone, never forgave Konoha for what they did to him. Even till this day, the villagers were still looking at him with nothing but hatred but it was little they could do now as Naruto knew the only way to protect himself was to get stronger.

A lot stronger…

Now a Tokubetsu Jounin, Naruto Uzumaki was more powerful than any Shinobi and Kunoichi of the Leaf. He was feared across countries as one of the most dangerous assassin, known for his merciless killing skills. His head got the highest price in the Bingo Book, but no one had ever managed to put a scratch on his cheek, even the S-ranked Shinobi of rival villages.

Aphrodite was right, he was no longer a man but something that lost its soul to the darkness.

His father's legacy was one reason for him to continue to serve Konoha as one of their best ever Shinobi. Namikaze Clan was one of the descendant of the Senju Clan and the Namikaze Manor was still standing within the village. The place held all the knowledge, Ninjutsu and all of the secret and most powerful techniques of two of the greatest clans of Elemental Nations, Namikaze and Uzumaki but it could only be opened by the one who had the Namikaze blood.

However, due to some ridiculous argument took place many years ago led by the Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi, Naruto was banned from getting access to his birthright until the council said so, and in order to prevent him from trying to do anything before he was old enough, the place was guarded by the most elite group of Anbu and their leader was the only person in this world Naruto would feel nervous if he ever had to face, Inari Uchiha, his former teammate and now the captain of Anbu, one of the only two survivors of Uchiha Clan after its massacre.

His life could have been a lot easier if it wasn't for the Sandaime Hokage, who passed away a couple of years ago.

Naruto turned his head around when he heard the sounds of shackles moving, realizing that Aphrodite had woken up from her sleep and probably wondering where she was. The one who teleported them to his place was one of her handmaiden who specialized in magic, as Aphrodite's mind was overloaded with pleasure to the point she couldn't think straight, let alone send him back to his world.

The blond turned around and headed back to his bedroom, smirking as he could almost feel her mouth around his cock.

 _ **Later that morning.**_

"This is Zora." Aphrodite introduced a the first handmaiden she summoned to his place. She had blonde hair that was tied in a large braids behind her head, spotless creamy skin and a body that could make any men cream their own pant "and this is Lora." Aphrodite pointed to the one standing beside her, whose face and body were identical to Zora, but her hair flowed behind her back and darker in color "They're the handmaidens that will take care of you today." Just like how they greeted him last night with their fellow Love Maidens, the twin was topless and there were only small white clothes wrapped around their hip to cover their crotch and barely manage to do the same to their big ass.

"Greeting Lord Naruto." The two bowed their head at him.

"Twin? How generous." Naruto snickered at that.

"They're my daughters." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that "Demigoddesses. These two will do whatever you ask them to, my lord." Aphrodite then walked to him and kissed him on his lips for a second before saying "I need to return to Olympus, it's godly duties… but I will try to return as soon as possible." She smiled at him as Naruto removed the choker around her neck, as he was the one who kept the key and even Aphrodite, a goddess wouldn't be able to remove it without the key "Meanwhile, have fun with those two, dear. If you need anything, call my name and I will gladly abandon my duties and come to your side." She kissed him again, giving his cock the same treatment before flashing away in a flash of pink and aphrodisiac, something Naruto tried not to breath in

"What do you want us to do, my lord?" Zora asked as she swayed her tits sexually in front of him.

But Naruto wasn't amused, he got enough this morning with Aphrodite.

"You know how to do household chores?" He asked and the twin nodded their head "Good, I want you to clean up this place for me, maybe make it livelier if you can." Naruto then stood up from his sheet and walked to his dresser to find some clothes.

"Where are you going my lord?"

"None of your business." He glared at Lora and she gulped nervously at his cold eyes "There are some foods in the fridge, you two can have them if you're hungry." His head returned to the dresser as he pulled out a set of clothes from inside.

"Thank you, my lord." The twin bowed their head submissively at him before quickly went to work.

After he was fully clothes, which was a set of military outfit, as worn over his black pants with orange stripes was a uniform jacket with an orange zipper and buttons on the waist and underneath was fitness armor shirt. Naruto also had a shuriken holster strapped to his right knee, and black Shinobi sandal along with black forehead protector, but Naruto chose not to wear it again and threw it back into his dresser.

"Do not open the door for anyone but me," Naruto told Lora, who was holding a broomstick in her hand. Her sister was cleaning the floor with a wet mop "the seal will keep you two safe inside."

"Safe?" Zora was rather curious after hearing that.

"Yes, safe." And Naruto disappeared in a black flash

"Ah!" Zora suddenly gasped in shock when a bottle suddenly smashed the window of Naruto's apartment, but instead of breaking through the glass, the bottle was bounced back by an invisible force and smashed into the face of the thrower "What was that?" she asked her sister who only shrugged.

"I guess it's what Lord Naruto want to tell us."

 _Line Break_

"GAH!" The fire Damiyo and his wife, Madam Shijimi cried out in shock when a head rolled out of the bag wet with blood Naruto threw at their feet. It was the head of the man who rebelled against him, the one Naruto was assigned to kill.

"I killed him," Naruto said with an emotionless tone "and all of his generals." He glanced at Tsunade Senju, who was sitting on her Hokage Seat and sighing longingly at what she was seeing "Like you told me to."

"I see… great work Naruto." The Godaime Hokage nodded her head and pulled out a stack of paper from a drawer "That is your next mission, I will send you the money as soon as possible." She then turned to Shizune and told her assistance to escort the greened face Damiyo and his wife out of her office.

Naruto gave the missions a look before nodding his head "I understand." And turned around to leave.

But Tsunade stopped him by speaking up "Wait Naruto."

"What is it?" The blond stopped midway and turned around to look at her.

"The Chunin Exam is approaching and our village will be filled with Shinobi and Kunoichi from every hidden villages." She informed him "After you have finished with that mission, I want you to be one of the proctors of the Exam."

"And watch over a bunch of brats?" Naruto snickered darkly "Better let a few of them dead to make examples for the others, don't you think?" Tsunade sighed at that, but continued to talk to him nonetheless.

"Mizukage-dono and Raikage-dono will be here soon Naruto, as you can see you're going to escort one of them here." It was his mission all about, escort the Godaime Mizukage to Konoha and protect her from any harm along the way there "Having too many of their ninjas, or our ninjas died because of the stages won't be good for our image, and you know we have to keep it firm in our allies' eyes. You're a strong Shinobi Naruto, we need you around to make sure the Exam goes smoothly."

"Alright I get it," Naruto opened the door with a dark look "but I guarantee you that the number of deaths won't decease, no matter with or without me around." With that, he left the Hokage office, leaving Tsunade alone wondering how her godson had changed over the years of nothing but hatred, anger and loneliness.

She always needed a drink… every single time she saw him, it brought back sad memories of his father and mother.

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha, stopping at a few shops to buy some more groceries for his apartment, knowing that it was going to be crowded with women from this point.

He used to hate it a lot when villagers looked at him with hateful glares, but not he had nothing but pity for them. The prices usually doubled or tripled if he was the customer, but Naruto paid them no mind, because he a small amount of his money would be more than enough to buy all of their shops. Naruto had never failed a mission in his life. They were usually assassination missions with an extremely high reward because of the risks and dangerousness.

They glared and looked at him as if he was something that shouldn't be living, but quickly turned away in nervousness when Naruto turned his head to look at their direction.

Naruto always wondered what so good about this village that his father had to sacrifice his life for? Was it the so called Will of Fire? Or was it because of his duty as a Hokage? Minato did everything that day to protect Konoha, even stabbing himself in the hand for what he was about to do to ease the pain in his heart, sealing Kyuubi into his own son. Even though he was willing at the time, Naruto could feel his father's unwillingness to do something like that.

Naruto returned home shortly after finishing with the shopping. The escort mission wasn't urgent and Naruto could leave tomorrow morning. Naruto was a Shinobi that was known for his speed, as he could probably get there in a couple of hours at most. The Chunin Exam was a great opportunity to gather allies, something that was very necessary for a Shinobi like him, as all kind of Shinobi and Kunoichi from all over the world would gather here, in Konoha.

"Oh, welcome back Lord Naruto." Zora and Lora immediately got to his side and bowed their head to him, welcoming him back with a very generous sight of their body.

His apartment was completely cleaned, and everything was more ordered than they ever be.

"Lora, put them in the fridge." Naruto ordered the younger sister by giving her the bag in his right hand "Zora, put these anywhere you see fit, I don't care." He gave the elder sister the larger bag, new furniture for his house and headed to the bathroom for a hot shower.

After he was done, Naruto didn't bother to cover himself and walked out, using a towel to dry his hair, his cock definitely drawing a lot attention from the busty twin daughters of Love standing waiting for him outside.

"Kya~" Without a word, Naruto lifted Zora up and threw her onto his shoulder while his other arm wrapped around Lora's body, pulling her with him to the bedroom while carrying her sister on his broad shoulder. The girls knew what was about to come, and couldn't help but feel both excited and nervous at the same time.

There, he threw the girls on his bed and climbed on behind them, straddled Zora with his knees at either sides of her hip and smashed his face into her sister's bare tits, his hand found her pussy underneath the thin cloth she wore around her waist and Naruto inserted his fingers into her cunt, fingering her with a steady fast pace. The busty blonde underneath him removed the thin cloth around her waist and started fingering herself with one hand and stroking his cock on her body with another, watching move from one of Lora's breasts to the other before meeting her lips in a passionate tongue kiss.

These girls were no Aphrodite, but they sure had their mother's skills in pleasing a man. In short, they were a lot better than any mortal women.

Naruto then stood up on his feet, allowing Zora to sit up and get on her knees in front of him, side by side with her sister. Their hands reached out and held his cock together, gasping slightly at the still soft, yet impressive size.

"It's so big, Zora." Lora said as she got the upper half of his dick in her hand.

"And long too." Her twin sister nodded as the two stimulatingly lifted his cock up to see his balls "Oh~, his balls must be as big as our fists."

"Zora, Lora," Naruto spoke up impatiently "My cock isn't going to work on its own. Get to work before my patient ran out." He pressed them.

"It'd be our pleasure, my Lord" Zora leaned over him and Lora doing the same, the twin's lips met over his crotch, their huge tits pressing against his thighs from both sides. They locked lips, tongues slipping into each other's mouths, swapping spit from one to another before together, the girls stuck their tongues out and started licking and lapping at the bulbous knob, kissing each other around it, slipping the head from Zora's mouth then to Lora's and back.

Naruto groaned throatily in pleasure, watching intently as they took turns sucking on his cock. His prick lurched a little, a thick line of white pre - cum slipping from the big, flared knob, which Zora eagerly slurping it up into her mouth before kissing her sister, sharing it with her.

"Taste good, isn't it?" Naruto asked the girls "Your mother went insane just to have more of them inside her… but of course, you two already know that." He smirked

"Yes my lord, yours are the best" Lora sighed in happiness, the dark blonde haired beauty then lapped up the next pulse of pre - cum that dribbled from his cock head.

"Simply the best." Zora added, sucking on both his knob and the elder sister's lips to get a share of his thick load. Lora then pulled back and let her sister take his huge cock as far into her mouth as she could, coughing and spitting down its length as she tried to take it all. The blonde gagged a little as she forced herself to take more of his enormous cock past the back of her throat and down her gullet.

She reared back and let Lora spat a thick wad of spit over his big dick which stood upright, quivering. Together, the sisters stroked his dick with their hands, their movement almost sync to each other.

Got to love twin and how their minds worked.

"Your mother… she is a slut, isn't she?" Naruto asked as the two sisters wrapped their breasts around his dick, surrounding the large pole with four orbs of soft flesh.

"Yes, she is the biggest slut in the world." Zora nodded her head while Lora sucked on the part that poked out of their cleavage "She has a husband, but she love to fool around with other men."

"Her husband is Hephaestus, the God of Fire and Blacksmith. He's ugly and only loves his machine, so she doesn't like him." Lora followed her sister's words "Lord Zeus, the King of the Gods bonded her to his son because he didn't want her to be free, her power could shake the entire Olympus and bring forth chaos to all the realms."

"I can understand that." Naruto laughed. Love was a dangerous weapon, and it was right to fear the Love Goddess, who was also the Goddess of Beauty, Lust and Sexuality "Who is Ares?"

"The God of War, her husband's brother." Naruto snickered at that. So she cheated on her husband for his brother "He's violent god."

"We don't like him," Zora joined in "he acted all high and mighty because his girlfriend was the most desired woman in the world."

"But in the end, their relationship resulted in more than nine children." Lora shook her head "All of them are violent and aggressive, just like their father."

"But Eros is different, isn't he?" Zora asked, looking at her sister "Psyche is a lucky woman."

"But we're luckier, we get to please Lord Naruto." Lora shook her head and both sister nodded their head at that. The girls stuck their tongues out and started licking his cock, still fucking a majority of his cock with their breasts "mother is hard to please and yet Lord Naruto best her in her own game."

"Who is your father?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"Our father is mortal man, a Jewellery Traders, he lived a few centuries ago." Zora answered him "But we're two of her strongest daughters at the time, so she brought us to her palace and made us her handmaidens."

"Seriously?" Naruto laughed while using his hand to cover his face "Just exactly how many of you have that woman bred?"

"Hundred, maybe thousands, fourteen of them are her godly children with various other gods. She loves having love rather than do anything else. She will have sex with any men she finds attractive enough to sleep with her. Women like us are also her daily targets, so her handmaidens also have the duty to take care of her sexual needs if she's in the mood."

"But she wasn't like that during the first millenniums of her life, at least, before Pandora's Box was opened."

"It seems your mother is a bigger slut I thought she was." Naruto chuckled at that statement. The moment he met her, he knew she wasn't some normal bitches.

"But mother does care for her children a lot," Zora said softly "even when the Ancient Laws stopped her from doing so, she'll do anything to make our life easier and protect us from the hardship of being demigoddesses."

"She is the best mother in the world."

"No she is not…" Naruto shook his head, shutting the dark blonde hair girl up but his tone wasn't cold and forceful like before. Both Zora and Lora could see something different from the man they were pleasing and couldn't help but wonder what, or who could make him his tone soften like that.

Naruto would have to talk with Aphrodite later about this.

"Enough," His sudden words surprised the twin "I must fuck you," he said with a smirk, his cock throbbed and twitched between their breasts "On your hands and knees girls." He ordered and they immediately turned around on to all fours, kneeling next to each other, their firm asses touching, looking over their shoulders at Naruto as he approached them with his cock led the way.

Naruto reared up over Zora first, his hand grazing her back for a moment before falling either side of her ribs, as his huge dick nudged against her sopping pussy lips. She moaned as she felt Naruto hunch forward, sliding the knob and the first few inches into her cunt, the thick fuck meat inching inside her.

Naruto kept it like that until more than eight inches of his dick was sheathed inside her. She was tight, even though was nowhere near as tight as her mother, her cunt still had a pretty good grip on his cock. Naruto then started sliding his massive cock in and out of her cunt, keeping a rather steady pace.

"Uuugghhhnnnn, fuck fuck. It is so big," Zora gasped as Naruto started to move faster, his thick cock spreading her twat to its limits, her own pussy oils and his pre-cum easing the passage. "Oh fuck! oh dear mother! This is too much... too much…" she moaned as her hand finally collapsed and her face landed on the bed, cheek first.

Lora turned around on all fours, pushing her head between her Zora's butt and the his strong, muscular legs, watching the horse-hung man fuck her sister. She reached out and stroked its balls, running her hand over the few inches of Naruto's long cock that couldn't fit inside her sister and cooed excitedly "my Lord, when do I get my turn?" she asked Naruto with big puppy dog eyes.

He grinned at her and slowed down, roughly withdrawing his big dick from Zora's pussy in a wet POP, making her moan in disappointment. Without a word, Lora laid down and spread her legs as far as she could, letting Naruto climb onto her and kept his hands firm on her thighs, the square head of his cock butting against her wet cunt before sliding inside.

"Ahhh - - ahhhhh - - mother, fuck!" Lora cried as the spiky haired young man began thrusting in and out of her cunt. Crying in bliss as he slammed in and out of her, bringing her to the new height of pleasure, her body shaking as her orgasm broke over her, her pussy clasping at the thick shaft that fucked in and out of her. "Cumming - - fucking - - cumming!" she groaned and freely squirted her juice when Naruto pulled himself from her pussy and climbed on to Zora's back again, shoving almost the entire length of its big cock deep up her cunt in one thrust.

"Aahahhhhggg - - fucking hell!" Zora cried as Naruto fucked her hard and fast. Like her little sister, Zora could feel her own cum building quickly, pushing back against the big prick of the hellhound, feeling it rapidly enter and exit her womb "Cumming!" she gasped. Just as she felt her pussy clench as her orgasm struck, Naruto made a hard grunt and his prick swelled even more inside her pussy before it unleashed a torrent of semen deep inside her. Naruto reared back just a little and moaned as he came, the pair of them cumming together, Zora's pussy clasping tight as her mother's boyfriend shot an almost constant stream of spunk into her well-fucked pussy.

"Lora, come here and eat my cum from your sister." Naruto ordered and the dark blonde crawled forward, moving behind her sister, as Naruto grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them wide, letting Lora shove her mouth into Zora's pussy that constantly oozed the thick white spunk out.

"Not going to lie," Naruto spoke as he patted Lora's cheek "But I think I found my first favorite twin."

 _ **Later that night**_

"Oh my." In a puff of pink smoke, Aphrodite reappeared inside Naruto's apartment, wearing the same silver dress. She looked at her two daughters, sleeping on his bed on top of each other, their belly swollen and bloat with so much sperm that they looked like nine month pregnant women "It seems you have been taking care of my daughters." She asked the man sitting on the bed, reading a small scroll and still as naked as she remembered him to be.

"They're good girls." Naruto said, not looking away from his scroll. With a click of her fingers, Zora and Lora disappeared, transporting to her palace on Olympus so the other handmaidens could take care of them.

With a click of her finger, her dress disappeared, leaving her completely naked as Aphrodite crawl to kneel behind Naruto, wrapping her arms around his chest and pressed her breasts against his back.

"What are you reading, dear?" she asked sweetly, trying to take a peek.

"Something I didn't give my Hokage." Naruto said shortly "The man I killed yesterday, he's the leader of a rebel force against the Fire Damiyo of this village. This is what that man knows about what the leader of this country have been doing behind his people."

"They had every right to rebel and yet you killed them all?"

"Something I took great pleasure in doing." Naruto said darkly and made Aphrodite a little nervous at his tone "You still have a long way to go to understand the life of a Shinobi, Aphrodite."

"Hard?" Naruto nodded his head "Then let this goddess make it easier for you." Her hand was put on his thigh and slowly moved to his cock. Aphrodite grinned excitedly when the semi-rigid member was in her hand again, throbbing and twitching eagerly at her touch "Love you so much master." She moaned and stroke his cock in her hand.

Naruto threw the scroll away and grabbed Aphrodite by her ass, lifting her up and held her against his body, as the Love Goddess wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, giggling carelessly as Naruto slammed her back against the wall of his bed and thrust his dick into her cunt "Fuck!" She gasped as he moved against her, his face mashed against her large tits.

 _Line Break_

"This place is called Olympus's garden, belonged to Hera the Queen of the Gods" Aphrodite said as they stood on the golden balcony that gave the view to a massive marbled-wall garden maze, filled with gigantic structures of various designs and many tall statues of the Olympians Gods and Goddess on Olympus. There were also hundred, maybe thousands gardeners working at the garden at the moment, taking care of the flowers and plants with great care. The place was simply incredible in his opinion "You can find any kind of flowers and plants here."

"Figure since it's this big." Naruto said as he looked at the garden, putting his hand on the golden hedge. This place alone was greater than any forests he had encountered in his life, given that Hi no Kuni was the land blessed with the richness of nature, this garden was truly something else.

"Come on, it's still a lot to see." Aphrodite turned around and grabbed his arm, pulling him away to a different area of Olympus.

It was the morning of the next day, before heading to Kirigakure Naruto decided to ask Aphrodite to take him to Olympus for a tour. It wasn't every day you got to see one of the most impressive godly realm, and even someone like Naruto would love to see how it was different from the mortal world, and how great it was in a mortal eyes.

Well, not mortal anymore… Naruto had been granted immortality by Aphrodite. He could still be killed in a battle but he would never catch a disease again and no longer age, time was meaningless to him. It was the second greatest gift a God could grant mortal, immortality and the greatest one was godhood, which could only be granted by the King of the Gods himself.

He still had much to learn about these godly realms, every time Aphrodite came to him the two of them always engaged in hardcore sex making, most of the time it was Naruto who fucked the hell out of the love goddess, so there wasn't any chance for him to ask her about the world she lived in. Sure Aphrodite was a goddess, an extremely slutty one no less, but what about the other gods, goddesses of Olympus? So far he only knew their name, and the domains they had to watch over.

Even right now, looking at Aphrodite, he wanted nothing more than bend her down and show her who was the boss around here. The Goddess of beauty was wearing a white, sleeveless buttoned shirt, but she only buttoned a single button and that was around her navel, exposing a majority part of her giant breasts that strained against her jacket, quite eye catching to say the least. She wore a black mini-skirt that barely reached down to her mid-thighs, a strange, somewhat oversized gold girdle around her tiny waist that Naruto could feel a great amount of power from, and knee high heel-boots.

Also, she wore no undergarment. Her facial features was also quite different, as she seems a lot younger than yesterday, appearing to be younger than him as well. Her hair was now a brunette instead of blonde, kept in a braid and pale blue eyes instead of brilliant blue. Her height also changed, before she was as tall as him but now she was a head shorter than him.

Though, her boobs and ass remained the same size.

Naruto had no opinion about her body, since she was a goddess maybe changing her physical appearance was one of her power. But the strangest thing of all, was her girdle.

There was something not right about that girdle. Naruto felt himself want to have her more than usual. He was known for self-control, but now it was slowly slipping away.

"What is that girdle?" Naruto asked as the two walked through the streets of Olympus. Many minor gods and goddesses turned their head to look at them and of course it was Aphrodite, her face, boobs and ass who were the things that drawing all those attention.

"Oh, you finally notice." Aphrodite smiled at him as she grabbed her girdle "Each Gods and Goddesses have their own godly weapons, and mine is this Magical Golden Girdle, forged by my husband Hephaestus. This Girdle will make me completely irresistible to anyone I fancied." She then parted the top of her shirt a little, showing more of her boobs to him "I'm more tempting than usual, aren't I?"

"Yep, it's like you're begging me to fuck you right here, in the middle of this street." Naruto shrugged his shoulders and continued walking.

"I like the sound of that," Aphrodite giggled "But… you know, I'm surprise. You seems to be not affected by this Girdle… much anyway. Even the Zeus could not resist its power when Hera borrowed it to charm him. Is there any secret to that?" She moved her hand to his crotch, gently caressed his large balls "Also, does it have anything to do with the reason how these babies can make so much sperm as well?" she asked slyly.

"Control yourself slut." Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled it away, whispering to Aphrodite with a very low tone that only she could her "Remember what I told you about our relationship." He gave her a sharp glare.

"Yes," Aphrodite took her hand back, thought the smile never left her face "master."

The trip continued and Naruto visited a lot more locations on Olympus like the Chain of Balance, which secured the bond between Olympus and the Underworld. The City of Olympia, this place was filled with houses for minor gods, immortal or the natural spirits that served the gods directly on their mountain. There were also several gates called Hyperion Gates scattered throughout Olympus, used to travel great distances, in a very short time. These gates functioned as warp gates, instantly bringing its user from one location to another.

There were also various other structures and locations on Olympus, some of them were extremely important and sacred to the Greek Pantheon, so Aphrodite couldn't take him there.

After revisit Aphrodite's chamber for Naruto's breakfast, which was served by her handmaidens, it was time for them to visit the Olympians' Palaces Area.

As Naruto and Aphrodite crossed a palace that looked like a warzone, painted blood red in color, the massive gates were suddenly forcefully kicked open and a loud growl could be heard from inside.

"Oh please…" Aphrodite groaned in annoyance when a large man that was even taller than Naruto abruptly stepped out. He was quite handsome, extremely muscular, with scarred cheeks and tall with an oiled crew cut. His outfits consisted of a black jeans, combat boots, a leather duster, and muscle shirt with a bulletproof vest and an iron padlock necklace. He also wore a red tinted wraparound sunglasses, to cover what appeared to be a flame-filled eye sockets.

However, Naruto could also see some bruises and bandages on his body, appeared to be badly beaten not too long ago as well.

"Aphrodite you slut…" The man growled as he approached them "you dumped me for this punk."

Ah, Naruto realized, this must be Ares the God of War, Aphrodite's ex-boyfriend and her husband's brother.

"Ares, what did I tell you huh? We're done, finished." Aphrodite said in frustration "Stay out of our way before I seriously hurt you this time." She put her hands on her hip and glared murderously at him.

"I underestimate you last time Aphrodite." Ares growled as he reached his hand out for her "But not this time, you'll face the punishment for defying the God of War and when I'm done with you, I'm going to make sure to destroy that pussy of yours."

Aphrodite growled in annoyance and was about to defend herself, when Naruto suddenly stepped between them and grabbed his wrist, stopping him from touching his woman. The God of War widened his eyes slightly at Naruto and tried to take back his hand, but found himself unable to do it because Naruto's grip was too hard.

Ares tried to punch Naruto, but Naruto stopped his punch with his other hand before tightening it up into a fist, launching it straight into the God of War's gut, knocking the wind out of him. The God of War gasped as he could feel his internal organs torn apart by the force of Naruto's punch and dropped to his knees, coughing blood and gasping for breath.

"Meet my new servant and boyfriend Ares," Aphrodite said casually with a giggle as she kicked Ares in the face, knocking him down to the ground before turning around to wrap her arms around Naruto's neck, looking at him with love and pure lust "Naruto Uzumaki." She tiptoed and kissed him, opening her mouth so their tongue could meet. Naruto lifted her mini skirt up and placed his hands on Aphrodite's ass cheeks so he could bring her to his height, kneading them in his hand as much as he liked while snickering mentally at the face Ares was making.

"Try touching my woman again and I will guarantee you that another punch is the least you should expect." Naruto stated coldly after Aphrodite had released him. The goddess of love blew a kiss at her defeated ex-boyfriend before following Naruto, as he walked away with his hand in his pockets.

"The second day here and already made an enemy out of the God of War." Aphrodite giggled as she caught up to him "Nice, but why didn't you use those ninja trick of yours to beat him?"

"Because I don't feel like it." Naruto said casually as Aphrodite wrapped her arms around his arm again "He's a weak god, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Cruel, impetuous and violent was what attracted me to him." Aphrodite said "He also has a good nine-inches package but yours are simply bigger and better." She giggled shamelessly while saying that "I like men with big balls, especially the biggest."

"What a slut!" Naruto snickered and Aphrodite winked cutely at him.

"I'd call myself a free spirit but you're right, I'm a slut for you." She gave him a light peck on the cheek before smiling "Now, should we return to my...Gah!" Aphrodite squealed out in surprised when Naruto shot his hand out to catch a silver arrow aimed at her left shoulder, saving her from being stabbed by it.

"What is this?" Naruto asked as he looked at the arrow in curiosity

"Silver… ARTEMIS!" She cried in annoyance.

Immediately after that, a woman leaped from the building a hundred yard away and gratefully landed her feet down to the spot in front of Naruto and Aphrodite, pulling back the string of her silver bow, making a silver arrow appeared but instead of Aphrodite, it was aimed at Naruto. Artemis was an extremely beautiful goddess, lovelier than all women Naruto had met in his life, being tall and rather well-built, with shoulder-length raven-black hair and striking silver-grey eyes. She was wearing a silver tunic that frame her body nicely and down to her mid-thighs, silver shoulder guard on her left shoulder and black leggings that hugged her legs like a second skin. She also had strap shoes with the straps wrapped several times around the lower half of her legs, and a black belt with a pair of massive hunting knifes strapped around her waist.

If Aphrodite was the symbol of erotic beauty, then this goddess must be the perfect example of natural beauty. She wore no make-ups, and yet she was as beautiful as Aphrodite.

"Bringing another man to Olympus I see." The goddess said coldly as she pulled the string back even further, making the arrow glowed. Naruto guessed that bow must be her Godly Weapon, because it was anything but normal. "and don't even bother to wear clothes properly again." She asked after taking a glance at Aphrodite's state of clothing.

"What the hell Artemis," Aphrodite yanked the arrow from Naruto's hand and threw it down next to Artemis' feet "Were you trying to kill me?"

"You'll survive, not the first time you're struck by my arrow, remember?" Artemis stated coolly and turned to look at Naruto "Keep your man away from Olympus Aphrodite, mortal is not allow here, especially a man like this one."

"A man like me?" Naruto chuckled as he glared at Artemis "There is no man like me, goddess."

"Speak to me with that tone and you will regret it, man." Artemis retorted with her own murderous glare.

"Alright chill chill, no one is going to die today." Aphrodite stepped to the between them and held her hands out, laughing softly to cool the situation out "What are you doing here Artemis? I thought you're still down there hunting with your group of loveless huntresses." Even her attempt to thin out the tension, Aphrodite asked that question with disgust in her tone, as if she found the word 'loveless' extremely bitter.

"I know what you are trying to do pull down there Aphrodite… stop troubling Rhode and Adrasteia with those useless feelings." Artemis glared at Aphrodite with her piercing silver eyes, as a smug smile then appeared on the Goddess of Love's face after hearing that.

"I don't know what are you talking about." Aphrodite shrugged casually "but aren't they are two of your oldest huntresses? Like… your oldest sisters?"

"Don't try to fool me." Naruto shot his hand out in the air to show that he would do nothing when Artemis shot forward to grab Aphrodite's throat. He would stop if it was Ares or any other men, but another woman was a different matter "I know it's your work Aphrodite."

"Oi! You wanna fight?" Aphrodite asked as she gripped Artemis' arm with both hand "Naruto, help!" she called out loudly and turned to Naruto.

"You're on your own this time." He said casually and accepted cookies from a natural spirit nearby "Oh, thank you, how generous of you."

"Your man won't help you Aphrodite," Artemis laughed before making a deadly glare "Stop doing whatever you're doing to my sisters."

"They deserve happiness!"

"They're happy!" Artemis roared back "With the Hunt. How can a slut like you understand?"

"Me? A slut? Are you on your period? You're extremely feisty today."

"W-what! Take that back!"

"As expect from an eternal virgin!"

"HAH! I'm proud of that, you whore!"

"Let go off me loveless before I decided to make you fall in love with men as well."

"You know your power won't work on me, bitch!"

"We will see who is the real bitch here!"

Naruto, knowing enough was enough, decided to step in before they could tear each other apart. He still need Aphrodite to take care of his libido tonight after all "Alright, stop right there ladies." Naruto grabbed the back of Aphrodite's shirt and easily lifted her up, pulled her back and away from Artemis.

"Hah! Bleh!" Aphrodite stuck out her tongue at the black haired goddess, but a glare from Naruto immediately stopped her from continuing.

"I apology for my mistress' behavior." Naruto turned to Artemis and said with a calm tone, completely unaffected by her murderous glare "She could be quite childish sometime." He said after putting Aphrodite down. The love goddess immediately rushed to hide behind Naruto, but poke her head out and continue to mock Artemis by sticking out her tongue.

"Tch… keep your power in check, Aphrodite." Artemis then turned to Naruto and crossed her arms underneath her ample breasts, glaring at him "And who in Hades' name are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself "Lady Aphrodite's servant and…"

"…my official boyfriend." Aphrodite continued "The one who will fuck me sense…"

"Stop, don't you dare finish that question." Artemis scolded before looking at Naruto "You're not from this world, aren't you?"

"Yes, I come from a world call Elemental Nations."

"One of the ancient worlds belonged to Shinto Pantheon." Artemis nodded her head "Are you a Shinobi?" Naruto nodded his head "You're a warrior, I can see darkness in your eyes, man."

"I would call myself an assassin, my way of life is not fit to call warrior." Naruto said.

"Figure. Zeus won't be happy when he learns about him Aphrodite." Aphrodite huffed at that "He's not fit to live in our world, and this era."

"Beat me, you have no idea how much paperwork I have to go through just to have Amaterasu's permission to bring him here, to Olympus." Aphrodite told her fellow Olympian "Also, I'll make sure to keep Naruto around here… even if I brought him to the mortal world, it would be only for a date or something like that."

"Better inform him than nothing, you know how paranoid he is."

"I will, thank for the advice."

"When I heard about your break up with Ares, I thought you chose to become a better woman than you ever was. Guess I was wrong. You'll never change." Artemis glanced at Naruto "You, stay away from this woman, she'd only bring trouble to you and leave you when she found no other use from you."

She had no idea who was using who.

"I don't take order from you, goddess." Naruto sent her a cold glare, surprised Artemis.

"I warned you, man, speak to me with that tone again and…"

"Put arrow into me? Or cut me down with that knife?" Naruto asked "We both know that you're not capable of doing something like that."

"Oh really?" Artemis made her bow disappeared and shot forward, pulling her hunting knife out of its scabbard.

A warning, that was what she was about to give him.

Naruto pushed Aphrodite back and dodged Artemis' slash, effortlessly counter it with his own kunai, which hidden inside his sleeve and shot into his hand with just a flick of his wrist. The blades violently clashed against each other and Artemis was shocked to find herself being pushed back by him, amazed by such skills from a man.

The battle continued as Naruto pushed Artemis to an empty spot between Aphrodite's palace, sparks flew between them as Naruto was now fighting with both hands, easily keeping up with Artemis' speed.

She was fast, but he was faster.

Then suddenly, Artemis found the man fighting her disappear, moving with the speed that not even she capable of seeing.

Naruto reappeared behind the goddess with a evil smirk in his face, he grabbed her around her neck, pulling her toward his body and grabbed her left breast much to the shock of both Artemis and Aphrodite, who followed them all the while. Naruto smirked widened when he felt something like bandage around her breasts, and it was wrapped rather tightly, letting him know that she must be a cup or two bigger.

"You…"

"Don't try to resist." Naruto grabbed the wrist, making her drop her hunting knife when she tried to stab him. He squeezed her breast harder and smirked when Artemis made a sweet sound "Nice voice."

"Ah~… stop…" she covered her mouth with her free hand, trying to keep herself from making any more sound that she shouldn't be making.

"I see..." Naruto smirked as he remembered the words Aphrodite threw at this goddess while the two of them were fighting "You're never touched by a man before in your life, aren't you." He then moved his lips to her ear and whispered with a low tone, his hand now gently kneaded her breast "A virgin goddess, how tempting."

"N-no… please…" But then, Artemis found herself drop to her knees, as Naruto finally released her from his tight and sexual grip.

"Don't worry little goddess, I'm not like those men who force themselves on unwilling women." Naruto said as he dusted his clothes "Just want to show you that who is the one in charge here." Artemis lowered her head in defeated and tried to erase the feeling of his hand playing with her body from her head.

"D-damn you…" Artemis growled quietly and tried to use her power on him. Her eyes glowed silver for a second but when the light was down, her eyes widened when she found the same man with spiky blonde hair standing in front of her "But… but…"

"That won't work, Artemis." It was Aphrodite who said that "I'm still here, you know." She then looked at her master/boyfriend "She tried to turn you into a jackalope." She then saw the blank look on his face "It's a specie of animal. They used to be mortal men, but Artemis created this specie of mythical animal by turning men she encounter into them."

"I see." Naruto nodded his head "Too bad, isn't it Artemis."

"Grrr…" She glared at him and made a sound, like a growling wolf.

"I don't know what happened to you Artemis, but it seems you don't like men that much, do you?" He kneeled down in front of her and looked at her in the eyes "I can see it in your eyes, something must have happened to make you like this. But don't worry, like I said, there is no man like me." He chuckled darkly before reaching his hand out to touch her cheek with the back of his fingers, but Artemis turned her head away with a nervous look in her eyes "Don't try to deny it. You liked it, didn't you?" he knew he had turned on the right switch.

"S-shut up…" as much as she wanted to deny it, he was right. That feeling of being touched by a man… it was something new to Artemis.

"How interesting." Naruto said in amusement before standing up "If you want to feel like a real woman, Artemis, you know where to find me." Naruto said, making Artemis widen her eyes in surprise "You won't regret it." And with that, he left with Aphrodite.

 _Line Break_

"Artemis, Greek Virgin Goddess of the Hunt, the Moon, chastity, animals and the wilderness." Naruto nodded his head as Aphrodite explained it to him, the two of them was sitting on a bench at Aphrodite's personal garden, with the love goddess gently riding his cock, her back facing him "She is also the goddess of childbirth, despite being the goddess of chastity."

"A weird combination." Naruto said as he leaned his head back, letting Aphrodite freely fuck herself on his cock.

"She hates men with a passion." Aphrodite sighed as ten inches of Naruto's cock finally sheathed inside her and reached the deepest part of her pussy, stretching her walls to the limit "A long time ago, Artemis befriended a handsome giant named Orion, former royal hunter of the King of Chios. He settled on Delos after he had his sight restored by Hephaestus with mechanical eyes, where Artemis allowed him to join her Hunters as the first ever male, due to his impressive hunting abilities and soon, friendship bloomed into love."

"Your work?"

"No, it's natural." Aphrodite shook her head with a smile "Anyway, his brother Apollo, was not happy with this, fearing that his sister would fall for the giant's charm and turn back on her vows of maidenhood. Lucky for him, turn out Orion began killing harmless animals, as a goddess of wilderness this didn't sit well with Artemis. Not only that, but Orion also raped some of her huntresses and attempted to rape Artemis herself. But the feeling of love was overwhelmed, Artemis chose to cast him away instead of killing him for what he did. Apollo took his chance, he saw Orion swam in the ocean very far away from the beach, with just his head visible, challenged her to shoot at that mark, which she hit, killing him in the process."

"What a great brother!" Naruto chuckled after hearing that.

"Some other stories told that because of his action, his mother Gaea sent a massive scorpion after him and killed Orion with its poisonous stinger. Artemis found his body shortly thereafter. Greatly saddened by his death, Artemis made Orion into a constellation with a scorpion to immortalize his story."

"What's up with this family anyway? Aren't you all related?"

"Anyway, his death greatly affected Artemis, some said that her vow of maidenhood became stronger because of his death while many other said that she was greatly angered by his action to her huntresses, the one she considers her sisters and own daughters." Aphrodite said "Either way, she has become a real bitch after that and starting to hate men with a passion. She gathers maidens that can be human, demigod, or nymph into her little group called The Hunt. Each hunter has sworn loyalty to the her to join her in the Hunt and reject men for the rest of their lives while also becoming immortal as long as they do not break their vows."

"And you're messing with them, aren't you?"

"Excuse me? I'm the Love Goddess, Artemis and her group are like my worst enemies." Aphrodite said as if she was offended "for centuries I tried to set her hunters up with men they met on their journey, succeeded a few times but lost a few times. Artemis is like my biggest target, setting her up with a man is my greatest goal but all of the men I used got turned into jackalopes or some animals for Artemis and her hunt to hunt down." Aphrodite turned her head around and smiled brightly at him "But I think I found a perfect man to break that little goddess and turn her back to the light."

"It'll only be a matter of time Aphrodite." Naruto said "Sooner or later, I will have another goddess for my little possession."

"Ufufu, is it strange for me to love you even more than before?" Aphrodite leaned back and rested her back against his body, putting her head on his shoulders and looking at him with adoration.

"She has a nice body," Naruto said, remembering the feeling of Artemis' feminine yet well-built body "it'll be a waste if she remain virgin for the rest of eternity."

"Believe it or not, Artemis' tits are the second biggest around here." She grabbed Naruto's hands and placed them on her own tits, letting him kneading them through her shirt "And you know who is number one."

"You?" Naruto asked "Sorry but Tsunade Senju is the one who have the biggest tits in my opinion."

"Well, isn't she a fifty year old mortal or something?" Aphrodite said as she increased the speed of her riding, rapidly slamming her ass against his slap. Her top was pulled apart, freeing her melon-size breasts and giving Naruto's full access to her hard nipples "But if you want, how about letting me turn into her? Do not tell me that you have never fancied about those tits before."

"Do it." In a blink of an eye, on his lap riding his cock was no longer the busty brunette but a very familiar woman with brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair that kept tied in two loose ponytails, a pair of gigantic breasts standing high on her chest. While looking exactly like the Godaime Hokage, Naruto noted that Aphrodite was actually ten or at least twenty times more beautiful.

"Alright Naruto," Aphrodite said with the same exact same voice as Tsunade, but with a sweeter tone "your mission is to fuck me hard, long, and deep with that huge cock of yours until you blast a huge load of cum right up my tight cunt." She played the role of Tsunade and Naruto couldn't help but smirk widely at that.

"Gladly, Godaime." Naruto grabbed her hips with both hands and stood up, jerking his own hips upward and spearing all of his cock into her much to Aphrodite's delight, smashing her bubble butt against his hip "Shit, always want to do this." Naruto said as he quickly pressed up against her back before slipping his arms around her and grabbing two big handfuls of huge tits, loving the feeling of them in his palms.

As Naruto continued to fuck Aphrodite standing, the love goddess felt her legs got turned into jellies. His massive cock rapidly speared her inside, kissing the back of her womb before pushing it further into her body, which was then back to place after he pulled back. The love goddess lost track of how many times she had cum around him, until Naruto let out a grunt as he thrust balls deep into his slutty servant and started to hose her womb with a huge dose of his seed. Aphrodite tried to gap for breath, a fucked stupid look on her face and the only sound she could make were little whimpers as Naruto started to dump more of his come into her body.

Using his hold on her massive tits, Naruto kept Aphrodite pressed tightly against his chest, looking over her shoulder and smirked at her rapidly swelling belly from all the cum he was pumping into her.

"What is the chance of knocking you up?"

"H-high…" Aphrodite whimpered.

"Good." Naruto said after finishing cumming and dropped her down to the grass underneath them, looking at Aphrodite as she started emptying herself, making a large puddle of cream on the green grass. His cock still hard, and still twitching.

But it was time for mission

So, he waited until Aphrodite's stomach was flat again, then picked her up and threw her onto his shoulder, making his way back to her palace as the love goddess slowly shifted back to her true appearance, with blonde hair and blue eyes like yesterday.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: Love it? Like it? Please let me know through your reviews.**

 **This chapter told a part of Naruto's childhood, how he was before Kyuubi struck his village, resulting in the death of his parent, changing him forever. It was quite different from the usual Dark Naruto fic, but I guess his parents' death and lonely childhood (remember, he is not a baby at the time) is enough to make him change and become a darker version of himself.**

 **Zora and Lora are actually two girls from the God of War game, you can look for them on Google.**

 **This chapter also describe just how savage Naruto can be, as he casually toast a bag of heads to the floor, belonged to the peoples that he beheaded with his own hand. The scene with Artemis also showed that Naruto paid little mind to the Divine beings like her, and only considered her a woman no less.**

 **Also, Naruto is only violent in battles, other than that, he is more calm and cold than violently**

 **This is not the end of how Dark this Naruto could be, I'm going to reveal more of Naruto's personality in the next chapter, where he will come to Kiri to escort Mei Terumi to his village.**

 **Also, I'm very against the idea of gender-bend.**

 **But I put an OC here, Inari Uchiha… Itachi Uchiha's twin sister, the only person Naruto would feel nervous if he even has to face her in battle. She will appeared after Naruto returned from his mission.**

 **Artemis… well, let just say that she's going to reappear VERY soon. As I said above, she, along with Aphrodite is Naruto's main women of this story.**

 **More goddesses will come as well.**

 **Read and Review (please, feed me reviews T_T… it's better than anything. I have more than nearly 400 followers and now, more than 4k+ viewers with chapter 1… if each of you spend just a few seconds typing your review to my story, I will really appreciate it… Please.)**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Next Chapter: Virgin no more**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This story is made of pure imagination of the author's crazy imagination, please don't read if you're not of age yet, or have problem control your imagination. The author doesn't and will not encourage such things being done by those who mentioned above in real life. I strongly discourage 18- from reading this.**

 **Also for those who are 18 plus, this story contains sexual material not suited for morons that can't tell fantasy from reality. This is a work of imagination like belly bulge, massive dick can release gallon of cum and unholy stamina so don't ask me why I put this warning.**

 **Also, warning for Gore and Extremely Dark tone of the fic.**

* * *

 **Summary: Smut with plot. Getting bored of her relationship with Ares, the Greek Love Goddess Aphrodite decides to dump him and find another man to occupy her bed, so she picks Naruto Uzumaki. However, instead of a happy and goofy original Naruto, she decided to bring a dark one from an alternate world to her bed, attracted by his violent and savage nature. Dark/Powerful Naruto.**

 **Major crossover with Greek Mythology and Percy Jackson series.**

 **Large Harem.**

 **Multi crossovers.**

 **Alternate Universe**

 **Warning: This chapter is pure smut, there is not many things that are important**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **The 'Servant' of Love**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Goddess of the Moon**_

Aphrodite returned to her palace in a puff of smoke, carrying a stack of books she borrowed from Athena's library her master required within her hand, looking as perfect and beautiful as always with blonde hair tied into a pony tails behind her head a bright cat-like smile on her face. The love goddess approached her bed in the center of the room, where her master was being occupied by a group of her handmaidens, almost getting swallowed in their erotic body as the girls tried to serve him with the best of their abilities. Zora, Lora and two other were the luckiest of her handmaidens, as they got to serve him by licking their tongue on his cock, taking turn sucking the massive pole as well as kissing and treating his family jewels with great love and adoration.

More and more handmaidens were joining in the fun and Naruto alone was taking care all of them. His tall, muscular body easily towered every single one of them, giving the girls plenty place to play with and serve him with their body.

"Master, here are the books that you require." Aphrodite told him.

However, he wasn't the real Naruto but only his clone, left here to keep her and her handmaidens busy while her real master went to do his mission. His abilities to create limitless amount of clones was what she considered his greatest weapon, both in battle and love making. Every time she was with him, she couldn't stop herself imagine being gangbanged by a group of Naruto, each of them as hung as a horse, two double penetrating her while another fucking her face, raping her throat while her hands taking care of two other pricks, her breasts used to slide another yet another gigantic pole… and every other part of her body being put into good use by her master, or masters in this case.

That thought alone made Aphrodite wet herself, so she no longer bothered to wear a panties, or even a G-string around him.

Her master, Naruto (or at least, his clone) rose from the women he was playing with like a real man he was, his dick stood tall and high in front of his lean yet muscular body, his sack bloated with fresh cream as pre-cum already oozed out from the tip of his cock. Aphrodite found herself drooling at his body, feeling hot all over and getting turned on by the sight of his big dick, unconsciously she rubbed her thighs together, trying to ease down the need to have it penetrate her.

"Good." Naruto told her as he walked to the edge of the bed and sat down there. Her handmaidens parted away while giggling to each other about how great he was, but Zora and Lora still got their heads on his lap and continued to serve his dick with their tongue.

The books Naruto asked Aphrodite to get him were mostly about Greek Mythology, its stories written in mortal's point of view as well as gods' point of view as he wanted to learn more about her world so he wouldn't get confused about it. There was some other books about this world's cultures as well as histories. Aphrodite also grabbed him a few books about the gods that was ruling his world, the Shinto Pantheon.

" **Kage Bushin no Jutsu.** " Twenty five more Naruto appeared from proof of smoke, making Aphrodite's handmaidens gasped in shock but also excitement. Even Aphrodite had to widen her eyes as this was the first time she had seen so many big fucking dicks and their owners in a same place like this "Alright guys, each of you grab a book, read and make sure to memorize it. Grab one or two girls with you if you want." The main clone started giving order, holding his own book in his hand.

"Can I have three?" one of them asked, raising his hand. It seemed Naruto's clones were nowhere as cold as he was, as they appeared to be warmer and more social version of her master.

"Just grab enough to satisfy you need."

"Alright." After that, the clones walked to the stack of books and each grabbed a book for themselves, scattering around Aphrodite's bedchamber with two or three handmaidens with them. Soon, her palace turned into a huge orgy, but with the small army of Naruto's entirely focus stayed on the books they were reading.

Aphrodite turned her head back and widened her eyes when she saw six Naruto still standing close to her bed, as there was no more books left for them.

"Um, what about us?" One of them asked.

"You five take care of her." The main clone said, pointing his hand at Aphrodite.

"Oh my." Aphrodite couldn't stopped herself from saying as she put her hands on her cheeks, turning around to look at six throbbing dicks that was created for her.

 _Line Break_

As Naruto made his way to Hi no Kuni's seaport, he couldn't help but wonder if his clone was doing what he Naruto told it to do. He left a clone there to read and learn about everything that was necessary, with enough chakra to create more clones of himself to boost the speed up the learning process. However, in a place that filled slutty and busty women that were completely topless and wore nothing but ragged clothes to just barely cover their pussies and big asses, Naruto didn't know if they could keep their minds straight to concentrate in the task Naruto gave them and he was sure that when they dispelled themselves, knowledge wouldn't be the only thing that Naruto received.

"Naruto, please slow down." But he ignored that cry as he kept pushing himself through the forest with extremely fast speed "I can't… keep up."

"If you can't follow Kurenai, don't bother and return to the village." Naruto said emotionless to the raven haired beauty that was trying to keep up to him from several feet behind. To ensure the safety of one of the five most important Ninjas of Elemental Nation, the Shinobi council decided to send another one with him on this mission and Kurenai Yuhi had become his partner in that mission.

Naruto had a massive chakra reserve, he was more than capable of using Hirashin to teleport himself and a small group of people back to Konoha in a blink of an eye from anywhere in this world. It wasn't wise traveling in the dark and Naruto had no intention to spend hours to go all the way back to his Konoha by foot

While annoyed that the council dared to doubt his ability in protecting the Godaime Mizukage and finishing this mission without the tiny bit of problem, he was kind of glad that the one who was assigned to go with him was Kurenai. Not only because she used to be one of his Gennin teammate, but she was also his bitch.

Yes, Kurenai Yuhi was nothing more than a little slut for him to fuck after he broke her one and a half year ago.

After Naruto shot his load into her body, the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha would do whatever he told her to do and her loyalty for him was unquestionable, much like Aphrodite now without the slutty nature.

Although before Aphrodite, she wasn't the only woman he broke though…

Even though Kurenai could barely keep up with him, she forced herself to do so. A burden on his shoulders, something that slow him down would be the last thing she wanted to become.

"Hah… hah… hah." Kurenai felt down to her knees and hands as she tried to catch her breath, the two was currently riding on the boat that would take them to the Mizu no Kuni (the Land of Water). The people that was on the boat with them turned their head around to look at Kurenai, but she only shook her head when a personel came and offered her his hand.

"You're making a scene Kurenai, stand up." Naruto said on his own seat, not bothering to look at her.

"Hai." The Genjutsu mistress said as she climbed to the seat next to Naruto, breathing normally but still feel very tired.

"You alright?" He asked, still not looking at her.

"I'm alright, thank you." Kurenai nodded her head with a soft smile. He might be cold… he might had changed… but his caring nature would never change, even if he never showed it to anyone consciously.

"Good, you can start pleasing me now."

Or maybe not.

"H-here?" Kurenai asked nervously while looking around. The boat was crowded with people who wanted to get to the Land of Water, most of them were men and were currently sneaking glance at Kurenai, a raven haired beauty with a shapely hourglass figure, something that they would never seen from civilian women.

"You're an expert in Genjutsu, aren't you?" Naruto asked, glancing at Kurenai "On your knees, now." He pressed with more authority in his tone, making Kurenai shiver and had no other chance but to obey his wish.

Casting a simple yet Genjutsu around them, so they would only see two normal Konoha Shinobi talking to each other, Kurenai got on her knees and stood between Naruto's legs, spreading his legs gently to give her more room to work. Pulling down his zipper, the one who was famous for her cold personality reached her hand into his pant and pulled down his boxer, taking his flaccid dick as well as balls sack out of its binding, having a little trouble with his cock because it was too big.

But she managed to do it in the end.

"Your tits as well, take them out." She immediately obeyed, removing her white bandages outfit before lifting the red mesh-armor blouse above her head, taking it off and putting it down to her chair. Naruto watched as she then removed her bra, showing her large DD-cup tits, as her pink nipples hardened when struck by the cool wind of the sea.

Now topless, Kurenai put her hands on his thigh and stuck out her tongue, pressing her tongue flat on his dick and giving him a wet lick from the head to the base before trailing her tongue back, taking the head into her mouth when she was there and pushed her head forward, quickly taking her tits into her hands and wrapping them around the penis that she loved so much.

Kurenai had a crush on him for so long, so breaking her wasn't that hard, giving her a night that she could never forget and she would listen to anything he said. Her heart already belonged to him long before Naruto decided to make his move on the women of Konoha.

Naruto's left eye then twitched slightly when received the memories of a clone, getting extremely aroused by his experience of fucking three of Aphrodite's handmaidens, forcing his cock to come to life and hardening rapidly in Kurenai's mouth much to her pleasure. It seemed things were going pretty wild up there, with the clones barely kept their minds to the books, busying fucking their hearts out with the help of Aphrodite's sexy handmaidens.

And he wondered what took them so long just to remember a few books.

While Love handmaidens were being taken care of by his clones, Aphrodite was currently in the center of excitement, as the clones was showing her nothing but cocks and sperms, every inch of her body used to please a large group of clones that surrounded her from all side, taking turn gangbanging her while the goddess of slut did nothing but moan, scream and laugh excitedly and lustfully. She tried to run several times, just for the fun of it but was soon caught and punished by his clones for trying to run away.

Naruto sighed as another clone popped out of existence, sending his experience of creamping Aphrodite's pussy, mouth and various other part of her body. His cock twitched madly in Kurenai's mouth as he felt himself close to cumming more than ever.

So instead of letting Kurenai continue, Naruto put her hands underneath her armpits and lifted her up, reaching underneath her clothes and yanked her panties away, spearing his hard cock into her in one single thrust. The Genjutsu mistress screamed, but no one appeared to hear it since her Genjutsu affected all five senses.

"Naruto-sama.!" She cried as she gripped his shoulders to support herself "Yes! Yes! Fuck me harder… relief your stress and frustration with my pussy."

"The trip is long Kurenai." Naruto grinned as he slapped her ass "I will make sure to fill you up to make up for this week."

"Yes! Fill me! Knock me up!" with the amount of times Naruto had fucked her, her pussy's pretty loosed already, but still pretty tight for him because his cock simply too big. Naruto slammed her on his cock with hard, but slow pace, making her cum on his pants every time he did so. He knocked his cock into her womb, grunting as it gripped around the square head of his dick tightly.

Which, then expanded in size as Naruto erupted into her, as the third clone dispelled and his experience became simply too much for him to handle.

When Naruto was done cumming, he lifted her up but slammed her back down once again, this time his cock was plunged into her anal hole.

Like he said, the trip was long and there was plenty time for him to make up for his absence week.

 _Line Break_

Naruto and a slightly limping Kurenai arrived at Mizukage Office three hours later, getting welcomed by a swordsman that wore glasses.

"Mizukage-sama have been expecting you, Naruto Uzumaki-san." He greeted Naruto before turning to look at Kurenai "And this must be Kurenai Yuhi..."

"Yes." She nodded her head and shook hand with the swordsman.

"Mei-sama is expecting you." He nodded his head before opening the door for them.

Inside, other than a tall man with an eye patch cover his left eye, was another was a tall, slender woman in her thirties with an hourglass figure. She had green eyes and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs were short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her impressive bust, just below her chin.

She wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and was kept open on the front-right side from the waist down, showing her tone thighs and mile long legs, possible even her ass if she wasn't careful when moving around. It was clear that she wasn't wearing any panties, or just a thong that pulled so high up her waist. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wore a mesh armor that covered slightly more of her upper body, but still let a large part of her bust expose. Around her waist, she wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and purple lipstick.

She was stunning alright? Beautiful wasn't the right word to describe her beauty. Her tits must be a lot more than a handful, and her body look good enough to occupy his bed every night.

As Naruto was thinking that, the woman turned around and smiled at them.

She must be the Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi.

"Chojuro, can you please leave us alone?" The Godaime Mizukage said to her guard, who bowed and nodded.

"Yes, Terumi-sama." He said before walking out of the room, though not before giving Naruto a caution glare. It seemed his reputation as one of the most dangerous Shinobi in the world had come here before him, and the Shinobi of Kirigakure was very wary of him. Mei Terumi, on the other hand was still smiling at him and showed no wariness.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," She stepped forward and shook hand with him "I'm Mei Terumi, Godaime Mizukage of Kirigakure."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this woman is Kurenai Yuhi." He said and Mei smiled to Kurenai "We're here to escort you to our village for the Chunin Exam, Mizukage-sama."

"Sending two of the best Shinobi and Kunoichi of their village to escort me, how generous of Tsunade-sama." Mei smiled as she looked at him "I have heard of your stories Naruto Uzumaki, truly you're an exceptional Shinobi."

"Thank you for your compliment." Naruto nodded his head.

"As you can see, just a couple of weeks ago our village was in the middle of the Civil War." Mei said as she walked to the window and stared out at her village "You two must be familiar with the term Bloody Mist, am I correct?" Kurenai nodded her head and Naruto remained silent "Many powerful Shinobi left our village under his reign, even Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (Seven Ninja swordsmen of the Mist) left us." She turned her head to look at Naruto "Isn't taking down Zabuza Momochi is you two's first ever mission?"

"Not by chance, Mizukage-sama." Naruto said. He was killed by Kushina and his minion, Haku died trying to protect him "He's in a better place now." But those two were two of a few people Naruto respected in his life.

"I see." Mei nodded her head "But still, Kirigakure is still trying to pick up the pieces by itself, if anything, I hope you improve diplomatic relations with the other villages as soon as possible." She then closed her eyes for a moment before saying "Four of our new best Gennin Teams will arrive at your village tomorrow along with their teachers, I hope that Konoha isn't too wary of us."

"Pleas no worry Mizukage-sama. We're all allies here" Kurenai shook her head "Konoha will always welcome your ninjas with open arms."

"I believe it's time for you to go, Mizukage-sama" Naruto told her.

"It's getting dark, why don't we wait till tomorrow morning?" Mei asked, looking at the darkening sky.

"I will teleport us back to Konoha by Hirashin." Naruto said "You'll be there in a matter of seconds."

"I believe said technique was what made your father so famous, the Yellow Flash of Konoha." Naruto nodded his head at that "Very well, let's me gather my things. Chojuro and Ao, the swordsman you who greeted you outside will come with me, is it alright?"

"They're your guards." Naruto nodded his head

And so, Naruto took Mei and her guards back to the village, straight into the Hokage office. After receiving his reward and leaving with Kurenai, Naruto took her back to his apartment and proceeded to dump his sperm into her body every time a clone popped out of existence. Anko was on a mission, so he couldn't call her here to fuck her but Kurenai was better than nothing.

 _ **That night**_

"Getting gangbanged all morning and you're still horny?" Naruto asked as he laid on Aphrodite's bed as naked as he ever been in her bedchamber, Aphrodite sitting on his hip and riding his cock, a sultry smile on her face as she then buried all fifteen inches of his massive cock into her cunt before sliding her ass on his pelvis back and forth.

"I'll always feel horny, especially around you, my lord." Aphrodite smiled as she licked her lips sexually "Even your very existence turn me on, your godly body is more than enough to make me drool with and the sight your cock make my pussy shake with excitement. To be touched by you, felt by you and fucked by you… there is nothing I wouldn't do to have you to love me." She moaned as Naruto's cock swelled within her, but he still managed to hold himself from cumming.

"Do not try to flatter me Aphrodite." There was a smirk on his face while he said that "I found you particularly useless in anything other than a good bitch to order around and a nice cumdumpster for me to dump my load in." Her handmaidens giggled at his words. Of all the time men Aphrodite brought to this room no one had ever looked down on their mistress like that, as they always got carried away by her body and acted so putty in her hand.

"Such cold words…" Aphrodite giggled, as she didn't feel offence in the slightest "But I like that, they reminded me of why you attracted me in the first place." Aphrodite then raised her hip until only the head remained inside and impaled herself down once again, this time harder than usual "How many children do you want my lord? Ten? Twenty? Surely you can find me useful in breeding as well."

"Depend on how useful you are in this matter."

"Here is something that you can't read in books my lord, goddesses only need three months to carry a child, me, on the other hand is the goddess of recreation as well, so I only need three weeks." Aphrodite said as she rode him "Our children will be demigods, stronger than normal mortals, more beautiful and handsome than any others."

"I see… that's some amazing ability you have there, Aphrodite." He then slapped her tits "Is that why you had so many brats with the other gods? Especially your ex-boyfriend?"

"Kind of." Aphrodite giggled as Naruto continued to slap her tits, making the sway side to side on her chest "Also, isn't strong children the reason you've been fucking strong female ninjas of your village? You want to rebuild the Uzumaki, don't you?"

"Not just Uzumaki, but Namikaze as well." Naruto nodded his head "I intend to bring the glory of both clans back with my children. Like it or not, Konoha cannot stop me from doing so. There is a rule about Clan Restoration Arc when the last male survivor of a clan must commit when they hit twenty five year old, to have more than one wives in order to restore their clan back to its former state. Like it or not I will have a lot of lovers, so why not start now when I'm a youthful man? The sooner the better."

"I see… I alone can give you a small army, don't forget that we've all the times in the world now." She reminded him of the fact that he was now an immortal and had stopped aging "But how about this… you can have my handmaidens as well." She spread her hands out "Some of them are the best female warriors of their era, but too beautiful to be left dead on the battlefields, some others like Lora and Zora, are my daughters and their children will be called legacy… strong like any demigods. They might have to carry your children normally, nine months and ten days, but I'm sure they're more than happy to carry them for you, right girls?" She asked loudly and her handmaidens giggled in agreement, getting excited at the idea.

"Did you know that you just make my work a lot harder than before?" Naruto asked, glaring at Aphrodite. Aphrodite took new handmaidens back to her palace almost every week, so their number never stopped growing. Around the time Naruto started making her bedchambers his, there was already more than fifty five of them. That was some great numbers of beautiful women "But very well." His eyes soften and his lips spread into a smile, a satisfied one "I shall accept your gift…"

Immediately after saying that…

 **Ding Dong!**

Naruto heard the sound of doorbell being ringing, and rather impatient too because after the first bell, the second follow and then the third. Aphrodite turned her head around and looked at the door, growling in annoyance.

"I will answer it for you mistress." One of the handmaiden stepped up and was about to leave when suddenly Naruto called out to her.

"No, Aphrodite you answer it." He told the one that was desperately trying to make him cum in her "The old faction way."

"Yes" The love goddess nodded her head "Seriously who could have come at this timing?" She asked and forcefully removed herself from Naruto. Aphrodite then clicked her finger and made a sleeveless nightgown appear on her body. As she made her way to the door Naruto looked at the handmaiden who volunteer herself just a few moment ago and beckoned her to come over.

"What is your name?" He asked as he reached his hand out to grope her tits.

"Cytherea, my lord." She bowed her head submissively.

"Cytherea, you can start pleasuring me." He said and spread his legs to give her more room.

"Thank you my lord." She smiled and kissed his cock before taking it into her mouth.

Aphrodite growled as she opened the magical lock of her palace and pulled the door open, ready to kill the one who dared to disturb her time with her master. However, Aphrodite gasped and took a step back in shock when she saw a red face Artemis standing in front of her palace with her hunting knife in one hand and her godly weapon, the Silver Bow on the other, her eyes glowing dangerously.

"Artemis?" Aphrodite said, picking herself together "What are you…"

"Where is he?" Artemis asked forcefully with a deep, almost wild tone "Where is that fucking bastard?"

"Who?!"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Artemis roared "Where is he! I'm going to kill him! I know he is here, don't try to hide him." Aphrodite was a

"Wah…" Aphrodite cried as she was knocked down to backside when she tried to stop Artemis from entering her palace with the intent to kill her beloved. Artemis looked around and made her way through the living room, heading to Aphrodite's bedchamber, with heavy footstep and a low, wolf-like growl.

"Hey, you cannot enter my palace like this, it's against the ancient rule." Aphrodite cried as she tried to grab Artemis "And you can't kill my man." While Naruto was strong, Artemis was way stronger and could easily kill him if she got serious and tried for real.

"Shut up whore." Artemis said and tried to shake the love goddess off "I'm going to fuck…" But she stopped when she saw some of Aphrodite's handmaidens and their state of clothing "What the… Aphrodite what did you make these girls wear?!" she roared in frustration. While these girls were the one that sworn their loyalty to Aphrodite, they're still girls and she cared deeply for them. Seeing them in the state that was no less than their mistress enraged her greatly.

"None of your business." Aphrodite huffed "They're my servants, my handmaidens… not yours."

"But they are still girls, do you have any respect for a fellow woman?" Artemis then turned around and continued to head to the bedchamber "Forget it, it's no use talking to you."

"Hey wait!" But it was too late, Artemis had already kicked the door of Aphrodite's bedchamber open with such force that a thunderboom could be heard, leaving a large crack on the ten centimeters of solid door. The handmaidens that were currently in the room was shocked by this and backed away immediately.

"UZUMA… ki?! W-what… what are you doing?!" She thought her first move would be launching herself at him and slit his throat, or but multi arrows on his body, not stuttering like a high school girl.

"Oh hey Artemis, you came sooner than I expected."

Standing on the bed in the middle of the room, completely naked was her target, a girl in his hands facing away from him, her legs somehow managed to bend back and wrapped around his waist, showing incredible reflex of her back. The man's muscular body ripped with strength as he pounded what could be the biggest and longest cock Artemis had ever seen in her life into the girl, given that she had spent nearly three thousand years ripping those things off men's bodies or put an arrow through them as punishment. There were also a massive ball sack hanging between his knees, swaying back and fore as Naruto fucked his cock into the girl.

"Yo… you're raping her!" Artemis cried out in horror "Stop it now!"

"Rape? Excuse me, but am I raping you Cytherea?" Naruto asked the girl in his hand, as her tongue lolled out of her mouth and cum around him for the fifth times.

"N-no my lord… you're… you're fucking me." Cytherea moaned as she unconsciously replied to his words "harder, please fuck me harder!" and Naruto did just that, giving her three long thrust before saying to Artemis.

"See Artemis? She is begging for more, I'm not raping her." Naruto said and continued his thrusting "Like I said I'd never force myself on the girls that are unwilling to have sex with me."

Artemis dropped her hunting knife, and didn't know how to say to him, or an effective retort to his words. She was lost for words, not just because of what he said, but also because of his muscular body, his cock, his balls… they were making her virgin body feel hot all over. As much as she tried to deny it, the past day she couldn't stop herself from thinking about this man, the men in three whole centuries that managed to get behind her and touched her, forcing her to make sounds she shouldn't making.

Aphrodite walked into the room and looked at her master, who was still having way too much fun with the girl in his hand in front of the man hating goddess then turned her head to look at Artemis as she remembered what Naruto said to her about Artemis. A sly smirk appeared on her face as she realized what he was intending to do.

' _Let's help him_ ' Aphrodite thought as she approached Artemis, if she made her move right then maybe she would be able to witness one of the greatest events that ever happened since the universe was created.

"Ufufu, Artemis, feeling hot all over, aren't you?" Aphrodite whispered slyly, starting using her Charmspeak as well. Usually it wouldn't affect a powerful goddess like Artemis, but from what she could see, her mind wasn't stable, so at full power Charmspeak might work for the first time "Look at that girl's face, that is what you have been denying for centuries."

Artemis blushed madly at Aphrodite's words, her eyes didn't leave the sight before her for a second. The girl he was fucking, she was having the weirdest face she had ever seen in her life. Her tongue lolled out, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she was drooling like her wolfs when they were hungry and she decided to feed them with raw meat. Her moans and cries showed that she was in pure bliss, being fucked by a man from behind as he held on her hip and slammed her rapidly against his body.

She knew what they were doing alright.

"You like that?" Aphrodite asked as Artemis dropped to her knees, her breathing became uncontrollable "Three thousand years of resistance must be very hard for you Artemis. Don't you feel stress sometime? Don't you want Naruto to touch you like that again? Don't you want him to give you the very same treatment."

"Shu-shut up… I don't want it." Artemis gritted her teeth, trying to resist the effect of Aphrodite's Charmspeak.

"Tell yourself that forever Artemis, you'll never know how it feel like be touched and loved by a man."

Naruto then suddenly grunted loudly and pulled Cytherea to him, and Artemis' eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw her belly swell up like a balloon. They stayed like that for several minutes before Naruto slowly withdrew his cock from a sperm stuffed handmaiden, whose belly looked like she was nine-months pregnant. Artemis' eyes widened even more when his cock just seemed to go on forever and when the whole thing was pretty much visible, looking like a melting vanilla ice-cream with the thick white goo coating it, Artemis turned around and tried to run away.

However, for the first time Aphrodite was faster, as she jumped on Artemis' back and tackled her down to the ground, using her superior strength of the daughter of Ouranos to keep Artemis. One of her hand, however went to knead Artemis' large breast while the other went down to caress Artemis' pussy through her legging.

Aphrodite smirked at what she felt.

"No chest binding? Not even a bra, Are you expecting this?" Aphrodite said as she teased the goddess of the hunt harder "Holy Zeus your body is sensitive." She said in amazement.

"Stop..hyann~… release me." Artemis tried not to moan, but found herself moan even louder than before.

"Give up Artemis, you know you want it." Aphrodite said as she kept Artemis immobilize "I locked my place, you won't be able to leave, even with teleport."

"Stop… AH~" Artemis moaned loudly as Aphrodite made her legging disappear "Not even panties… now who is the real slut around here?" Aphrodite asked excitedly as she rubbed Artemis' pussy with the tip of her finger. The goddess of the Hunt tried to resist, but in term of strength Aphrodite was far stronger and went she thrust her middle finger into her cunt, Artemis' body went limp.

And she come, squirting madly without stopping for a whole ten seconds, spraying her juice into a thin mist. Even after coming down from her high, Artemis kept on cumming, her body twitching gently against Aphrodite's chest.

"You like that?" Aphrodite asked while gently fingering her wet fold "That's what we call release… or cum."

"So good~…. so good~…" Artemis moaned as she threw her head back, her eyes snapped wide in shock and surprise.

"You want to know something even better?" Aphrodite asked as she sat up, pushing Artemis up with her as well "That is something way way bigger than my finger." Artemis' eyes went wide as she was forced to look at Naruto's rigid cock, the thing that not a moment ago she tried not to look at, yet now she found herself unable to look away, drooling slightly at the thought of having it in her pussy.

"Go for it." Aphrodite whispered into Artemis' ear, sealing her fate "Don't be shy…" Aphrodite tore the top of her silver tunic apart, freeing the second biggest tits of the Greek Pantheon. "Go greet master."

And that was the last straw for Artemis to stand up on her feet and slowly make her way to Naruto, climbing on Aphrodite's bed and stood before him, her face blushing madly at the taller man.

"P-please…" Artemis said with a low tone, looking at Naruto whose lips curved up slightly "… make me a… woman."

"As your service, milady." Naruto said cockily and stepped forward, grabbed her shoulder and pushed his lips against hers, trying his best to do it gently so Artemis wouldn't come out of her lust state and return to her oldself. His hands trailed down her arms as he kissed her, making Artemis moan softly into his mouth and parted her lips slightly, allowing Naruto to put his tongue into her mouth.

Artemis was shocked by such an act. Mind you this wasn't her first kiss, but during that time it was only lips touch. Naruto was licking her tongue and exposing every corner of her mouth with his tongue and soon Artemis found herself return the favor. She didn't know what she should do, but she decided to copy him, hesitating at first but becoming more confident as they continued to make out.

Aphrodite climbed on her bed next to them and beckoned her handmaidens to come over. This was simply gold, pure gold for each of them.

As Naruto slowly pulled back, a thing string of saliva connected their lips together, Artemis found herself breathless and started gasping for air. It was better than she thought.

"You have no idea what to do next, don't you?" Naruto asked and Artemis shook her head "Don't worry, you have a very good teacher right here." He looked at Aphrodite, who then giggled and grabbed Artemis' hand.

"We're sister from now on Artemis." She said excitedly "Get on your knees, I will guide you." And so, Artemis found herself face to face with Naruto's cock, seeing it up close like this made her gulp nervously. It was just too big, maybe as big as her arm and she could barely believe Aphrodite's handmaiden could take this into her.

"What… what should I do?" Artemis asked, looking at the Goddess of Love.

"Hold it with both of your hands." Aphrodite said, making a gesture with her own hands as if she was stroking his cock "Do it like this, gently if you want but you want to get it rough, then fast and hard."

Artemis nodded her head and did what she was told, wrapping her fingers around his cock, which could barely encircle it and slowly stroking him, swiveling them around the girth as she moved it up and down then up then down again. Artemis took her hands back n nervousness when it twitched, but soon continued to jack him off with her surprisingly soft hands.

"Alright, sniff it." Even Naruto had to turn his head to look at Aphrodite as if she was crazy "sniff and remember his scent."

"Be serious Aphrodite." Artemis said that, but she drew closer and sniffed the tip of his cock, inhaling the masculine scent and getting a little bit light headed.

"Smell good, isn't he?" Aphrodite giggled before saying "Alright, kiss the tip of his cock, he likes it when we do that." Artemis drew closer and kissed his cock, staying like that for several seconds before pulling back "Time for you to lick. You're a wolf aren't you? Kind of close to a dog so lick it like a bitch you're." Artemis stuck out her tongue and licked the head first, finding it surprisingly tasty."Oh, be creative and make sure to coat his entire dick in your spit."

Slowly, Artemis started licking Naruto's cock around the big head, going down further after making sure that it was coated in her saliva. She licked her lips down from the tip down to the space before going up, repeating the process till only her saliva coated the shaft.

"Treat his balls as well." Naruto decided to step in and lifted his cock up, showing Artemis his giant size ball sack. The goddess drew closer and licked his balls. Naruto couldn't help but groan a little at this, Artemis was inexperienced, but it made her efforts in serving him surprisingly enjoyable.

"Alright, that should be okay." Aphrodite said as Naruto dropped his cock, so Artemis could hold onto it with both hands again "Time for you to suck, start with the head, remember to move your tongue as well."

Artemis opened her mouth as much as possible and slid the head of his cock pass her lips, swirling her tongue around the head before taking more and more of his cock into her mouth as possible. She closed her eyes and tried to breath normally, drooling crazily as she took another inch of his cock into her mouth.

"Oh my, she is enthusiastic, isn't she? I believe I don't need to guide her in this." Aphrodite asked her handmaidens and they all giggled at that "Come here girls, treat your mistress as well." Two of them immediately took her breasts into their hands and sucked on her nipples, while another got to the between of her legs and started eating her pussy.

When the tip of his cock hit her throat, Artemis decided to pull back until only the head of his cock was in her mouth before she pushed her head forward again, this time taking more and more of his cock down her throat. She gagged gently as the head finally went down her throat, but kept on going until she choked and had to pull back.

"Don't force yourself Artemis." Naruto said as he placed a hand on her head "You're a first timer, take it slow." Artemis stared up at him for a moment before returning to suck him.

For nearly thirty minutes, all she did was sucking his cock and no matter how much she tried, she couldn't get pass the eight inches limit, something Aphrodite took pleasure in taunting her at the side. In her own opinion, cock sucking was pretty simple and soon Artemis found herself enjoy the feeling of his cock in her mouth.

"Don't feel so proud of yourself just yet Artemis." Artemis opened her eyes to glare at Aphrodite, while having seven inches of his cock stuffed in her mouth "You still have much to learn."

"Would you just shut up for a second Aphrodite?" Artemis pulled back and asked in annoyance "As if you can do better in the first try."

"Actually, I was able to take it all down my throat on my first try." Aphrodite then shoved Artemis away and kneeled underneath Naruto "How about I show it to you?"

"Hey, that's mine!" Artemis cried but Naruto held a hand out to stop her.

"Show her how to do it Aphrodite." Naruto said and pushed his cock against the goddess of love's lips.

"Watch and learn, child." Aphrodite said tauntingly before opening her mouth wide and took all of his cock into her mouth and down her throat much to Artemis's shock. Aphrodite pulled her head back, sucking like a vacuum all the way before rapidly slamming her head down. She kept it like that for a minute, bringing him very close to cumming.

"Slut." Artemis growled.

Aphrodite then pulled back and walked away on her knees "Aren't you one now?"

"Don't worry, you'll be able to do it soon." Naruto encouraged Artemis as she stroked his cock with both hands, looking up at him with beautiful silver eyes "God, your eyes are beautiful."

"T-thank you." Artemis blushed at that.

"Hey, my eyes can't be better." Aphrodite jumped in with the same silver eyes, but Artemis grabbed her head and roughly shoved her away.

"Ah…" Artemis yelped in surprise when a large rope of pre-cum shot out from Naruto's cock, landing on her face "What…?" Artemis touched the cum and looked at the white goo on her fingers.

"It's pre-cum, he's close to cumming." Aphrodite said before pushing her chest out "Surprisingly, it's all my work."

"Grr…" Artemis growled in annoyance and looked at Naruto's cock for a second before opening her mouth.

"Hey wait!" Naruto said loudly when Artemis suddenly wrapped her arms around his legs and pulled him to her, making his cock spear into her throat, going pass her limit and went taking all fifteen inches into her much to Aphrodite's shock. Artemis stayed like that for several second, keeping her face against his pelvis as she closed her eyes tight, completely unaware that Naruto's cock was horsing his cum down her gullet.

After twenty seconds, Artemis found herself unable to take it anymore and had to pull back, coughing violently. Naruto's cock sprayed its cum, shooting blast after blast of sperm onto Artemis' body and changed the color of her hair.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Naruto asked as he pulled a handmaiden to his cock so he could dump his load somewhere, glaring at Artemis as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Can…not… help it." Artemis said breathlessly as she then looked up and glared at Aphrodite with a smirk "Surprise? Didn't expect that from me, did you?"

"I must admit…" Aphrodite nodded her head slowly before giving her a thumb up "I was convinced."

"What now?" Artemis asked as Naruto removed the handmaiden's head from his crotch and approached now.

"Now?" Aphrodite made a dark laughter "He fucks you."

Naruto grabbed her shoulders once again and pushed her down to the bed, grabbing her silver tunic he tore it and threw it away, finally Artemis was completely naked. Artemis knew what was about to cum and couldn't help but feel nervous and excited at the same time. She was about to give up what she kept for three thousand year, breaking her vow and properly getting herself a lot of trouble afterward, but she didn't care… there was no turning back for Artemis.

Naruto drank in the sight of Artemis' naked body, feeling extremely aroused by it. Unlike Aphrodite she was a fighter, with three thousand years of traveling around the world, hunting the most dangerous monsters and enemies. Her body was tone, shapely and surprisingly feminine. There was no useless muscles, or anything that made her look like some female body builder… just enough to make her look like Aphrodite, but a lot healthier than the goddess of love.

A virgin goddess…

He was about to take the virgin of a goddess.

"Oh, Naruto." Aphrodite spoke up "Let me warn you first. Mortal cannot take a goddess' virginity, her hymen is ten times stronger and harder than mortal women. You will have to try a lot harder than usual if you want to take her virginity."

"Watch me." To ensure his victory, Naruto wrapped his body in golden energy, calling for the chakra of what was sealed within him.

Artemis gasped at his state, having seen it for the first time. For an unknown reason, the man above her suddenly became a lot more powerful… ten, or maybe twenty times more powerful and radiating so much energy that she thought she was in the middle of a nuclear explosion.

Maybe in this state, he would be able to claim her virginity and make her his for real.

"You ready?" Naruto asked as he took a hold of Artemis' thigh, spreading her legs apart and put his cock against her pussy's entrance.

"Y-yes, please be gentle." Artemis nodded her head and braced herself.

Naruto leaned in and took a hold of her hip, beginning to slowly thrust his cock into her pussy, stuffing an inch in at a time. This was the first time Naruto had been gentle with any woman, as he usually took their virginity rather roughly so the pain would go away as soon as possible for the fucking to come.

She was extremely tight, a little tighter than Aphrodite, as expected from a virgin goddess.

Then, just like Aphrodite said Naruto met Artemis' godly hymen. It was giving him the feeling of touching against a hard, unbreakable wall.

"Here I come." With a combination of both speed and strength, Naruto launched himself forward and broke through her hymen with the strength that put into a punch, could destroy the entire mountain. Artemis cried out in pan as tears flowed down from her eyes. Golden blood dripped down to the bed from the inside of her pussy.

"IT'S HURT!" Artemis screamed "PULL IT OUT! PULL IT OUT! IT'S HURT SO MUCH!" Naruto grabbed her arms and kept her from punching him. Her punches hurt a lot and if he wasn't careful he would be launched across the room with them. Her legs were kicking around wildly, but with Naruto's position he was sure that he wouldn't be kicked by her.

Until her ankle slammed rapidly into his back, forcing Naruto to slide his cock farther and farther into her pussy. Naruto was afraid that she might broke his backbone several times.

"She was punched, kicked, cut, stabbed and burned… yet she screamed like a banshee."

Naruto heard Aphrodite said.

Soon, the pain disappeared and Artemis' body finally went limp, breathing heavily with nearly a half of Naruto's cock inside of her. Naruto climbed up to her body and looked at her from above, staring into her beautiful silver eyes before lowering down to kiss her softly on her lips.

"Better?" He asked, with concern. His body turned back to normal.

"You'll move now?" Artemis asked nervously and Naruto nodded his head.

He pushed in until his cock hit the back of her pussy, making Artemis moan out loudly at the feeling of his huge cock in her carven. The goddess moaned, as Naruto then pull back before moving in again, as gently and as slow as he could. Naruto couldn't bring himself to ravish her like what he did to other lovers of him, she used to be a girl with a deep hatred for men, the one who stood up for the females in an overreacted way, the one who vowed to keep her virginity forever and in three thousand years she enjoyed the life of hunting men down. It made Naruto feel somewhat special to be the one who took her virginity and maybe the only one that she would come to love afterward.

"Aaaahhh…..oh yes", her moans becoming louder while Naruto had his eyes stayed on her, the two kept staring at each other all the while.

"How romantic…" Aphrodite whispered as she wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. Artemis finally settled down, her master was the one who was giving it to her, with her help… Aphrodite had never felt so much pride in her life as the Goddess of Love.

"Oh…Oh my….this is amazing." Artemis said in her panting voice, a second later Naruto's eyes were clenched shut in pleasure as he rest his head against her chest, trying to keep himself from cumming. He continued to move in & out of her as a steady pace started to develop between them.

"God… this is so… good…" Naruto moaned, picking pace up just a little, supporting his weight with one hand while his other one began to rub and pinch her nipples.

"You like this?" Naruto asked as he hit the back of her wall again.

"Yes… please, harder Naruto." She moaned, feeling herself want more of the feeling call pleasure "I love you… I love you…" She said as he kept on going for several minutes, lewd sounds being produced as their skins slapped against each other mixing with the slimy sounds of her fluids. Artemis wrapped her arms around him and hugged Naruto against her body, moaning into his ear as she kissed his shoulder.

This must be it… Naruto finally realized it, this was what he had been looking for all this time. This was the place he belonged to, the place to calm his heart down… not to mention Aphrodite, the goddess that could bring new thrill and excitement into the hellhole Naruto call his life.

One with passion and one with gentleness.

"Artemis… I love you." Naruto said as he thrust his hip faster.

"Oh dear Chaos!" Aphrodite squealed excitedly before turning to her girls "Quick! Grab me a camera, a recorder, anything!"

"Am I the first woman you said those words to?" Artemis asked lovingly, putting her hand onto Naruto's cheeks as he stopped for a moment.

"Yeah…" Naruto nodded his head "Sorry for how I acted… you know, I was…"

"Don't… I would love to get to know you more later Naruto." Artemis shook her head "For now, we…"

"Aw~, you two are just so cute." Aphrodite suddenly appeared next to her, lying on her front with her chin resting on her hands "I love Naruto as much as you, but I also love putting love birds together."

"Would you just… disappear for a second Aphrodite." Artemis glared at the other goddess.

"Ah ah ah" Aphrodite swayed her finger around with a smirk "Get used to it, we're going to spend a lot of time together from now on Artemis." She reached her hand out and put it on Artemis' cheek "A lot of time together." Artemis shuddered in fear at the eyes Aphrodite was making, promising a not so bright future for her with the goddess of love. She then turned to Naruto and kissed him, hard and passionate, unlike the kisses Artemis shared with Naruto "Now fuck her."

She grinned and Naruto did just that.

For several minutes Naruto fucked her with fast and strong thrust, finally picking up the pace to increase the pleasure. Artemis surprisingly took it rather well, and soon her legs wrapped around his waist, as if she didn't want him to pull out. Artemis' legs strength was ridiculous, but Naruto managed to bring them both to orgasm soon after that.

"I CUMMMIIIINNNGGGG" Artemis' eyes rolled back into her head as she felt his hot and thick sperm filled her completely from the inside before forcing her womb to expand on itself.

Naruto groaned loudly as her cunt crushed his cock, milking his dick from all it worth. He came and came, filling her up and Artemis' belly soon expanded by the gallons of sperm he kept pumping into her through his dick. Looking down after Naruto had pulled out and shot a few ropes onto her body, she found her belly nowhere near as big as Cytherea after Naruto was done with her, showing that he didn't come as much, feeling a little disappointed by it.

"That was good." Naruto said as he shot a thick rope onto her face, smiling as she pout with her left cheek puff out.

"Aw~, I didn't know that you can make this kind of face too." Aphrodite grinned, putting her hand on Artemis' chin and licked the sperm from Artemis' cheek, making her back away in surprise "Don't be so shy…" the goddess of love giggled.

"Are we done Naruto?" Artemis shook her head before asking the man who was now her lover.

"Not by a long shot honey." Naruto decided to let Aphrodite answered it for him, as she turned around and showed her ass to Artemis, patting her bubble ass cheek gently with her hand "He still have to fuck your asshole and go through many rounds with both holes afterward… but anal is way more painful than virginity taking, are you sure you want to have it?" Artemis' face lost its color immediately.

"I don't care…" Artemis pushed herself to Naruto, making up her mind "I will…"

"Ah ah ah, stop right there girl." Aphrodite immediately stepped in between her and Naruto, her prize before saying "You join this little group of his lovers then you will have to learn to share, and I want a few turns for tonight as well."

"Share? With you? And them?" Artemis asked, glaring at Artemis and the group of women on the floor behind her "Excuse me but we both know who is the right one for him. You, on the other hand, have quite a reputation, don't you think?"

"First Artemis, he doesn't care." Naruto nodded his head slowly in agreement "Second, he likes women that can satisfy him and a little slutty, look at that dick!" Aphrodite said loudly, surprised Artemis and pointed her hand to the still hard cock "It's still hard, meaning he's not satisfy. Third, he likes women that obey his words…"

"Aphrodite, in truth I also like one that can fight back as well." Artemis made a proud smile at that.

"Uh… I mean he like women that is submissive to him, who won't question his words, actions and intentions and will kiss his dick whenever he has it out of his pant." Now it was Naruto's turn to be glared at "Men have different tastes so get used to it bitch."

"What's your point?"

"My point is… will you share him with other women as well Artemis?" Aphrodite asked, crossing her arms underneath her naked chest "I learnt how to share my man the moment I decide to give him my handmaidens to keep himself busy while I'm away, doing my job as a goddess. What about you? Will you?"

"I… I…"

"Yes, stutter…" Aphrodite threw her hands into the air and stood up, walking to Naruto and wrapping her hands around his neck "While you're still thinking about that, how about I show you a few things about him?" she turned her head around to look at Artemis, winking "Watch and learn kid, don't try this at home, or anywhere. The thing you're about to see is not real, usually in stories you can find on the internet, written by many pervert authors like YagamiNguyen… is that that douche's real name anyway?" after that, she jumped on Naruto and got slammed down the bed.

For the next few hours, Artemis was able to witness what could be the craziest thing she had ever seen in her life, as she sat next to Naruto and Aphrodite, mouth gasping like a fish, her eyes widened wide in shock and she kept muttering praying words like 'By Chaos' or 'Dear father' as she watched Naruto fucked the hell out of Aphrodite.

Their sex making was really intense, and Aphrodite took all of his cock into any holes on her body without so much of a trouble much to her amazement. The love goddess moaned and screamed as Naruto pounded her pussy mercilessly from above, sucking on her tits while his hand roughly kneading them. He then proceeded to ride Aphrodite from behind, fucking her ass while pulling on her hair to keep her upper body on the bed, her breasts rapidly slapped against her face. Even the male wolves belonged to the Hunt in their mating season weren't this rough to their partner.

When Naruto finished with Aphrodite's backdoor, he grabbed her head and started fucking her face, as if he was fucking a pussy before dumping his four loads down her overflowing belly. Naruto then pushed her down and sat on her stuffed stomach, putting his cock between the valley of her breasts and pressed her huge orbs together, sliding his cock between them while moaning out loudly in pleasure.

This made Artemis look down at one of her feminine charms. Her breasts were too big in her opinion, as they're only slightly smaller than Aphrodite's and always got in the way while she was hunting. So she always wore chest binds or shrunk down to her ten years old form. But after seeing Naruto fucked Aphrodite's tits, she thought maybe she could give him the same treatment.

Naruto then picked Aphrodite up again and fucked her while standing, hooking his hands underneath her knees and thrust his hip upward. Aphrodite by now was a mess, but she was still pretty much grinning and moaning in pleasure as her man… their man fucked her violently.

"YES!" Aphrodite cried as Naruto dropped her on his cock, releasing his grip on her knees as he cum into her yet again. Aphrodite was hanged on him for several seconds before she slid out and fell down to the bed. Naruto grabbed his swaying, cumming dick and showered her with his cream, making sure to cover her tits and her face in the white lava-like liquid.

"That… is how you get fucked by him." Aphrodite said breathlessly while looking at a shocked Artemis from upside down. In no time, with the power over lust, Aphrodite's strength was returned to her as she clicked her fingers and made the cum on her body disappear "And before you start it, no, you're no capable of doing something like this."

That, Artemis had to agree.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep now." Naruto said as he laid his back down the middle of the bed with his cock slowly limping away, finally satisfied after a day of nothing but sex. Aphrodite immediately shot into his right arm and laid down, linking her leg with him and hugged Naruto as tight as she could.

"What are you waiting for?" The love goddess asked as she looked at Artemis.

"C'mon, come here." Naruto told to the goddess of the hunt, no longer one of the three virgin goddesses to come over.

Artemis nodded her head before climbing into his arm, resting her head against his strong arm and stared at Aphrodite from the other side.

""Good night Naruto/Master.""

"Good night girls." Naruto kissed each of them on the top of their heads before closing his eyes.

One with passion and the other with gentleness.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 3**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: DANG! Another 10k+ chapters for you. I have two days off so I worked my ass off to deliver this chapter to you guys, hope you'll enjoy it.**_

 _ **I decided to change the plot of this chapter, Naruto will claim Mei Terumi in the next chapter and mostly, mostly this entire chapter is for Artemis. I tried to make Naruto's sex scene with her as enjoyable as possible, something that I barely do for my smut fic so I hope you like it, and the personality I decided to give her in this little story of mine. (Ê nhóc, thấy hết na ná giống nhau rồi chớ :))~ sorry, was talking to a reader of mine who came from my country)**_

 _ **Also, about the last chapter, some are confused by the power level between Naruto and the gods and said that I underestimated the gods too much, so I will clear this out for you here of why Naruto is fighting on the same ground with a powerful goddess like Artemis.**_

 _ **First she is underestimate him and his speed.**_

 _ **Second, no one, especially a virgin goddess would expect a man to be braved enough to touch her that way**_

 _ **Artemis wasn't loosing, it's just that Naruto is keeping up with her knife fighting.**_

 _ **While an expert in fighting with three thousand years of experience, she is not the best in fighting melee, she is the best in archery.**_

 _ **She wasn't using her bow, her godly weapon to attack him yet.**_

 _ **She was not in her godly form, something that would far surpass any mortal beings and kill them if they accidentally look at.**_

 _ **She wasn't using her shape-shifting, or any other kind of her powers to fight him seriously.**_

 _ **She could turn him into a jackalope, if it wasn't for Aphrodite.**_

 _ **Aka = She would fuck Naruto in a matter of second if she fought seriously.**_

 _ **But I don't think power level is that important to this story.**_

 _ **About his mother and his unborn sister, I made a mistake in the latest chapter, they're dead. Naruto's sister isn't born yet, I clearly stated that the night Kyuubi attack was the night she learnt that she was pregnant, not the night she gave birth to his sister.**_

 _ **More goddesses as well as women will join his harem later, and Shinto Goddesses will appear soon.**_

 _ **The Chunin Exam starts in the next chapter, wait for it as actions are about to come, not just sex scenes.**_

 _ **Sorry I cannot update The Contract the Pure, because I spent the entire day working on this fic.**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW (FEED ME REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE THE BEST, LET'S MAKE IT MOAR RIEVIEWS THAN THE LATEST CHAPTER!)**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **P/S: Wonder what happened to Kyuubi? In the next chapter guys!**_

 _ **Also, from this point I will start a little bit one-side yuri relationship between Aphrodite and Artemis as well**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This story is made of pure imagination of the author's crazy imagination, please don't read if you're not of age yet, or have problem control your imagination. The author doesn't and will not encourage such things being done by those who mentioned above in real life. I strongly discourage 18- from reading this.**

 **Also for those who are 18 plus, this story contains sexual material not suited for morons that can't tell fantasy from reality. This is a work of imagination like belly bulge, massive dick can release gallon of cum and unholy stamina so don't ask me why I put this warning.**

 **Also, warning for Gore and Extremely Dark tone of the fic.**

* * *

 **Summary: Smut with plot. Getting bored of her relationship with Ares, the Greek Love Goddess Aphrodite decides to dump him and find another man to occupy her bed, so she picks Naruto Uzumaki. However, instead of a happy and goofy original Naruto, she decided to bring a dark one from an alternate world to her bed, attracted by his violent and savage nature. Dark/Powerful Naruto.**

 **Major crossover with Greek Mythology and Percy Jackson series.**

 **Large Harem.**

 **Multi crossovers.**

 **Alternate Universe**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **The 'Servant' of Love**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **The Morning After**_

Artemis sighed in satisfaction as she let the hot water poured down her body, washing away the soap she used to clean the dried cum from her voluptuous body. She rarely gets a hot bath like this because of her hunting life, but she always enjoys it whenever she has one and Aphrodite's bathroom is simply ridiculously big. She didn't know why Aphrodite need a bath so big and fancy like this, as she was currently standing in the shower triple the one at her palace. This bathroom also had various kind of bathes, such as standard bath, freestanding bath, even the ones like whirlpool and spa bath… there were a sizable indoor pool, a small hot spring at a corner with statue women pouring the water down from the vases on their shoulders.

Last night was crazy, but amazing… for the first time in her life, she felt complete. Naruto loved her and while he could fuck her like he fucked Aphrodite, he chose not to and made slow yet passionate love to her, something she was very grateful for. It made her feel more special than Aphrodite, as she was given love and not animalistic fucks. Naruto was wonderful, even the woman she hated the most in the world, who spent her bed with more than a thousand men in her immortal lifetime admitted that.

She knew the trouble she had gotten herself in. She broke her vow of maidenhood and gave herself to a man, if her father or brother learnt about this, they would be so furious and she was afraid that Apollo might trick her into killing the man she love, again. She knew that this time she had Aphrodite on her side and she wouldn't get Naruto killed that easily, but she had every reason to get worried. She also didn't know how her sisters… the hunt would react when they learnt about Artemis no longer a virgin. She loved them with all her heart and didn't want to lose any of them.

So for now, she had to keep secret. Aphrodite could be a loud mouth woman, stereotype kind of girl who loved to gossip but she believed the goddess of love knew the trouble she could cause if this matter got out.

There was no door on from the bathroom to the bedchamber, so Artemis could see anything that was happening outside. Naruto was having way too much fun again, fucking around with Aphrodite's handmaidens to satisfy something he called morning wood. It was strange, because in her life of rescuing women from a fate worse than death, she had stopped many raping attempts or even in the middle of rape much to her disgust and the men all wore a lustful smile and excited expression before she put an arrow through their heads, but Naruto on the other hand was keeping a rather straight face. Sure he was moaning, groaning and grunting in pleasure as he thrust his cock into one of Aphrodite's handmaidens but he didn't show any sign of being excited or happy like how he did when the two of them made love to each other.

It made her feel somewhat special to him and surprisingly enough, she didn't have any trouble with him fooling around with many women like that. Maybe Aphrodite was messing her mind up with those tricks of her, now that she knew what was love and no longer regreted it she would be affected by that goddess' power.

Naruto had a lot of darkness in his eyes, what happened to him to have those eyes was one of her many questions about Naruto.

As more and more women threw themselves on the bed to have a chance with Naruto's might, she realized that one was missing…

Their mistress.

Artemis gasped out in surprise when suddenly she was forcefully turned around by a pair of hands on her shoulders and her still parting lips were forced to kiss another pair of incredible soft lips, a tongue moved into her mouth and forced her to gulp down something that was sweet in taste.

It was Aphrodite who was kissing her.

"Aphrodite!" Artemis shouted and forced the love goddess away, who was as naked as she was in the shower "What did you…" Artemis then suddenly gasped strongly when she felt herself getting incredibly horny, her vision became somewhat blurry and her body felt like it was lifted on fire, especially around her pussy where she was having an unbearable, funny feeling. Her body twitched slightly before a dark red blush spread over her cheeks "What did you give me?!" Artemis asked as she stood underneath the water, in hope of easing the feeling. However, the hot water only made it worse and maybe it was because of the burning sensation, it felt a lot cooler now.

"Something to remove your resistance to my attempt of raping you Artemis." Aphrodite said as she flicked a bottle of pink fluid and put it to her mouth, gulping it all down her throat "My strongest aphrodisiac… um, it's tastier than I thought." Aphrodite threw the bottle away and then moaned out loudly, unlike Artemis she wasn't hesitate in using her hands to please herself.

But that only last for a few seconds before Aphrodite slammed herself onto Artemis and the two goddesses furiously made out with each other.

Naruto allowed the girls to claim their lips around his cock while he was cumming, his heads turned to look at the bathroom when he heard Artemis and Aphrodite's moans from inside the shower. The goddess of love had Artemis against the glass wall, one hand kneading the huntress' breast and the other furiously fingering her pussy while furiously making out with her. Surprisingly, Artemis was returning the favor by kissing back and giving Aphrodite's pussy the same treatment.

Those erotic body and giant breasts mashed against each other was a great sight but unfortunately he couldn't be here to enjoy it.

So, Naruto created a single clone that could last for days before leaving in a flash.

"Oh dear, lucky me." Said the clone as he looked at all the naked women before him, looking at him hungrily and lustfully.

 _Line Break_

The moment Naruto was back to his world, his cold mask was on.

"Hello Naruto." Naruto almost jumped when he heard that voice, turning his head back his eyes widened when he saw Artemis sitting on the chair beside his dining table, wearing her silver tunic but without her silver leggings, giving Naruto a great view of her tone thighs and long legs.

"Artemis… but I…" Naruto pointed to the sky above, asking with surprise.

"Gods like us can be at multi places at once." She said, crossing her legs seductively "Even now, I'm currently leading my hunt and reading a book about seduction at a library twenty thousand miles away." She then frowned "And getting raped by Aphrodite at the same time."

"But how?" Naruto asked "You can create clones?"

"Not clones, not like you at least. I split my consciousness." Naruto nodded his head in understanding "Aphrodite never used this power for you, did she? It's because splitting our consciousness will make us less focus on a current task, Aphrodite as you can see, want to keep her mind around sex only." Artemis growled quietly at that "Me? I'm skill enough to create four copies of myself."

"Cool." Naruto nodded his head "How's it going with Aphrodite?" he couldn't help but ask, they were being pretty intense on Olympus after all.

"She drugged me with Aphrodisiac." Artemis growled before saying "I mean, she loves you doesn't she? Then why she is she so… so…"

"So interested in you?" Naruto spoke and laughed after that "You really shouldn't ask that Artemis. You saw how her handmaidens dressed. Their duties aren't just taking care of her palace, but please her when there is no man occupy her bed, or she is in the mood for some lesbian sex." Naruto pointed out "I believe she is hermaphrodite, someone who is into both man and woman." He said before realizing that "Come to think of it, things like aphrodisiac, hermaphrodite… all of them were based on her name, weren't they?"

"You have no idea." Artemis said "You're okay with that?"

"It's hot, if you ask me." Naruto grinned while putting his clothes on.

"You men are so weird." Artemis stood up and walked to him "and I can't believe that I'm reading a book about seduction just to seduce you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and Naruto in turn, put his hand on her back, just a little above her round shape ass and brought her close to him.

"Don't force it, you're not Aphrodite and you don't need to be as skill as she is to get my attention Artemis." He leaned in and kissed her, and Artemis was more than welcome it.

"I love you." She said with love, and smiled at him.

"Love you too." Naruto kissed her one more time before releasing her to grab his jacket.

"Wait… seriously man like slapping our ass?" Artemis asked in disbelief at what she read. She could remember last night while fucking Aphrodite's ass Naruto did slap her a lot on her ass.

"What the hell are you reading?" Naruto asked blankly but Artemis already turned around and stuck out her ass, her silver tunic was lifted up and gave a fair view to her ass cheeks.

"Would you like to slap it?" she asked with a small blush "I don't mind."

"Seriously, are you sure that your consciousnesses are not affected by the aphrodisiac?" But Naruto did raise his hand and spank her, hard before rubbing it with his hand. "First advice, don't copy Aphrodite so you can please me." He told her, which Artemis nodded her head, completely agreed with him. Naruto headed to the door and opened it "See you later, Artemis." Naruto smiled at her before shooting to the nearest rooftop, heading to the Hokage's office in order to meet the Godaime and learn about his duty during the Chunin Exam.

"See you later, Naruto." And she soon faded away.

 _Line Break_

As Naruto moved from building to building, he closed his eyes for a single second, allowing a part of his consciousness to appear in his mindscape.

With his powerful mental ability, he was able to change that place to his liking. From a sewer, he was able to change it to something that would freak anyone other than the members of Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force, especially Anko who would wet her panties the moment she saw the place and surely she would beg him to use it on her. The place was big, and filled with various torture devices that Naruto could think of and even some of them were for sexual breaking.

As Naruto stepped further into the room, he came to stand in front of a small prison, a normal filthy prison that could be found anywhere in this world in a Ninja village. The bars were rusty and could easily broken out, inside there was a bed with ragged clothes, a toilet but surprisingly clean and nothing else. He didn't want the back of his mind to look this dirty, but it was necessary.

There, at the other side of the room wearing nothing but a ragged loin clothes, were a surprisingly beautiful young woman, despite her dirty state with deep red hair with streaks of black that were highlighted in it, and bangs that frame her face almost too perfect. Her most noticeable features being a pair of fox ears on the top of her head and nine orange tails behind her back. She appeared to be sleeping as her incredibly large chest, which barely covered by the nearly destroyed loin cloth, was moving gently as she was breathing softly in her sleep. She was sitting on the ground, but had her hands forcefully raised above her head, bonded by chains and shackles.

"Looking good, aren't you?" Naruto said cruelly. In his mindscape, he was the god, he could do anything he want in here with just a single thought of his mind.

 _She was the nightmare of his childhood._

The woman opened her eyes when she heard his voice and turned her head up, looking at him with fear "M-m… m…aster." She stuttered in fear and tried to back away, but her back was against the wall so there was no place for her to go.

 _She was the one that killed his father and mother._

"Good morning, pet." Naruto smirked as he stood above her, grabbing a fistful of her red hair to pull her head up when she tried to look away from him "I don't think you miss your master that much, do you?" He asked and slapped her face, hard.

"N-no… I… I miss you Naruto-sama."

 _She was the one that took everything from him._

"I bet that you have been enjoying yourself the last couple of days without me around." Unlike the others she still had some fire in her eyes, making her one of his most favorite just after his two slutty and lovely goddesses, Aphrodite and Artemis "Don't worry, your master is here to help you with your need." His hand moved down to her lower body and thrust into her loin clothes, slamming four fingers of his hands into her pussy much to her shock. He furiously fingered her, adding a bit of chakra into his hand to stir the inside of her up. And the woman, instead of pain, she was crying out loud in pleasure, making a very stupid Ahegao smile with her eyes rolled into the back of her head "What a slut! Said the key words Kyuubi." He had broken her pretty well.

"PLEASE USE ME!" She screamed and climax strongly into his hand and it took her several seconds to get down from her high "…please… fuck this vixen and use me to breed your future clan members." She sobbed quietly as Naruto smeared her own cum onto her face, and he wasn't being gentle about it.

 _The Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest Bijuu, the beast that his father sealed into him was then nothing but one of his personal cumdumpster._

"Lucky for you I'm in a good mood today." Naruto said as he then released her hair. And in a flash, the torture room and prison disappeared and was replaced with his own apartment. This made Kyuubi widened her eyes in surprise before turning her head to look at him, her mind trying to wonder what could possibly give him such a good mood "Enjoy it while it last Kyuubi, my kindness is not for grant to the like of you." He turned around and walked away, heading to the door of the perfect replica of his apartment which would be the exit of his mindscape

"Master…" Kyuubi trailed off and felt tears forming at the corner of her eyes. She got on all four and bowed as deep as she could, her forehead touched the floor "Thank you!" And Naruto left after that without saying another words. She waited until Naruto finally left his mindscape to stand up and ran straight into the bathroom.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 4**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Sorry for the short chapter, but as you can see lately I have been busy with The Contract: The Pure. Considering that it's a rewrite story of my first ever story, the story that made my name I would like to pay more attention to it. This chapter was made in a hurry, suppose to be 4k+ long but I decided to remove a special scene between Clone Naruto, Artemis and Aphrodite and move it to the next chapter.**_

 _ **I guess you've found out Kyuubi's condition at this point… yep, another woman revealed to be broken by Naruto Uzumaki.**_

 _ **Don't worry, I will let him chill down with her (a little bit). Considering that his lover is the goddess that despite men for how they treat women, Naruto of course wouldn't want to make her get disappointed and felt betrayed by him. She'll be more like a PET that is completely loyal to Naruto, but his feeling for the Vixen will grow overtime.**_

 _ **Other than that scene I was talking about, Naruto will claim Mei Terumi at the next chapter, and the it'd also be the first stage of the Chunin Exam as well.**_

 _ **Keep the reviews coming folk! Summon reviewers! Summon Reviewers! This story is keeping a good feedback pace, so keep up the good work and review for me bros!**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 ** _P/S: To make up for the shortness of this chapter! I promised you all to make the next chapter 10k+ plus words!_**

 ** _All hail my fans!_**

 ** _All hail my (pervert) fans!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This story is made of pure imagination of the author's crazy imagination, please don't read if you're not of age yet, or have problem control your imagination. The author doesn't and will not encourage such things being done by those who mentioned above in real life. I strongly discourage 18- from reading this.**

 **Also for those who are 18 plus, this story contains sexual material not suited for morons that can't tell fantasy from reality. This is a work of imagination like belly bulge, massive dick can release gallon of cum and unholy stamina so don't ask me why I put this warning.**

 **Also, warning for Gore and Extremely Dark tone of the fic.**

* * *

 **Summary: Smut with plot. Getting bored of her relationship with Ares, the Greek Love Goddess Aphrodite decides to dump him and find another man to occupy her bed, so she picks Naruto Uzumaki. However, instead of a happy and goofy original Naruto, she decided to bring a dark one from an alternate world to her bed, attracted by his violent and savage nature. Dark/Powerful Naruto.**

 **Major crossover with Greek Mythology and Percy Jackson series.**

 **Large Harem.**

 **Multi crossovers.**

 **Alternate Universe**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **The 'Servant' of Love**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Busy day**_

Naruto threw a kunai to the table of the Suna Gennin who was sitting on the seat on the other side of the room and silently giving his Gennin teammate sitting next to him a piece of paper using some unknown Ninjutsu to create a third arm, leaving a scratch on the back of his hand before stabbing into his paper text, shocking him as well as his teammate.

"You there." Said Ibiki Morino, the commanding officer of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force, rather coldly as he pointed at that Gennin "You cheated five times, failed."

"What?!" he was shocked and immediately stood up to argue "How did you know that? How did he know? He had his eyes closed the entire time didn't he?" the Gennin pointed his hand at Naruto, who kept the same expression like before and suddenly did the same thing to the Kiri Gennin who took this opportunity to glance at his friend's paper test.

"You!" Izumo said loudly "You cheated, failed!"

"What! Why?!"

"Because I said so, pigs!" Ibiki roared and glared murderously at the Gennin, who almost wetted their pants at the way the master of torture was looking at him "Leave this place immediately before I make you, with force!"

And those two Gennin and their teammates left the room without another world. With the amount of judges like this, cheating would never go unnoticed by them, especially Naruto Uzumaki who had a special sensory ability that was still unknown to most Shinobi of the Leaf, making him the perfect proctor for the first Stage of the Chunin Exam. More and more Gennin was sent out of the testing room, mostly by Naruto who was clearly showing no mercy to the Gennin even when their method of cheating, aka information gathering technique the true purpose of the test was better than the others, some were even carried out by the examiners while yelling in frustration.

Ibiki sighed before going back to keep his eyes on the participants, thinking that at least Naruto didn't try to kill or seriously hurt any Gennin and made Konoha's image in the other village's eyes yet. The life of a Shinobi was hard, when you failed to gather necessary information you would be either captured by enemies to interrogate or more possibly, killed by them and Ibiki understood that more than anyone else in this world. However, Naruto didn't need to take it to that extreme because among the Gennin he sent out, some had realized the true purpose of the test and was doing a very good job at cheating, but clearly it was not good enough for the young Tokubetsu Jounin who was famous throughout Elemental Nations for being a merciless Shinobi.

Naruto, meanwhile was deciding who should he take out next. He could see and know everything that was happening within the room, and knew exactly the methods of cheating the Chunin Exam's participants were using to gather their information. The other proctors were too easy on them, considering that they wanted to make sure some of the Gennin Teams of other villages would still make it to the second stages so their Kage wouldn't think that Konoha was too hard on them and too easy on their teams.

Naruto was okay with the assignment Tsunade gave him, because after all he was a Shinobi and a Shinobi's life was bonded to duties and missions given by their leader. However, the blond believed that he had better places to be at and more interesting jobs to do, like impregnating Aphrodite and her handmaidens to breed the first generation of Uzumaki and Namikaze Household.

It was kind of strange for him to think about that, but he would love to take Artemis out for a date, but he heard that she was currently on the hunt for a dangerous monster so she wouldn't be able to split her consciousness like before.

But it wasn't like he didn't have any more interesting job to do.

Lustful moans echoed in his mindscape, which had been changed again and then took the appearance of Aphrodite's luxurious bedchamber. Naruto had Kyuubi pinned to the bed on her front, her hands tied behind her back by a belt and was currently fucking her ass like no tomorrow. Kyuubi was moaning in pure bliss with a shameless Ahegao smile on her face, failing miserably in keeping herself from cumming. While Naruto wasn't being too gentle on her, quite the opposite to say the least, but that was the first time since the day she met him Kyuubi had truly enjoyed the pleasure.

Before, he would stop at nothing to hurt her and since she was, in his words a nice and fuckable little thing, he would always torture her both physically and mentally until she was broken, also taking great pleasure while doing so.

"Ah! Yes! Fuck me hard master!" moaned Kyuubi in delight as he reached his hands out and filled them with her tits "Fuck your sexy vixen harder."

Naruto didn't respond as he just continued moving in and out of Kyuubi and listened to her ecstatic moans. He then lifted her ass higher into the air and smashed his hip down her ass, increasing the speed of his pounding, making Kyuubi moan louder and cum harder around him.

"Oh, you're so wonderful, master… please, don't hold back, fuck your fuck toy anyway you want~!" It continued like that for another couple of hours before the pleasure was too much for Naruto to handle and then he let loose, cumming deeply into her womb. Naruto used his control over his mindscape and let himself cum into her for an hour straight, but never stopped fucking her pussy the entire time. An hour inside his mindscape was barely a second outside, so Naruto didn't have to worry about the Chunin Exam.

"Enjoying yourself, aren't you?" Naruto asked as he lowered himself down, grabbing a fist full of her hair to turn her head around so she could look at him "You like being fucked that much huh?" he licked her neck and bit her earlobe, making Kyuubi moan out softly with a smile.

"Only by you, master." She said sweetly, which reminded him of a certain Lust Goddess.

"Maybe I should give you to Aphrodite, so she can make you one of her handmaidens." Naruto said as he pulled out of her pussy and rammed his dick back into her through her backdoor, making Kyuubi's body twitch slightly in pleasure at the sudden penetration "However, until now I still believe that you can give me stronger children than any women in this world," Except for goddesses like Aphrodite and Artemis of course "so make sure to please me properly and give birth to the strongest of my children, I will make sure to make this as enjoyable for you as possible." He didn't know how strong Kyuubi was compare to Artemis, but he was sure that their children would be incredible powerful.

"YES! OH YES! I WILL MASTER!"

As Naruto continued to give Kyuubi a hard time controlling her lustful state, he couldn't help but wonder how Aphrodite and Artemis were doing. The love goddess would probably try to get as much clones for herself as possible and come up with naughty ideas to have fun, and Artemis said after she had finished the monster she would come looking for him, and unfortunately she would probably come to Aphrodite's Palace to look for her boyfriend, making Naruto wonder whether or not she was going to have the first gangbang in her life, something Naruto wish wasn't because it's still too soon for the Moon Goddess to go that far.

But knowing her… competitive personality and the need to please him, Naruto was sure that she would jump in immediately.

"Listen up maggots, there are rules to this question. First off, if you decide to stay for this question and miss it, you will immediately fail and you and your team are all gone. Secondly, if you do fail this question, you can not take another Chunin exam ever again." Ibiki said with a very dangerous tone, as if he was daring them to answer this question correctly.

"Some Genin have been here before, how is that possible if they missed the question." Asked a Genin from Amegakure with a panic tone.

"This is my exam. I make the rules so deal with it. Now is there anyone who wants to leave? If you leave now, none of that applies to you and you can always take another test at a later date." said Ibiki as he watched about ten team left the place without getting or having any another words. No weak minds Gennin should be able to withstand against a challenge like that.

"Anyone else desire to leave?" Ibiki asked with a smirked and the whole room became dead silent "Now, to everyone still remaining..." He then smiled and said loudly "Congratulation you on passing the first test!" There were gasps of shock and shouted in surprise everywhere around the room, some who was confident to take the tenth question, let out a long sigh they didn't know they were holding.

"If you were just going to pass everyone who took the tenth question, why use nine others before it?" This came from Temari who asked loudly in frustration.

"Oh they had a very important purpose. They severed to test all of your information gathering skills. Those who cheated blatantly were picked out and gotten rid of. If your information gathering skills are poor, you could not only end up with false information that could cause the destruction of your village, but it could get you caught even before you got your hands on any information, let alone whether it was good or bad." He then removed the bandages on his head to reveal multi scars, screwed holes and burn marks, making Gennin gulped "However, there are some information totally worth it and sometime you will have to risk your life to get it." He tied his bandages back to his head.

"But the what about the tenth question?"

"Ah now that was the true purpose of the test. Take, or do not take. Considering that both choices were painful, it was a very difficult decision. Let's put this question into perspective. Let's say all of you become Chunin, and you're assigned a mission to gather a secret document. The number, abilities, etc of the ninjas guarding the scroll are unknown."

He then explained with his personality completely changed

"Now, do you accept the mission? Because you don't want to die, because you want to protect your friends, can you avoid the dangerous mission? The answer is NO! No matter what the danger, there are some missions you can't avoid. The ability to be courageous, and survive any hardship. This is the ability to be a Chunin captain! Those who cling to the uncertain father of 'there's always next year.' Those who can't put their destinies on the line and walk away from their chance... Those worthless pieces of trash don't deserve to become Chunin in my opinion."

Even someone like Naruto would have to agree with those words.

"You have made it through the entrance, the first test of the Chunin exam is now finished." He then smiled brightly "I wish you all luck."

And before any of them could get some satisfaction of passing the first step. A certain someone jumped into the room from the window and threw kunai with a dark curtain attracted to it to the ceiling, blocking Ibiki from everyone's view.

It was a young woman in a cream colored trench coat with a fishnet shirt on. She had a VERY short miniskirt on with fishnet leggings that only covered the top half of her thighs.

"This is no time to be celebrating! I'm Mitarashi Anko, and I will be your examiner for the second test!" Everyone just looked at her like she was crazy. But everyone who knew her would know that she was totally insane. Anko looked around the room with a wide smirk. "IBIKI-sensei! How the hell did you let 146 people... 48 teams and a half pass this exam! This test was too easy."

"It's got nothing to do with the difficulty of the test, it's got to do with the fact that this year's hopefuls are outstanding."

"Well, it doesn't matter. By the end of the second test, I'll cut at least half of this number of team. CUT IN HALF!" She screamed and made them flinch in surprise "Now, all of you stand up and hurry follow me!" she cried and waited until the last protocol to leave the room to create a clone to leave in her place and threw herself at Naruto "Naruto-sama!" She cried and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him and pressed her body against his.

"You seem energetic today as well Anko." Naruto asked and moved his hand down to reach into her skirt, and made a small smirk when he felt an object kept at her pussy lips by her thong, probably a dildo "As expect from a slut." He commented and smashed her ass. Breaking Kurenai was easy, but breaking Anko was far more easier, because as soon as she heard about Kurenai's first time with him, she literally threw herself at Naruto asking him to give her the same treatment without worrying that Kurenai might get angry. Of course, the blond took his opportunity and spent a couple of hours in a hotel making Anko scream out his name in ecstasy, and after he was done with her, she was nothing more than a good slut that was willing to help him carry out his plan of bringing back the Namikaze and Uzumaki.

"Because I can't stand the feeling of emptiness Naruto-sama." Anko moaned and fondled the bugle on his pants, tracing her fingers along the length with her hands "It's so lonely without you inside me all the time, and I heard that Kurenai got her several rounds with you yesterday."

"Not fair?"

"Totally unfair…" She then gave him her best sultry smile and pushed his pants down to his knees, freeing his cock "Would you like me to suck you first before filling me up with you seeds?"

"Do as you please slut… and make it quick." Naruto nodded his head and Anko immediately got down to her knees in front of him and took his cock into her mouth, sucking noisily as she didn't try to go slow. Though, Naruto doubted Anko or any other mortal women could make him cum as fast as before. Ever since he had started fucking Aphrodite and her maidens, mortal women could never hope to fully satisfy him.

Speaking of Aphrodite, he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing at the moment. It was kind of hard to believe that he had actually developed some feelings for that ultimate slut, who intended to make him her servant during their first meeting, even if it was nowhere near as great as Artemis yet.

 _Line Break_

After having a successful hunt with her hunters, the Goddess of the Hunt Artemis immediately teleported to Olympus and casually kicked the gate of her arch-nemesis in every way's Palace to walk in, making her way to the bedchamber after making sure that her secret to all but Aphrodite and her handmaidens lover was still at Elemental Nations. As much as she hated to admit it, Aphrodite was more experience than her in those romantic things "Hey Aphrodite, I need your… what the hell?" she stated in surprise when she found not just the owner of the palace, but Naruto in the bedchamber as well, fucking Aphrodite while he was standing, holding her to his body with her legs wrapped around his hip, his hands on her ass to move her on his cock, hungrily eating each other's mouth. Judging from the amount of sweat that was covering their body and the size of Aphrodite's belly, the two had been at it for awhile.

She totally forgot that Naruto could create clones of himself.

It didn't take the clone long to finish inside Aphrodite again, but it actually took him twenty minutes long to finish his massive orgasm and when he was done, the clone disappeared in a proof of smoke, dropping Aphrodite down to her bed. The goddess of love giggled excitedly while moving her hand on her enlarging belly, loving the feeling of his cum moving around inside of her womb.

With the amount of sperm he dumped into her every day, Aphrodite was sure that she was pregnant by then, and the goddess of beauty could barely wait for the moment she gave birth to his child, bringing him one step closer to his greatest ambition. Just thinking about giving birth to his children again and again made her wet and horny, wanting to release another clone from the scroll he gave her for another round of fucking.

"Milady," One of her handmaidens stepped forward and called for her, breaking Aphrodite out of her train of thought "Lady Artemis is here." The handmaiden informed and Aphrodite turned her head around to look at Artemis, who was standing at the door tapping her foot on the floor impatiently, with her arms crossed underneath her chest and a scold on her face.

"Oh… sorry honey, I didn't see you there." Aphrodite giggled and clicked her fingers, casting a spell to remove the sperm inside of her womb, returning her belly to its normal state.

"First, don't call me honey." Artemis scolded as she glared at her rival "And second, you're disturbing Naruto with that endless and useless libido of yours. You do know that the moment his clone disappears, its memories will be send back to him right?" Though, she couldn't help but admit that with its attribute, Shadow Clone could be one of the most useful tricks the people of Elemental Nations could come up with, because with it, a ninja could be at multi places at once "And can you please put on some clothes?" the love goddess chuckled before snapping her fingers, dressing herself up in a pink dress.

"Oh it's fine Artemis." Aphrodite waved her hand around and answered Artemis with her usual sickly sweet smile "You should know better than anyone that you and I are not his only lovers, he has plenty at his world. Those women can take care of Naruto while he is at his world, if not then our boyfriend knows that he can just come to me." As much as she didn't want to admit it, Aphrodite was right, she wasn't his only lover. Aphrodite told her yesterday after she raped her with a two head dildo. It was quite a shock to Artemis, but because she loved Naruto too much and didn't want to leave him, she came to accept it afterward and tried not to think too much about it.

"Forget about it…" Artemis then shook her head and decided to change the topic "I need your help Aphrodite."

"About what?" Aphrodite asked, with an amused tone. Immortal or not, Aphrodite couldn't believe that she would live to see the day when Artemis come to her, asking for help. Though, she got an idea of what Artemis wanted to ask for, as she began to act rather nervously.

"Well… you know, not that I need your help or anything…" Artemis looked away, blushing slightly "But… since you know Naruto before me… and spent more time with him… I'm wondering if you can teach me to… well… make him want me…"

"You mean seduce him?" Aphrodite asked while cracking madly. She then stood up and walked to Artemis, standing in front of her rival looking at her body from head to toe "Please honey, your presence alone is more than enough to make him want you. You got everything right here." The blonde goddess pointed out and tried to reach for Artemis' boobs, but she slapped Aphrodite's hand away "ouch!"

"But how come he always comes to have sex with you all the time?"

"For several reasons Artemis." Aphrodite shook her head "First, unlike you, I only have godly duty to take care of, most of the time I'm around here minding my own business. Second, you know what they said about me, I'm sexual, men cannot resist me and neither is Naruto, normal women cannot please him as good as I do, and only I can keep up with his stamina, so he always comes to me looking for a good time." She then paused for a second before continuing "Also, the reason why Naruto is gathering up so many women like that, is because he is trying to bring his clans back to its former glory."

"Hm?"

"He wants children… strong and powerful children. Naruto is the last member of his clan, the Namikaze and Uzumaki, and it's his duty to bring two of the most powerful Shinobi Clans of Elemental Nations back."

"I… see" Artemis nodded her head slowly.

Aphrodite then put her hand on her stomach and said fondly "I'm already pregnant with his son, and in less than four weeks I will give birth to his first child." she then looked at an wide eyes Artemis "And what about you Artemis? You love him, but are you willing to give him children just like I am?

"I… I…" Artemis shuttered, not finding the right answer to give Aphrodite. At the goddess of childbirth, after spending thousands of years watching countless women giving birth to their children, she had always wanted to know how it felt like to be a mother, just like them. She might care for her hunters like her own daughters most of the times, but in the end they're not her biological children.

"Now, your beautiful love story with Naruto might be the greatest thing that ever happened to the history of love, and I will support you two till the very end." Aphrodite's tone then shifted, as she then said very seriously "But I'm not going to lose to you or anyone, Artemis, in the competition of being his most favorite lover. I have the pride of a Love Goddess, you know." Artemis looked at Aphrodite, surprised by her words and the face she was making. Most of the time, she was so slutty and such an air-head, so people, even gods and goddesses had forgotten about that side of hers.

"You seem determine." Artemis nodded her head, impressed by Aphrodite's determination and couldn't stop herself from accepting her challenge "I see, then it's one. I am not going to lose to you either. Let's see who is going to become his number one girl, shall we?" Artemis had her own pride, and there was no way she was going to lose to Aphrodite, the goddess she used to hate the most in the world "But like you said, you would support the two of us to till the very end… so can you teach me seduction or not?"

"Alright, I will." Aphrodite nodded, her sweet smile returned to her "But it comes with a payment."

"Excuse me?"

"Relax, I won't charge you or anything… I just want the two of us to have one steamy hot time together, again." The love goddess leaned closer, making Artemis take a step back in caution "Ufufu, you're so cute Artemis." Aphrodite licked her lips.

"Can you teach me or not, slut?" Artemis asked in annoyance.

"Okay, but first, we will need to change your wardrobe, as well as your style." Aphrodite nodded her head.

"There is something wrong with my clothes?" Artemis asked, looking at herself.

"Of course, they're disgusting." Aphrodite said distastefully "Follow me, I will show you something cute that will look great on you, and something that will make Naruto want to fuck you the moment he lays eyes on you." And with that, Artemis followed Aphrodite into her dressing room, where Aphrodite kept her collections. The room was just as big as any rooms of Aphrodite' palace, taking the appearance of a Shopping Mall and had nearly endless clothing racks that filled with different types of clothing, from formal to informal, cute to sexy…

"Here…here… here… this one too" Aphrodite said as she picked out the dresses, the skirts, the shirts, the jeans and almost anything she came across and gave them to Artemis as the two travelled further and further into the room "They are going to look great on you, but I think you should try each one of them on first." She wisely advised.

"Oh, alright then…" Artemis nodded, looking at the growing mountain of clothes she was holding nervously, but couldn't help but wonder if it was that necessary before looking at Aphrodite "So Aphrodite, can you tell me more about Naruto? Like… What does he like?" unlike her, Aphrodite already finished the necessary paperwork with the leader of the Shinto Pantheon in order to interact with Naruto in some considered ways, like reading his memories or bringing him to their world. To make it short, as long as Aphrodite did nothing to affect his life at Elemental Nations, she could do anything she want with Naruto.

"Well, fuck and break women, but you already know it." Aphrodite said casually, earning a glare from the feisty goddess of the moon "For a human, his libido is really high but that is understandable with his monster cock and fist size testicles."

"Can you be serious for a moment?"

"Alright alright," Aphrodite giggled before saying "Naruto doesn't really like many things, but he pays a lot of time in training, reading, and also watering the flowers, which is one of the only things I have seen him so peaceful with." She then looked at the clothes in Artemis' hands before saying "Alright, that will do for now. Let's go to the changing section and text everything out."

"Everything?" Artemis asked in shock as she followed her rival to the changing room "Seriously?"

"Yes, everything." Aphrodite nodded and pointed to the small room for one with a large mirror inside "Now, go in there and get change…" she then summoned a small scroll "But we're going to need a man's opinion so..." the love goddess unfolded the scroll and put her hand on the largest kanji symbol in the middle, making a very naked clone of Naruto appear in a puff of smoke and grinned and greeted a wide eyes Artemis.

"Hey Artemis."

"Uh… hi, Naruto." Artemis greeted him back, didn't know anything else to say.

But Aphrodite soon grabbed him and pushed him down to the longue in front of the changing room, kneeling between his legs with his cock in her hand "What is going on here?" He asked, but groaned out when Aphrodite started stroking his cock, pumping it rather furiously to get it hard.

"Artemis is about to try some new clothes, so be sure to give her your honest opinion, okay?" Aphrodite told clone Naruto sweetly before turning her head around to look at Artemis "What are you waiting for? Get change already?" and turned back to the naked hung and started sucking his cock with earnest.

Artemis could only sigh and walked into the changing room and closed the door.

 _Line Break_

After he was done with Anko and was then wandering on the street of Konoha, Naruto suddenly received the memories as well as experience of the clone who Aphrodite summoned from the scroll he gave her and fucked the entire morning, who popped away not too long after Artemis arrived. Growing in frustration as his cock slowly hardened inside of his pants, making it hard for him to move around with the greater speed, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if it was a great idea giving Aphrodite a scroll that sealed more than a thousand of naked and horny clones of him, so she could keep herself and her handmaidens accompanied while he was doing his job at Konoha. The seal was special designed for Aphrodite, so even without chakra she could summon his clones from it.

He would know better than anyone that Aphrodite's urge for sex was unlimited.

Anko was currently guarding the second stage of the Chunin Exam, the same could be said for Kurenai and the others… so Naruto had no choice but headed to a local bar, the place where he was going to find the next target for his Harem.

There wasn't many people around the bar at the current time, since most of its customers were Shinobi and Kunoichi of Konoha, and most of them were extremely busy during an event like the Chunin Exam. However, it wasn't hard for Naruto to spot someone even better than any Leaf Kunoichi, a woman with long red hair sitting at the bar, wearing a dark blue dress and some Ninja gears.

Perfect.

"Fancy seeing you here, Mizukage-sama." Naruto spoke as he approached her from behind and took the seat next to Mei, who then turned her head around to smile at him "Never though a Kage of a village would go to a place like this." He then called the bartender over and ordered his drink.

"The same could be said to you Naruto-san." Mei smiled at him, moving her fingers on her glass of wine "Aren't you a proctor of the Chunin Exam?"

"Only during the first and second stage." Naruto shook his head "I'm for free for the next few days."

"I suppose a strong Shinobi like you are will find the babysitter-job annoying." The Mizukage made a small laugh when Naruto nodded his head "So… I suppose the only reason for you here is to find something more… fun for you to do?" his eyes widened just a little when Mei moved her hand down under the bar and put it on the massive and long bulge of his pant "I notice this boy the moment you sit next to me, Uzumaki-san. I know that all Uzumaki men are well-endowed men, but to thing you're this well-endowed…"

That was fast, Naruto mused as Mei ran her hand on the bulge. Not just a strong boost in sexual progress, Aphrodite's blessing also gave him the ability to charm girls more easily, and his presence alone would make them extremely horny… It was a very useful gift from the goddess of love herself, because it would make his plan of having as many strong women as possible to bear his children a lot easier.

"Oh hoh, and how much do you know about Uzumaki men, Mei?" He asked, decided to use her first name to address her.

"I'm part Uzumaki." Mei said, running the other hand through her red hair "My father, he's an Uzumaki while my mother is a Terumi from Kiri. After they were killed in the Bloodline War, I decided to take on the name Terumi to avoid attention, since my red hair is a dead give-away anyway." Mei then leaned closer to him, her hand grabbing his cock through his pant "So you can say that I have some… useful knowledge about my clan."

"I see…" Naruto nodded, mentally smirking at how well the situation was going for him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "So tell me, Mei, are you interesting in bringing the Uzumaki back to its former glory? After all, it's known as one of the most powerful clans in the history, only behind the Senju and Uchiha."

"Depend on what method are you talking about, Naruto-san… because I'm very interested in a strong and charming man like you."

Without further encouragement, Naruto teleported both of them back to his place, and proceeded to break the Godaime Mizukage into his little slut.

 _Line Break_

"How… how did everything come to this?" Artemis asked in annoyance as she found herself on her hands and knees on Aphrodite's bed, getting fucked from behind by one of her lover's clone, who was getting very ecstatic in fucking her, simply because the dog-like costume Aphrodite put on her using her magic. The outfit consisted of fake dog ears, a butt-plug with a dog-tail that Aphrodite personally rammed into her ass "H-hey! Stop pulling, it's not like I'm trying to get away." the moon goddess groaned out as the clone pulled on the rope that connected to the collar she was wearing.

Total humiliation… the worse Aphrodite could come up with to get back at her.

Speaking of Aphrodite, the love goddess was in a state no better than Artemis, with the only difference being she was willing, and was enjoying it to her heart-content. She was dressed up just in animal costume, but unlike Artemis it's a cow outfit, with ears and a bell choker around her neck. The skimpy two piece bikini that had a white and black pattern of spots resembling a milk cow had been discarded from her body the moment she unleashed the Naruto, and once again she showed Artemis and her handmaidens the superiority in sexual prowess, by taking on two Naruto at once.

"Admit it Artemis…" Aphrodite giggled as she was being sandwiched between two clones, their cock moving in sync in her pussy and her ass "It's not too bad being fucked like a dog, isn't it?" she teased, and Artemis snapped her head around to glare at her.

"Shut up slut!" Artemis gritted her teeth to keep herself from getting overwhelmed by the pleasure of having Naruto's clone thrust its big dick into her from behind. She had learnt that Naruto's clones were nothing like him, and unlike Naruto who made soft and gentle love to her, the clone was fucking her rather roughly, clearly not paying any attention to her feeling "This is all your fault." She pointed at Aphrodite "I will slit your throat after this i…" but Artemis never had the chance to finish her threat because Aphrodite suddenly summoned another clone, who thrust his cock into Artemis's mouth and started fucking her face in earnest.

"What was that?" Aphrodite laughed mockingly "I cannot hear you." She laughed before returning back to enjoy her own pleasure "Come here honey." She said and grabbed the clone lying on top of her body and smashed their mouths against each other, furiously tongue-kissing him while both him and the other clone were desperately trying their best to destroy her holes.

Artemis could only sigh in annoyance before focusing on sucking the clone that was having his way with her mouth and throat, at the same time coming to enjoy the pleasure of having her mouth and pussy fucked at the same time.

 _Line Break_

A naked and cum covered Mei Terumi laid helplessly underneath him, as she had been quite literally been sexually screwed into a coma with a shit eating grin on her face with a lot of drool coming out of her mouth, with her tongue hanging outside as well. Her red hair was a mess, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her thong panties used to bind her wrists together.

Lustful sounds of moaning and flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout Naruto's bedroom as he fucked his new slut's pussy with fast and powerful thrust, breaking her mind with mind-shattering orgasm after mind-shattering orgasm.

"Oi!" Naruto slapped her tits hard, bringing her back to the living world with yet another surge of pleasure "Now is not the time to be a little brain dead slut…" he made a dark smirk before ramming his cock as far as he could into Mei so that he could unload his second loads into her, forcing her womb and belly to expand to contain all of his thick cum "Just so you know that from now on, this pussy belong to me." Naruto threw his head back and continued to thrust into her until he finished cumming. The blond pulled his cock out and offered it to her lips "Suck, slut." He ordered, and she happily obeyed

All the scent of sex that reeked the room, combined with an uncountable amount of orgasms that he put her through, was too much for her virgin mind to handle.

She didn't care anymore that she was at the mercy of this man, she didn't care she was being dominated, and treated like some whore. What she cared about was to have more of his cock… to experience another orgasm and to have him cum inside of her, until she could hold it in anymore.

"We're not done yet, slut!" Naruto said and flipped Mei onto her stomach, positioned her on the bed with her ass stuck high on the air "Time for me to claim your last hole, slut!" He moved behind her and without any hesitation, shoved his cock into her ass and reached as far as he could into her.

All the pain and pleasure forced Mei to scream and cum with everything she had at the same time and yet Naruto kept pounding into her without any mercy, his speed picked up and increased with each second passed.

"YES! YES! OH SHIT! FASTER! HARDER! DON'T STOP! OH KAMI HELP ME!" yelled Mei, as the pain slowly disappeared and there was nothing left but pleasure.

"Too bad for you, Mei… Kami, or should I say goddesses, are on my side this time." Naruto smirked as he pounded his hardest into her ass "No Kami is going to come here to help you, only to congratulate me for another slut in my possession and laughed at your face." Yep, Aphrodite would definitely do something like that "Well, since you're an Uzumaki, I guess our children will be an Uzumaki then." Naruto grinned, as he sped up his thrusts into her ass. Mei loved every second of it, as she climaxed from one orgasm to another, and when he reached his third orgasm himself, the poor Mizukage arched her back, making it bend up ridiculously before passing out from all the pleasure and exhaustion.

When it was over Naruto pulled out of her ass and used her ass cheeks to wipe his cock clean. He then created a pair of shadow clones and let them took care of Mei when she woke up before teleporting away without bothering to put any piece of his clothes, heading to Olympus to find some real satisfaction with his goddesses. However, when he got there, his eyes widened instantly at what he was seeing.

Aphrodite and Artemis, as naked as the day they were born, were on top of each other…

But they weren't having lesbian sex like he thought…

They were fighting each other, brutally.

"Hey hey!" Naruto yelled as Artemis managed to get the upper hand and got on top of Aphrodite, punching the goddess in the face with such force that he could feel it even from there "Both of you stop right there." Naruto quickly got on the bed and tackled Artemis down before she could seriously hurt Aphrodite, whose cheeks already had a massive bruise.

"Let me go, Naruto! I will kill that slut!" Artemis yelled and kicked him away before lunging at Aphrodite again.

"Bitch!" Aphrodite growled and stood up, sending a straight uppercut into Artemis' jaw. It hurt, but the goddess of the moon managed to catch Aphrodite's arm and put her into a dangerous lock, with her right leg pressing hard on the goddess of beauty's neck, choking her to death "Let me… go!" Aphrodite choked.

"I will rip your arm out, Aphrodite! Let's see what you're going to use to summon more clones of him." Artemis yelled and pulled as hard as she could, making Aphrodite scream out in pain.

"That's it!" Naruto gritted his teeth and slammed his hand down to the floor of the bedchamber " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** " He cried, and summoned Kyuubi into the real world.

"How may I serve you, master." The busty vixen appeared in a puff of smoke, kneeling in front of Naruto with her head lowered submissively. The scream of pain got her attention, and she turned her head around to look at Aphrodite and Artemis in surprise "What…"

"I'm as confuse as you are Kyuubi." Naruto said "Hold Artemis down, Aphrodite's mine."

"HAI!" Kyuubi nodded her head and jumped on the bed, grabbed Artemis and removed her from Aphrodite. Naruto, meanwhile grabbed Aphrodite with his arms wrapped around her hip, lifting her up so she couldn't freely move around.

The angered goddess tried to punch Kyuubi, but the vixen easily dodged it and got behind Artemis, wrapping both of her legs and some of her tails around the goddess' waist and body, with her arms around her neck in a dead headlock, immobilizing her and forcing Artemis to fall down on all four.

"Please calm down mistress Artemis." Kyuubi said as she tightened the grip "Master Naruto will hate me if I accidentally hurt you." Artemis stopped struggling and Kyuubi loosened the grip a little, but she didn't trust Artemis yet so she still put some force into her limbs and tails to hold the goddess.

"Hah! In your face, bitch." Aphrodite roared in victorious, but Naruto silenced her by spanking her ass hard with his hands covered in chakra "Ouch!"

"Alright, care to tell me what the fuck is going on here?!" Naruto asked in annoyance as he roughly threw Aphrodite down her bed and grabbed a fistful of her hair to pull her up, glaring murderously at her, making Aphrodite gulp nervously.

"She… she wanted my… my hunters to have sex with you!" Artemis growled as she glared at Aphrodite "and become just like her handmaidens."

"What?!"

"It's just a suggestion so you all to be together in many ways, you were overreacting!" Aphrodite yelled back but Naruto silenced her by slapping her across the face, but a hard slap from a mortal like him was hardly harder than a love-tap to her.

"Overreacting?" Artemis asked in disbelief "They are my beloved sisters!"

"Hmph!" Aphrodite huffed and turned away, but made a nervous smile when she found Naruto glaring at her "Um… master…" but she was backhanded across the face by him "M-Master…" Aphrodite said in shock as she touched the spot where he hit her.

"You disappointed me, Aphrodite." Naruto growled and picked her up by the neck "Do you know that while I love to break whores like you into my personal cum dumpsters, I still have some honor?" He looked at her in the eyes "Are you forgetting your place Aphrodite? What did I tell you about our relationship? Others can believe that I'm your servants for all I care, but inside this room you're my personal breeding stock. You can't manipulate me… I will do whatever I want to do."

"B-But…I…" Aphrodite choked.

"No excuse." Naruto cried out and tightened the grip "Should I snap your neck right here and make you disappear for a while?" Aphrodite became as pale as a ghost after hearing that "Divine beings like you can't die… right? You only disappear for a short amount of time before reforming again. So how about I punish you by a couple of years in the form of nothingness?" he asked darkly and crystal-like tears fell down Aphrodite's cheeks.

"N-no…"

"W-wait Naruto!" Artemis called out "Don't kill her… she is pregnant with your child." Naruto widened his eyes in shock at that. He turned his head rapidly between Artemis, then Aphrodite then back to Artemis before growling.

"Tch…" Naruto dropped Aphrodite like a ragdoll, and she coughed violently for air "I will let it pass this time, Aphrodite." He growled "But consider this a warning, next time, I won't tolerate thoughts like that from you, got it?"

"Y-yes." Aphrodite nodded her head submissively, wiping the tears away with the back of her hands.

"Come here!" He ordered and Aphrodite crawled on all four toward him before kneeling in front of him, taking his cock into her mouth and started sucking as hard as she could. Naruto put his hand on her head and ran his fingers through her hair, turning his head around to look at Kyuubi "You can release her now, Kyuubi."

"Hai, master." Kyuubi instantly released Artemis and kneeled down beside Naruto, allowing him to rub her head like a good pet.

"And you Artemis," Naruto sighed as he looked at the goddess of the moon "Your temper is really your weakest point. Do something about it, alright?"

"I will…" Artemis nodded her head forcefully.

"You too, come here." He gestured her to come over, and pointed to the empty spot at his right "Sigh… just when I thought you two could finally get along, something happen." Naruto said and used his hand to lift his cock up, removing the only thing that was between Artemis and Aphrodite "Now, you two kiss and forget everything, considering that fight never happen."

"E-eh?" Artemis gasped in shock, just like Aphrodite "But I…"

"Is it really necessary, master?" Aphrodite asked rather nervously.

"I want my women to get along, especially the two of you." Naruto told them "Now kiss, before I make you do something more extreme."

"Tch… I guess, it can't be help then." Artemis growled as she looked at Aphrodite "I hate you, you know that?"

"You probably already know about this but… I like you, and just like master, I want you to be happy, in every way." Aphrodite said, further confirmed her lesbian love for Artemis "But sooner or later, your relationship with him will no longer be a secret, how are you going to explain it to everyone, especially your hunters?" Artemis never got to answer because Aphrodite pressed her lips against hers, kissing the goddess of the moon with too much passion for her liking.

"I like them... so much fun, aren't they master?" Kyuubi asked as she looked at Naruto.

"At least, for now." Naruto shrugged.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Aphrodite was right, sooner or later his relationship with Artemis was going to be revealed.

The goddess of the Hunt couldn't just go around with a pregnant belly without anyone noticing, especially her hunters, who she treasured like her own sisters and daughters.

What to do?

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 4**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: BANG! Not a 10k+ chapters like I promised, but 8k+ is close enough, right?**_

 _ **Mei Terumi has finally joined Naruto's harem in this chapter, which also showed a short moment between Naruto and one of his older servant, Anko. This chapter is to remind you all about the dark theme of this story, as well as Naruto's ruthless personalities.**_

 _ **I think it's time Naruto has one more goddess into his possession.**_

 _ **Who could it be?**_

 _ **And also, let's chose the name for Naruto's first child, shall we? Should it be a girl, or a boy?**_

 _ **Not just name, but also personalities and special traits…**_

 _ **The person with the best ideas will be rewarded!**_

 _ **Last but not least, READ and REVIEW (I'm pleased with all the attention this story is giving, so keep it up alright?)**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: This story is made of pure imagination of the author's crazy imagination, please don't read if you're not of age, or have problem control your imagination. The author doesn't and will not encourage such things being done by those who mentioned above in real life. I strongly discourage 18- from reading this.**

 **Also for those who are 18 plus, this story contains sexual material not suited for morons that can't tell fantasy from reality. This is a work of imagination like belly bulge, massive dick can release gallon of cum and unholy stamina so don't ask me why I put this warning.**

 **Also, warning for Gore and Extremely Dark tone of the fic.**

 **Remember, you have been warned.**

* * *

 **Summary: Smut with plot. Getting bored of her relationship with Ares, the Greek Love Goddess Aphrodite decides to dump him and find another man to occupy her bed, so she picks Naruto Uzumaki. However, instead of a happy and goofy original Naruto, she decided to bring a dark one from an alternate world to her bed, attracted by his violent and savage nature. Dark/Powerful Naruto.**

 **Major crossover with Greek Mythology and the Percy Jackson series.**

 **Multi crossovers.**

 **Will contain elements from the God of War Series game.**

 **Harem with Aphrodite and Artemis as mains.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 **The Servant of Love**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Queen's enslavement**

Sitting on the bed that had become his, a naked Naruto turned to his moon lover, who was sitting beside him in the same posture and started making out with her. While he was working his tongue against hers, his hands found their ways to her beautiful breasts, which were now being massaged by his skilful hands. After spending so many days having sex with him, Artemis was more than willing to let him take what he wanted, immediately giving him all the access to every corner of her body.

Kneeling between Naruto and Artemis' spread legs and orally pleasuring them were, respectively, Aphrodite and Kyuubi, the fox demon who Naruto introduced to his immortal lovers a few days ago. Aphrodite had her lips sealed tightly around the width of his giant cock as she placed her hands on his thighs and bobbed her head furiously on his cock, deepthroating him all the way from the tip to the base of his mammoth.

Meanwhile, Kyuubi was spending a great deal of her time pleasuring the goddess of wilderness, with her legs buried into Artemis' crotch. She ate her out with skills rivalled even the goddess of slut herself. Holding Artemis' bubble but in her hands, Kyuubi's tongue thrust and moved the inside of Artemis' cunt, while her upper lip teasingly caressed against the clit of the goddess.

With the speed faster than Naruto could move his hip to face-fuck her, Aphrodite unrivalled blowjob threw Naruto over the edge. Wrapping one leg around her head, Naruto blew what must be one of his biggest loads yet into Aphrodite's stomach. For several seconds, Naruto stayed like that before releasing Aphrodite, letting his slut goddess pull her head back and gulped a mouthful of remaining sperm down her throat with a slutty smile.

Without taking a second to rest, Naruto removed himself from Artemis' arms, allowing his sexy pet to take care of the goddess herself. He grabbed Aphrodite by the back of her head, pulling her with him to the other side of the bed. Aphrodite moaned in delight at his roughness, her pussy was soaked and more than ready to get destroyed by her master, who grabbed a bottle of oil from Aphrodite's large collection of sex toys, which could be found anywhere in her room.

As he started freely squirting the slick onto his erect member while slathering it along his length, making it look even more tempting and beautiful in the eyes of the goddess of slut that was kneeling in front of him, he said "It's been awhile since the last time I spent some high-quality times with you alone, Aphrodite." It was actually four days ago, but since he had been throwing himself constantly into session after session of sex for the last few days, four days were longer than a month "Time to make sure that as soon as you give birth to my daughter, you will give birth to my next child, or children if we can manage it." As soon as the lower half of his body and his cock was slick with oil, Naruto removed the cap of the bottle and poured a great amount of oil onto Aphrodite's face, making her moan and gasp as the slick liquid trailed down her sexual body. Naruto put the bottle away and stood there and watched Aphrodite as she took her time spreading the oil all over her body, paying extra attention to her breasts, pussy and ass. Her long golden hair was soaked in the oil, and she gathered them to behind her, so it wouldn't get in the way.

Taking a moment to rub his cock against Aphrodite's face and shoot a copious amount pre-cum into her mouth, Naruto bent his knees and at the same pushed her huge mounds together, guiding the flared head of his prick into the small crack between her huge boobs from below. He pushed forwards, the fluid easing his passage, and sighed in pleasure as his cock slid between her big tits, disappearing into the hot, slippery cavern before the head and a couple more inches reappeared at the other side.

"Is it just me or your cock has gotten bigger?" Aphrodite moaned as she saw his cock head pushed its way toward her lips. Drooling and unable to control herself at the tempting sight, Aphrodite bent her neck, stuck out her tongue and lashed it all around the head of his prick before sucking on the bulbous knob while the rest was sliding between her tits.

"Is that really a question?" Naruto wondered out loud as his hands gripping her huge tits as he slid his cock back and forth between them, with the oil making the tit-fuck effortless.

As soon as his balls started clenching and he was close to cumming, Naruto pulled his dick free of her cleavage and moved to one side. Completely understood what he wanted, Aphrodite leant back and laid on her back, she lifted her legs, gripping them behind the knees, and pulled them back and apart. Smirking while fixing his eyes at her glistening, wet pussy lips, Naruto kneeled down behind the goddess, taking hold of his prick and aiming it downwards before sliding the bulbous head between her slippery lips.

Naruto took hold of her legs, and pushed almost all his cock deep into her pussy and reached the entrance of her womb. Naruto began moving it in and out in long, steady thrusts, the hot, slick walls clasping his fuck meat as he moved it. His hips then took up a higher gear and he started pounding her cunt hard and fast, shoving his whole length right up her twat with every thrust.

He was fucking her pussy and slamming into her womb with the speed and strength that could send any normal fully grown women into a hospital with a fucked stupid smile, let along their baby she was carrying. Because she was a goddess, her body was very different. It allowed a horse-hung stud like Naruto to penetrate her without worrying about his daughter.

Even during pregnancy, her body was made for sex, and nothing was going to change that.

"Oh fuck yes!" Aphrodite cried as could feel every inch of his steel hard prick sliding deep into her cunt over and over again, almost bottoming out with each shove. Even though he'd fucked her just about every day and night, she couldn't get over how big his cock was and how good it felt in her pussy. "Oh, dear Chaos!" she cried as she came around his big, fucking cock, while Naruto simply fucked her through her orgasm.

Her pussy felt fantastic. Sex with Aphrodite was simply the best. There was no woman that could rival her in that matter. She was the very embodiment lust and sexuality themselves. No man, mortal or immortal, could stop the urge to fuck her with everything they have the moment they eyes rest on her overly sexual body.

Eventually, gasping and shaking, Naruto gave Aphrodite three more hard thrusts before letting go and filled her womb with a huge helping of thick and hot sperm, which caused her belly to swell up. All she did all the while, though, was cumming her brain out at the feeling of his hot semen being fucked into her.

It took him a total of twenty minutes to finish cumming, and by the time he was done, Aphrodite's belly was bloated like a normal nine-month pregnant woman. As Naruto pulled his cock out of her overstuffed cunt, he leant forward and captured the sexual goddess lips, making Aphrodite smile and kiss him back in return.

"Turn around and offer your ass to me, slut," Naruto whispered commandingly while he was still kissing Aphrodite, who immediately separated from him and rolled over. She brought herself to her knees, with her ass high in the air and dropped her shoulders on the bed, her huge tits squashing out beneath her.

As Naruto positioned himself behind her and started pouring some more oil onto her big and beautiful shaped ass, Aphrodite wiggled her ass side to side, teasing his cock with the supple ass cheeks, making it lurch and throb with need

"What a lewd body!" Naruto said as he smashed her hard, making Aphrodite gasp and moan in delight "I'm going to enjoy destroying your ass today as well." Naruto said and grabbed his cock in his hand, aiming the spongy knob at her crinkled butthole. Holding her hip with his other hand, Naruto pushed forward and watched his big cock disappearing into her ass

"Oh fuck yes! Destroy my ass, master!" She groaned as he began packing more and more of his big dick up her ass, sliding it in and out, going deeper and faster with each movement "I'm already ruined for you." She smiled stupidly and raised both of her hands behind her back, offering them to Naruto.

Smirking, he took her wrist and pulled her back, slamming his hip forward, making her supple ass ripple. Without further ado, Naruto started pounding into Aphrodite, all fifteen inches of cock buried deep inside her anus.

"Is there anything wrong, Lady Artemis?" Kyuubi asked and looked up from her position between Artemis' thighs, her face soaked with the goddess' cum "Am I not doing good enough?" She asked worriedly because suddenly Artemis stopped moaning.

"No no, it's not… you're doing great, Kyuubi." Artemis shook her head "It's just…" she looked up, and pouted.

"Oh." Kyuubi turned around and made a soft gasp of surprise when she saw her master fucking his other lover's ass like there was no tomorrow. Their body soaked with oil and glinted erotically in the light "They're having it bad, aren't they?" As Naruto leant forward with his chest rested on her back, his hand still holding her wrists, Aphrodite turned her head to the side and entangled her tongue with his, smiling stupidly while her ass was temporary resized "Are you jealous, my mistress?"

"Hm? What are you talking about? Why should I?" Artemis huffed, making the red haired vixen giggle "They can fuck however they want, it's not like I can decide who Naruto want to spend his time with."

"Please, there's nothing you should worry about." Kyuubi shook her head and kissed her way up Artemis' body "He loves you. Lady Aphrodite might be his physical comfort, but around you, he feels peace. He has spent his childhood in pain and suffering… sex was the only thing that helped him forgetting it all and moving on the next day. Lady Aphrodite has his body, but you're the one that keeps his heart."

"It's very nice of you to say that, Kyuubi." Artemis smiled and rubbed the girl's head.

For hours, they fucked, even after Artemis had left to return to her Hunt before the girls could notice her unusual absences and Kyuubi had gone to prepare some foods for her master, Naruto and Aphrodite didn't stop having sex. Their minds clouded with lust, their sexes refused to stay away from each other, his hands couldn't stop molesting her voluptuous body, and Aphrodite couldn't stop giving him exactly what he wanted. Aphrodite's blessing combined with his godly stamina and Kyuubi's nearly endless supply of chakra allowed Naruto to go forever and cum like a broken hose without worrying about dehydration. His cock lurched and unloaded gallon after gallon of hot, fresh sperm into Aphrodite, who was too lost in her own lust to even notice where he dumped his seeds into.

However, after seven hours straight of nonstop sex, Naruto and Aphrodite were forced to return from the world of ecstasy by the sudden arrival of a goddess.

It was when Naruto was filling Aphrodite's throat with his cock. He grabbed her by the ass and lifted her into the air. Suspended by his hands and cock, Aphrodite slid down onto his shaft, her nose touching the base of his dick, her eyes filled with the sight of his balls. Naruto used his grip to lift her on and off his dick, brutally throat fucking her with his massive dick, using her body for his own satisfaction. She reached down to cup his huge cum filled the sack, fondling them lovingly as she felt his dick slam in and out of her stretched out throat.

Then she came, appearing in the middle of the room in a flash of light. To be able to do that, she was a goddess, there was no doubt about it. But the woman was, by no mean, any ordinary goddess. She had long licorice-black hair, large, soft brown eyes that one could easily get lost in, and a face of regal and unapproachable beauty that could rival even the goddess of beauty herself. She was a tall goddess who dressed in a simple white dress, the fabric of which shimmered with colours like oil on the water whenever she moved. She finished her attire with a gold crown on her head and a belt of peacock feathers around her waist.

Naruto, who noticed her first, stopped moving his hip and dropped Aphrodite much to her surprise.

"What's wrong?" the goddess asked her lover in confusion, but then her eyes widened in surprise when she heard a voice.

"Aren't you enjoying yourself again, Aphrodite?" The love goddess snapped her head around so fast that Naruto thought she might have broken her own neck.

"Hera!" Aphrodite cried out in shock, making Naruto raise an eyebrow in surprise. The woman in front of them was Hera, the Queen of Olympus, the Greek goddess of marriage, motherhood, women, and familial love "What the fuck are you doing here? I didn't remember giving you the permission to enter my palace whenever you want to." She pointed her hand at the queen, while her handmaidens gathered and bowed her head to her.

"I'm your mother in law, but more importantly, I'm also the Queen of Olympus. I can do whatever I want, Aphrodite." Hera stated emotionlessly before darting her eyes toward Naruto "I see that you have found yourself a new boy toy, Aphrodite. The last couple of weeks I have heard nothing but rumours about him."

"Yeah, meet my new boyfriend, Hera." Aphrodite declared proudly

"How do you do, Queen Hera?" Without bothering to hide his massive erection, Naruto lowered his head to greet the queen of gods.

"Can you tell him to cover himself up? It's bad enough that I come here only to catch you cheating on my son again."

"Oh, cheat on your son? Excuse me ma'am, but I don't love my husband, and he doesn't love me more than he loves his mother." Her statement was met with a glare from Hera "So last time I check, it's not cheating. It was you who forced us to marry each other so that you can keep me from charming all the men on Olympus when I first came here." The love goddess smirked and rose to her knees "Naruto, honey, don't mind her, get down behind me and do your job."

"Yes, mistress," Naruto said and kneeled down behind Aphrodite. Sliding his cock into her pussy from behind, Naruto grabbed her tits and used them as handholds as he started fucking her, filling the bedchamber with the lewd and erotic sounds of flesh hitting flesh.

"Now if you excuse me…" Aphrodite gave Hera a playful wink "I'm in the middle of something important right now, so unless you can do something to help me tame this monster, or have business to do with me, can you leave?"

"Tch, always a cheating slut." Hera said a sound of displeasure while Aphrodite started moaning shamelessly and smiled happily when Naruto stimulatingly fucked her pussy, groped her boobs and kissed her neck "There's something I want to ask you."

"Go ahead." Aphrodite shrugged and turned her head slightly around to say "Naruto, honey, can you slow down a bit."

"Yes, mistress." Naruto nodded and fucked her with a much slower pace.

"My husband's latest affair spawned a demigod yesterday, do you…"

"WHAT!?" Aphrodite squealed in shock, surprise, and excitement. Her voice was so loud and high, that the glasses of the windows were nearly shattered. Even Naruto, who was paying extra attention to what the goddesses' conversation, was surprised to hear that Zeus had cheated on his wife again.

A smoking hot wife, no less.

Hera closed her eyes, doing her best to remain calm "Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by your high-pitch voice, do you have anything to do with this affair of his?"

"I swear to the Styx that I have no idea, Hera. Naruto has been distracting me lately." Aphrodite shook her head before closing her eyes, flashing her consciousness away for a few seconds before returning "Ah, I see, an actress. She's quite beautiful isn't she, with an ego to boost. No wonder Zeus couldn't keep it in his pants this time and broke the Oath."

"That's quite enough, Aphrodite. It's my husband, your King we are talking about." Aphrodite huffed and crossed her arms together on her chest "So, you truly had nothing to do with this."

"Yeah, I swore to the Styx, didn't I?"

"Very well, that's all I want to know. Sorry for wasting your precious time." Hera said mockingly before flashing away.

After Hera had disappeared, Naruto pushed the all too eager goddess down to the bed and delivered a hard pounding to her pussy before filling her inside with his sperm, again.

Line Break

"So it was Hera who forced you to marry Hephaestus, against your will?" Artemis asked curiously "I thought it was Zeus." The two goddesses had just returned from an emergency meeting. From what he could see from Aphrodite's palace, to say Hades and Poseidon were angry when they were informed about Zeus' demigod daughter was a huge understatement.

"You're still a newborn baby when I arrived on Olympus so you probably didn't know. Due to my beauty, I caused a lot of problems on Olympus when I first arrived. Hera, feeling that her godly family was about to unravel, was determined to prevent that. As the goddess of marriage, she felt an obligation to pick the perfect husband for me, and proclaimed that such a perfect match was her son Hephaestus." Aphrodite explained with a growl "And so, I, the goddess of love, was married to someone I don't love right then and there."

"You know, now that I think deeply about it, I actually feel bad for you." Artemis pointed out, making Aphrodite smile.

"Aw, you have grown soft on me, haven't you?"

"Don't get any wrong idea, slut." Artemis glared at the love goddess.

"Now, aren't you two getting along well?" The goddesses turned their heads to look at their lover as he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. While Aphrodite was drooling over her lover's lean but muscular body, looking behind him into the bathroom, Artemis could see Aphrodite's handmaidens, those who were ordered to come into the bathroom with him lying on the wet floor with dazed smiles on their faces.

She didn't like the way he treated women. Aphrodite's handmaidens or not, they're still girls and she didn't like it if they were treated badly. However, no matter how she tried, she couldn't get angry at Naruto. She could only hope that she could do something to change his view.

"I overheard your conversation… it seems you gods have even more issues with each other than us human." Naruto told them as he removed the towel and put on his pants, much to Aphrodite's disappointment. After buckling his belt, Naruto turned to Aphrodite and asked "Anyway, I have been thinking… have you ever tried to break your marriage, Aphrodite?"

"Of course I have. I actually have never stopped trying, you know." Aphrodite pointed out before pouting "But she always refuses to listen to me, claiming that I will come to love my limp dick husband someday. Tch, as if something like that can happen."

"What are your methods?" he asked, "Talk her out or something?"

"Well, yeah, what else?" Aphrodite asked in confusion "It's not like that I can do anything to…" but Naruto decided to interrupt her before she could finish her statement.

"Have you ever tried to blackmail her before?" his words left Aphrodite and Artemis completely speechless.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You cannot convince Hera to end your marriage engagement, but you can blackmail her into doing it." Naruto explained "She's the Queen of the God, so you can't fight blindly. You have to be smarter than her, hit her where it hurt the most, and force her into obeying you."

"So what do you suggest Naruto?" the love goddess asked while looking at him in confusion.

"I have a plan, but you two are not going to like it… at all." Naruto said seriously, but he was wearing a small, dark smirk on his face "However, if we succeed, Aphrodite will be freed from her marriage with Hephaestus, and we might even be able to do something with Artemis' vow of maiden too." Artemis widened her eyes in shock. She had been thinking about it for the last few days. Part of her maiden vow was getting to form her group of huntresses, the moment her father found out, the hunt would be disbanded and there was no way she could let it happen. She loved Naruto, but she didn't want her huntresses to get kicked away too.

"H-how, Naruto?"

"Our Queen is saddened by her husband's cheating, it's time we give her a little comfort." Artemis and Aphrodite widened their eyes in realisation "But of course, in order to do that, I'm going to need your help," He looked at his lovers "as well as your magic girdle, Aphrodite."

It was a perfect opportunity to add another goddess in his possession.

Playing his card right, he would have another godly pussy to fuck, and one more superwoman to carry his child.

Line Break

Her husband was nowhere to be found again.

Cursing under her breath, the goddess of marriage Hera walked into the park behind her personal palace. As his wife, she lived with Zeus, but Hera did have her own palace on Olympus, and unfortunately enough, it became the place she always went to whenever her husband 'mysteriously' disappeared from the godly mountain of Greek Pantheon.

After finishing explaining everything to his brothers, he had probably left to relieve his stress somewhere, probably finding a mortal whore to fuck instead of turning to his wife like Hera had hoped him would. Ever since the oath between Great Three was made, Hera had thought her marriage with him would take a better turn.

However, much to her horror, only a few days after the oath was made, she found him cheating on her again.

The Big Three vowed to have no more children with mortals, not no more affairs with the mortal women. It was a loophole those three came up with to make sure their sex lives with beautiful mortal weren't affected. The oath would never be broken as long as they managed to pull their cocks out at the last moment and came somewhere else since gods had egos bigger than their own palaces on Olympus, they would never bother to wear a condom.

Sighing longingly, Hera took a seat on one of the benches within the park, looking at the scene before her with faraway eyes. Everyone called her cold, ill-natured and malignant, but try having a husband that constantly cheat on you while you're the goddess of marriage, they would understand how she feels. Hera knew she shouldn't expect Zeus to stay loyal to her, as he forced her to marry him in the first place, but she tried, tried so hard to fulfill her role as a loving housewife, and yet once or twice every week, she found him sleeping with some mortal whores, cheating on her behind her back.

"Damn you, Zeus." The queen muttered as she stood up and once again took a walk around the park to clear and calm her mind.

However, when she saw a statue of her and her husband, one of the first statues the architects of Olympus carved after the two got married, her eyes teared up and she could feel an uncontrollable amount of rage swelling inside of her chest.

"AHH!" Hera let out a feral cry and summoned a baseball bat from thin air. Gripping it with both hands, the poor goddess walked over the statue and used the bat to strike it down, swinging the bat toward Zeus' head first, knocking it away from the body and shattering it to pieces with her godly strength. She then went to break the rest of the statue in pure rage, hitting it as hard as she could, even after there was nothing left of the statue, she continued to beat the debris on the ground until they were nothing more than dirt "WHY! WHY! WHY! DAMN YOU ALL!" she cried and looked around, searching for the next targets to unleash her frustration.

In the end, nothing was spared from her anger. She broke every statue, every bench, everything that reminded her of her marriage with Zeus and her unconditional love for him.

Then suddenly, when she was taking a second to breathe, she heard someone approaching her from behind. In anger, she reacted harshly, turning around and swinging the baseball bat with her, trying to smash their head.

However, much to her surprise, that person caught the bat and stopped it in midair. Blinking, Hera's eyes widened when she saw Naruto Uzumaki, the man that had become her daughter in law's infamous sex partner, boyfriend and servant, fully clothed standing in front of her with a small, amused smirk on his face.

"So this is how a goddess throws her tantrum of jealousy?" He spoke up, while still holding the baseball bat firm in his hand "Nice." He released it, allowing Hera to take a few steps back in surprise.

"You… what are you doing here?" Hera asked in surprise before finding a warm feeling running through her body, as well as feeling a very familiar tingling sensation between her thighs "You…" her eyes widened in shock and looked at the thing around his waist "You're wearing Aphrodite's Girdle." She realised immediately.

"Ah yes, she allows me to borrow her Girdle to fool around with nymphs and naiads whenever she's off to work somewhere else. She spoils me too much. What a great mistress she is!" Naruto explained before commenting with a smile. Aphrodite had turned her Girdle to a belt to suit him "You're not affecting by this Girdle, aren't you Lady Hera?" he asked suspiciously while raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not." She stated strongly, but in truth, it was a lie. Aphrodite's magical girdle's power to bring out the hidden passion of desire within a living being was simply too much for them to handle. Even Hera herself had occasionally borrowed it from the love goddess to beguile her husband and make him look at her and her only. "However, a mortal wearing a godly weapon, I can't believe Aphrodite is that stupid. She better has a good reason for this."

"Don't worry Lady Hera, I have no interest in violating the powers Lady Aphrodite grant me. It would only bring her trouble afterwards. she might even cancel one of our daily routines to punish me. A fucking session with her is too good to miss." The servant of Aphrodite commented, making Hera scowl in annoyance, but blush for some unknown reason.

"Enough, I don't have time to waste with someone like you, mortal." She did her best to ignore the feeling, using her godly power to prevent Aphrodite's godly weapon from getting to her head, and another place on her body "Remove that girdle from your body and leave this place this instant, you're not allowed to be here."

"Oh my… my deepest apology then, Lady Hera. It's just I heard your scream and a lot of breaking and crashing sounds so I thought I should check it out, to make sure that everything is alright." He said, sounding apologetical. He also didn't show any sign of trying to remove the belt from his waist "You know, this mountain is filled with horny gods who cannot keep it in their pants. Married or not, you should be careful because you don't know who is coming after a beautiful goddess like you." He said flirtatiously, which became even more effective because of the magic garment. Seeing Hera's blush deepened and her breathing became hard, he knew that his plan was working.

"Remove that girdle this instant." Hera managed as she took a step forward and reached her hand out for the girdle, but Naruto simply sidestepped to avoid her. Goddess or not, she was no Artemis, a goddess that could move and attack faster than he could blink "Or I will…"

"Kill me?" Naruto asked simply as he caressed the goddess' cheek, making her shiver "Now that's the funny thing, Hera. You can't kill me, none of you Greek gods and goddesses can." His tone completely changed, as he said that with a dark smirk on his face "I'm the child of Prophecy. I hold the fate of my world in my hands, while mine is in the fate of the Kami, the Shinto gods and goddesses of my world. Killing me or hurting me in any way will only get you lot into a lot of trouble with the Shinto Pantheon. So unless you want to anger a goddess whose powers rival even the creator of the universe, then please, have it your way." As much as she tried to deny it, he's right. There's no way she could kill him. She had heard rumours that Aphrodite had made a deal with Amaterasu, the leader of the Shinto Pantheon and gone through a lot of troubles to bring Naruto Uzumaki to Olympus and have her way with him because he was a very important figure in his world, a child of prophecy. Being ancient beings, Shinto gods and goddesses were known for their wisdom and kindness. While the children of prophecies could be the destructions of any worlds, the Kami agreed to let him live and decide the fate of his world on his own, regardless of what his decision was going to be, because in the end, it would only bring a great revolution to the world of ninja, something every world need to evolve and advance forward, unlike them who feared children of prophecies than their greatest enemies.

"Great Kami, look at this sinful body of yours." Deep in thought, Hera didn't realise that Naruto was standing behind her until he slapped his hands on her breasts and started groping them, much to her shock and surprise "With something like these and Zeus still cheats on you? Is he blind? If I were him, I would definitely spend the majority of my time on the bed having sex with you, Hera."

"S-stop… I can't…" she tried to resist, but found herself couldn't. The power of Aphrodite's Girdle had fully taken effect, clouding her mind from any common senses and normal judgments.

"Can't what? Cheat on your husband." He whispered into her ears "Isn't he cheating on you right now? Aphrodite told me he was fucking a stripper down there." Hera snapped her eyes wide in shock "Can you believe it? He is cheating on you for a slutty entertainer. Actually, I can't blame him because she is really beautiful, and has huge knockers to boost…" Naruto continued as he squeezed Hera's boobs hard. They were not comparable to Artemis' or even Aphrodite's girls, but Hera's tits were still a solid D-cup and as soft as marshmallowes.

"This is a mistake…" by that time, there was no restriction left in her voice, and she became relax in his arms.

"No, it's not." Naruto grinned darkly as he licked her neck, his hands found their way down her lower body and rubbed her already dripping wet pussy through her silky dress "Your husband have been cheating on you ever since you married him, spawning countless demigods while you don't even have a handful of children with him. Don't you ever want to get back at him somehow? Hurting his children will only hurt his pride and ego, you know."

"Ahh…" Hera didn't reply, instead, she moaned loudly in pleasure when he pinched her nipple and clit at the same time.

"Also, you look like you are seriously in need some love as well," he smirked. It's time to take her "Now, take me to your husband's palace, we're going to wreck that place with the smell of our sex."

"Y-yes…" Hera replied weakly and teleported them into her husband's bedchamber, where she was grabbed around the waist and carried to the king-size bed in the middle of the room. Putting Hera down on her back, Naruto forced her to watch him as he discarded his clothes from his body, making sure that she had a good idea of what she was about to deal with. He also removed the belt from his waist, but instead of throwing it away like the rest of his clothes, he wrapped it around his right arm for extra insurance.

"Like what you see?" Naruto asked as he slowly stroked his giant dong with one hand "Bigger than your husband's, isn't it?" Hera could only nod her head and swallowed her saliva heavily "In fact, Aphrodite told me I was bigger than all of the men on Olympus, and considering that slut had already slept with all of them, I found her words believable." Releasing his semi-hard cock from his hand, Naruto folded his arms on his chest and said to the goddess "Now, strip and start working, we don't have all day, unless you really want your husband to catch us."

Widening her eyes, Hera started stripping, starting with her white dress before removing the matching colour undergarments from her body, kneeling naked in front of him.

"C-can't you stop staring…? It's… embarrassing." Hera asked weakly as she tried to cover herself from his lustful eyes. She was about to have sex with a man that wasn't her husband, that thought alone made her feel disappointed at herself and somehow (probably because of the Girdle) excited at the same time.

"Nope, you're simply too hot to resist now." Naruto answered as he hit his stiff cock against her right cheek a couple of times before positioning it above her face "Get to work." He commanded with authority, his tone made Hera shiver and start what she was told to do.

Taking a deep breath, Hera moved her head closer and took a good look at his cock from up close. The huge shaft arched up over her head as its musky scent filled her nostrils, making Hera's already wet pussy get even wetter. Grasping the thick shaft, Hera couldn't believe how hard and hot it was in her small hand as she angled it towards her lips. Leaning forward, she first used her tongue to give the oversized mushroom head of his cock a long, wet lick before opening her mouth as wide as she could take it inside her mouth. Slowly she started doing her best to slide more of his the huge cock into her mouth as Naruto stood there proudly on the bed she shared with her husband with a confident smirk on his face, enjoying the wet and warm feelings of her mouth around his cock.

The blond boy gave a groan of pleasure when the goddess gently squeezed his hanging, heavy nut-sack, shivering as she hefted each massive and heavy testicle within the palm of her hand. Each of them probably packed to the brim with gallons upon gallons of virile spunk. Pulling her head back, Hera's kissable lips met said hairless sack next, giving each of his balls a wet kiss with her soft lips before slithering her tongue on the length of his cock, moving back to the tip of his massive man meat, twisting herself to face upwards.

Taking a deep breath, she slipped her lips over his fat, angry purple cock head before slowly inching as much cock as she could down her throat. Naruto grunted in pleasure, jerking his hips slightly, forcing more of his meat down his new slut's throat but no matter how they tried, Hera couldn't get pass the eight inches limit.

"You're taking it way too slow." Was the warning Hera got before Naruto placed a hand on her head and slammed her head down his cock, forcing all fifteen inches of steel hard cock down her throat, nearly choking her as his length and girth made a tight, silken sleeve out of her gullet, bulging it out from the outside.

Gathering some of her hair into his hand, Naruto gripped it tightly and started moving his hips, sliding his cock in and out of her tight throat. He started slowly, but gradually began to pick up speed. Soon, the glucking sounds of her wet throat were joined by a wet slapping as her nose struck his crotch, combined with his scrotum hitting her from below the chin every time he slammed his hips forward and pulled her head toward him.

"For someone who only sucked one dick in her life before, you're doing very well." Naruto commented as he suddenly pulled his cock out of Hera's mouth and started hitting it against her face, smearing her saliva as well as his pre-cum onto her cheeks, her forehead and lips "They said I would never be able to do this because of your loyalty to your husband, and yet here you are, kneeling in front of me sucking my cock, cheating on your husband. Truly a high-class whore."

Hera's eyes snapped wide open in realisation "You planned this from the…ugrh!" but Naruto decided to cut her off by ramming his cock back into her mouth until his balls sack slapped against her chin.

"Now now, now is not the time for that yet, let's make sure your mouth will be put into better use from now on." The blonde haired man grinned when Hera started sucking and stimulatingly swirling her tongue around his cock again.

Hera didn't know how many minutes, or hours had passed after that, but she knew that it took him almost forever to cum. He simply stood there, humming a tune as he fucked her throat while dragging her head on the length of his massive man meat, acting like it was no big deal. To make it even worse for her, Naruto's had started to tease her pussy with his right foot, driving the goddess mad with pleasure as he skillfully used his thumb to play with her clit.

Her thoughts were cut short when Naruto suddenly, without warning, shot his thick semen hit the back of her throat, and even with his crotch pressed right up against her nose powerful canon rammed all the way down her throat, the queen of Greek gods found herself desperately trying to take care of that first wave of hot, goo-like baby-batter. After a few minutes, his first endless stream of sperm finally died down, but it was immediately followed by an equally massive second shot, and she tried in vain to keep up with the flow of semen, but to no avail. Most of it spilt out of her stretched lips and nose, splitting onto her body like a waterfall, a thick, yellow and white mess of sperm.

For the next twenty minutes, Hera found herself drinking more man cum than she had ever drunk in her life. A single shot from him was more than enough to surpass an entire orgasm of her husband, and yet she had a feeling that it was nowhere near his best. He came and came and came, coating her in a thick layer of sperm and taking extra pleasure in cumming into her mouth, forcing her to drink his cum like it was the last drink in the world.

Finally, the young man groaned and extracted his long, thick prick from her glucking gullet. He shuddered as the resulting vacuum sucked out another few lumpy gobs of leftover sperm within his cum cannon before he was out with a pop. Rubbing his cock against the semiconscious face of Hera, Naruto couldn't stop himself from grinning in satisfaction. He creamed the queen of Olympus in his cum, and it was no ordinary feat for a mortal like him. While it wasn't comparable to the ones he had with Artemis or Aphrodite, it was one of his better orgasms, better than the most he had with the mortal women.

"I think it's about time I stick it in," Naruto said with a small smirk. His cock twitched and throbbed eagerly at the idea of fucking a royal pussy "Spread your legs." He gave an order and she shakily complied. Leaning back, Hera spread her legs as she was told, holding them wide apart with her hands under her thighs, showing him her dripping wet pussy and gaping asshole.

Without further ado, Naruto got down to his knees between her legs and positioned the mushroom head of his cock at her entrance. Pushing her down to the bed, Naruto wrapped one arm around her back and the other kept her shoulder on the bed as he slowly eased his cock into her tight pussy, either because she was tight simply because she was a goddess or her husband's cock was too small compare to his. Either way, Naruto had a feeling that he would enjoy pounding her good and hard before breaking her to his liking, now that she was all in his hands.

"Ah!? AH?!" Hera moaned with her eyes wide in shock as Naruto pushed his cock into her cunt, hitting her G-spit and starting to move his hip back and forth steadily "It's so big! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Hera cried with a bewilderment expression, making Naruto's smirk widen even further. Pulling his hip back, Naruto waited for the exact moment for Hera to cum to plunge his cock as far as he could into her pussy, knocking pass the entrance of her womb and sheathing nearly a foot long cock into her body. "Ah!" Hera gasped as she smiled stupidly from the pleasure of her orgasm, her tongue hanging outside of her mouth as she stared at the man who was towering over her with his muscular body.

"Such a spending reaction." Naruto said as he licked her tongue before taking it into her mouth "You're truly the queen of whores, Hera." Releasing her tongue, Naruto grabbed her ankles and pushed her up until only her head and shoulders were on the beck. Putting both of his feet on either side of her head and standing in a crouching manner with his hands on her thighs, Naruto started pounding into her as hard as he could from above, trying his best to get the last three inches of his cock into her pussy.

"It feels so good…" Hera moaned as she came, spraying her own juice onto her face "More… fuck me more…!" the goddess smirked as she shook her lower body, trying to have more pleasure.

"Ara, the night is still young and yet you've already started begging me for more?" Naruto asked and stopped thrusting for a moment, making Hera cry in disappointment "Then, I think it's time I remove this." He said, and removed the belt from his arm and tossed it away before going back to as soon as possible.

"It feels so good! Your cock is drilling inside… wait…huh?!" the effect of the godly weapon wore off instantly and Hera looked at Naruto with a bewilderment and shock expression on her face "What!? Hey! Stop!" she cried, but Naruto only gave her an impossible powerful thrust that shook the entire bed, causing Hera to throw her head back and moan loudly in pleasure before cumming hard around his cock, spraying the cum from her pussy onto her face once again.

"Oh my, back to your sense again, I see." Naruto smirked as he slammed his cock into her womb and started moving his hip in a circle, keeping Hera in the same position "Isn't this what you want, Hera? Have you forgotten that Aphrodite's Girdle doesn't only have the power to make others fall in love with the one who wears it, but also brings out the hidden passion of desire within them?" his smirked widened even further as he looked at her shock face "Your sex life with your husband must have been extremely boring for you to want a pounding like this."

"Wha-what are you talking about!?" Hera asked hesitatingly, unable to take her eyes away from the man who was having his cock deep inside her.

"Don't try to deny it. Aphrodite told me every goddess had an extremely sexual urge inside them, even a virgin goddess like Artemis couldn't stop herself from feeling extremely horny once in awhile." Naruto told her with a grin "The less sex you have, the harder for you to control yourself, especially in front of a man who has received Aphrodite's blessing like me. No wonder why Artemis was so easily to seduce when someone was brave, or stupid enough to sexually provoked her… someone like me." His statement caused Hera to drop her mouth in horror.

"You… you…"

"Yes, I'm also in a rather complicated relationship with Artemis. You can say that I like her more than I like my favourite slut, Aphrodite." Naruto nodded and Hera could only look at him in shock "Don't look at me I'm a criminal here, Hera. Isn't Artemis Zeus' daughter with another woman? Don't you ever want bad things to happen to her?" He chuckled darkly "You're looking at the man who Artemis loves so much she is willing to finish her vow of maidenhood, which she broke and give up her Hunt to be with." He raised his hip, almost pulling his cock out of her pussy "But still, I don't want her to give up the girls she calls her beloved sisters just to be with me. I might be a sick, sex crazed bastard, but I still have a heart for those I care about?" he grabbed her ankles before declaring "Enough chit chat, I will have to break you first!"

"No…AHHHHH!" Hera cried when Naruto slammed his hip down.

For over an hour, Naruto fucked Hera like that, the sounds of flesh slamming against flesh echoing throughout the palace of the King of Olympus and his bed all but shook from the powerful fucking his wife was receiving from Aphrodite and Artemis' boyfriend. As minutes passed Hera's mind got hazier and hazier until the only things she registered was the feeling of Naruto's hands holding her ankles and his massive cock splitting her pussy and stretching her womb around its massive head, her guilt had completely disappeared and her mind could only think of him and his cock and how good it is to have a real man fucking her, not her cheating, unfaithful and limp dick husband.

Grinning in satisfaction as his fucked silly and newly broken lover, Naruto believed it was enough and decided to let loose, ramming his cock as deep as it could go into her pussy, he came. Even as Hera's conscious mind was washed under the tidal wave of orgasmic pleasure, she felt the unbelievably pleasurable sensation of Naruto's hot cum pouring at high speed and pressure into her well-fucked womb. She felt herself get filled to the brim in almost an instant before she felt her belly expand from the massive injection of cum.

"There…" Naruto finally spoke up as he reached down to grab Hera's waist and lifted her up. His cock was still cumming inside her "…you're now mine, Hera." He said to the well fucked Queen, causing her to lean forward and kiss his mouth lustfully. He only let her have it for five seconds before Naruto started thrusting again.

By the time he was done and sure that the goddess was in his hands, it was already midnight, and Zeus was still nowhere to be found. A small part of him wanted to show Zeus how much he had missed in his life, to have a wonderful wife and yet he chose to have countless affairs with mortal women, but most of him simply really wanted that pathetic king of the gods who couldn't properly sex his wife up to see him fucking his wife and breaking her to his liking.

"Now that does it for our activities. It's time for me to tell you the real reasons why I am here, Hera" Naruto said as he bounced Hera on his lap, forcing her to rapidly impaling herself on his cock. It's time for businesses… good businesses "I have heard as the goddess of marriage you're the one who holds the magical bonds between husbands and wives on Olympus, correct?"

"Yes…" Hera answered with a dazed smile. Closing her eyes, Hera put her hands on his shoulders and started riding him herself.

"Then I want you to remove the bond you forced on Aphrodite and Hephaestus as soon as possible." Naruto stated sternly "I want them to divorce before tomorrow's afternoon, do you understand?"

"Yes." Hera nodded her head.

"Next, I want to marry Aphrodite." Naruto continued "I want to bond that slut to me forever. While I don't think she would ever think about cheating on me, I simply want to make it legally between us. There is no need for you to make me a god, too many responsibilities. I'm happy with being immortal."

"I understand."

"The next thing is that I want you to act normally around Zeus. Have sex with him if you must, I don't care." Naruto stated plainly "However, after that, you must use your Sacred Bath to regain your virginity so I can take it myself, understand?"

"Yes, milord."

"Now, the most important of all, I want you to gain as much support within the Olympian Council as possible." Naruto pointed out "It's not for anything like overthrowing him and taking over the throne, I have no interest in causing chaos and making myself look less in the eyes on the Shinto Gods." He pointed out.

"Can I ask what is it for, milord?" Hera asked curiously

"It's about Artemis and her vow of maidenhood." Naruto nodded his head.

"Oh, I see…" Hera smiled "I understand what you want now, milord. Then I will carry all of your orders out to the best of my ability, you can trust everything in my capable hands."

"Obedient." Naruto smirked, "Just how I like it." With that, he pulled Hera down and came inside her, causing Hera to moan happily.

In the end, he really didn't have to blackmail her.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 6**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Done! My deepest apology for the long wait everyone! I know that I should have updated this chapter sooner, but really doesn't have much time to think thoroughly of how I should put Hera into the harem for Naruto, but here it is, and I hope you like it.**_

 _ **Adding Hera into his possession, Naruto now has three goddesses in his harem and a lot of Aphrodite's handmaidens to carry his child, but of course, the three goddesses and their children will be favored about all. Next chapter, I will temporary put Aphrodite, Artemis and Hera to the side and show more of Naruto with his mortal harem from Elemental Nations. I must admitted that I have completely neglected them, but to tell you the truth, the Naruto in this story really doesn't have much love for them to begin with.**_

 _ **Next chapter, we will have Kyuubi, Anko and Kurenai, as well as Mei Terumi. We will also have a new woman enter the party: Shizuka from Nadeshiko Village.**_

 _ **In the next chapter, Naruto will also take a trip to the his homeland, and also the place that will soon become his land to recreate his clan, Uzushiogakure.**_

 _ **That's all, enjoy reading!**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **P/S: Next update will be Lemon of the Incubus Prince.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: This story is made of pure imagination of the author's crazy imagination, please don't read if you're not of age, or have problem control your imagination. The author doesn't and will not encourage such things being done by those who mentioned above in real life. I strongly discourage 18- from reading this.**

 **Also for those who are 18 plus, this story contains sexual material not suited for morons that can't tell fantasy from reality. This is a work of imagination like belly bulge, massive dick can release gallon of cum and unholy stamina so don't ask me why I put this warning.**

 **Also, warning for Gore and Extremely Dark tone of the fic.**

 **Remember, you have been warned.**

* * *

 **Summary: Smut with plot. Getting bored of her relationship with Ares, the Greek Love Goddess Aphrodite decides to dump him and find another man to occupy her bed, so she picks Naruto Uzumaki. However, instead of a happy and goofy original Naruto, she decided to bring a dark one from an alternate world to her bed, attracted by his violent and savage nature. Dark/Powerful Naruto.**

 **Major crossover with Greek Mythology and the Percy Jackson series.**

 **Multi crossovers.**

 **Will contain elements from the God of War Series game.**

 **Harem with Aphrodite and Artemis as mains.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 **The Servant of Love**

 **Chapter 7**

 **His life**

It's been nearly three months since Naruto had become the servant of love herself, but saying that he was the servant wasn't exactly right, because Naruto had taken the first opportunity to turn Aphrodite, Greek goddess of Love and Beauty into his servant instead, making her an obedient and submissive lover who put his sexual needs above others. Sex with her was simply mind-blowing, because Aphrodite was the very embodiment of lust and sexuality itself. She was indeed the best partner he had ever had, as he could spend days fucking her without getting bored of the pleasure her body could provide.

Her immortal servants, the beautiful and incredibly voluptuous women who were called the Handmaidens of Aphrodite, were brought to the fun as soon as Aphrodite realized he had the stamina and ability to outfuck the goddess of sex herself. Slutty by nature, it didn't take long for these women to follow the path of their mistress. They had been great providers of sexual entertainments whenever Aphrodite wasn't around to spread her legs for him, as well as willing cum-dumpsters for his clones whenever he was in the mood for orgy. Some of them, being Aphrodite's daughters, blessed with their mother's sexual prowess, had been one of his best fucks, though they could never hope to compare to Aphrodite. He didn't know if he truly cared about any of them as much as he cared about Aphrodite, but still, they were held as a much better regard than mere sex slaves.

It should also be noted that Aphrodite was a bisexual. She loved women just as much as she loved men, and while her straight interest had reduced to one single man only, Aphrodite's interest in women hadn't changed at all. Naruto, amused by this, gave her the full permission to have sex with any women she wanted, much to Aphrodite's joy.

Shortly after he had come to the term with his new mind-blowing sex life, Naruto set his eyes on new women, with the only thought of bringing them into his harem so that one day, to honor his parents' memories, he could bring Uzumaki and Namikaze Clan back to their former glories. A specific goddess caught his attention, and it was none other than Artemis, Greek Goddess of the Hunt, Moon, Wilderness, Childbirth and Virginity, whose beauty and attractiveness rivaled even the goddess of beauty herself. She used to be a man hating goddess, a three thousand year old virgin with a reputation to boost.

Apparently, regretting men's attention had its downside. Gods like Artemis and Aphrodite was ancient beings, so their urges were pretty basic. With three thousand year of built up sexual tension, Naruto only needed to push her at the right places and she pretty much hungry for his attention as much as Aphrodite thirst for his sperm.

It could be said that while Aphrodite had a firm grip on his body, Artemis was the one that was keeping his heart. He loved her, very much so, because of all the women he had been with, Artemis was the only one that could make him feel at peace. He didn't understand why, maybe it was because of her nature, a pure, but strong willed goddess. With Aphrodite, it was definitely rough and hardcore sex, where Naruto fucked her stupid and treated her no better than a five ryo whore, but with Artemis, it was usually hot and passionate love makings. It was truly enjoyable, to say the least.

The love goddess had taken the matter into her own hand and tasked herself with the duty of teaching Artemis how to love, and how to properly please their man. While Naruto believed it was rather unnecessary, because Aphrodite's lesion was too… Aphrodite-ly, it was still rather fun to watch these two goddesses bonding. Their relationships with Naruto had drastically changed their relationships with each other as well.

In addition, due to her nature as the goddess of all forms of sex and love, Aphrodite had also taken a bisexual love for Artemis as well, which was unsurprisingly unsurprising. At first, Artemis was highly against it, mainly because she didn't like Aphrodite that much and she thought it was strange to be in love with another woman. However, after a full week of desperate struggles, Artemis had finally given up and started to get comfortable with Aphrodite's attempts of having sex with her. It's no longer strange for Naruto to catch these two casually having sex with each other inside Aphrodite's Palace whenever he arrived there.

Artemis and Aphrodite were later joined by Kyuubi, a demon whose power far surpassed the other tailed beast, but broken in the hands on Naruto when he was sixteen. Artemis' presence had changed him a lot. Due to her influence, he no longer held so much hatred over the worl and started to view others in a brighter, much optimist perspective, and decided to release Kyuubi from her prison inside his mindscape, and started treating her better. Naruto, while still seeing her as his property, seemed to enjoy having her around him more and more. Throughout the day she continued to please him or any of his immortal lovers whenever he wanted, but Kyuubi found that whenever he took her, he was much gentler with her than before, making the whole experience a lot more enjoyable. Compared to the hell he had put her through, she was truly in paradise and she had come to love every second of it as well.

His next woman, also his latest achievement, was none other than the Queen of the Greek Pantheon, Hera herself. Hera was the goddess of marriage, and she used to be extremely faithful to Zeus, the arrogant king of Greek Gods, so it was impossible for him to break her and bind her to his will. However, much like with Artemis, he only needed to push her at the right time and the right place, with an extra help of Aphrodite's magic Girdle, and she would surely become his slut, which she had, in the end.

Now that the queen was in the palm of his hand, Naruto had Hera removed Aphrodite from her unwanted marriage with Hephaestus and also announced Aphrodite's marriage with her new boyfriend, Naruto. It came as a huge shock, but no one was happier than the mentioned goddess herself. They're going to get married at the end of the year, and their wedding would be attended by both Greek and Shinto Pantheon, the beings he truly wished to meet ever since he became aware of their presences.

Speaking of marriage, last week, with the help of the goddess of Childbirth, Artemis herself, Aphrodite peacefully gave birth to a beautiful girl who they named Angelique, which mean 'like an angel' in the Language of Love, French. Since both of her parents, Naruto and Aphrodite, were immortal and the later being a goddess, Angelique would soon become a goddess like her mother. A minor one, but she was no doubt becoming a goddess. Normally, it wouldn't take a godly individual a week long to fully mature, but since Naruto was formerly a mortal that received Aphrodite's blessing and became an immortal, Angelique would still grow normally. She would stop aging, eventually, when her godly powers fully matured, and when that happened, she would be given a domain to rule over.

For the time being, her last name would be Uzumaki. He would have to wait till she had fully matured to decide which of his two clans she should be put in. Unfortunately, because she was not a demigod, Aphrodite was allowed to take care and raise her normally, something she had truly wished to do ever since she gave birth to her first child. Her immortal children simply grew up too fast for her to enjoy the joy of a mother, and the ancient laws wouldn't let her take care of her demigods.

After the birth of his first child, Aphrodite's Palace had been renovated. They built a whole new area for children on top of Aphrodite's palace, with enough rooms for hundred of them. Currently, Angelique was the only occupation, and whenever her parents weren't around, she would be taken care of by her half-sisters, Aphrodite's handmaidens, those who were especially good with kids.

More or less, it was his life now. He was enjoying himself, definitely, and you couldn't really fault him for enjoying it.

However, it wasn't just his life that had changed for the better. His body, too, had undergone some drastic change over the past few months ever since he received Aphrodite's blessing, which turned him into a perfect sex partner, or a tireless, horny sex machine.

He was three inches taller, and the muscles on his body, trained by hours of marathon sex with immortal women, became denser and slightly larger than before, ripping with strength as he moved around. His stamina had also increased a lot, to the point he could take on all three goddesses and a horny Kitsune at the same time and still lived to see another day before having another round with all four of them, all by himself.

His genital, which was dangling between his thighs with his huge balls, had noticeably become longer and thicker, packing enough strength to reshape any pussy, and enough cum to impregnate an entire village of women with a single orgasm.

But the rest would be the story for another time.

That night, Aphrodite's bedchamber had been renovated and set up to look like a strip club, with him being the only male guess and Aphrodite, being the only stripper, no doubt about it. It wasn't the first time her chamber was altered for a single night to suit his liking, though. Last time, it was a prison, where he was the only jailer, while Aphrodite and her handmaidens were the ones behind the bars.

After personally going through all sorts of entertainment the place could provide, Naruto, accompanied by his favorite vixen, had decided to take a seat on the sofa prepared for him in front of the stage and waited patiently for the main event to start. The girls, dressed in erotic party outfits, gathered around the stage. Much like Naruto, they were all eager to see their mistress' performance, knowing full well how good she was.

He didn't have to wait long.

When the loud music stopped and a new tune began to play, Aphrodite busts out from behind the curtain, with the majority of her blonde hair tied back into twin ponytails on either side of her head. She dressed like a school girl of her world, with her white shirt tied below her gigantic chest clad behind lacy black bra, with a short, black tie around the collar, keeping her unbuttoned shirt together. Meanwhile her black skirt was just bare centimeters from being obscene, and underneath, was the smallest G-string in existence. The outfit was completed with black high socks and matching color shoes.

As she walked to the front toward the stripping poles, her body moves in tune to the oddly fitting, high energy music. Her hip swayed, purposely causing her skirt to flip, teasingly revealing what underneath. Her tits jiggled, with each step she took, and she had a seductive, yet innocent smile on her face as she danced to the music.

Holding the nearest stripper pole with both hands, Aphrodite then turned her body around before bending her back backward, grinding her hand slightly to the pole before lowering her body until she could look at him upside down. Winking playfully, Aphrodite quickly stood up and spun around, reaching for the knot in her shirt below her impressive chest. She pulled the knot open, but quickly, Aphrodite took hold of the front parts of the shirt, keeping them together and preventing her breasts from getting exposed, but not for long.

As she continued to dance, swaying her hip and taking small, side steps, Aphrodite slowly opened her shirt, giving view to her melons, before she slowly slipped it down from her shoulders to her slender arms, revealing her black spaghetti strap bra that was just a very little more than a few strings connecting a pair of pasties. Naruto's cock became painfully hard inside Kyuubi's throat as he looked at her impressive knockers, swaying and jiggling freely as she treated him with the most erotic strip dance he had ever seen in his life.

Removing Kyuubi from his cock, Naruto gave her a nod, silently telling her that her service was no longer need. Nodding her head in understanding, Kyuubi moved to the side and disappeared into his mindscape, where she was greeted with at least a dozen of horny Naruto.

"Good morning, mister Naruto." Naruto turned his head to the side and smirked when he saw another Aphrodite, or at least the manifestation of half of her consciousness standing beside him. This one, however, wore her hair in a bob with the front bangs cut above her eyes, while the rest was able to reach down to the crook of her neck. Her face was more mature and seductive, with green eyes instead of baby-blue. Her pale, yellow dress was skin-tight, hugging her every curve, strapless at the top and held up by the way it stretched over her big melons, with the neckline plunged to her belly button, revealing the sides of her huge, bra-less tits. It was slit up to her waist line on one side, revealing her fishnet hold-ups "How are you doing? Have you been enjoying yourself?" She asked, putting a hand on his chest.

"Of course, I have." He answered coolly as she watched the stripper Aphrodite removed her tiny bra, giving the full view to her tits.

"Ah, a pretty little thing, isn't she?" The one standing next to him commented as she turned his head slightly to the side and kissed him. Her hand trailed down his body, caressing his abs before finding his cock, the massive weapon that was standing proudly in front of Naruto, drawing even more attention than the stripper dancing on the stage "Would you like to fuck her, mister Naruto?" she asked after pulling back. Meanwhile, instead of grabbing onto his cock, she moved her hands down to his balls instead.

"I am intending to." Naruto replied, his hand reached up and groped her breast, squeezing it mercilessly in the palm of his hand "In fact, I'm going to fuck her right where she is standing, with all these women watching us." He said, darting his eyes around the place.

"Oh my, then please do not hold back when you are on the stage." Aphrodite said and lowered her head down to kiss him again, enslaving her tongue to his mouth, her hands playing with his balls. Pulling back and winking at him, Aphrodite lowered her body down and gave the tip of his cock a wet, sloppy kiss before standing up and walking away. She soon faded away, as if she was never there.

On the stage, the now fully conscious Aphrodite continued to dance, topless, moving her body in time to beat, her handmaidens giggled and drooled at the sight of her bare chest, jiggling and bouncing with every movement. Straight or bisexual, they could not resist her, their eyes locked onto her erotic body as she paraded them with sexual movements.

Turing her body around and sticking her ass out, Aphrodite pulled down the zipper of her skirt, letting it fall freely and revealing her black G-string and beautiful shaped ass. Turning around while twerking her impressive ass, Aphrodite blew him a kiss before making a 'come over' gesture with her index finger. Not backing down from her challenge, Naruto who gulped down the last of wine and stood up, climbing on the stage. The crowd truly went wild and cheered at the sight of him and Aphrodite, knowing full well what was about to happen.

Aphrodite smiled and started dancing her way toward him, not too fast to make things less intense for them, but not too slow to make him wait for her. When she was close enough, Aphrodite quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to dance as if he was her new stripper pole. She twirled around him, rubbing her belly and ass against his huge cock, smiling sexually when she felt it throb every time she came into contact with it.

Wrapping one leg around his hips, the love goddess grounded her cunt and breasts into him. Such closeness allowed Naruto hands to fly to her ass, and quickly he filled his palms with those beautiful orbs. Turning around, Aphrodite swayed her hip and shook her ass, giving Naruto an eyeful of backside he had been fondling, spanking, and fucking for the past few months before leaning back into his chest, gridding her ass crack against his steel hard cock. His hands were put on her hips and soon made their way up to fondle her breasts, her hands reached behind her and grabbed hold of his cock, amazed by how hard it was in her palm. Her G-string was quickly removed from her body, and what were left of her were her short, and black shoes.

As the music got louder and wilder, so did Aphrodite. Removing herself from Naruto but with one hand still holding his cock, she grabbed her left ass cheek and pulled it to the side, revealing her anus which was more than ready to take his cock. Positioning the engorged head of his cock at the entrance, she took a step backward, causing the head of his cock to push into her anal tube.

Growing impatient, Naruto simply grabbed her hips, and took one big step forward, stimulatingly pulling her backward to him, thrusting all of his cock into her tight anus. Aphrodite moaned loudly in response as he sheathed his long hard dick in her ass, before reaching her hands out to hold onto the pole in front of her, knowing that she would need it to keep herself from falling.

His hands left her hips and slowly, sexually moved up her body before stopping at her big boobs. There, he filled his hands with as much fleshes as possible, using them as handholds to start pounding his cock into her ass, his pelvis slapped noisily against her butts. Enticed by the music, Naruto increased the pace, swaying and thrusting his dong to the beat of the beat, fucking her faster as the music got louder. Aphrodite shamelessly moan and came in front of her handmaidens, who were too focus on the erotic sight in front of them to notice a small army of clones were sneaking up on them from behind. Soon, the whole place was turned into a massive orgy as Naruto continued to fuck Aphrodite on the stage.

Of course, it should also be mentioned that while the parents were going at it again, Artemis was currently taking care of their daughter at her palace.

"Aw, so cute…" the goddess of the hunt giggled while looking at Angelique as she carried the little baby in one arm, the other gently tickling the little goddess "… irresponsibility parent, aren't they?" She asked, stopping by the window and turned her head to look at Aphrodite's palace at the end of the street "Don't worry, auntie Artemis is going to take care of you." she cooed "I'm gonna make sure you will be nothing like your mother, little angel."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Hey there folks! This is just a filter chapter to recap everything that has happened so far in this story and an announcement to let everyone know that this story is still up and running, but I hope you've enjoyed it nonetheless. I also hope you like the name I have chosen for Naruto's first child.**

 **Now, for the next chapter will be what I promised you in chapter 6: the debut of Shizuka from Nadeshiko Village, Naruto's time with his mortal harem, accompanying by Kyuubi, and his trip to Uzushiogakure.**

 **I will let you choose the next Greek goddess to be add into Naruto's harem (No Athena of course, I have already had a plan for her later on in this story). Or if you don't know who to pick, simply consider Aphrodite's demigod daughters as an option.**

 **Anyway, READ and REVIEW**

 **All hail the lemon king!**

 **Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: This story is made of pure imagination of the author's crazy imagination, please don't read if you're not of age, or have problem control your imagination. The author doesn't and will not encourage such things being done by those who mentioned above in real life. I strongly discourage 18- from reading this.**

 **Also for those who are 18 plus, this story contains sexual material not suited for morons that can't tell fantasy from reality. This is a work of imagination like belly bulge, massive dick can release gallon of cum and unholy stamina so don't ask me why I put this warning.**

 **Also, warning for Gore and Extremely Dark tone of the fic.**

 **Remember, you have been warned.**

* * *

 **Summary: Smut with plot. Getting bored of her relationship with Ares, the Greek Love Goddess Aphrodite decides to dump him and find another man to occupy her bed, so she picks Naruto Uzumaki. However, instead of a happy and goofy original Naruto, she decided to bring a dark one from an alternate world to her bed, attracted by his violent and savage nature. Dark/Powerful Naruto.**

 **Major crossover with Greek Mythology and the Percy Jackson series.**

 **Multi crossovers.**

 **Will contain elements from the God of War Series game.**

 **Harem with Aphrodite and Artemis as mains.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 **The Servant of Love**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Uzushiogakure**

"I'm coming in, master." Without waiting for him to answer her, Kyuubi, who was wearing an extremely erotic version of a set of maid's black and white uniform, a gift from the goddess of love, turned to doorknob and pushed open the door, carrying a tray full of delicious looking dishes with her as she entered his bedroom. Because Aphrodite and Artemis as well as Hera had their domains to take care and some seriously dangerous monsters to hunt down, which was in the goddess of the hunt's case, Naruto and Kyuubi had gone back to his apartment at Elemental Nations, but how he spent his free times hadn't changed that much. Without a single piece of cloth on his body, as usual, Naruto was balls-deep inside the tight pussy of Mei Terumi, the Godaime Mizukage of Kirigakure, who was being fucked doggy-style in front of the window.

Pulling the woman by her red hair, he ruthlessly pounded his cock into her pussy without a care in the world, his hips slapped loudly against her ass. While Mei Terumi was cumming faster than a second could pass, her face was a mask of pleasure, Naruto only had a small, amused almost satisfied smirk on his face. His expression didn't even change in the slightest when her pussy clenched, tightened up and applied great pressure around his cock. He just stood there, fucked her, one of his women and, possibly, the future mothers of his children, like it was the most common thing in the world to him.

Looking at the other side of the room, Kyuubi wasn't surprised to see Mitarashi Anko and Kurenai Yuhi kneeling on the bed and eagerly, lustfully, waiting for their turns. The Kunoichi of Konoha had been stripped naked and tied up by ninja wires, with their hands being kept together behind their back. The thin strings wrapped around their bodies and pushed up their breasts, met at their crotches and moved between their drenched pussy, slipping through their ass-crack and binding their booties. He had also put cock rings in their mouths, with the leather straps had been fastened tightly around their heads. All in all, while doing a fine job as keeping the two from making a sound, moving and also masturbating, the strings made them look like two helpless and fuckable sluts in front of the might of her master.

"Let's see what people will think when they see me fucking the leader of the bloody mist like a cheap ryo whore." Saying that mockingly, Naruto opened the window of his room and pushed Mei forward until her stomach could rest against the window frame and her upper body was hanging outside of his apartment, clearly visible for anyone who decided to look up. Mei didn't even have the chance to protest and was forced to slap her hands on her mouth to keep her moan and cries of pleasure for herself as Naruto instantly started driving his cock back and forth in her pussy, his grips were still firm on her long hair and left hip. "Put it on my table." Without turning around, he said, and the fox girl immediately knew that he was ordering her. She immediately did what she was told, before speaking up respectfully.

"I have made your favorites, master." She said "You should eat it while it's still hot."

"Don't worry. I'm almost done with this slut... almost… almost…" He grunted as he moved his hips even faster and stronger. Releasing her hair and holding her hips with both hands, Naruto gave the woman three more hard thrusts, nearly pushing both of them out of the window of his apartment before thrusting his cock, which swelled in size, as far into her pussy as possible "Here it is." Moaning loudly for the first time since the start, Naruto reached his limit and exploded inside Mei. Dose after does of gooey hot cum was pumped directly into her womb, filling her up and causing her belly to swell. The soon to be husband of the goddess of love stayed like that for several more minutes as his cock kept jerking and throbbing inside of her overstuffed cunt before stepping back, letting go of the fucked stupid woman. He watched as Mei slipped down from the window frame and dropped onto her knees, having trouble catching her breaths. Her sweaty body kept jerking once every five seconds while his sperm was following steadily out of her well-fucked pussy, forming a huge puddle on the floor under her ass "Is that the outfit Aphrodite gave you?" Naruto asked when he turned around and noticed the dress Kyuubi was wearing. Kyuubi nodded at his question "Spin around." He ordered, raising his hand and swaying it around.

She did what she was told, and with a smile on her face, giving him views to her backside. The outfit was black and white in color, with the white top being skintight and cut off and so small that it left the bottom portion of Kyuubi's large breasts completely exposed, thus allowing the fox woman to flaunt her incredibly sexy abdomen. The black skirt, meanwhile, was wide and extremely short, so short that it didn't even go half way down her ass, giving the complete view to her heart-shape ass cheeks (Kyuubi had made her tails disappear, because they would get in the way). She wore no undergarment; the front sleeve of her skirt was long enough to teasingly keep her pussy from being visible. The outfit was completed with thigh highs black stocking and garter belts, fuck-me high heels, a white maid headband with black liner in front of her animal ears and a black collar around her neck.

"Very sexy." Naruto nodded his head with a small smirk. "Aphrodite does have an erotic taste in these kinds of things, I must admit. Turn around again, Kyuubi." He said, his hand reached out to cup her ass cheek after she had done what he ordered her to do. He squeezed her ass, massaging the supple flesh, before pushing his hands into her ass crack and down to her pussy "Should make this the uniform for sluts in my house, shouldn't I?" he asked while his hand were rubbing her pussy, drawing moan from the princess of demon.

"Yes, you should master." Kyuubi said and continued to moan with drool running down the corners of her mouth as Naruto fingered her pussy while his hands kept rubbing her ass crack. Smirking, Naruto reached his other hand out and moved it to her pussy as well "M-master…" Kyuubi gasped as Naruto started fingering her from the back as well as the four, using four fingers in total. Gently scratching the inner walls, Naruto flicked her clit, causing Kyuubi to jerk and struggle to keep herself on her feet. Within seconds, he made her cum and she squirted her juice all over his hands while moaning blissfully.

Naruto grinned as he removed both hand from her crotch and moved the thumb he had put in her ass toward her mouth "Look at this Kyuubi." He said, grabbing both cheeks with one hand and raising the other in front of her face, showing her his drenched hand "You make a mess on your master's hands, do you want to get punished?" Asking, Naruto leaned his head closer to lick the drool from her chin before trailing to her lips, where he moved his tongue in a circle before inserting it into her mouth, lips weren't touching. Moaning in delight, Kyuubi returned her master's kindness by trying to kiss him, but because his hand was keeping her head still, all that she could do was entangling their tongues with each other when he did.

"Yes…" She said breathlessly after he had pulled back "punish me, master. Punish your slutty vixen. Show her exactly what she gets for being a dirty slut." She moaned, rubbing her thighs impatiently. She could feel his cock poking at her side, and she badly wanted him to punish her with it.

Naruto smirked. She had said those words a lot, especially when he was sexually torturing her, but it was the first time he had heard her said it so willingly. He would never admit it in front of her, but the way she said it now, turned him on and made him feel excited a lot more than before.

Kyuubi hadn't just been broken. She had been modified, redesigned to be his slut, his servant, his lover… anything that he needed her to be. The spoiled princess of demons, the vixen that could cause earthquake and tsunami with a single swipe of her tails… he had her, heart, body and soul wrapped around his hand, and his cock.

"Don't worry, I definitely will but first…" He turned to his breakfast "I'm hungry." He released her "But since my hands are dirty because of you, you are going to help me eat those dishes." Kyuubi smiled and bowed her head while holding her short skirt with both hands and then "Meanwhile, you two sluts will make sure I can comfortably enjoy my breakfast." He turned around and spoke to Anko and Kurenai, who both nodded their heads in response "Do exactly what I tell you and you will be rewarded." He then turned to Mei, who had recovered "Mei, you will help them."

"I understand." Mei lowered her head as Naruto climbed onto the bed and took his seat there. Anko and Kurenai both took positions at his side, their D-cup tits rested on his thighs as they started trailing their tongue on his cock, while Mei followed suit and got between his legs, where she enslaved her mouth to his balls.

"What would you like to have first, master?" Naruto looked at Kyuubi as she kneeled down on the spot next to him, carrying the tray of foods with her. Taking a quick glance, Naruto saw some really delicious looking foods, but what caught his attention the most was…

"I want that one first." Naruto said, pointing at the bowl of ramen. Ramen had always been his most favorite foods in the world. His mother had made him and his father that dish when she was still alive, even though she wasn't a very good cook, it was absolutely delicious and they loved it. He hadn't had much handmade ramen lately, mainly because he was too busy with his jobs and his plans for the future to eat it, preferring instant ramen because it was quick to cook and finish.

Nodding her head, Kyuubi put down the tray and picked up the chopsticks. Starting with the noodles, she picked a decent amount of them up and twirled them around the chopsticks, but instead of giving it to him right away, Kyuubi put it into her mouth before moving her head closer to press her mouth against his, using her tongue to move the noodles into his mouth. After the last strand of noodle had been moved into his mouth, she then pulled back and used the spoon to drink the broth. Not swallowing, Kyuubi kissed him, letting the delicious soup to flow steadily into his mouth until there was nothing left.

"Now now, aren't you a creative one?" Naruto smirked as he swallowed everything inside his mouth while Kyuubi were smiling at him and his cock was sliding up and down Kurenai's throat, the whole thing was drenched in hers and Anko's spits, as they were unable to close their mouth and stop their saliva from following. "Very well done, continue." He said, and watched Kyuubi straddling his waist and removing the top of her maid outfit, freeing her huge tits and leaving her topless. Picking up a large slice of pork, the fox girl placed it between her breasts before holing her tits with both hands, keeping the piece of meat at the top of her cleavage.

"Please enjoy your food, master." She said seductively and pushed her breasts forward, making the slice of pork become a whole lot more delicious in his eyes.

Sliding his hand down her back, Naruto took hold of her plump ass, holding her close to him as he leaned his head forward and kissed her nipple, before opening his mouth wide and hungrily sucking in one of them as well as her areola. As soon as Kyuubi started feeling it, he took his mouth back and brought out his tongue to trail it on the surface her incredibly soft breast and take in the slice of pork meat. Kyuubi pulled her breasts and apart and smashed them around his face to start rubbing them up and down his head. After he had swallowed it, the vixen removed her breasts from his face, and let him motorboat her as she reached out for the next helping of ramen. The noodles and the broth would go into her mouth and she would feed him that way, while the toppings would go between her chest and Naruto would have to come and get them himself. The two continued like that for awhile until the bowl of ramen was completely empty.

"Delicious." Naruto praised as he buried his face between her cleavage "I didn't you were such a good cook." Now that he had thought about it, there was a lot he didn't know about her. From the stories she had told him, Naruto knew that before he got his hand on her, she had been a spoiled princess of an empire of demons. Born with a silver spoon in her mouth, she had grown up having everything given to her. She had everything, power, fame, status… and yet she had wasted them all in parties, celebrations… the kind of thing that rich brats would do to enjoy their luxurious lives without a care in the world. From a little princess everyone adored, she had become arrogant vixen that had never had an equal view to those who were weaker than her, much like the rest of her kind.

Maybe he should get to know her, starting from here. They had a very rough start, literally, but now that his life was somewhat better, he would love to have a few changes, and maybe beginning with the girl who was being sealed inside him wouldn't be so bad.

"Please, have a drink, master." Naruto sat there and watched as Kyuubi picked up the glass of milk and poured it all over her body, focusing on the lower half of her face, neck and breasts. Naruto didn't waste a second to dig in, smashing his face into her cleavage to lick the milk from her skin. Naruto moved his tongue all over her breasts, before attacking her neck, causing her to gasp and moan in pleasure. Smashing his lips against hers, Naruto stood up, removing his cock from Mei's tight throat and carried Kyuubi half way around the room. Crossing his fingers, the blond created several clones of himself, and without the need to be given order, they moved to the trio of Kunoichi. Anko and Kurenai were tossed onto the bed, ass up and each was fucked by three cocks at the same time. Mei, meanwhile, had to give her service to a group of six, who attacked her from every direction before they started using every part of her body to please themselves.

"Master, what about the other dishes?" Kyuubi asked as Naruto hooked his arms under her knees and lifted her up, positioning her pussy right above the tip of his cock.

"There is no better dish than you, Kyuubi." Naruto said as he lowered her down and parted the entrance into her cunt with the big bulbous head of his cock "And I'm going to enjoy it right now." With that statement, Naruto dropped her and simultaneously thrust his hip upwards, penetrating her with enough force to knock the air out of her lung and punch straight into her womb. Kyuubi had a shock expression on her face as the tip of his cock strongly struck her womb, but it soon disappeared and was replaced with a fucked stupid smile. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue shamelessly lolled out of her mouth as she came hard around his cock, clenching her inner walls around his cock and making her almost as tight as Aphrodite "Such a cute expression." Naruto commented as he looked at the Agehao smile on her face "I have trained you well, haven't I?" without pausing for a second, Naruto pulled his hips back and quickly thrust forward before his cock could slip up. With his hands under her knees, Naruto bounced, adding more force into his relentless pounding, causing Kyuubi to lose it and came it, violently. Her pussy was clenching and sucking his cock so hard he thought she might tear it off his groin.

As his clones one by one popped away after cumming inside the Kunoichi, Naruto continued to fuck her like that while growling lustfully like an animal in heat. He fucked her in every position, even sharing her with his clones, who excitedly had their ways with her mouth and her ass before disappearing after they had been satisfied and come inside her. He came twice, and he came hard, but he didn't stop and resumed moving his hips as soon as his cock stopped spurting. He only stopped fucking her once, for only a second when he pulled his cock out of her pussy and sheathed it in her ass while he was fucking her flat on the floor, holding her ankles in his hands and keeping her legs up, her knees nearly by her heads. They shared a few kisses while he was fucking her like that, but she was too lost into the world of blissful pleasure to notice his tongue exploring her mouth. She was no goddess, but Naruto was sure that she was as good as one.

No less than an hour later, Naruto pulled his cock out Kyuubi's ass and stood up, dragging the vixen with him by her red hair. Thrusting his cock into her mouth and down her throat, Naruto shot the last few loads of his orgasm down her stomach, moaning in pleasure when her mouth and gullet automatically started milking his cock. He stayed like that for a few seconds before dragging her head back, removing his wet cock out of her mouth, with a strand of saliva connecting the tip to her lips. Smiling dreamily, Kyuubi leaned forward and slowly, lovingly, licked the underside of his twitching hard cock all the way from the base to the head, where she placed a passionate wet kiss at the bottom, getting a taste of her ass and his delicious semen.

"Thank you, master." She said gratefully "Thank you for your divine treat."

"What a naughty vixen you are, Kyuubi!" Naruto commented as he lightly hit his cock against her cheek "But I like that about you…" Picking up an orange leash on the floor, Naruto attracted it to the collar Kyuubi was wearing and wrapped the other end around his hand before tugging lightly "Let's go, we will finish this in the bathroom. I have plans for today and I don't want to waste any more of my time here." Kyuubi yelped like a fox, and followed him into the bathroom on all four, leaving behind the trio of Kunoichi who were still in the middle of a large group of clones.

Line break

"How do you say it again? Uzu… Uvuzio…" The Greek goddess of Love, Aphrodite twisted her tongue as she tried to pronounce the name of Naruto's mother's homeland, Uzushiogakure.

"It's Uzushiogakure, literally meaning the Village Hidden by Whirlwind Tides." Artemis pointed out and continued when she saw the surprise in Aphrodite's eyes "When you have an idiot brother like mine, who recently has an obsession for Japan, you will pick up a thing or two about its language from him."

"Oh, I see." The blonde goddess nodded her head before pouting "I wish I can speak Japanese frequently like French." Because French was the language of love, Aphrodite and her children could speak it frequently. Like the other immortals of Greek Pantheon, she could also speak Ancient Greek and English, since it was the current center of the Western Civilization.

"Why don't you try to learn it?" Artemis clicked her finger and a book appeared in her hand "I'm also trying to learn Japanese here, bring me closer to Naruto." The only reason they were able to understand what Naruto was saying and vice versa was because of the Shinto gods. When Aphrodite came to Amaterasu and asked for permission to take Naruto as her boyfriend, she had made sure that she could understand what he was saying and he could understand what she was saying without the need to learn each other's language.

"Nah, I think I will pass." Aphrodite paused for a second before saying with a smile "I'm already as close to him as possible. You have seen how much he enjoyed fucking me, haven't you?"

"Love isn't all about fucking."

"Honey, you're talking to the goddess of love right here. I'm an expert, trust me." Aphrodite stated confidently, placing a hand on her ample chest.

Speaking about ample chest, Aphrodite was all dressed up. Like her usual outfit, what she was wearing was extra revealing and wasn't covering much skin, allowing her to flaunt her voluptuous body. It consisted of a dark colored bra-like top, which tied underneath her breasts and went around the back of her neck, giving a generosity amount of view to her cleavage and leaving her toned, flat stomach and sexy waist bare, and tight jean shorts that was so short and revealing it looked like a panty more than anything. For footwear, she had brown boots and matching color socks. Aphrodite also had her long gold hair done in a ponytail behind the back of her head.

"Is that necessary to dress up like that? We're just taking a trip to an island at Elemental Nations, you know?" Artemis asked. Unlike the goddess of love, she was wearing her normal silver huntress outfit.

"Then why are you bringing your bow and arrows?" Aphrodite responded with her own question "Not to mention that big ass hunting knife."

"We're going to an unfamiliar land, where our powers will be limited." Artemis pointed out "I might find some new and interesting animal to hunt, plus, there might be monsters…"

"There is no monster…" The goddesses turned their heads and saw Naruto walking out of the bathroom with Kyuubi following closely behind him. Both of them was fully dressed, Naruto in his usual outfit while Kyuubi was wearing a dark crimson dress that gave view to the top of her breasts, hips and stopped just a few inches under her ass. Overall, she looked pretty decent and sexy. She wasn't way too sensuous like Aphrodite "At least, not the kind a powerful huntress like you should worry about."

"However, the demon realm has many magnificent and dangerous monsters for you to hunt, Lady Artemis." Kyuubi spoke up "With master's permission, I can later bring you to my world one day so you can enjoy the fun of hunting."

"Really? Can she Naruto?" Artemis asked excitedly.

"Yes, she can." Naruto nodded his head, looking at Kyuubi. Even if he didn't want to, he could never say no to Artemis "Anyway, I think it's time for us to go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can return." Nodding their heads, Artemis and Aphrodite stood up from the bed, but while the goddess of the hunt walked to Naruto, Aphrodite made a turn and walked toward her daughter, Angelique, who was being taken care of by Aphrodite's handmaidens, her half-sisters, Zola and Lora.

"Mommy will return soon to you, okay?" Aphrodite said as she kissed the top of her daughter's head. The small baby looked at her innocently, before reaching her hands out for her mother while making cute noises "Take good care of her for me, okay?" She turned to her attendants/daughters, who smiled and nodded their heads.

"Of course, mother." The twin lowered their heads with a soft smile. Aphrodite's handmaidens had grown fond of Angelique so much that their parents could find them randomly fighting over who would get to hold the babe and who would get to play with her, or rock her to sleep when her parents weren't around. The only thing that they couldn't do was breastfeeding Angelique. Because she was a goddess, no normal milk could keep her as healthy as the milk of a goddess, and luckily enough, Aphrodite's breast milk had the most nutritious and was the best foods to keep a child healthy. Aphrodite would breastfeed her everytime she was hungry, and would keep doing that until her daughter was two years old, when she could start eating godly foods. The only one who had breastfed her was Hera. Simply put, the Queen's godly milk promised Olympus an extremely powerful goddess in the near future.

Speaking about that, Naruto had drink a lot of Hera milk lately whenever they were having sex. He didn't know if he would become stronger or not, since he felt normal. However, he did know that goddess' breast milk still had some effects on him, because just one mouthful of Aphrodite's milk and he could have sex for days without getting feeling hungry.

"Before we leave, is there anything else you girls need?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

"I think I'm good." Artemis said, pulling the string of her bow "Let's go Na…"

"Hold on a second, I forget to apply sunscreen." Aphrodite appeared next to them, holding a bottle of sunscreen in her hand. While Artemis suddenly had an urge to notch an arrow and shoot her through the head, Naruto just stared at the goddess of love blankly "I don't want to get sunburns, so can you please help me with this, master?" she turned around and smiled seductively.

"You cannot get sunburn, Aphrodite, because first, your skin is so thick you can't feel shame and second, you have the ability to change your facial appearances at will." Aphrodite pouted when Artemis spoke up with a small smirk "I'm the sister of the god of the sun, so I don't need sunscreen." She said simply when Aphrodite pushed the bottle forward.

"Aw, you're no fun at all."

"Sigh, are we done here?" Naruto asked stoically "It's great to see you two bonding, but enough is enough, we're wasting my time here."

"Sorry, sorry…" Aphrodite said, knocking her head lightly "Let's go then." She clicked her fingers, and flashed all four of them away.

Line Break

"Are we there yet?"

"No, we're not."

"Are we nearly there yet?"

"No, Aphrodite."

"Are we nearly, nearly there yet?"

"Stop whining!" Naruto roared and Aphrodite, who was walking several steps behind them, slapped her hands over her mouth immediately "Seriously, why did I ask her to follow us anyway?" He asked as he returned his attention the front. While Artemis and Kyuubi had no problem keeping up with him, Aphrodite couldn't make a single step without making a fuss about it. First, it was the bugs, then it was the mud and now it was the long journey. Her body was covered in sweat, and while it gave her skin an erotic glint, making her a sight to behold, but Naruto wasn't buying her moans and whines in the slightest.

"I'm so tired." Naruto growled as Aphrodite looked away and said tiredly "Can we rest for a few seconds?" because they weren't allowed to use their teleportation ability while they were staying at Elemental Nations the group had to travel by foot to Uzushiogakure. Their godly powers had been limited by the gods and goddesses of Shinto Pantheon to prevent them from interfering with their world's businesses.

"No, we cannot." Naruto shook his head.

"Why don't you go back to Olympus and take care of Angelique? I'm sure that she misses her mother already."

"But I want to follow Naruto to his mother's former village." Aphrodite answered Artemis' question.

"Then zip your lips and follow us quietly." The goddess of the hunt said "How you can last one day in sex but cannot walk for one minute without whining about weariness is beyond me." Artemis then turned to Naruto "Can you do something, Naruto? Aside from putting an arrow through her head, I'm out of idea." Naruto turned around and looked at Aphrodite for a moment before looking at Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi, turn into your fox form and carry her." Nodding her head, the fox girl did what she was told and transformed into her youkai form, taking the form of a horse-sized fox with dark red fur and nine long tails. Lowering her body down to the ground, Kyuubi let Aphrodite climb onto her back and make herself comfortable there "There, happy now?" He asked the goddess of beauty with a sigh as Kyuubi stood up and started walking beside him.

"Yay." Aphrodite winked, giving him the peace sign with her right hand, no longer looking like she was about to pass out "Actually, I was thinking about getting a horse or something like that. I didn't know Kyuu-chan can turn into an actual fox." She cooed lovingly, running her hand through Kyuubi's soft red fur. "She's so pretty, even in this form."

"True, true." Artemis nodded her head, amazed by Kyuubi's beautiful nine tailed fox form "Can you talk in this form?"

" **Yes, I can.** " Kyuubi nodded her head.

"Make those tails disappear, Kyuubi." Naruto said as he looked around. The group had arrived at the coast of Elemental Nations "There're civilians around." The princess of youkai nodded her head and made most of her tails disappear, leaving only one visible. It gave her an appearance of a normal fox, a normal oversized fox "Excuse me…" Naruto spoke up loudly and approached a man who was standing on a boat.

"Yes…" Whatever he wanted to say next, they died in his throat when he saw Artemis and Aphrodite. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock. It was obvious that the man had never seen such beautiful women like them in his life. Much like him, the men, and even women, around them couldn't stop themselves from looking at the two in bewilderment. While Artemis was appearing at herself, Aphrodite was taking the appearances of each person's perception of beauty, only ten or twenty times more beautiful and attractive.

"Men…" Artemis growled and crossed her arms. Unlike Artemis, Aphrodite was enjoying the attentions.

"Oi." Naruto stated calmly and slapped the man across his face, bringing him back to the real world "I know those two ladies are beautiful, but I have business with you." The man dumbly nodded his head and Naruto continued "Can you take us to the island out there?"

"Island? You mean the L-land of Whirlpools?" The man shook his head "I'm sorry, but the island is surrounded by whirlpools at this time of the year, no ship can get closed to it. You will have to return later."

"I see." Naruto nodded. He wasn't surprised, because he had heard about that from his mother's stories about her homeland. When he was about to continue, he felt something poking against his shoulder "Hm?" The blond turned around and saw Kyuubi's tail poking him "What is it?"

"I think Kyuu-chan want to tell you something." Aphrodite said, pointing at the fox "I think we should get somewhere more private." The group then followed Kyuubi into the wood and found an empty spot where no human was around. After double checking his surrounding to make sure no one was around, he said "Speak."

" **I can take us all there, master.** " Kyuubi said " **Please climb onto my back.** " Nodding their heads, Naruto and Artemis climbed onto her back, with him taking his place between Aphrodite and Artemis " **Please hold on tight.** "

"You hands are up here, darling." Aphrodite said playfully as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her large breasts.

"We're ready." Naruto said, and then much to the goddesses' surprises, Kyuubi started growing rapidly in size. After a moment, she had become so big that everyone in two miles radius could see her.

"Woah…" Aphrodite said in amazement "You're so big, Kyuu-chan!"

"Fascinating." Artemis nodded her head in agreement.

Taking a few steps back, Kyuubi then ran forward and took a mighty leap into the air. She jumped so high and fast that the coast of the Land of Fire quickly disappeared from their view and the Land of Whirlpools appeared before them. Landing gratefully on the sandy beach without causing too much collision force, Kyuubi shrunk down to her previous size and let her master and his lovers to climb down.

"That was fun!" Aphrodite said as she jumped up and down in excitement "We should do that again!"

"Remind me of Apollo's car, but yes, we should do that again." Artemis nodded her head.

"Good work, Kyuubi." Naruto said with a small, genuine smile as he patted Kyuubi's head gently, causing her to yelp in response and lean her head against his hand, asking for more "You can turn back now, there's no one around here." Nodding her head, Kyuubi changed back to her human form and stood next to him. "Let's go, I think the village is this way."

It didn't take them long to arrive at Uzushiogakure, the Village Hidden by Whirlwind Tides. Standing on the hill that led to the village, Naruto and the girls could have the overview of his mother's homeland. The place was in ruin, but overall, it seemed to have been composed of several high rise buildings, with a wide river seemingly ran through the village and was gapped by large bridges. The surrounding countryside was dominated by steep hills and forest.

"This village must have been a beautiful place." Artemis said softly as she looked around "I could feel the nature and wilderness around here. It's really amazing." The goddess of the moon said as they made their way through the empty street of the village "What happened here?"

"It was attacked by the combining forces of several nations." Naruto answered as he looked at the spiral symbol of Uzumaki on one of the collapsed building "The ninja of this village were greatly feared because of their abilities, which led to their destruction in the last Shinobi war. Those who survived the village's destruction scattered across the globe to seek refuge, or simply went into hiding."

"Your mother was one of them?"

"Yes, she immigrated to Konoha and met my father there." Naruto nodded before sighing longingly while scratching the back of his head "My parents had always wanted to take me here."

"I see…" Artemis nodded her head with a sad smile "So, you want to rebuild this village?" She asked, changing the topic.

"That's right." Naruto nodded as he stopped in front of a building, which was possible the largest one in the village, putting his hands behind his back "It will take time to rebuild this place from scratches, but my children, at least the mortal ones, will live here. Their children and descendants, the next generations of Uzumaki and Namikaze will bring their former glories back to this world."

"Just how many children you intend to have?"

"No less than one hundred." The blond answered simply without the need to think.

"Phew, that's a lot to give birth to..." Aphrodite said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry. One from each of you should be enough, but you want more then it's your choice." Naruto shook his head "I don't know about your children, because they will have godly duties to worry about later, but the others… they will live here with their mothers, and grow up to become strong Shinobi and Kunoichi. Like I said, it will take some time, but I need to start somewhere to make this village the best place in the world for them."

"So… Angelique is Uzumaki, right?" Aphrodite asked thoughtfully "You said you wanted to rebuild both Namikaze and Uzumaki, so your children will be divided into two clans, right? Is my daughter an Uzumaki?"

"Right now, yes." Naruto nodded "It's rather complicated, but I am not going to split them into main mouse and branch house. It can cause conflicts between clan members. They will be divided into clans, Namikaze and Uzumaki. It's a lot easier to keep them from going against each other the way." The goddesses and Kyuubi nodded their heads in understanding "Though, I think we are going to have to change Angelique in the future. Uzumaki commonly have red hair. My mother also had red hair. So because Angelique is a blonde, she will traditionally fit in Namikaze better." Hearing that, Artemis looked at her auburn red hair, causing Naruto to chuckle "Yes, you have natural red hair, Artemis, but so does Kyuubi and I have seen many daughters of Aphrodite with that hair color. It doesn't matter actually."

"Oh." Artemis nodded, smiling.

"We're going to be one big happy family, aren't we?" Aphrodite asked excitedly

"Yes, we are." Naruto said, smiling. It was the kind of smile that reminded everyone that deep down under that cold and stony façade he was a man with a warm heart. Artemis couldn't stop herself from smiling as she looked at him. She might be an amateur in love and feelings, but as goddess who had seen many things in her life, she knew that despite everything, he was just a lonely soul who thirsted for the attention and the loves of the people he cared about.

She wished to help him, but she understood she lacked the experiences to do so. Maybe someone else could, and she wasn't thinking about Aphrodite or Hera.

"I think we should go back." Naruto said finally "I'm going to need an architect to design the new Uzushiogakure later, and also some paperwork with the local nations, but this is okay for now. We have seen enough. Let's go home."

With that, Artemis flashed all four of them back to Aphrodite's palace, where they were greeted by her handmaidens.

"Ah, it's good to be back to the civilization." Aphrodite said as she raised her arms above her head and stretched her body before turning around to look at Naruto, asking innocently "Wanna have some fun?"

He didn't need to response because Artemis had already done that for him "Seriously, is that everything you have in your head?" She asked in disbelief, before saying while shaking her head "You three go ahead, I have something to do."

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

"Someone I hope you will meet later." Artemis said "I will see you later then, Naruto." Nodding his head, Naruto leaned down and gave Artemis a kiss, which she happily returned before disappearing in a flash of sliver. Turning back to his slutty immortal lover, Naruto asked "Alright, what do you have in mind this time, love goddess?"

"I have a surprise for you, master." Aphrodite said seductively as she made most of his outfit disappear with her power, leaving him shirtless "Let's go into my bedchamber, they're waiting for you."

"Kyuubi, you go back to my mindscape, my consciousness' clones will take care of you." Nodding her head, Kyuubi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, returning to his mindscape where she was greeted by a group of his clones in her bedroom.

Following Aphrodite into her personal chamber, Naruto was greeted by the usual sight, a spacious bedroom that could fit more than two hundred people, filled with statues of topless or completely naked women and paintings of human having sex with each other, and a dozen of Aphrodite's personal attendants, who wore their usual topless uniform, waiting for their mistress and, of course, their master to return.

However, the handmaidens weren't the only ones who were present in the room. Sitting on the bed, dressed in skimpy dress that didn't do much to hide to their bodies, were three extremely beautiful, absolutely stunning women. They all had curvy, voluptuous figures with very large breasts and sexy, womanly hourglass hips, bubble ass and long legs.

"Ladies…" Aphrodite, who was now wearing a dress that left nothing to the imagination, clapped her hands and called the new trio. Hearing the goddess of love calling for them, the three stopped talking and turned to look at them before standing up and walking toward the two gracefully. When they were in front of him, their lower their bodies and their heads respectfully.

"Lady Aphrodite, master Naruto."

"Naruto, these three are my best handmaidens, the three minor goddesses of charm, beauty, nature, human creativity and fertility, together known as the Charities, or Graces." Aphrodite introduced them to him "From left to right, oldest to the youngest… this is Aglaea." Aglaea was a beautiful goddess with straight blonde hair and large blue eyes. She was the tallest among them "Euphrosyne" Euphrosyne, the second Grace, was a goddess with black hair, and matching coloured eyes. Unlike her sisters, she was also wearing a flowery laurel wreath "And last but not least, Cleta." Having wavy strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, Cleta was the third Grace and also the youngest, but made no mistake because she was the bustiest among them. Her breasts were slightly larger than her sisters', and so did her ass "They are the daughters of Zeus and Eurynome, one of the eldest Oceanides, and they are here today to sexually please you however you want."

"It's truly an honor to finally meet you in person, master Naruto." Aglaea said with a smile, her hands wrapped around her younger sister's waist "I have always wanted to meet you, since Lady Aphrodite cannot stop telling us about you."

"Yes, while we're somewhat… nervous because you are capable of besting mistress in her own game," Cleta nodded her head while giggling excitedly "we're all hoping to have an amazing time with you."

"We're not as good as our mistress, but we have never failed to disappoint our partners…" Euphrosyne removed the laurel wreath on her head and tiptoed to put in on Naruto's "so have us anyway you want. Let's have a lot of fun together!" The excited goddess wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and brought him down to meet her lips in a searing kiss. Naruto, despite feeling rather surprised by her enthusiasm, kissed her back and pushed her tongue back to her mouth when she tried to insert it into his mouth, making her gasp and moan slightly in surprise. After a moment, Euphrosyne pulled back and stepped back to stand with her sister, licking her lips as she seductively wiped the drool at the corner of her mouth with the tip of her finger.

"So, you like?" Aphrodite asked, looking at her soon to be husband, but pretty much her master.

"Very much so." Naruto admitted truthfully, looking at the three Graces who were hugging each other and smiling at him.

"I'm going to check on Angelique now, so you keep yourself company with them for now, okay?" Kissing his lips, Aphrodite then walked to the staircase that led to the second floor, heading to her daughter's bedroom.

"Has Aphrodite told you why I have sex constantly with so many women?" The Graces nodded their heads "Then you understand that I'm not going to stop until I have impregnated all three of you, don't you?" Naruto continued as he approached the trio of goddesses, his hands put on Aglaea and Cleta's hips before moving down to their ass, groping their ass cheeks through the skirt of their dress.

"She has already told us everything, every juicy detail." Aglaea smiled as she put her hands on his chest, feeling his muscle.

"We don't mind, actually." Euphrosyne said as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"We will give you as many children as you want," Cleta said as she ran her hands on his shoulders, his hands, at the moment, had already gotten under hers and her sister's skirt and were directly groping her big ass "as long as you give us the same experience you give Lady Aphrodite every day."

"No wonder why you three are Aphrodite's best handmaidens, you're just as slutty as she is." Commenting, Naruto then turned his head and leaned to the side to kiss Cleta, the youngest Grace and started making out with her. As he tongue-kissed the beautiful strawberry blonde haired goddess, he could feel her sister's hands moving into his pants and finding their ways to his cock.

"Oh my!" Euphrosyne gasped in surprise at what she was feeling in her hands "Lady Aphrodite really wasn't bluffing, he is big… really big."

"What kind of… oh, sorry…" Aglaea laughed playfully when she noticed Naruto was looking at her, and leaned her head over so he could kiss her. When Aglaea felt his mouth open, she quickly parted her lips, allowing him to insert his tongue into her mouth. The two kissed like that for a moment, not noticing that the second and third Grace had already started removing his pants to have the first look at their price.

And they weren't disappointed.

"Holy Aphrodite… that's big!" Cleta exclaimed in amazement and put her hand on his cock. It was big, nine inches in length, and it was still soft. She couldn't wait to see it hard and growing to full length "And look at his balls… fuck!" she cursed when she lifted his cock up to have a look at his ball sack, which hanged heavily between his thighs, no doubt full of sperm.

"My respect for our lady has just skyrocketed. I can believe that she takes this inside her and can still walk around normally."

"Your mistress is the goddess of sluts…" Naruto said as he pulled back from Aglaea's mouth while his hand was freely groping her boobs "should you expect anything less than that?" with that, Naruto tore open the top of the blonde Grace's dress and attacked her beautiful breasts with his mouth, capturing one of her nipples with his teeth. As Naruto sucked on her tit and kept her close to him with one hand on her ass, he moved under her skirt and went inside the tiny thong she was wearing then inserted two fingers into her cunt, causing Aglaea to moan out in pleasure.

"Look who is enjoying herself." Euphrosyne said in amusement as she looked at her older sister before turning back to his cock "C'mon, we should not keep him waiting." She told her sister, who nodded their head and also put her hand on his cock, wrapping her fingers around the base. Holding his flaccid dick together, the two Graces then brought out their tongue and licked their respective side simultaneously, trailing their tongues up and down before swirling them around the mushroom head of his dick, causing it to throb in response to their efforts. Opening her mouth wide, Cleta took three inches of his cock into her mouth, popping her head up and down lightly before pulling back and allowing her sister to do the same. The two goddesses took turn sucking his cock, eagerly taking another inch into their mouths when it was their turn. By the time Euphrosyne and Cleta were sucking ten inches of his dick, his cock had extended to its full length and become as hard as a rock.

"Join your sisters." Nodding her head, Aglaea kneeled down next to Euphrosyne and swallowed his cock down her throat when her sisters gave it to her. Moving slow but sucking and slurping hard, Aglaea worked her mouth up and down his bid dick for a moment before pulling back and letting Euphrosyne taking over. As Euphrosyne showed her effort to deepthroat him, Naruto put his hands on her sister's head and pushed them toward his balls, which they eagerly took into their drooling mouths. Their dresses and underwear were soon removed, leaving them as naked as he was.

They stayed like that for awhile, taking turn deepthroating and sucking his cock, but whenever his manhood was swallowed by the second Grace, his balls got treated with the attentions they deserved. Naruto stood strong on his feet, moving his hips slightly while running his fingers through their smooth hair and enjoying the service that could only be bested by their mistress. After what seemed like forever, the Graces felt his dick twitching and swelling several inches in size and understood that he was close. Still, it took them no less than five more minutes to bring him to his limit, causing the first jet of his cum to fly out of his cock and into Cleta's mouth. Shocked by the size of his first shot, the unprepared youngest Grace wasn't able to hold it in and spilled a lot onto the floor.

Stepping back and pulling his cock out of her mouth, Naruto gave it to her sister, Euphrosyne, who quickly captured the head before he could shoot his first load. Fully prepared after seeing the amount of cum inside Cleta's mouth, she took the next helping of sperm a lot better than her sister. Naruto gave her two cup full of sperm, before moving to the final Grace. Unlike her sister, Naruto wasted no time to slam his cock down her throat and injected his entire ejaculation down her stomach. The feeling was absolutely incredible and he stayed like that for several minutes before pulling out and holding his cock in hand.

"What do you want us to do next, master?" Euphrosyne said as she rubbed her hands on her breasts.

"I want each of you to get on that bed, get into positions you want me to fuck you with." He pointed "And we will see who the lucky girl is." Giggling giddily at the idea, the Grace stood up and turned around to walk to the other side of the room, adding some extra sexy sways to their ass. Climbing onto the bed, the goddesses got into positions and looked at him while smiling temptingly.

Aglaea laid down on her side and raised her right left, holding it close to her hip with her hand on her thigh. Her other hand reached down and parted the lips of her pussy invitingly.

Euphrosyne got on her knees, in a tradition tits down ass up manner. Her hands reached behind her and spread her ass cheeks, showing him both holes.

Cleta stood at a corner of the bed, leaning against the pillar there. With her ass facing him, she bent her back and shook her tight, round ass erotically.

"What to choose?" Naruto wondered and approached them with his cock leading the way, a smirk on his face as he looked at each and every single one of them, taking in their impressive features. The choice was variety, but he knew what he should first.

Giving Euphrosyne a hard spank, making her believe that she was first, Naruto suddenly made a turn and went for her sister, Aglaea instead, making the black haired beauty to pout in disappointment and the eldest Grace to smile victoriously. Straddling her thigh and positioning his cock at her entrance, Naruto let the goddess dropping her leg on his shoulder and plunged his cock into her womanhood, causing her to moan loudly and melting in ecstasy. Without pausing for a second, Naruto began to fuck her, the tip of his cock kissed the entrance of her womb, threatening to punch right into it.

Naruto pounded his newest immortal lover, making her impressive assets jiggle and bounce as he slapped his pelvis repeatedly against hers groin. Reaching his hand out, Naruto groped her one of her bouncing tits and played with it as he fucked her like a carpenter hammered a nail into a wooden plate, banging the first Grace and hard. She came rapidly and jerked around underneath him, unable to keep her mind from falling apart because of the pleasure.

Holding nothing back, Naruto thrust his cock as hard as he could to punch the tip into her womb and cum, shooting load after load into her greedy inside, filling her up. He stayed like that for a while before abruptly yanking his cock out, causing his sperm to flow out of her gasping cunt before she forced her neither lips to close to keep his precious seeds inside.

"Get into the next position, I will return to you later." Saying that, Naruto turned to the second Grace, who was presenting her ass to him, and grabbed her by her hips "Did I make you wait?" He asked, rubbing the tip of his cock against her pussy.

"You did…EEEEPHH!" She didn't get to finish her answer because Naruto shot his hips forward and speared his cock into her pussy, straight into her womb. His pelvis slapped loudly against her ass, causing it to ripple and her to cum like crazy around his cock. Moaning blissfully due to the feeling, Naruto wasted no time to start rocking his hips back and fore, fucking his cock into her pussy. While the hotness was less intense, she had a tighter pussy than her sister's, making it hard for him to move normally, so he moved hard and fast, smoothly sliding his cock in and out between her wet walls. Naruto banged the beautiful woman for close to twenty or more minutes, making her come countless times before shooting his load into her, filling her up like he did to her older sister before pulling out and standing up.

Turning his attention to the lass Grace, who eagerly opened her legs and shook her beautiful backside, Naruto approached her and shot his arms out to take holds of her breasts, fondling and kneading them within his hands, rubbing his cock between her ass cheeks and kissing the back of her neck. The master of love let Cleta moved between her legs and took hold of his cock, positioning it at the entrance into her bowel. Smirking at her dirty idea, Naruto wasted no time to plunge his cock in and nearly blew his load when he felt how tight her asshole was. To Cleta, the painful feeling of his giant dick inside her small ass was intense, but she managed to keep it down and wait for it to disappear. Fortunately for her, Naruto gave her time to adjust to his cock, but as soon as her painful grunt became blissful moans, he started moving his hips, pounding her ass with enthusiasm. In and out, strong and hard, he reshaped her ass into the shape of his cock, taking pleasure in hearing her moan and the sound her ass cheeks made when his hips slapped against them. As he fucked her, he continued to play with her breasts like a child playing with their toys, only rougher. He pinched her nipples, smashed her tits together, pulled the apart, rubbed them against each other, slapped them hard… he did whatever he wanted with them, as if they were just his toys to play. Mind clouded with lust, she wasn't able to hold on and her hands started slipping, but with his hands on her tits, Naruto was able to keep her standing so he could continue to fuck her until he had come, like a broken water hose, into her body.

When he was done, Naruto dropped her like a ragdoll and went to her lovely sister, Aglaea. He let her ride him in a cowgirl position, but with his cock in her ass instead of her pussy. He lied in the middle of the bed on his back, his hands behind his head as he watched Aglaea's bouncing melons with interest. They stayed like that for awhile, before Naruto shot his fourth load into the blonde and left her behind to move to Euphrosyne, who had her knees at either side of her head. He fucked them in every position, and came inside them each time, filling them up and making them look like they were pregnant. He worked his cock with power, tirelessly pounding every fuckable place on their bodies, before painting it white with his sperm.

Standing on his feet, his cock in his hand, Naruto sprayed copious ropes of cum onto their bodies. The Graces were all lying next to each other underneath him, tired from several rounds of nonstop se, being covered from head to toe in his sperm, and even more were flying toward them from his cock. Naruto shot his load onto their bodies, mostly aiming at their faces and their tits.

After a moment, he stopped cumming and stood there to admire at his handy work. More goddesses had been added into his possession, and Naruto had never felt more proud of himself.

"Enjoying the show?" Naruto asked without turning around.

"Very…" The silky and sexual voice of Aphrodite could be heard from behind. Turning around, the corner of Naruto's lips curved up a little as he saw Aphrodite standing in the middle of the room with a small, seductive smile on her face. With gracefulness of a goddess, Aphrodite walked toward him, swaying her hips sexily. Coming to a stop when she was five steps away from him, Aphrodite reached her hands up and gently slid the dress down her shoulders, letting it fall freely from her body, leaving her completely naked in front of him. Licking her lips while smiling invitingly, she could see Naruto's cock as he was drinking in the sight of her glorious nakedness.

Then, with quick steps, Naruto was right in front of her, his cock rubbing against her belly as he shot his arms out and wrapped around her smaller frame. Hugging Aphrodite to his body, Naruto crashed his lips against hers and started viciously making out with the goddess of beauty. Moaning into his mouth, Aphrodite entangled her tongue with his as she felt him roughly squeezing her ass with one hand and keeping her head where it was with another.

Suddenly, he broke the kiss and released her. Before she could do anything, he pushed her down to her knees and fucked his cock down her throat right at the moment her mouth was opened. Holding her head with both hands, Naruto started fucking her face with earnest, moving his hips fast and hard while simultaneously pulling her head toward his pelvis. He fucked her throat brutally, but Aphrodite took his fucking like the Goddess of Lust she was.

It didn't take her long to make him finish down her throat, dumping one his biggest loads of the day directly down her stomach while moaning loudly in pleasure.

She realized it would be long before he stopped.

Line Break

With a warm smile on her face, Artemis appeared inside the Hall of the Gods, the largest room in Olympus and was where the gods' thrones were located. It was the place where the gods had their summer and winter solstice meetings. High above, the blue ceiling can be seen glittering with constellations.

However, her entire attention was focused on the Hearth at the center of the Hall, burning strongly with the fire of family that could keep the room warm even in the coldest night, and the goddess who was sitting beside it, poking into the fire with a long, thin bronze stick. The goddess was a sweet looking and beautiful in an unpretentious way woman, with a small, but very honest smile and warm brown eyes, and black hair that framed her face perfectly and fell down to her back like waterfall. She wore plain, modest dresses and had a delicious scent of wood smoke and toasted marshmallows.

"Hestia." She called out to the goddess, Hestia, the goddess of the hearth, home, the right ordering of domesticity, and family.

"What will it take to make you call me auntie?" Hestia said softly as she stood up from her chair and turned to Artemis "Hello Artemis." She greeted the goddess warmly "It's good to see you here." she raised her hands and made a smile "It's been awhile my dear. It's so rare to have one of you come to see me these days."

"Yes." Artemis nodded her head and hugged the goddess warmly in return "I'm sorry, it's because of my duty…"

"Don't worry, I understand." Hestia shook her head and smiled "Anyway, what bring you here today, Artemis? I guess you're not here to share some family bonding moments with this lonely goddess, right?" the goddess asked with a small teasing smile, making Artemis blush and start acting uncomfortably.

"A-actually… I'm here to ask you for some advices."

"Does it have anything to do with a certain man from Elemental Nations?"

Artemis wasn't surprised in the slightest. She just asked in disbelief "How can you just know everything like that?"

"I have my way, my dear." Hestia smiled as she placed a hand on the goddess of the hunt shoulder "I'm glad that you have found happiness in him, Artemis. While I'm not very fond of the way he had used to approach you, what matter is that you have found a man that you really care about, and love dearly with all your heart." She then placed a finger on her lips and smiled playfully "Don't worry, your secret safe with me. Until the time come, I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you, Hestia." Artemis smiled, nodding her head.

"You are here because you want me to help him, correct?" Hestia asked, smiling warmly.

"Yes, you're the goddess of family. Naruto seems to have a lot of problems involving family, so I thought…" Artemis nodded her head slowly "Can you do anything to help him?"

Hestia smiled warmly "You can't do it because you don't know how, and Aphrodite isn't exactly someone who can to do that, right?" Nodding her head, Artemis growled slightly "Bring him to me Artemis, and I will see what I can do to help him."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 8**

* * *

 **That's it guy! This is the next chapter of the Servant of Love, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Took me sometime to finish this, so I hope it has come out well.**

 **Anyway, I have decided to save Shizuka for later. Why? Because after rechecking Uzushiogakure's location, I have realized that it was nowhere near the Land of Water, and Nadeshiko village is located around that area. It would be very weird if Shizuka appeared at Uzushiogakure and challenged Naruto to a fight of marriage, so I had decided to remove her out of this chapter.**

 **Naruto has gotten a new trio of goddess for himself in this chapter and they are the Graces. In order to not be confused with Thalia Grace, I have changed the youngest Grace's name to Cleta. However, I didn't make up that name, because according to the Spartans, Cleta, not Thalia, is the third Grace.**

 **Next story, Hestia will officially make her debut in this story. I have heard everyone's thought and decided to bring her into this story, since she seems to be everyone's most favorite goddess. Next chapter's name will be: 'The Excellent Therapist', so you know what is going to happen in the next chapter.**

 **There is an Easter egg in this chapter, at the part where Naruto said he would need an architect to design the new Uzushiogakure. I hope you understand what this mean.**

 **READ and REVIEW**

 **Keep reviewing and I will keep pumping more chapter! REVIEW! For some unknown reason, the latest Lemon Chronicle of the Incubus Prince has only had twenty reviews, making it the least reviewed chapter of that story. Where did everyone go?**

 **Your reviews are my inspiration to keep writing new chapter, so don't disappoint me and keep up the great work (reviewing) and I will keep up the great work too guys!**

 **And I will see you soon in the next update.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: I haven't edited this chapter, so there will be mistakes around. Please forgive me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: This story is made of pure imagination of the author's crazy imagination, please don't read if you're not of age, or have problem control your imagination. The author doesn't and will not encourage such things being done by those who mentioned above in real life. I strongly discourage 18- from reading this.**

 **Also for those who are 18 plus, this story contains sexual material not suited for morons that can't tell fantasy from reality. This is a work of imagination like belly bulge, massive dick can release gallon of cum and unholy stamina so don't ask me why I put this warning.**

 **Major crossover with Greek Mythology and the Percy Jackson series.**

 **Multi crossovers.**

 **Will contain elements from the God of War Series game.**

 **Harem with Aphrodite and Artemis as mains.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 **The Servant of Love**

 **Chapter 9**

"I'm here." Having returned from a three day mission, Naruto announced as he opened the door of Tsunade's office and walked in. Looking around, he could see that the other Jounin, including Kurenai, was present and they all had a somewhat serious look on their faces, all except Kakashi, which wasn't a surprise in the slightest "I heard you wanted to see me?" The blond asked the Godaime Hokage as he walked to stand beside Kurenai, nodding his head to Kakashi, who greeted him with his usual eye-smile. The copy-cat ninja, who had been a member of his father's genin team, was someone Naruto viewed a friend, a brother he had never had. Kakashi was one of the only people beside the Hokage Naruto would speak more than a few words to.

Glancing to the corner of the room, Naruto could see a female Anbu who wore a squirrel mask and looked distinctively different than the other was also present. After giving a small nod of acknowledgement, Naruto quickly returned his eyes to the front as soon as the blonde leader of Konoha started speaking to him.

"How was your mission Naruto?"

"It went well." Naruto stated simply as he placed a scroll on the table "What's going on? Why's everyone here?" He asked, looking at the other.

Tsunade put the scroll away before beginning seriously "What I am going to tell you is top secret, you must not let your students or anyone know about this, am I clear?" They all nodded their head in understanding "Hayate Gekko is dead, we found his body earlier this morning."

"Do we know who killed him?" Naruto asked emotionlessly. He did raise an eyebrow in surprise, though, because while he and Hayate weren't close friends, but they both had a lot of respect for each other as fellow Shinobi of Konoha.

"How do you know he is killed?" Asuma Sarutobi asked as he turned to look at Naruto. The two of them had been on each other's bad side for quite some time, mainly because of Kurenai, who Asuma had been chasing after ever since they were young.

"Asuma, are you suggesting that Naruto might somehow involve in Hayate's murder?" Kurenai asked in a calm tone but it was clear for anyone that she didn't like the words Asuma had said to Naruto. To stop her from saying more, Naruto raised his hand in front of Kurenai and spoke.

"The guy was sick, but he didn't look like he wasn't going to make it." He stated stoically "Plus, Hokage-sama didn't want outsiders to know about it and only trust us with this information. A Shinobi dying in the middle of his village at a time like this, when the village is full of potential threats, will only make people worry and our allies think less of us." He paused for a second before continuing "If you are still suspecting me, I can bring here multiple people who can vouch for me where I was last night in an instant, as I…"

"Alright, relax, geez, I was only asking." Asuma interrupted and said with a forced smile as he put a cigarette into his mouth.

"Then don't make it so obvious the next time you question me." Naruto nodded his head, but his eyes were as cold as ice and as hard as steel. Only when Asuma had looked away, did Naruto turn back to the Hokage and make the tension disappear by speaking to her "Hokage-sama, please continue."

"Sigh," Tsunade closed her eyes for a second before continuing "no, we don't know who the killer is, but Shizune believed Hayate was killed by a wind technique. Naruto, because you are a wind specialist, you will now head to the Intelligence Division building to meet Shizune and see if you can tell which technique has been used."

"I understand." Naruto nodded his head firmly.

The meeting ended soon after that, and as the other Jounin returned to their duties, Naruto headed straight to the Intelligence Division Building. Ignoring the screams and cries of agony coming from the Torture and Interrogation Force quarter, Naruto headed straight to the Analysis Team and saw Shizune waiting for him in front of an autopsy room.

"Ah Naruto, here you are." The black haired woman smiled when she saw Naruto making his way toward her.

"How do you do, Shizune-nee san." Naruto greeted, before giving her a small smile. Shizune had always been a sister figure to Naruto during his childhood. Much like Tsunade, she had always been there for him, even after the deaths of his parents, so she was one of the only very few people in the village Naruto genuinely cared for and spoke to more than a few cold words.

"Not so good." The medic nin shook her head sadly and opened the door, leading Naruto into the rather dark room where the body of Hayate Gekko, who had been multiplied horribly, lied motionlessly on the operating table, being examined by several members of the analysis team "Looking at the wounds, I believe he was killed by a wind techniques." She pointed to the gashes on Hayate, some deep enough to cut through his entire body "You think you can tell which one has been used?" She asked, giving Naruto a pair of gloves, which he put on and started examining the wounds himself.

"Yeah…" Naruto stated slowly as he touched the fleshes "It's definitely a wind technique. The wind blades are extremely sharp, but overall, not very accurate though, which can only mean he wasn't assassinated, and was killed in combat, at close range." Naruto said as he looked around and quickly noticed something "You see the fleshes here?" Naruto pointed to the inside of a wound, making Shizune lower her head down to look at it. "They weren't just cut, some were torn out of his body." Shizune nodded her head in understanding "This is the Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind), an extremely strong one, strong enough to tear an adult to shreds." Naruto stood up, giving Hayate one last glance and started removing the gloves "It's hard to tell who the killer is, but I will place my money on a Jounin of the Sand, they are extremely skilled in wind techniques like this after all."

"Are you sure, Naruto?" Shizune asked carefully, but Naruto simply gave a shrug in response, because he didn't know much else to tell "Alright, I will inform the Hokage about it. Thank you, Naruto-kun." She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Am I free to go now? I will see you later, nee san." Receiving a nod from Shizune, Naruto made his way out of the room, and soon the building. Without nothing else to do, Naruto went to Ichiraku Ramen, grabbed a special for himself before leaving a clone in his place and going to Olympus. He would love to play with his daughter again after three days not seeing her. Plus, he also hoped that Aphrodite was around for him to have some fun with her.

 _Line Break_

At noon, Artemis arrived at Aphrodite's Barbie-house Palace, the auburn haired goddess was greeted by the usual sight of the love goddess' lewdly attractive attendants shamelessly walking around in slutty outfits, or casually having sex with each other with no clothes at all.

Ignoring the lustful moans and cries of pleasure and only returning the respectful greeting the girls who were working around gave her, Artemis quickly made her way to Aphrodite's bedchamber on the third floor, where Naruto was, no doubt, seriously hoping that he wasn't 'being bothered' by Aphrodite so she could talk to him about seeing Hestia. However, knowing the two, especially Aphrodite, she knew she should not get her hope up.

As she had expected, when she stepped into the spacious master bedchamber, Artemis found her lover on the bed with Aphrodite, mercilessly pounding his powerful cock into her ass, making her pussy cum continuously from her pussy. Artemis arrived just in time to see Aphrodite's hands dropping from the bed ceiling, causing her head to land on the bed and her shapely ass to lift even further into the air, allowing Naruto to put both hands on her shoulders and start fucking the blonde goddess with a greater speed and strength.

Without the need to hold back, Naruto had emptied his load into Aphrodite's bowel, but he showed no intention of stopping there. Turning the goddess around, Naruto immediately speared his cock ball-deep into her pussy, reaching the end of her womb and causing her breasts to bounce, nearly hitting her face due to his violent thrust. Grabbing her ankles, Naruto spread her legs apart and held them in the air as he started pounding into the very embodiment of sex itself. He moaned, and soon he started drooling, being overwhelmed by the pleasure of having sex with Aphrodite once again after three days without any satisfaction. Smirking slyly, Aphrodite reached her hands up and grabbed her bed railing, allowing herself to be completely at his mercy, before glancing down and couldn't stop herself from licking her lips when she saw how much Naruto's massive cock was stretching her stomach. The sight and feeling sent her over the edge and Aphrodite soon experienced a massive orgasm, which was quickly followed by another as Naruto kept pounding up into her relentlessly.

At the door, Artemis could only cross her arms and sigh longingly in disappointment. Deciding to leave them for the time being, Artemis quietly left and closed the door behind her as soon as possible.

"Greeting, Lady Artemis." The huntress turned her head around and saw Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox girl who was sealed inside Naruto, walking toward her with a small smile on her face. The fox girl was wearing her usual scanty maid outfit, which Naruto had ordered her to always wear unless he decided otherwise.

Even after all this time, Artemis was still having a hard time accepting the master-slave relationship between Naruto and Kyuubi, who considered herself inferior to the blonde Shinobi. It was something she had been against for the past three thousand years.

About Naruto and Aphrodite's relationship? She really didn't know what to think about that.

"Hello Kyuubi, how are you doing?" She smiled as Kyuubi lowered her head to show her respect to the Olympian goddess.

"I'm doing fine, thank you." Kyuubi stood up and smiled, before looking at the door of Aphrodite's bedchamber "Are you here to see master? Would you like me to tell him…?"

"There is no need, I know he's busy." Artemis shook her head and answered, making Kyuubi giggle lightly into her hand "Seriously, does he really have nothing else to do around here?"

"He does, it's just that you are not always around to see it." Kyuubi replied "Also, it's quite hard for us, male or female, to control ourselves around Lady Aphrodite, so I can't really blame him for wanting to have sex with her all the time."

"Still… ugh, forget about it. Are you free at the moment Kyuubi?" Artemis asked, looking at the fox girl in interest.

"Yes, I am. Is there anything I can do for you milady?"

"Would you like to go for a spar?" Artemis asked "I did something research and found out you were strong enough to match a divine being in combat."

"I'm actually not sure about that, because the seal prevents me from using my full power. However, if you go easy on me, I'm sure I can put up a decent challenge for you, Lady Artemis." Kyuubi answered, smiling.

"Great, then let's go." Artemis said and placed a hand on Kyuubi's shoulder, flashing both of them away in her true form.

Back in Aphrodite's bedroom, Naruto was trapping Aphrodite on the bed between him and his clone, who happily pounded her throat from above while he was hammering her womb, stretching her inside out with his pre-cum. Spit covered her face, frothy and filthy as that thick log of meat stretched out her mouth and pounded down her throat.

"Ugh… that's right, swallow that dick you slut!" Moaned the clone as the goddess reached out and wrapped her arms around his hips, pulling him even, if possible, deeper into her mouth. Placing both hands on her tits and sinking the fingers into them, Clone Naruto, pounded and fucked her face with reckless abandon, his balls slapping heavily against her face. Aphrodite eagerly swallowed and sucked as hard as she could, hollowing her cheeks and drooling all over him. Like that, it didn't take it long for the clone to reach his limit. Feeling his balls clench and his cock throbbing with the needs to cum, he wasted no time to empty his load after giving a brutal thrust, sheathing his entire erection into Aphrodite's throat-pussy.

He came for minutes and disappeared shortly after he was done. Everything he had experienced was transferred to Naruto and became too much for the young man, who was close to cumming, to handle. He came an even bigger and longer load than his clone, and when he was dons, Aphrodite's belly had swollen so big she looked like she was nine months pregnant with twin. Pulling out and sitting back, Naruto took a deep breath and wiped his sweaty bangs off his face. His sperm flowed out of Aphrodite's pussy like an endless waterfall while she was collecting herself together, and when she did, Aphrodite used her magic to have a quick cleanup, preparing herself for another round knowing full well her lover was far from done.

"Come here." Naruto ordered firmly, and Aphrodite obediently approached him on all four, smiling and moving her body seductively. When she was close enough, Naruto reached his hand out and grabbed the back of her head "Clean my cock." He told her and pushed her head down to his cock, which was covered completely in his cum. Licking her lips, Aphrodite lowered her head even further to place the her tongue at the base, before trailing all the way up to the head, gathering a large amount of cum into her mouth, which she swallowed right away. The goddess continued with the same process, with Naruto halfheartedly guiding her with his hand. "Good girl." The blond chuckled as Aphrodite kissed his cock passionately.

"Aren't I?" Aphrodite asked, giggling as she placed a hand on Naruto's chest and gently pushed him down "Now, lie down and let me take care of you this time, master." Having no reason to do otherwise, the blond grabbed a pair of pillows and placed them on top of each other to rest on. Parting his legs and folding his hands behind his head, Naruto watched as Aphrodite placed her hands at either sides of his hips and wrapped her lips around the swollen bulbous head, moaning as she took it into her mouth and cause Naruto to buck his hips slightly. Keeping eye-contact with him, Aphrodite shrunk her head down until finally her plump, juicy lips kissed up against his pelvis. She stayed like that for a second, starring lustfully at Naruto with pink heart-shimmering eyes as her tongue swirled wildly around him, her cheeks hollowed as she sucked and slurp on the girthy dong.

"So, was there anything interesting happened here while I wasn't around?" Naruto asked after Aphrodite had pulled back and released his cock with a loud pop.

"Well, nothing in particular." The goddess shook her head, leaning forward and placing Naruto's cock between her breasts. Using her hands, Aphrodite squeezed her breasts around his cock and started to slowly titty-fuck him "I was busy so I didn't pay much mind to others' businesses."

"Is that so? Why were you busy anyway?"

"Well, Apollo sent me a request for Aphrodisiac." Naruto nodded his head in understanding. Despite being the goddess of love and beauty, when it came to potions, regardless of the effects, Aphrodite exceeded all gods and goddesses, even Circe or Hecate, the Greek goddesses of magic. While there was no actual business among divine beings, her productions, usually aphrodisiac and love potions, were extremely popular and greatly preferred by everyone. He had seen her brewing potions before, and tried some of them. To be fair, it was something that had managed to pick his interest. He would love to learn a few things from her, if possible "Apparently, he was having trouble with this naiad, said she had stolen his heart, and couldn't stop thinking about her. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to like Apollo, so he chose to drug her into having sex with him."

"What a dick!" Naruto said simply "So what did he give you in return, drachma coins?"

"Nah, the coins are great, but I got to borrow his car for a day." Aphrodite answered.

"A car?" Naruto repeated, unimpressed "Thought you would demand something fancier?"

"Believe me, honey, Apollo's car is the best thing you can demand from him. It is the sun, his Sun Chariot." Naruto widened his eyes in surprise "It is the one that brings light to the world, the embodiment of the actual sun's effect on Earth. The Mist makes mortals believe that it is a huge ball of fire in outer space"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Aphrodite nodded her head with a bright smile "I got to be the goddess of the sun for a day. How does that sound?"

"Doesn't fit at all." The goddess pouted and playfully his cock "Want to get killed?" Naruto asked, glaring halfheartedly at her.

"We both know you love me too much to kill me." Aphrodite winked, giggling lightly as she kissed the part where she had bitten him before continuing "Anyway, please don't tell Artemis about it."

"You don't have to ask me. Stopping you two from beating up each other again is the last thing I want." What she would do to her twin brother, however, wasn't his goddam business.

"And oh, speaking about Artemis… she's in the backyard sparing with Kyuubi." Aphrodite informed him. She actually didn't notice Artemis' arrival, however, but when someone, especially with great powers, stepped into another divine being's domains, like their houses, they would notice.

"Hmm, and here I was wondering where my pet-fox is." Naruto nodded his head, before moving his body around to get comfortable again "No matter, let's keep going." Aphrodite didn't need any more instruction than that. Opening her mouth, the blonde goddess wrapped her lips around pre-cum drooling head of his cock and worked her way down the girthy appendage until her face was almost buried in her own tits, rubbing her tongue against the underside, earning a throaty groan from her lover "Uhh… turn your pussy over here." Aphrodite did just that, and turned her body around and laid her voluptuous body on his muscular one, directing her pussy at his mouth. Naruto wasted no time to dig in, groping both her buttocks in hands and thrust his tongue into her cunt, tasting her sweet love juice as she continued to please him with her mouth and tits, only with new ferocity, which he could only handle so much. His will-control had increased a lot, but Aphrodite was still a major goddess of sex, and it didn't take it long for her to get him to cum, allowing her to drink another great helping of her lover's semen.

"Oh fuck…" Aphrodite moaned lustfully while smiling dazedly with her tongue hanging outside of her mouth as Naruto worked her pussy, bringing her over the edge and forcing her to cum into his mouth not soon after. She was silenced when a clone appeared in front of her in a cloud of smoke and lifted her head up by her hair before thrusting his cock ball-deep into her mouth. He then stepped back, making Aphrodite follow him on all her knees. Forcefully removing her from his cock, the clone picked her up and turned her around, poised the tip of his cock at her backdoor before thrusting the entire length in, knocking the wind out of the goddess' lung. Aphrodite gasped and came spectacularly from getting stretched to the limit by the forearm thick prick.

Moaning loudly in pleasure, Clone Naruto lifted her into the air with his hands under her knees and started bouncing her on his cock, at the same time fucking his prick up her ass with reckless abandon. It didn't take it long for Naruto to join them, standing up and thrusting his cock into Aphrodite's cunt, sheathing himself inside her womb before placing his hands on her hips to have a firm grip on her body. With that, Naruto and his clone started to fuck their huge cocks into the overwhelmed goddess trapped between them with perfect rhythm, as one would thrust into his respective hole the other would withdraw and vice-versa. Aphrodite could barely keep herself together while both Naruto was fucking her, and she totally lost it when they changed their pounding pattern and started thrusting their cock in and out of her womb at the same time.

Almost an hour later, while still pounding her, their cocks swelled up, stretching her even further, before the two Naruto blasted a double dose of thick cum up into her, causing her belly to swell. When he was done, the clone pulled his cock out of Aphrodite's ass and disappeared, hanging her on Naruto's cock. Naruto's grip had also faltered, so there was nothing but the tight grip of her pussy around his huge cock to hold her up, as Naruto continued to dump a tremendous amount of cum into her. Several minutes later, Aphrodite slowly slid off of his monstrous appendage to land sprawling on the bed, allowing Naruto to fire the rest of his load onto her body, covering her face and tits completely in his sperm. Once her whole body was completely hidden under a mask of jizz, Naruto finally stopped cumming and stood there watching Aphrodite as she began process of cleaning her face, his sperm flowing out from both of her holes.

Naruto could barely decide what to do with her next.

 _[_ _ **That night**_ _]_

"There's something I want you to know, Naruto." After dinner, while sharpening her hunting knife, Artemis suddenly turned to Naruto, who was sitting on the couch and reading a book one of the servants, a daughter of Athena, had lent him from her collection "Hestia wants to talk to you."

"Hestia wants to talk to me?" Naruto repeated, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. On the bed, Aphrodite broke her eyes away from the magazine she was reading and looked at Artemis in surprise.

"I asked her."

"Can I know why?" Naruto requested as he accepted the cup of tea from Kyuubi, who then lied down next to him and rest her head on his lap.

"Well…" Artemis began, finding the right words "I think you… need someone to talk to, you know. After we visited Uzushiogakure," The goddess twisted her tongue, doing her best to spell it right. Naruto simply drank his tea while gently petting Kyuubi's head, listening to what Artemis had to say as she continued "I realized you had a lot in your mind, and I felt like they were bothering you. Aphrodite isn't exactly someone you can talk to, as you tend to get… physical with her." She quickly continued before Aphrodite could even open her mouth "I am also not really qualified to… help you, you know why, man hating and all of that." She laughed lightly, trying to find the right word to explain it to him "Hestia, meanwhile, is a genuinely respectable wise goddess with excellent understanding. She is someone I believe you can talk to, share your feelings to, and help you with great advices for your life."

"So basically, you think I need counseling?" Naruto asked.

"Yes… I mean no. Well, Hestia has already known everything about us, about you, about our… activities… so if you talk to her, you don't have to worry about getting into troubles with my father, or brother or anyone else for having a relationship with me."

"You told her about us?" Naruto questioned, pointing at himself and Artemis.

"Well, that's the thing about Hestia," It was Aphrodite who said that as she sat up "she just knows. No one knows how, but she has a way to know mostly everything, even though she spends the majority of her time every day tending the hearth."

"Interesting." Naruto said. It was indeed an interesting ability, for a goddess of hearth and family. He had spent months on Olympus, but what its residences could do still astonished him till this day.

With power like that she could be an extremely valuable ally, even though he knew it would be extremely limited for him since the Shinto gods had forbidden the Greek gods from directly interfering with his life at Elemental Nations. It was something Aphrodite had to agree in order to bring him to Olympus, and let him freely travel between worlds and enter the region of divine beings, as an immortal. As far as he had heard, whenever Aphrodite tried to do something to help him in his world that would ultimately alter the future, and the Prophecy, a message would be sent to stop her from doing so. Aphrodite granted him her blessings and immortality particularly didn't change anything, because her blessings simply granted him sexual prowess and an even bigger dick, while her immortality would only prevent him from dying naturally. He could still be killed in battle.

"So, what do you say, Naruto?" Artemis asked hopefully.

Naruto remained silent for a few seconds, thinking very deeply and carefully, before he spoke, nodding his head "Well, I can't see no harm in sharing my problem with her, since as you and Aphrodite has pointed out, she has already knows everything about me." Naruto said. "It would be interesting to hear what she has to say."

"Great, then let's…"

"It doesn't have to be right now, Artemis." Naruto shook his head. "It's late. Let's wait until tomorrow, and I will come with you to meet Hestia. You have my words"

"Great!" The huntress smiled, everything was going so smoothly.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: Hey there folks, it has been awhile, but here is a new chapter for this story.**

 **This chapter is supposed to be Naruto meeting with Hestia, but I have decided to change and turn it into a filter (kind of) chapter. It's because I cannot decide whether or not I should let Naruto have sex with Hestia and claim her as his in the process, or turn into the mother figure Naruto can rely on (I have read many reviews as well as messages asking me to do that).**

 **Because I cannot decide what option to choose, I will let you guys decide it. Tell me your choices in the review, and I am going to choose the option that is picked the most. Christmas is approaching so I am going to write a special chapter for this story next, but because I don't think I can be around to upload said chapter at Christmas, I am going to upload it a bit sooner and I will tell my decision for Chapter 10: The Goddess of the Hearth, based on the choices everyone has made.**

 **I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. It entirely focuses on Naruto and Aphrodite, but also gives you a glimpse of his life at Elemental Nations.**

 **As always, READ and REVIEW**

 **I will see you in the next chapter very soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: This story is made of pure imagination of the author's crazy imagination, please don't read if you're not of age, or have problem control your imagination. The author doesn't and will not encourage such things being done by those who mentioned above in real life. I strongly discourage 18- from reading this.**

* * *

 **Also for those who are 18 plus, this story contains sexual material not suited for morons that can't tell fantasy from reality. This is a work of imagination like belly bulge, massive dick can release gallon of cum and unholy stamina so don't ask me why I put this warning.**

 **Major crossover with Greek Mythology and the Percy Jackson series.**

 **Multi crossovers.**

 **Will contain elements from the God of War Series game.**

 **Harem with Aphrodite and Artemis as mains.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 **The Servant of Love**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Claiming the Hearth**

"Naruto, is it necessary for us to come meet Hestia tomorrow?" Aphrodite turned to ask Naruto after Artemis had left to return to the Hunt.

"Why should we not?" Naruto questioned as he walked across the room and climbed onto the bed before sitting down next to his lover before continuing "You have problem with that? Do you need me to remind you that you can stay at home if you want?"

"No, it's just…"

"You think I will change after meeting Hestia, aren't you?" The young Shinobi asked, catching Aphrodite off guard "It's written all over your face, so don't deny it."

"Is it that obvious?" `

"It is. But anyway, you don't have to worry about that. I won't change, no matter what Hestia is going to tell me." Naruto nodded his head and stated firmly, but Aphrodite still had some doubts "Plus, I have spent quite some time on Olympus, and I only know a few Olympians. It's about time I make new friends." The blond the looked around for a few seconds before turning back to Aphrodite "Do you think there is a chance that she is watching us at the moment?" Aphrodite, while she was surprised by his question, nodded her head nonetheless "Is there any way to prevent her from doing that?"

"There is. We Olympians can create barriers to prevent Hestia from knowing what we are doing, which works on others too if we wish it to. While she isn't someone who will violate others' privacy, it's still rather annoying to have the feeling someone like her is watching everything you do."

"Do it, and keep that barrier up from the time being."

Aphrodite nodded her head and paused for a second before saying "Done."

"Good, there are a few things I wish to discuss with you and they are not for her to hear."

Naruto said, and spent the next thirty minutes discussing what in his mind with Aphrodite, who answered every question he asked her, but didn't need more than three to fully realize exactly what his intention was. It made a smile to appear on her face as she listened to her lover, and excitement to swell within her chest when he finished explaining his plan to her.

"I really should say that I expect nothing less from my chosen one, but really, you surprised me. I really shouldn't have doubted you." Aphrodite said finally "What an evil man! There is truly no end to your greed, aren't you?"

"You gave me too much credit. I'm merely looking for more supports and reliable allies, Aphrodite." Naruto said matter of factly "Because of you, I have made an enemy out of Ares and possibly more will come when my relationship with Artemis is revealed. Of course I have protection from the Shinto Gods, but I have never met any of them, and I don't trust people I know nothing about. They're also the ones who made my life this way to begin with."

"I see…" Aphrodite nodded her head in understanding before smiling excitedly "Oh my, this is going to be so fun… and I will have the front seat too."

"You can rest assure that I will make it worth your time, because after all, as everyone know it, I am your servant." Naruto smirked, making Aphrodite smile and kiss him in return "I think we have done enough talking for now. As much as I want it to last as long as possible, let's get this night over with." Saying that, Naruto lied down in front of Aphrodite and folded his hands behind his head, his cock standing proudly for attention "And don't forget to lift the barrier, if she is really watching us, I want her to see everything."

"As you wish." Aphrodite giggled and did what she was told.

She couldn't wait till tomorrow morning.

 _Line Break_

While Naruto had spent months on Olympus, the blond had never had the chance to explore every corner of it, mainly because Aphrodite and her handmaidens were incredibly distracting. While spending the majority of his time with Aphrodite at her house, Naruto had been to Artemis' and Hera's palace before, but the rest was a big mystery to him.

Mount Olympus, floating on the sky above the central of the Western Civilization of its world, was the house of the Greek Gods, Goddesses and other mythical creatures and beings. It was by far the most impressive location Naruto had ever seen in his life, far greater than anything Naruto had ever encountered in Elemental Nations. From what he could understand, without the abilities of a god, it would take a person a whole week to walk all but just the streets on Olympus, and many, many more to have their footprints on the rest. Aphrodite, one of the Olympians who had spent millenniums on the mountain, had told him before that even she didn't know everything about the place, which kept changing once in a while by the architects of Olympus. The only one who came close to be the one who knew every corner of Olympus was Athena, but that would be a story for another time.

However, the most impressive structure of all would be the throne room, where the Olympians housed their regular meetings as well as summer and winter solstice meetings, the most important meeting of the year, and kept their seats of powers, their thrones. Should those thrones be destroyed, Olympus would crumble and the power of the gods would be severely weakened, making them vulnerable to their enemies, something that was shared by many Pantheons.

Still, just the sight of it from afar could make any mortal structures pale in comparison.

"Over there is Apollo's palace, the one that looks a bit funky." Naruto looked at the palace Aphrodite was pointing and nodded his head. The two were traveling through a district Naruto had never been to before in order to get to the Throne Room, where Artemis was waiting for them. Because Naruto was in the mood for some sightseeing, he didn't ask Aphrodite to use her teleportation ability to take them there "It has some amazing custom services and personal entertainments, which gave me a few ideas to design my own palace a few years back. Also, Apollo and Hermes are best friends, so you can see the similarities between their houses. They are also the ones that have fine tastes for women, so the servants there are…"

"You seem to know an awful lot about his place, aren't you?" Naruto asked with a small smirk, causing Aphrodite to wink at him playfully. Naruto was her lover, but he wasn't the only male Olympian she had slept with. While she had never given birth to a child of Apollo, it was quite obvious to him that she had spent a lot of night with the god of the sun, who was said to be an extremely handsome man.

She had quite a reputation, after all.

"I do, and you know why but to be frank, we both know you don't care." Aphrodite said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her barely restrained breasts against his chest and leaned over to capture his lips for a searing kiss. While the two were heavily making out, the beautiful goddess could feel his hand groping her butt through the thin fabric of her light colored dress, so she wasn't hesitate to return the favor by moving her hand into his pants without caring about the minor gods and spirits of natural around them. "Gods or not, they're not even half the man you are… literally." Aphrodite said as she pulled back, casually giving her lover a limited hand-job in his pants.

"We better get going, Artemis is waiting for us." As much as he wanted Aphrodite to continue until he drenched his own pants in his cum, Naruto reminded her. Aphrodite giggled and took her hand back, allowing the blond to readjust his pant before they continued to walk toward the top of the mountain, where the throne room was.

"Well, what do we have here?" When they were only two blocks away, they heard someone rumbling mockingly and Naruto turned his head only to see Ares, the Olympian god of war, with his back leaning against a bunker like palace while picking his fingernail with a massive knife "The whore and her lover boy."

"Is there any problem, Ares?" Naruto asked while Aphrodite rolled her eyes in annoyance. "How was your face?"

"You think you're so smart, aren't you, Uzumaki?" Ares replied with a small smirk "It must feel good doing whatever you want around here. Don't forget that you're merely a boy hiding the protection of your gods, being their child of prophecy and all that." He said, twirling his knife around. "You're nothing without them."

"Are you done, Ares?" Aphrodite decided to speak up, asking the god of war threateningly.

"I'm reminding your boy of his proper place." Ares said as he snapped his fingers and made the door of his palace open, revealing a bunch of beautiful, half naked women standing inside waiting for him "You better keep his head under your skirt Aphrodite, because the moment he steps over the line, I will be right there waiting." Smirking, Ares finally decided to leave, making his way into his house and closing the door behind him, missing the victorious smirk on Naruto's face.

"He has no idea I am fucking his mother behind his back, hasn't he?" The immortal shinobi asked as he continued to make his way to the throne room of Olympus with Aphrodite following shortly behind "Though, he does have a point. Immortality means he has all the time in the world and infinity opportunities to try messing me up. We will need to take care of Ares before he does." Aphrodite nodded her head in understanding.

It didn't it long for the two of them to get to the Throne Room, where Artemis was waiting for them with her arms crossing on her chest and her foot tapping impatiently. Seeing the two approaching, Artemis merely turned her eyes to look at them, before pointing her hand over her shoulder toward the giant structure behind her. Naruto gave her a small nod and made his way into the throne room with Aphrodite, leaving his auburn haired lover to stand outside for a few more seconds before flashing away in a flash of silver.

"Well, that's cold." Aphrodite commented as she looked at the spot where Artemis was standing a few seconds ago.

"You know we have to keep our relationship with Artemis a secret right?" Naruto asked as he looked around the Hall of the Gods and then the glittering constellations on the ceiling in amazement.

"I know, but at least she can crack us a smile, you know." Aphrodite smiled before looking around with Naruto "This place is amazing, isn't it?" She asked, and Naruto could only nod his head in agreement. "The one over there is my throne." Aphrodite said, pointing her hand at the throne that was silver in color, inlaying with aquamarines, beryl and other precious stones. The back was shaped like a large seashell and the seat is made from soft swansdown "The one over there is Artemis'" Naruto looked at the throne that was also silver in color, having two date palms on the back, full moons above and wolf-skin cushion and some other skins he couldn't recognize. Naruto continued to look around, before stopping at a beautiful black haired woman sitting beside the hearth in the center of the room, looking at them with a warm smile.

"You must be Hestia." Naruto greeted her with a nod of his head "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Please, the pleasure is all mine, Naruto Uzumaki. I have been watching you for a long time now." The goddess of the hearth answered before looking at Aphrodite with the same warm smile "While I didn't expect to see you as well, Aphrodite, but your present isn't unwelcomed. Please, have a seat you two." She said warmly and made a pair of chairs appear before them, allowing Naruto and Aphrodite to both take their seats. Before Naruto could say anything, she waved her hand and a table with plates of roast beef, baked potatoes, buttered carrots, fresh bread and a whole bunch of other foods Naruto hadn't had in a very long time appeared before him "Skipping breakfast isn't very healthy, you know?" She said, smiling as she leaned her forward. It didn't take it long for Naruto to realize it was the kind of home-cooked meal people were supposed to have but never did.

"Uh… well, thank you I guess." Naruto said unsurely as he looked at all the foods in front of him with his stomach grumbling "Anyway, Artemis said me you wanted to see me." Naruto said as he picked up a sandwich while Aphrodite received a small bowl of ambrosia from Hestia.

"Yes, she seems to believe I am the one that can help you with your… problems." Hestia nodded her head as Naruto quickly finished the sandwich and reached out for another.

"And what problems does she think I am having?" Naruto asked curiously.

"There are actually many and she seems to believe most of them are the results of what happened to you in the past, while I do believe they're merely coming from her lack of acknowledgement about men." Naruto nodded his head in understanding "After all, it's natural for a healthy young man to craze for sex when he's surrounded by women like Aphrodite, Artemis, or even my sister, Hera."

"So there're women like me?" Aphrodite asked with a small smirk before throwing a square piece of ambrosia into her mouth "Hah, as if."

"So you do know about me and Hera." Naruto said and Hestia nodded her head with a smile as he finished the last dish on the table "Don't mind me asking, but how do you know so much anyway? This ability of you, does it really allow you to know everything?"

"It's actually not everything, because I can only keep my eyes on people who still believe in family." Hestia answered with a smile before continuing "Why you ask? Is my ability interesting you in anyway?" Naruto asked and he could almost read the smile he was giving him.

This was turning out to be much easier than he thought it would "You know, I'm just curious but does that mean you were implying that you used this power of yours to watch me even while I was having sex with my lovers when you said you had been watching me for a very long time?"

"Oh my…" Aphrodite gasped, raising her hand to cover her mouth in surprise as she looked at the goddess of the hearth, who kept the smile on her face "Is that true, Hestia? You peeped on us while we were having sex?" She couldn't help but ask, and Naruto had to admit his lover was playing her part very well.

"Yes, I did." Hestia answered truthfully.

"Aw, you naughty goddess, I have no idea you have it in you…" Aphrodite giggled heartily "What do you think? Did you like it? Did we turn you on?"

"Aphrodite, I think that question is rather unnecessary." Naruto told her as he leaned back and folded his hands on his knee "Hestia is a virgin goddess. We should not discuss such matter with her."

"She is, but she isn't like Artemis, she doesn't hate men and anything that has to do with them." Aphrodite grinned at him, before turning back to the Hearth goddess "You chose the path of perpetual virginity doesn't mean that you don't know anything about sex, or can't watch it. So I am going to ask again… Do you like it?" Hestia opened her mouth to answer, but Aphrodite suddenly raised a hand and beat her to it "Wait a second, don't answer that, you're a truthful goddess but how do we know if you're going to tell me the truth or not."

"What is your proposal then?" Hestia asked in interest as she leaned forward "I can swear it on the Styx if you want me to."

"But where is the fun in that?" Aphrodite asked, crossing her arms "Plus, so many oaths have been broken recently, we can't really rely on Styx to keep secrets for us immortals these days." The love goddess shrugged her shoulders before continuing "What I am thinking, is that why don't you watch me have sex with him, live, so I can see your reactions myself?"

"You're proposing something very dangerous, Aphrodite." Hestia answered, tilting her head to the side "We all know that with your blessings, Naruto is extremely hard to resist to woman, even goddesses." Naruto raised his eyebrow slightly in surprise before smirking "My sister and niece have already fallen into his hands, Hera who was loyal to her husband despite his usual behavior and Artemis who used to hate everything about men. What make you think the same thing won't happen to me?"

"I don't know, but does that really matter? You are talking to the goddess who has been trying to corrupt you ever since the day you chose the boring path of a virgin goddess after all. You're now on the second place of my list, right after Athena." Aphrodite titled her head to the side and asked with an innocent expression "So, what do you say? Wanna see him in action for real? I promise we will make it worth your time more than this… boring therapy session." She finished, leaning back into Naruto's chest and waited patiently for Hestia to make her decision.

"Well," Hestia finally said with a mysterious smile "I can't see why not."

"Great, then what are we waiting for!" Aphrodite stated cheerily and stood up "Finally, something fun to do. Don't you agree dear?" Aphrodite asked and leaned over to kiss Naruto on the cheek before teleporting all three of them back to her bedchamber, where some of her handmaidens and Kyuubi were having fun with each other on the bed. "Don't mind us." Aphrodite told them with a smile when they stopped and were about to remove themselves from the bed before turning around to look at Hestia, who had taken her seat at a corner of the bed "Are you ready for the greatest show of your life?" Aphrodite asked as she made a glass of nectar appear in her hand and gave it to Hestia, who took and nodded her head with a smile before taking a small sip of the divine wine.

Smiling seductively, Aphrodite turned around and faced her lover, who had been keeping eye contact with Hestia the entire time. "Ah, eyes on the price, young man." Aphrodite turned him back to her, and Naruto merely smirked in response. Aphrodite reached her hand over his shoulder and removed his jacket, before doing the same to his shirt with his help. With thousands of years of experience in stripping men's clothes, it didn't take it long for the love goddess to drop Naruto's pants, revealing his soft but impressive manhood to the eyes of the virgin goddess of the hearth.

"Shinto goddesses sure have some weird fetish, but I love it." Aphrodite said and used both hands to raise his heavy cock horizontally "All the dicks you have seen in your lives, Hestia, I bet none of them could compare to what I am holding in my hands now." The love goddess then turned around and gave Hestia a mischievous smile "Do you want to touch it? It's a monster but it won't bite, I promise." She added and turned Naruto's cock toward her before the black haired goddess could say anything.

At first, she was a bit hesitate, but when her dainty fingers failed to wrap a circle around his thick girth, Hestia's other hand went out and gently took hold of his balls. Naruto grunted as he felt the heat that was emitting from the goddess of the hearth's hand, but did nothing to stop her from continuing to examine his heavy balls and erecting cock. The beautiful brown eyes of the goddess grew wide as Naruto's cock grew tremendously in size and became as hard as steel while her fingers the throbbing veins that covered it. She then held it straight up against his body for a moment to fully understand just how long it was before exclaiming softly in amazement "Holy Rhea…" and with that, she released his cock, allowing Naruto to turn back to Aphrodite, who was smiling excitedly the entire time.

With a smirk on his face, Naruto grabbed Aphrodite by her shoulders and forced her onto her knees, causing a mix of lustful moans and breathy gasp escape her lips. Inhaling the manly scent coming from his manhood, Aphrodite slid down even lower, and allowed her muscular lover to drape his massive, fully erected cock over her face while his churning balls swab her chin. "Please," Aphrodite mewled, her voice a desperate purr while Naruto rubbed his powerful cock against her pretty face "empty your big balls straight down my throat." She pleaded with a smile and started slurping on one of his heavy nuts, her mouth forming a vacuum shape as she rolled her tongue around it, soaking his sack in her saliva before lick and kissing her way up his cock all the way from the base to the tip.

Reaching his hands down to grab her wavy blonde hair, Naruto pulled her away from his cock, drawing a hungry moan from her lips as bridges of saliva connected them. Then, Naruto pushed his hips back to place the tip of his cock at her lips. When he thrust forward, spearing nearly a foot of his cock into her mouth, the lewd sound "GLRAAACH!" she made as he slid down her talented throat was music to his ear. Naruto merely looked down and shoved forward and buried three more inches in her throat, making his balls swing forward and slap against the underside of her chin, leaving a weal of spit.

In this position, down to the last few inches, he began to thrust in and out the young woman's gasping, gagging, sloppy throat while he listened the sound of his cockhead stretching her insides, making wet sliding noises with every thrust. Spit was leaking down her chin and into her cleavage in a river now, and each time he withdrew his dick his entire shaft was coated completely in a bubbly mix of thick throat-lube and his copious pre-cum coming from his cock. His speed continued to increase, and soon became a blur, with her head bouncing back and forth to meet the impact of his hips while her huge tits jostled free of the revealing dress, and they bounced and jiggled against each other like basketballs splattered in slime.

"Take my cum, you fucking slut!" Several minutes of round face pounding like that, Naruto growled throatily and hilted himself inside his lover's well-fucked mouth. Huge blasts of thick semen began to spray directly into Aphrodite's stomach. Each emission was punctuated by a lewd splurting sound that caused the on-looking Hestia to gasp in surprise as well as amazement.

Aphrodite, meanwhile, was gurgling on his cock, moaning and shuddering in wide-eyed, overwhelmed bliss. Her hands then went around his thighs to grope his buttocks, pulling him toward her as she worshiped his form while accepting him and every bit of his cum.

After several minutes of cumming, Naruto slowly withdrew his cock from Aphrodite's mouth, resting his prick helmet on her long, wet tongue and allowing her to use her hands to pump the leftover cum out of his unholy manhood; filling her mouth with yellowish but delicious goo before gulping it down almost too easily despite its thickness. Lovingly kissing the tip of his cock, Aphrodite then raised to her feet and pulled her skimpy dress over her head before tossing it away. Naked save for her tiny little G-string, black stockings and matching colored garter belt, Aphrodite turned around and slowly removed her underwear, pulling it down to her ankles while pointing her ass toward her lover's throbbing dick and mashing it between her buttocks for a few seconds. Stepping out of the small piece of cloth, Aphrodite then climbed on the bed and lied down on her back, pulling her legs up and wide with her hands on her thighs, displaying her sopping pink pussy and beautiful butthole to her lover and the onlooking Hestia.

Licking his lips, Naruto wasted no time to climb onto the bed himself, and positioned himself right above Aphrodite, his muscular form completely towering over her smaller, but voluptuous figure before slamming his hips forward, spearing his entire cock into her welcoming pussy. Aphrodite moaned and arched her back as Naruto started working his hips, pounding her tight cunt with long and hard thrusts. It didn't take it long for him to fuck Aphrodite into a cumming fucked stupid slut; orgasm after orgasm ripped through her as Naruto kept driving his cock into her while his large balls slapped her ass repeatedly, prolonging each of her already mind-numbing orgasm.

For half an hour, Naruto fucked Aphrodite like a machine, listening to her cries of pleasure till he felt his balls tighten up, the goddess of sexuality's tight cunt finally proved to be too much. Burying his cock into the goddess of love one final time Naruto let loose and started to pump massive amounts of cum deep into her welcoming womb, causing her belly to swell. Naruto grunted in bliss, shuddering slightly in pleasure and waited for several more minutes for his cock to stop pulsing and cumming to pull out, covering Aphrodite's face and tits in a thick layer of cum before standing up and turning his attention toward Hestia, who was repeatedly turning her eyes from him to his manhood, while stroking his cock slowly with his hand.

Then, Naruto made his way toward her, making the goddess of the hearth nervously lean her body back, but she didn't go anywhere. Stopping in front of Hestia, Naruto removed his hand and let his cock heavily fall onto her face when Hestia turned her head up to look at him, its musky scent instantly filled her nostrils, making her already wet pussy from watching her fellow Olympian and her lover having sex get even wetter. Driven by her instinct, Hestia started nuzzling her face against his manhood, her lips lightly caressing the throbbing veins on his cock as she kept her eyes locked with his.

"There's no going back after this, you know that, don't you?" Naruto asked with a small smirk.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Hestia asked "I might not be as smart as Athena, but I know you were planning something when you suddenly asked Aphrodite to put on the barrier when you two were talking about me. You want me, and I have seen enough from you to know that you will have what you want, one way or another, which is why I am not resisting." She pointed out, making the smirk on Naruto's face widen before reaching her hand up. Grasping the thick shaft for the first time, Hestia could barely believe how hard, heavy and hot it actually was as she angled it towards her lips. Leaning forward, Hestia first placed a small kiss to the bulbous head before opening her mouth as wide as she could and slipped the bulbous head inside her mouth till it hit the back of her throat. Looking down, Naruto saw Hestia's beautiful brown eyes look straight at him while his cock kept disappearing into her mouth, smoothly travelling down her throat without any need for him to force it in. Removing her hand from his manhood, Hestia got onto her knees and wrapped her arms around his thighs until his entire cock was encased by her wet mouth and tight throat.

"Who could have known a virgin goddess like you could be such an accomplished cocksucker." Naruto mused as Hestia moaned around his cock, sending some amazing vibration up his spine while gliding her lips and tight throat up and down his steel hard shaft before she actually started to fuck her head on his cock, having little to no problem at all, a feat that not even some of the more experienced handmaidens of Aphrodite could do during their first times with him. As she continued to 'skillfully' blow his cock, Naruto bent down and reached his hands down to grab her buttocks, feeling amazed and also extremely excited by the size and suppleness of them. Lifting the skirt of her dress up, Naruto wasn't disappointed as he saw at what could be the finest piece of ass on Olympus, surpassing even that of Aphrodite's.

Without holding back, Naruto raised his hand and slapped her ass as hard as he could before going back to knead them, causing Hestia to moan around his dick. For several minutes, the two stayed in that position, before Naruto decided to stand up and grab a handful of Hestia's silky black hair, saying: "I really could let you suck my cock all day, but I think I have different plan for you know, one that I want to try as soon as possible" With that, Naruto started moving his own hips, stretching her throat and jaw to the limit. Hestia's eyes bugged wide open when she suddenly felt Naruto's cock swell and throb strongly in her throat before she felt it pushing and starting to pump a large helping of cum down her throat, filling her belly.

As soon as he was done, Naruto pulled out and Hestia soon found her clothes, including her underwear being shredded to pieces by the man who was about to take her and make her his forever. The virgin goddess actually felt a bit nervous and tried to cover her body when she saw the way Naruto was eyeing her body, but soon found herself being bent over with face and D-cup tits pressing on the bed while her ass was sticking into the air.

Not pausing for a moment, Naruto grabbed her ass and slammed himself into her soaking wet core, splitting her open as he broke through her hymen and hammered his cock into her womb. Hestia's world went white as she came everywhere, squirting her juice all over Naruto's cock as her ichor falling on the bed from his cock. "S-stop… it's too… big, you're…" The goddess moaned between cries of pain, reaching her hands behind to try pushing him away, but he ignored it and grabbed her forearms, moving his hips back before pulling her back towards him, lifting her off the bed while simultaneously thrusting forward, burying his cock balls deep into Hestia's previously virgin pussy yet again.

With that, Naruto started the fucking, thrusting forward while pulling her back by the arms, his hips slapping her ass causing it to ripple. Hestia's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she was pounded flat on the bed, feeling nothing but pleasure when Aphrodite, who had recovered and fascinated by the size of Hestia's ass, decided to use her magic to make the pain finally go away. With almost every inch buried, his balls began to slap against her clit with each thrust of his hip, combining with the clapping of her bubble-butt against his pelvis. Grinning, Naruto released her arms, causing them to limply fall on the bed and brought one hand down her bubble butts, repeatedly spanking them as much as he wanted before slamming it down her right cheek as he wrapped his other arm around Aphrodite's waist and pulled her closer to celebrate yet another victory for himself with a lustful kiss from the goddess of love, allowing her to suck on his tongue. Aphrodite moaned and grinded her sensuous body against his, all the while slurping on his tongue and drinking his spit eagerly as he continued to fuck Hestia's pussy.

It was while doing this that he suddenly buried himself balls deep in Hestia and came, spurting deep into her womb with load after load of hot and heavy white cum. For minutes on end, Naruto emptied his balls into her body, groping and squeezing her ass as he did so before starting yet another round with his new lover, adding Aphrodite into the fun as well.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 10**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Sorry for the wait, but that's the chapter for you.**_

 _ **As always, I hope you have enjoyed it.**_

 _ **And please, READ and REVIEW, and I will see you in the next updates.**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: This story is made of pure imagination of the author's crazy imagination, please don't read if you're not of age, or have problem control your imagination. The author doesn't and will not encourage such things being done by those who mentioned above in real life. I strongly discourage 18- from reading this.**

 **Also for those who are 18 plus, this story contains sexual material not suited for morons that can't tell fantasy from reality. This is a work of imagination like belly bulge, massive dick can release gallon of cum and unholy stamina so don't ask me why I put this warning.**

 **Major crossover with Greek Mythology and the Percy Jackson series.**

 **Multi crossovers.**

 **Will contain elements from the God of War Series game.**

 **Harem with Aphrodite and Artemis as mains.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 **The Servant of Love**

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Master of Love**

Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, smiled as she gracefully walked the streets of Olympus under the loving and lustful gazes of every living being around, appearing to them as their personal epitome of physical attraction, returning from a meeting with the leaders of the Shinto Pantheon, which she had been able to finish every necessary paperwork so Naruto could bring his mortal lovers to Olympus.

As a powerful divine being, Aphrodite could quickly teleport to anywhere but most of the time she preferred travelling by foot so that she could flaunt her beauty. To the other gods and goddesses, she was an exceptionally voluptuous woman who wore her usual long and wavy golden blonde hair in a bob with bangs cut above her hair that day, with creamy white skin, large sky-blue eyes, heavy fluttering eyelashes and swollen pink lips that were naturally design to kiss, and to suck dicks. Her outfit also did justice to her hourglass figure, while they were not as slutty as the ones she usually wore, consisting of a spaghetti strap, cropped halter top of fancy silver silk with a wide view to her magnificent bust and formfitting, low-waist jeans that wrapped around her wide hips and showed off her round, bubble butt nicely. In addition, she also donned a fair amount of jewelries, and wore a luxurious light colored coat with purple-indented flower patterns across its design, along with blue fur around the collar.

Sexuality oozed from Aphrodite's body like honey from a honeycomb, and she simply radiated feminine charm that no heterosexual man could possibly resist.

Aphrodite gently caressed the cheek of a young beautiful nymph as she walked pass her, and the power of her touch caused the nymph to climax so intensely that her eyes rolled up into her skull and she passed out. Every man, every woman, every creature and every living being… loved her, and wanted to fuck her, because she was known as the best pussy on Olympus. Only a fool or a newborn baby would think that. Before they would surely approach her to ask for some quality times with the goddess of sex and in return she would decide if they were attractive enough to have a spot on her bed, and a cock big enough to compete for her fuck holes that night, but now, they could only stand and look at her from afar, and didn't dare to approach because they knew they could easily lose their minds to her divine attractions and Aphrodite did not tolerate mindless behaviors around her very well. No one wanted to be the next one to stand at the receiving end of her wrath, not after they learnt what she had done to Ares, the god of war, after he had made another attempt to seduce her and harm her lover, Naruto Uzumaki, a man from another world who'd sexually tamed the lustful goddess and taken residence in her palace, the sexual paradise of Mount Olympus.

"Lady Aphrodite, Lady Persephone wishes to talk to you." As she approached the gate of her palace, Aphrodite suddenly heard the voice of Iris, the goddess of the rainbow, and saw an Iris Message appearing before she could say anything to accept it. Soon, Aphrodite found herself facing Persephone, the Queen of the Underworld, who was an incredibly beautiful and attractive goddess with warm brown eyes and luxurious dark hair that floated and curled as if it were weightless. She wore a long, dark colored dress that went around her neck, leaving her back bare, so widely opened at the front it gave a generous amount of view to her large breasts and went down so low the upper half of her perfectly shaped buttocks and ass crack were completely exposed. In addition, she wore a fair amount of jewelry, including an ass-ban that hugged the curve of her round ass cheeks she wore on the back of her revealing dress.

"It's been a while, Aphrodite." Persephone greeted with a small smirk.

"Persephone! Looking good, I see." Aphrodite greeted with a nod of her head and crossed her arms under her breasts. There was no smile on her face, but her tone was friendly. Persephone was one of the goddesses she didn't like very much, because of the incidents in the past with Adonis and Psyche's rosewood. "How much did you pay Iris to ignore my wish and connect the message anyway?"

"Enough." Persephone answered with a shrug before continuing "Anyway, since I know you're busy I will make this quick for you. I have a favor to ask, it's about your love potions."

"What about it?" Aphrodite asked curiously "I remembered the last shipment was enough to last for centuries, correct?"

"Yes, but not enough," Persephone answered with a shake of her head.

"Oh Rhea, your sex life is really that dull, isn't it?" Aphrodite asked teasingly while trying to hide her laughter behind the back of her hand. Of course, it would. It was well known for everyone that the wives of the Big Three weren't exactly the happiest ones in the world, due to their duties as the lords of the domains, lack of passions and constant cheatings with mortal women. She didn't need to ask anyone to know that Amphitrite was pretty much in the same situation. "So, you want more, don't you?" Aphrodite asked, and Persephone nodded her head in confirmation.

"More, and I need them to be stronger, I can barely feel anything nowadays."

"Ah yeah, I can understand. You can't use the same thing over and over while hoping it'd have the same effects. Plus, Hades is pretty small compare to his brothers, and he really can't last as long." Aphrodite replied casually, ignoring the glare Persephone was giving her. She didn't love Hades that much because she had been kidnapped from her mother to begin, but she was a dutiful wife who was ALMOST as loyal to her husband as Hera. "Alright, I think I have what you need, it'll take some time for me to get it done though. Remember, like all of my produces, it'll cost you a lot." The goddess said with a playful smile.

"Don't worry about it." Persephone answered before waving her hand, making the Iris message fade "Send them to me as soon as they're ready and also," She quickly added before Aphrodite could say anything else "congratulation on your marriage with that man from another world."

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, but thanks… and I will see you soon." After the message had disappeared, Aphrodite quickly made her way into her palace when her handmaidens opened the doors for her, heading straight to her bedchamber.

 _Line Break_

Naruto smiled smugly as he sat back with his legs spreading wide open to make room for the ladies between them. He was naked on the bed, his clothes lost somewhere in the spacious chamber the previous night. Artemis, Hestia and Hera were on their hands and knees before him, slurping and sucking on his manhood like starving kittens looking for milk. Sitting in the middle, Artemis was voraciously sucking on the entire length of Naruto's massive cock, greedily taking the entire monster with little to no problem, while Hera and Hestia was shoving their whole face into his crotch, sucking on his heavy balls and slathering them with their saliva. When Artemis pulled her head back, both daughters of Rhea took that opportunity to remove their faces from his scrotum, and slammed their mouths around his cock, before sticking out their tongues as far as they could and gave his cock a long slow lick from bottom to top, forcing Artemis to retreat. When they reached the head of his dick, the two started to make out with a sexy, open mouthed kiss, which had his cock's head in the middle of it.

Naruto smirked as he watched them swapping spit around his cock, their lips caressing his cock head and their tongues fighting for dominance.

"That's what you get for being so greedy." Naruto said smugly while looking at Artemis, who pouted cutely in return as Hera and Hestia grabbed hold of their breasts, which were nearly equal in size, and pressed them around his cock before they started wildly pumping their breasts up and down his length. Eventually, the service of three voluptuous goddesses became too much for him to handle, his cock swelled and Naruto could feel his explosive finish approaching, so he said while groaning loudly and shamelessly "Here's your reward."

With that, he climaxed. His cock erupted with long, thick, sticky ropes that went flying several feet into the air before splattering down on all three goddesses like rain, covering their features in a thick glaze of gooey cum. It took Naruto minutes to finish his orgasm, and when it was over, Hera and Hestia immediately went to clean each other, using only their tongues without shame. Artemis hesitated at first, but it didn't take it long for her to join them. Together, they licked each other clean, sharing a few semen filled kisses on the way before swallowing their respective share of his cum.

After that, they turned to look at their lover, but each goddess found herself looking at a massive, throbbing cock of a clone of him instead as they stood in front of them with a massive grin on their faces.

"Since I don't want to show favoritism and can't decide who to choose first, why don't you girls have sex with my clones instead?" Naruto explained, and before the goddesses could react, they were grabbed by the excited and horny clones. Artemis was quickly forced to her hands and knees, and got fucked like a bitch as the clone slammed his cock into her from behind while ramming an oversized dildo with a dog tail into her asshole. Hestia was pushed onto her back, and had her face hummed by Naruto's clone as he lied on top of her and repeatedly fingered her wet pussy while he groped her breasts and raped her throat from above, soaking her face in her own spit while its thick cock stretched out her talented mouth and throat. Hera rode her Naruto like a bull-rider, her entire body shaking with orgasming pleasure. However, she was only allowed to do that for a moment, because Naruto could only be on bottom for so long, and when Hera was close to have her first explosive orgasm, his clone shot up and he pushed the queen down to mount her, fucking her even harder while her legs flailed in the air.

All that time Naruto sat there and watched, taking great pleasure in seeing their fucked stupid smiles, listening to their shameless moans as his clones fucked them.

"By the gods, look at them… I can't believe I am actually seeing this." Naruto heard a handmaiden whispered to her friend. Naruto and the trio of goddesses weren't the only ones in the chamber, as the place was, as always, filled with handmaidens wearing slutty outfits or the trademark erotic uniform of Aphrodite's handmaidens. Some of them had gotten so used to seeing their lord fucking goddesses who weren't supposed to be fucked that they only dropped by and watched whenever they were in the mood, but the new ones, those who recently became the goddess of love's servants, being handpicked by her from all around the world as well as being given to Aphrodite as payments for her produces, still having a hard time believing what they were seeing. Hestia had been his most recent conquest, and to say they were shocked to see her shamelessly sucking his cock was an understatement.

At the moment, there were quite a few of the more experienced handmaidens on the bed with him, while some others were serving Kyuubi, brushing her tails and polishing her nails as she leaned back on her chair on the other side of the room. Two handmaidens named Sophie and Nysa had come to his sides after discarding their uniforms and boldly wrapped themselves around him, their slender arms circling his waist as they told him stories and rumors they heard around Mount Olympus on his wish while his clones continued to have sex with the delirious goddesses.

By the time of Aphrodite's return, the clones had almost finished with the trio of goddesses, but Naruto was pretty much in the same state she had left him earlier that morning, horny and fully erected, even after he had come so many times, fucked so many girls unconscious, including Sophie and Nysa, who seduced him into fucking them, instead of telling him more of the interesting rumors. The love goddess wasted no time to join them after confirming to Naruto that everything had been taken care of, and she was followed shortly thereafter by Kyuubi. Their bodies soon rolled over each other in chaotic pleasure, and at times, the action got so hot that no one was sure who was fucking who.

They fucked for hours, and as the sun began to set Naruto could feel himself reaching his limit for the first time ever. Before midnight, he showered all five of his lovers with a massive load of his thick cum, coating their faces, filling their mouths, and soaking their entire bodies in thick layers of hot goo. When it was over, Naruto's cock finally went soft and he quickly fell asleep in exhaustion, but the goddesses and Kyuubi continued to kiss and swap his cum between their mouths, with Aphrodite being the most enthusiastic of them all.

Gods did not need to sleep, and they also recovered much faster than normal. Before sunrise, Artemis, Hera and Hestia had already left, returning to their respective duty before anyone could notice their absences, leaving Aphrodite behind to take care of her own needs, ones that her handmaidens were far too happy to help her with.

 _Line Break_

Golden sunlight poured into a golden room through the crystal clear glass, casting a bright glow over pink curtains and matching colored sheets. A crisp, gentle morning breeze blew in from the spacious balcony, stirring the soothing aromatic presence of roses and lavender, and bringing with it the fresh smell of oak and pine, but with them was also the vigorous scent of arousing stench of aroma aphrodisiac, pleasure and sex.

Slowly life stirred within the lustful sanctuary, as the healthy and voluptuous nubile bodies of several healthy women roused from sleep, all of them either naked or halfheartedly clad in the skimpiest of outfits. The flawlessness of their bodies was marked by the aftermath of lust, their smooth breasts and long legs still sticky with cum of a single man, who also slowly woke up from his slumber with a loud yawn.

"Why is everything so fucking bright?" Naruto asked in annoyance as he sat up and blinked his sleepiness away "Close the curtain." He commanded, and a servant did what he asked.

"Good morning, handsome." Sitting at her worktable and wearing only a slinky robe that she hadn't even bothered to tie up, Aphrodite spoke as she looked up from the romantic novel she was reading. A handmaiden went to sit down next to Naruto, leaning in so close her large breasts poured over Naruto's muscular chest and kissed him passionately. He kissed back even harder, their tongues lewdly slapping against one another "Not much of a morning person today I see."

"What do you expect?" Naruto asked blankly as he broke the kiss, allowing the handmaiden to give him a smile before standing up and walking away, giving him a generous view to her incredibly rounded backside. "Where are the others?" Naruto finally asked as he leaned back and kicked the blanket away, revealing an impressive semi hard cock for the ladies to admire. Raising his hand, Naruto beckoned a handmaiden to come over, and she obediently came to his side without question.

"Well, Artemis returned to her Hunt, and last I checked, her huntresses are becoming rather displeased by her constant disappearances." Aphrodite answered with a smile "Hestia has returned to the throne room to tend the fire. It's actually unwise to leave the main heart unattended for too long. Hera also has her domains to take care of, and she's also a queen so she has to be around before anyone can notice her absence."

"Is that so?" Naruto asked before sitting up again and looking around, finally noticing the absence of a certain vixen "Where's Kyuubi?"

"She's collecting herbs for me in the garden." Aphrodite answered as she turned back to her book while looking at the empty bottles on the table, crossing her legs seductively. "As you can see, I am running out of ingredients to make potions." But then she heard the sound of moaning, and looked up to see Naruto's chiseled ass flexing as he powerfully pumped his cock into a wailing woman he had called over earlier, who was now lying beneath him, her long legs splayed out around his waist, her giant breasts bouncing with his powerful thrusts so much that they were slapping her in the face. Her thrashing arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled her shivering and arching body up toward him for a sloppy kiss, but not for long before Naruto shoved her down and continued to fuck her in the same position, his cock repeatedly punching his way into her womb.

Aphrodite swooned in lust as she watched him work, studying every contraction of his powerful muscles as he fucked her handmaiden into submission, and finished her nearly an hour later. Closing the book, Aphrodite placed it on the table and stood up from her seat, her robe fell to the floor the moment she started taking the first step toward her lover. She stopped behind him, and placed her hand on his broad shoulders, caressing his diamond hard muscles. He reached out and grabbed her breast, pinching one of her nipples while sinking his fingers into her flesh. Then, she pushed his hand away and climbed onto the bed, crawling her way to the front while wigging her ass with excitement. Naruto reached out and groped at the large, firm cheeks of Aphrodite's buttocks, prying them apart so he could get a look at her dripping cunt and tiny little rosebud. Smirking, he leaned in and pushed his lips against her ass, burying his face into her ass crack and thrusting his tongue into her pussy. Aphrodite arched her back and moaned happily as she felt his tongue wreaking havoc her inside, her baby blue eyes shone with lust. Her body began to rock back and forth, with her large breasts sliding on the silk sheet of the bed.

When he stopped her whole body quivered in disappointment, but she didn't have to wait long before she felt the bulbous head of his cock push against her cunt. His hands grabbed her waist and held in place as she shook and swayed her ass from side to side to invite him to come in. Then, he pushed his ramrod into the tense, wet lips of her pussy, and as soon as his other head popped in, the rest followed like a warm knife cutting through butter.

"Can't help yourself, can you slut?" Growling lustfully into her ear, Naruto grabbed a fistful of her long flowing blonde hair and yanked her back, causing Aphrodite to wail in orgasmic pain as her slender body was bent back, with her head coming back so far Naruto was able to nibble on her earlobe and run his rough tongue on her cheek while he was ramming his cock into her pussy. His other hand came around her body and grabbed one of her bouncing tits, squeezing it so hard the flesh oozed from between his fingers. He started slow but strong and powerful, sending the full length of his cock in and out from ball to helmet with long thrust. As he picked up pace, Aphrodite began to lose her composure, moaning and drooling as she could feel her womb getting punched around from the inside, her other breast bouncing up and down so rapidly that it would slap her in the chin.

Releasing her hair but keeping a firm hand on her firm breast, Naruto held down her waist and delivered one final, deep thrust into her body, penetrating her so deep and hard that her stomach bulged out from the impact. With a grunt, he came. The sound of his semen rushing into Aphrodite's well used womb was so loud every woman in the room could hear, and it aroused them. While it wasn't her first during their session, Aphrodite also came hard, unleashing a hot torrent of love juice down her lover's cock and scrotum.

"It's time for us to have some real fun, love." Naruto said smugly as he forcefully yanked his cock out of her ass with enough force to make the goddess feel like her inside had been dragged out as well, which only made her feel yet another mind blowing orgasm. Grabbing his lover by her hand, Naruto dragged her to one of the balconies of the bedchamber and stepped out, breathing in the fresh air of the morning. "Such a nice view… for the ones down there!" Saying that, Naruto pulled Aphrodite to his front and crashed her lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her slender but buxom body before sliding his hand down to grope her buttocks. People started noticing them, but Naruto and Aphrodite continued without shame. Some were disgusted, some were turned on, but all stayed to watch, wishing it was them who had that place.

"Let they all know that you're mine to do whatever I want… why wait till the wedding?" Naruto asked as he turned Aphrodite around and slapped his hands on her boobs. Aphrodite laughed excitedly at his words while rocking her ass back and forth against his monstrous cock. Her erotic body shone under the sunlight, and looking at it was more than enough to make the men cream their pants.

"Then take me… claim your property in front of them. Show them why you deserve to be my lover." Aphrodite said, and wrapped her hands around his neck, moaning lustfully as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"With pleasure." Naruto grinned and he slid down Aphrodite's back, causing her to gasp in surprise when he hooked his arms under her knees and spread them wide open. Standing up, Naruto effortlessly lifted Aphrodite the ground, raising her knees with him until they were folded up against her torso. She was kept in that position for several seconds, before Naruto dropped her and impaled her ball deep on his cock.

"F…fuck…" Aphrodite threw her head back with her tongue shooting out of her mouth, and came hard, squirting her juice all over the place.

"This is where you belong, Aphrodite, on my cock. Take my cock, you're mine!" Naruto said, loud enough for everyone to hear before he started to bounce Aphrodite on his cock, making her scream in utmost ecstasy while seeing stars as his impressive girth split her open in front of the crowd of people below. Naruto growled while squeezing her soft thighs. Her asshole was even tighter than usual and it was incredibly hot, just the way he liked it. The crowd gasped in awe, shocked, jealousy and amazement. They had never seen the love goddess being fucked like that. In the past, she had made so many public attempts with her lovers, yet none of them could do what Naruto was doing to Aphrodite.

He was beating her in her own game.

Then, to add more fuel into the fire, several handmaidens of Aphrodite stepped outside and wrapped themselves around Naruto, wearing absolutely nothing but they erotic uniform. They wrapped themselves around him as he fucked their mistress, caressing his body, rubbing their impressive assets on his skin and whispering sweet words into his ears. Two particularly lucky girls managed to get their hands on his balls and they handled them with great care. As Naruto started hammering up Aphrodite's ass while simultaneously bouncing her on his cock, the girls took turn sucking on her breasts and fingering their mistress' squirting pussy, prolonging her orgasm and making her feel even more pleasure than she could possibly could.

The event lasted for an hour straight and as soon as Naruto had finished filling Aphrodite full with his cum, which was the thickest and largest load anyone had ever seen, he dropped her, letting the Olympian goddess fall on her ass in front of him before he casually turned to her handmaidens and kissed them. Aphrodite gasped and crawled her way up his lower body for his cock, but he stopped her by grabbing the back of her head, and slapped his cock across her face… several times while continuing to make out with her servants.

"I'm not your servant, love." He said finally while looking at her, as she stared up at him with lustful and loving eyes "I'm your fucking master." He laughed, and gave her his cock, which Aphrodite immediately latched onto and swallowed down her throat, slurping her mouth lewdly before she was forced to pull back. "Come, let us continue this inside." Naruto said, and made his way back inside while holding her hair like a leash. The love goddess wiggled her ass happily and crawled after him on all four while cum flowing like wave from ass and making a mess on the floor.

"Thanks for watching! See you all on another time!" The handmaidens quickly followed the two inside, and the last one turned around to playfully speak the spectators before slamming the door shut.

What followed were the sounds of moaning, wet slapping, and screaming… something that they all had gotten so used to.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: There you go, the next chapter for the Servant of Love! I hope you all will have a great time reading this chapter.**

 **There's not much for me to say, as always, aside from the fact that I am currently in the middle of the last term exam, which is the reason why it has taken me so long to update my stories. My final exam will take place on June 16** **th** **, so after that I believe I will have more time to work on my stories.**

 **Next chapter will feature Persephone, the Queen of the Underworld. She's heavily based after her model in God of War, so I hope you like her appearance.**

 **As always, READ and REVIEW. Your thoughts on my story has always been my insipiration to speed up my update.**

 **I will see you all soon.**

 **P/S: Should I change the title for this story? It's quite clear for everyone now that Naruto is no one's servant.**

 **Ja ne!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: The name and appearance of Persephone's personal maid has been changed to Grayfia, since I have finally decided to bring other characters from different series into this story to give names and apperances to the goddesses' handmaidens.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is made of pure imagination of the author's crazy imagination, please don't read if you're not of age, or have problem control your imagination. The author doesn't and will not encourage such things being done by those who mentioned above in real life. I strongly discourage 18- from reading this.**

 **Also for those who are 18 plus, this story contains sexual material not suited for morons that can't tell fantasy from reality. This is a work of imagination like belly bulge, massive dick can release gallon of cum and unholy stamina so don't ask me why I put this warning.**

 **Major crossover with Greek Mythology and the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 **Warning: This chapter is very dark.**

 **The Servant of Love**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Queen of the Underworld**

Wearing nothing but a thin towel that stopped just below her ass and highlighted every erotic curve of her body, Greek goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite walked out of the bathroom and smiled when she saw her lover, Naruto Uzumaki, on their bed, awake and horny. He was having sex with one of her beautiful handmaidens, and she was cumming continuously, with tears of joy running down her flushed cheeks as Naruto pounded away into her overwhelmed cunt from behind, slamming his cock deep into her womb. He was fucking her with such force her arms soon gave up, and she dropped her head onto the pillow below, causing her shapely ass to lift further into the air, giving Naruto an even better angle to slam his dick into her

"Fuck my lord you're so good!" The handmaiden, whose name was Emma, cried as she tried to shove her hips backwards. "Ahhh~! Fuck me as much and hard as you want! Cram your big fat cock into me!" Naruto did just that, as Aphrodite made her way across the room and sat down in front of her makeup table, where a group of her handmaidens were already waiting to give her beauty the best cares in the world, traditionally.

Groaning loudly in pleasure, Naruto grabbed Emma tightly by the hips and shoved forward, burying his cock to the hilt in the former stripper's steamy cunt. He stayed like that for several seconds, feeling the muscles of her inside clamping down on his cock, massaging every inch of his bitch breaking meat, before Naruto continued to slam his hips back and forth inside of her, repeatedly striking her bubble butts as he drove his cock like a jackhammer. By this time, Trish had already lost count of the number of climaxes she was having, as her cunt kept spasming around his cock, wetting the spot beneath them with her juice.

Leaning on her back, Naruto's hands moved from her hips and came around her body to her tits, squeezing them so hard her flesh swell out between his strong fingers. "YYYYEEEEESSSSS!" The blonde haired woman cried as she came hard, causing the muscles of her pussy to clamp down on his cock. Her body bucked and jerked violently beneath his as his cock blurred in and out of her overwhelmed cunt with such force he could send a normal woman into hospital. She could feel his massive nuts smashing against her clit each time he drove his lengthy monster into her.

Over and over his cock plunged into her, going absolutely wild with primal desire. Naruto could feel his massive orgasm building up in his heavy balls. Wrapping his hands around her hips, Naruto slammed into her once last time and flooded her inside with his cum, filling her up with gallon after gallon of fresh hot cum. Once he had finished cumming, Naruto removed his cock from the handmaiden's battered cunt, smirking as he reached his hand out and forced her neither lips to open with his thumb, causing a massive amount of cum to flow out like waterfall.

"Good morning." At that moment, Aphrodite decided to speak up, greeting her lover with a seductive smile while looking at him through the mirror in front of her. She was having a handmaiden taken care of her nails as another one was combing her hair with a golden comb. A woman knelt on the floor under the table and buried her face between Aphrodite's thighs, skillfully worshiping the goddess's divine pussy with her mouth. "Did you sleep well last night? You worked very hard last night, after all." She pointed out teasingly.

"What about you? Did you have fun degrading yourself like a filthy slut to me and my clones?" Naruto smirked, grabbing a handmaiden, a naiad, by her hair and shoving her face into his crotch. The busty water nymph didn't try to resist his attempt, and swallowed his entire length in one smooth movement before she started to work her way on his cock, sucking it clean with her tongue.

"There is nothing better than getting fucked by a dozen fat cocks all night long, you know." Aphrodite moaned shamelessly as Naruto stood up and made his way down the bed without bothering to wear anything. Walking across the spacious bedchamber, Naruto stopped behind Aphrodite, and placed his hands on her shoulders, gently pinching her nerves, making and her sigh in satisfaction and leaning back a bit to relax, his cock pointing up beside her head "We gave them a good show, didn't we?" She questioned while lovingly caressing the bulging underside of his cock, remembering what had happened the day before. Last night, they had gone for public sex once again, fucking each other right on a stage that had been set up in the middle of the street, with Naruto creating a whole bunch of clones to gang up on Aphrodite. The two actually managed to attract a massive crowd to watch them. Many of them, including a couple of gods and goddesses, had come just to see to see a man from another world with ability to duplicate himself fucking the shit out of their slutty bitch of a goddess with their own eyes, who had been messing with their love lives since day one. Some of them even tried to bride Naruto into letting them join the fun, because Aphrodite was by far the best pussy on Olympus. They even promised him many things in return, but Naruto declined every offer, saying that she was his to fuck and to breed alone from now on, before processing to continue fucking Aphrodite right in front of them with even more energy and power. They had had sex all night long, causing some of the spectators to feel so horny they was unable to control themselves and started having sex with each other as well. Only after the queen, Hera herself, had come and cleared the crowd, sending them back home, Naruto and Aphrodite went back to the palace and continue there like usual.

"Yes, we did." Naruto answered as he reached down to grab her breasts, holding them both in his hands. "It was fun. I had a lot of fun." He said while massaging her heavy tits. His eyes, however, had turned to one of her handmaidens standing around them, who had also noticed he was eyeing her and was failing miserably to keep the smile from breaking out on her beautiful face. Her name was Alysa, Naruto recalled, and she was a very, very voluptuous nymph.

"It was your first public group sex, wasn't it?"

"Not your first, was it?" Naruto smirked slyly as he turned the girl he had been looking at, standing so close to her her naked breasts pushed against his muscular chest.

"Ah, good choice." Aphrodite commented while smiling playfully as the busty handmaiden took the lead, and leaned in to kiss him. Their kiss was lewd, heavy, and almost combative, with the woman putting it all into her lips and tongue, but Naruto kissed back even harder, pushing his tongue into her mouth and fucking her throat like his cock would soon do. "Anyway, are you free today, Naruto?" The love goddess asked, looking back to the mirror as Naruto forced Alysa onto her knees. Planting a sloppy wet kiss on the tip of his cock, the beautiful nymph removed her top and brought her huge breasts up to his cock, enveloping the massive manhood with her soft, oozing, warm flesh.

"I am, why?" A small sigh escaped from Naruto's lips as Alysa twirled her wet tongue over his bulbous helmet while sliding her breasts up and down his erected cock. After a moment, she took it into her mouth and started sucking on like a strong vacuum, moaning loudly as she slid her tongue around every curve, even wiping underneath his foreskin, running down the groove of his flanged head, and poking the tip deep into his tight urethra.

"I am going to send you to this place to deliver something for me." Aphrodite answered.

"And where is that exactly?"

"The Underworld." Naruto raised an eyebrow in surprise as Alysa began to bob up and down several inches of his length, letting her throat make all those lewd "gluck, gluck" sounds. He had read stories in the books and heard about the Underworld from Aphrodite before, and while it was very different from the underworld of his world, it was one of the places he had always wanted to visit, or at least see with his own eyes once in his life. "It's business." Naruto didn't need to go into detail to know what it was.

"So who is it this time?" He asked in curiosity as Alysa, in her lust driven haze, dove down to the base of his cock, her chin came ramming into his balls. "Fuck!" Naruto groaned as he reached his hand out to grab the back of her head, holding her in place with a fistful of her hair in his fist "Since you want my cock so badly, let's stay like this for now." He said "Try not to pass out you whore."

"It's Persephone." Aphrodite finally answered when her lover turned back to her.

"I thought you didn't like her."

"Yes, I really don't like her much, but business is business, and I usually don't let personal grudges get between me and my clients, especially a regular like her." The love goddess explained "Because Hades, her husband, is also the god of riches their home is filled with the most beautiful gemstones in the world, but they belong to the lord of the dead and usually bring bad luck to those who take them. Providing Persephone with aphrodisiacs and love potions for herself and her limp-dicked husband is the only way for me to get my hands on them safely, even though I asked for a whole bunch of her girls this time."

"Hmm, how interesting!" Naruto concluded with a small smirk "Your business and the gemstones aside, you're saying that the king of the underworld, one of the big three, can't satisfy his wife sexually?" He questioned mockingly "Here I thought you all were experts in sex."

"You know why the men around here always come for mortal women even though we goddesses can give them a better time than any of them combine? Not just because some of them are very beautiful, it's because those women make them feel superior and sexually powerful." Aphrodite explained as Naruto suddenly came with a loud groan, unloading a massive wave of thick hot cum straight into Alysa's gut. With his grip on her head, Naruto began to wildly hump her throat, prolonging his orgasm "Gods are men with massive egos. They don't want to be at the receiving end of their bedroom relationships. They want to dominate their lovers in the bedroom, being the one always on top when they have sex. Unfortunately, it's something they can't do against goddesses no matter how hard they try. To mortal women they are gods, but to us goddess, they are simply the male specie of our kind, and we all have different opinions about them, like mortals." Naruto nodded in understanding as he continued to fill the nymph up with his thick cum, which she greedily gulped down while tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't lose composure for even a second, and continued to suck and lick her tongue around the part inside her mouth.

After a moment, Naruto's cock finally popped out of Aphrodite's mouth, and he pumped his last ropes of semen across her smiling face while she gave his cock head a few more kisses, some of them deep and tongue-filled, as if she were kissing him.

"What are your thought about Hades? Is he really that pathetic?" He asked in interest.

"He's an emo, and always bitter at everything, including his life." Aphrodite placed a finger under her chin and answered thoughtfully "He's also not very big, one of the smallest in the family I can tell, and also can't last as long as his brothers." Of course Aphrodite would know that, Naruto thought "That and Persephone is the goddess of youthfulness, but the two of them live in the Underworld. You can't exactly stay in the mood for sex with your wife when there are so many dead souls around you screaming into your ears, unless you have something to turn you on so much you don't care about anything else but your partners, like my potions."

"Right." Naruto chuckled as he removed his cock from Alysa's mouth "You want to fuck her, don't you?"

Aphrodite didn't answer his question right away. Putting her elbow on the table and leaning her head on her hand, Aphrodite continued smiling at him for another second before opening her mouth to say "You don't want to?"

"You of all people should know the answer already." Naruto stated while having his cock sucked clean by the nymph "I simply want to know why. Is it because you feel bad for Persephone, who has never had so much of a good fuck in her life, or because you want to take revenge for what she did to you?"

"A little bit of both, I guess." Aphrodite smiled playfully as she stood up and removed the towel from her body "That girl deserves it more than you think. I will inform her about your arrival beforehand. All you have to do is have sex with her, fuck her until she can't remember anything but the feeling of your cock inside her. Whether or not you decide you add her into your little group of goddesses, is entirely your choice."

Line Break

In a flash of light, Naruto was teleported to front gate of an enormous palace that was clearly modeled after the throne room on Mount Olympus. It was made of glittering black obsidian, with a black marble portico. The entry hall had a polished bronze floor and engraved with images of death. In front of the palace was Persephone's Garden, which had been said to be one of the most beautiful gardens on Earth, and from there, a person could only reach the palace only when the lords of the underworld allowed them to. If they did not, the person would just keep walking for eternity without ever reaching it, before dealing with the guards, which were countless of heavily armed skeletons soldiers.

Looking back, he could hear the agony screams and cries of millions the Fields of Punishments, where sinful souls were being punished with the most gruesome and brutal tortures for the extreme wrongs they had done in their lifetime, which was exactly what he had imagined for Hell. He looked away, and immediately could no longer hear the scream.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki." Hearing that, Naruto turned around and saw a woman stopping in front of him with a small smile on her face. She was stunning, absolutely beautiful with exotic silver hair and matching colored eyes "Mistress is waiting for you." She had a glossy sheen of sweat and oil on her body that highlighted the perfect sculpture of her sexual form. She seemed to be of average height and weight, yet possessed an exceptionally large tits and a curvaceous hourglass figure. For clothing, she wore an extremely provocative outfit, which was a short, black dress with a deep V-neck cut that gave a generous view to her tempting cleavage, over which she wore an excruciatingly tight leather corset around her waist, with leather gloves, and heels. She wore a large necklace of gems, pearls, and gold clasps around her neck and a matching bracelet on her right wrist.

"My name is Grayfia, Lady Persephone's personal maid. Please follow with me, milord." The woman turned around and made a gesture for him to follow her as she walked away, giving him a full view to her naked ass, which was perfectly shaped and incredibly rounded. Her voice was also sexy, and seductive, much like the rest of her body.

Naruto followed her into the palace when the skeleton soldiers opened the gate for them before quickly making her way through the central garden. Opening the door, Grayfia led him into the entry hall, which had a polished bronze floor and also guarded by the skeletons of dead soldiers. In the middle of the room was a huge black onyx throne decorated with human skulls and skeletons. It was guarded by massive, dog-like monsters with black mastiffs and glowing red eyes, Hellhounds. It didn't take it long for them to notice Naruto, and immediately they stood up on their feet and started growling at him while baring their teeth and fangs.

"Nice pets." Naruto commented as he fearlessly stared right back at the hounds, which didn't seem to like him one bit.

"Please don't mind them, we don't usually have guesses these days." Grayfia informed him "They are trained to safeguard Lord Hades' throne, his symbol of powers. Keep your hand away from the throne and they won't attack you, of course, unless you decide to provoke them, milord." The maid then turned her head around and eyed him with interest "Still, I don't think they will give you too much of a trouble, considering that you're quite strong."

"How do you know that exactly?"

"Lady Persephone did some research about you, everyone did, actually." Grayfia explained and led him into a much livelier quarter of the palace, with flowers and plants as far as they eyes could see. There were no skeleton soldiers or hellhounds, only maids wearing sexy looking maid outfits, which weren't anything as outrageous as the ones Aphrodite had. "This is Lady Persephone's private quarter even Lord Hades is not very welcomed."

"Why?"

"You can say that she wants some privacy during her time staying here." Grayfia explained "She has a room that she shares with lord hades on the top floor of the palace, but most of the time she stays here, because it reminds her of the world up there. It is actually a gift from her mother, Lady Demeter."

"I see." Naruto said and followed Grayfia for another minute before stopping in front of a massive door, which was opened immediately by two maids standing on the other side. Making his way in, Naruto nodded his head to ,Grayfia as she stepped out of his way and lowered her head respectfully, before looking around and immediately spotting Persephone, Queen of the Underworld, the goddess of springtime, flowers, fertility and young life standing beside the window watering the flowers and plants in the railing planters, wearing an outrageous black dress that left her back bare and the upper half of her ass completely visible. Naruto didn't say anything for several seconds, simply standing there in the middle of the room and admiring her shapely behind.

"You should take a picture." Persephone finally spoke up with a smile, acknowledging his present for the first time as she made the water vase disappear and turned around to face him. "It would last a whole lot longer."

"There's no need for that, milady." Naruto smirked and confidently stared right back at her as she eyed him up from head to toe. Such a fine specimen, Persephone thought, watching him as Naruto kneeled down and removed a scroll from his pocket, which he placed on the floor and unsealed a medium sized chest from there. "Here's your order. There are enough aphrodisiacs and love potions to last for a very, very long time. With this, you won't have to worry about your sex life ever…" However, he was forced to stop when he looked up and saw Persephone already standing in front of him, with her arms folding under her ample breasts. "Is there anything on my face?" Naruto asked as he stood up, but obviously it wasn't because there was something on his face. He was reading her like a book. It was quite easy for him to tell what she was thinking in her head.

"Nothing… I am just wondering why Aphrodite decided to send you instead of coming here to give it to me herself."

"Ah, about that, Aphrodite believes I can give you a much better demonstration of the effects of the aphrodisiacs than her, surely you will want to have a free and detailed review of the aphrodisiacs before buying." He opened the box and showed her a vial of aphrodisiacs, a drop of which was more than enough to turn a normal woman into a cock hungry slut.

"Why yes I am. It is the reason why I am quite pleased to have you here, but you see, there's no need for that. I am pretty sure a young man like you can go on and on without using that potion." Persephone nodded her head with a seductive smile and took a step forward "You see, I have been feeling a bit lonely recently." The queen placed a hand on his chest, feeling his strong heartbeats while looking up at him "Hades hasn't paid any attention to me in a very, very long time, and even when he does he can barely do anything on his own." Her hand then slid its way down his body and ran down his thigh, outlining the obscene bulge his semi hard cock made in his pants while her servants watched in awe as it bucked and thickened under her hand. "Aphrodite really wasn't bluffing when she told me you were hung as a horse." It made him wonder exactly what else had Aphrodite told Persephone, because she was being pretty straight forward with his attempt to have him had sex with her.

"I am not going to go easy on you, you know." Naruto stood still, allowing Persephone to do whatever she wished, which were unzipping his pants and sliding the entire thing down, leaving his completely naked from the waist down in the middle of the room. Hefting his monstrous genital in one hand while leading against him, Persephone stroked his cock as it lurched upright, huge and hard.

"I know, and I don't care." As she jerked on his heavy dick, her dainty fingers struggled to get round its girth, which pulsed as her sexual touch, oozing a thick line of pre-cum that she quickly spread over the big and heavy dick in her hands. "Come."

With that simple request, Persephone pulled on his heavy cock and led him out of the room, toward a private room for them to share. Naruto said nothing and followed her to a bedchamber, with a round, queen sized bed surrounded by transparent curtains in the middle. When both of them was standing on the bed, Persephone removed his shirt and leaned her body toward him for a lewd, tongue-filled erotic kiss while running her free hand on his rock hard abs. His prick lurched in her hand, and spurted out more pre cum that she again smeared over his hardening cock. Reaching his hand behind the back of her neck, Naruto untied the knot that was keeping her loose dress together and let it slip from her body, leaving only accessories on her body. As they continued to make out, passionately kissing with their tongues fighting for dominance, Naruto reached up and pinched one of her nipples, twisting the diamond stud along with her soft, fragrant flesh. Persephone moaned and melted into his touches, both of her tits rolling like giant water drops in his palms.

Naruto was the first to break the kiss, leaving Persephone breathless and groaning for more. She had never been kissed like that before. The only man who had ever kissed her was her husband, but he was a weak and pathetic kisser, even during their first time, when he was fueled with the lust for the woman he had tricked and kidnapped.

Naruto did not leave her hanging, however, as he slid his palms under her breasts and pushed them up, rolling them around by shaking his hands before leaning forward and taking one of her nipples into his mouth. Persephone moaned and leaned her head back as she wrapped her arm around his head while continuing to stroke his fully erected cock with her talented hand. The immortal lover of Aphrodite continued to work his way around her chest, his fingers sinking into the soft fleshes as he groped and played with her full breasts.

Naruto then slid down even further, kissing her tone belly and diamond piercing naval before finding his way to her hairless snatch. Persephone moaned and gasped loudly in ecstasy as his powerful lips sucked on the delicious juices of her sex, with his tongue penetrating her inside as deep as it could possible. His upper lip folded over her clit, and stimulated it as the tip of his tongue assaulted her g-spot. Persephone had never been eaten like this, and it didn't take it long for her to cum, with Naruto drinking without spilling a single drop.

"My turn next!" Persephone pushed Naruto onto his back, smiling seductively as she quickly took her place between his knees, leaning over until her breasts touched the bed so she could wrap her own lips around the helmet of his cock before she started to slide her throat back and forth on it. She had some troubles at first, but it didn't take it long for the goddess to started fucking herself on it like a divine cock-sleeve. She ran her little pink tongue over the heavy head of the young man's hard cock, paying special attention to the flanged rim along the top, and the crevice of his urethra while working both of her hands on the part she couldn't cover with her mouth, scooting up and down the incredible length all the way from base. Eyes gleaming with lust, Persephone stared up at him, throat visibly working and contracting around his girth, before removing her hands from his cock and placing them on either side of his hips, finding a comfortable position to plunge down his cock.

As she tried to cram as much of his prick into her mouth as she could, gagging as the fat head of his knob pushed further and further down her throat, Persephone never once took her eyes off Naruto, who looked right back at her with an arrogant smirk on his face, looking rather unimpressed by her efforts. When her lips finally reached the base of his fuck stick, Persephone stayed there for a several seconds while purring and swirling her tongue around his cock.

Then, without any warning, Persephone's eyes widened when she felt Naruto's throbbing cock pulse before a massive blast of thick cum filled her mouth, almost instantly making her cheeks bloat out from the quantity. Persephone's eyes rolled back as she desperately swallowed his sperm, which could be the most delicious thing she had ever tasted in her immortal life. She barely got half of the first helping of jizz swallowed before the next wave came, causing quite a lot of it to be spilled out from her stretched lips and fell down his length, soaking his balls. Persephone nearly choked as she tried to swallow all of the thick gooey cum being forced into her mouth but eventually she was forced to back away when it finally became too much for her to handle, only to get a face full of cum in the process.

When Naruto had finally stopped cumming, several minutes after the start, Persephone suddenly found herself bent over on her knees, her face and huge tits pressed onto the wet bed sheet. Looking over her shoulder, the queen of the underworld saw Naruto, with an arrogant smirk on his face, grinding his massive, cum soaked cock between her ass cheeks. "I told you, didn't I?" He asked smugly, pulling his hips back and positioning his tip of his cock at the soaked lips of her pussy "I'm not going to go easy on you." Without warning, Naruto grabbed her ass and thrust his hips forward, shoving his entire lengthy cock into his new slut-goddess, stretching her cunt wide open and punching right through her cervix and into her womb. Persephone screamed soundlessly as she experienced her best orgasm yet, her pussy spasming so much she felt like she was going to die from just having his cock in her pussy.

"Prepare for the fuck of your life, Persephone."

Sinking his fingers even deeper into Persephone's luscious butts, Naruto drew his cock out of her tight pussy till only the huge head remained, and then rammed his cock right back into her womb, the lustful scream she let out at that moment was truly music to his ears. Before long, Naruto started fucking the black haired woman with long hard thrusts, each one was strong enough to knock the wind out of her lungs, and made her cum her heart out.

"Cumming… you're so fucking big…FUCK!" Persephone moaned with her tongue hanging outside of her mouth, but he could barely hear her over the sounds of his hips slamming into her ass and the sounds of his cock sliding back and forth inside her pussy.

Naruto continued to fuck Persephone like that for the next forty minutes, slamming his cock brutally into her womb. When he felt his own orgasm approaching and his balls starting to stir, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her back into his thrusts while grunting in pleasure. Naruto's thrusts picked up speed and power as he felt himself close to unloading into until finally, the amazing feeling became too much for him to handle and he came. His cock expanded deep inside Persephone's cunt before he started to pump his second helping of cum into her. Persephone's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt her womb get stretched by a sudden flood of cum, and started cumming her brain out as well.

After several minutes of continuously cumming, Naruto final pulled out of Persephone's cum-bloated womb, which made her look hugely pregnant. Kneeling down the side, as she collapsed while breathing heavily, Naruto grabbed her hair and brought her face to his still fully erected, cum-covered cock. Not needing any encouragement, Persephone parted her lips and started to lick his member clean.

"Now, what should I do to you next?" He questioned out loud while admiring the goddess' delicious body.

 _Line Break_

Lying on the comfortable deckchair that had been set up near the outdoor swimming pool of her palace, Aphrodite sipped at her glass of wine and let the hot morning sun heat up her lewd, voluptuous body while she was watching her handmaidens playing and having fun with each other in the pool. She could feel her lust warming inside her like boiling water, and she wanted it, as well as her whole body to be ready for Naruto when he finally returned. He was a man with a mission, and deserved a proper reward if he could get it done beautifully, which she fully expected him to do.

The smile on her face spread out when she heard the sound of door opening and turned her head to see her lover making his way toward her, wearing nothing but a small towel that was doing nothing to cover his obscene manhood around his waist. His hair was rather wet, showing that he had just gotten out of the bathroom. As she looked at him through the sunglasses she was wearing, admiring his physical features no matter how many times she had seen it without a single piece of clothing, Aphrodite couldn't stop drooling. He had been very attractive on his own even before she granted him her blessings and turned him into the ultimate embodiment of women's wettest dream, her wet dream to be exact.

"Welcome back, my love." Aphrodite greeted him with a small, seductive smile. "How did it go?" She decided to ask when she saw the look on his face while staring at her delicious body. She was wearing a small pink monokini that the top was just a little more than two triangles covering her huge tits, connected by a thin piece of string while the bottom was a tiny G-string that was so small it was barely enough to cover the lips of her pussy and got swallowed completely into her ass from behind. Her creamy white skin glistened with oily sunscreen and a healthy sheen of sweat.

Naruto, finally taking his eyes away from her breasts, answered as he crossed his muscular arms on his chest "You used Charmspeak on Persephone." It wasn't a question.

"Is it that obvious?" Aphrodite questioned as Naruto nodded his head in confirmation "Well, I did tell you I would not let you come unprepared, didn't I? Plus, Persephone was already rather desperate for a touch of a real man," Saying that, Aphrodite raised her hand and took hold of his cock under the towel, smiling as she felt it throbbing in her hand "all I have to do is giving her a little boost." Tilting her head to the side, Aphrodite continued "Let's say that she got what she deserved. She knew I was charmspeaking her but she didn't resist at all."

"Hmm…" Naruto snickered mockingly, but he didn't say anything else.

"So, exactly how did it go? Did you fuck her good? Did she scream out your name while you were pounding her senseless? What about your Shadow Clones trick? You gave her the first gangbang of her life, didn't you?" Aphrodite asked question after question, her grip tightened around his cock as it hardened rapidly. With a smirk, Naruto removed his towel and tossed it away, throwing one leg over to the other side of Aphrodite's deckchair as his cock hovered upwardly above her face.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 12**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: Here it is everyone, the next chapter of the Servant of Love. You asked for Persephone, and I delivered so I hope you all like it!**

 **There's not much for me to say in this chapter, rather than asking you which goddess should Naruto claim next. Amphitrite, unfortunately, will have to wait a few more chapters because I have already had a plan for her. Tell me the goddess you want to see in the review as fast as you can and I will see what I can make around her to start writing the next chapter as soon as possible (while working on the other story as well, and yeah, since I having a lot of free time why not focusing on updating my stories. It's summer vacation everyone).**

 **If you don't want to see any new goddess yet, you can give me your suggestions of what should I do next with the next chapter, what kind of fun should Naruto and his goddesses and lovers have next? Tell me in your review and I will see if I can make them happen.**

 **I'm considering the option of bringing other female from different series into this story and making them Aphrodite's handmaidens. They won't take any important roles in this story, simply just names and appearances to give and describe the female servants of the goddess of love. What do you think? Should I bring them in? Or make them up?**

 **Anyway, hope you have had fun reading**

 **As usual, please READ and REVIEW.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: I have also decided to keep the title of this story as it is, because you see like many people have pointed out for me to see, it's more ironic this way than 'The Master of Love'**

 **Also, I would like to thank everyone for the support you have given to this story. We have reached 2k+ followers and favorites and slowly approaching the 1k+ review marks for a 'for fun' smut story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: This story is made of pure imagination of the author's crazy imagination, please don't read if you're not of age, or have problem control your imagination. The author doesn't and will not encourage such things being done by those who mentioned above in real life. I strongly discourage 18- from reading this.**

 **Also for those who are 18 plus, this story contains sexual material not suited for morons that can't tell fantasy from reality. This is a work of imagination like belly bulge, massive dick can release gallon of cum and unholy stamina so don't ask me why I put this warning.**

 **Major crossover with Greek Mythology and the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 **Warning: This chapter is very dark.**

 **The Servant of Love**

 **Chapter 13**

With a promise to come visiting Naruto as soon as she was released (For those who were wondering, Persephone spent half a year with her husband in the Underworld and the other half with her husband on Olympus), Persephone returned the potions the next morning, saying that she no longer had any needs for them. However, she still paid them generously for Naruto's service. Aphrodite got the most beautiful gemstones she had ever wanted, while Naruto received nine of the Hell Queen's most beautiful and attractive handmaidens to be personal handmaidens, giving Naruto the idea of building his personal harem of female servants like the one Aphrodite had from then on.

At the moment, Naruto was spending some time with his most favorite servant, whose maid outfit was lost somewhere in the room. Kyuubi strained against the handcuffs around her wrists as she writhed around and arched her back from the impact of another intense orgasm, screaming in ecstasy with a fucked stupid smile on her face. Both of her hands were bound to the bed railing above her head while her legs wrapped around the muscular waist of her beloved master as he plowed her tight pussy with his fat, rock hard cock. Nadia's slender, yet extremely voluptuous body wiggled against the bed sheets beneath her, her large tits quivering with ecstasy as Naruto sucked on one of her pink nipples. Her long, silky, red hair stuck to her glistening body which was drenched in sweat, her pussy erupting with wet explosions of cum, and joyfully submitting to the powerful thrusts of her master and his wonderful dick.

Sprawling out on the massive bed around him were the semen soaking bodies of the new girls, all of them exhausted by the sex marathon of they had run with him since morning. That beautiful silver haired maid Grayfia was among them, and he had enjoyed his time with her the most.

"Please do us as you wish, milord. From now on, we're yours to command, milord." Grayfia had taken the lead and stepped forward to tell him those words in that sexy accent of her. They lined up before him, drooling at the sight of his fat cock and heavy testicles. He told them to show him their asses, and without hesitation the women turned around, bent over, with their legs shoulder-width apart, and presented their flawless ass to him, each cheek spherical in the way they bulged out deliciously from their toned thigh, and split apart by a thong that the girl was all too eager to peel down their legs, showing him their pussies and assholes beneath their skirts.

Naruto had been extremely satisfied. Even Aphrodite was amazed by their beauties and attractiveness. They were indeed the best Persephone could provide.

Then, he walked around them and presented his cock on their faces. He had let them lick and suck him as they pleased, moaning lustfully while planting wet kisses on his heavy, low-hanging scrotum. Each woman was given a chance to suck his cock on their own, drinking the hot pre-cum directly from the tip, with her tongue sliding its way into the passage while the others surrounded him and worshiped his body, roaming their hands and trailing their tongues all the way from his broad chest to his rock hard abs. Every single of them had done their best to entertain him, but Grayfia had served him the best. Her skills were almost on the same level as the Graces, Aphrodite's personal and best handmaidens. She had squatted down low, pressing her face between his thighs and deep throating on the entire length of his cock without any problem, nearly making him cum with her talented mouth and slick throat.

Because of that, Naruto had taken her skills to a test, much to the jealousy of the other girls, but he simply hadn't care. He had stood on his feet and grabbed two fistful of her exotic silver hair before forcefully forcing her mouth onto his cock, even bucking his hip a little. Expectedly, she had immediately gagged and choked around his cock, with spit foaming around her mouths. He had showed her no mercy, and fucked her throat brutally until she nearly passed out, forcing him to remove his spit soaking cock to give her some room to recover, though as soon as her breath had become steady Naruto slammed his cock right back, surprisingly achieving even greater depths with each time he had done so for the next hour before rewarding her for her effort when he had finally had his orgasms, something that Grayfia swallowed with glee.

Satisfied, Naruto had returned to the bed and lied down on his back, allowing the girls to each take their turn with his cock because he knew that aside from the goddesses, Aphrodite's daughters and the ones who had received her blessings, his cock was too much for a woman to handle during their first time. So over the next two hours, each of them climbed onto his body and got their turn to straddle their new master and his horse dick, riding him until they could take no more. They moaned and squealed while coming repeatedly as Naruto grew more aggressive with them as morning turned into afternoon. When one had orgasm her brains out and collapsed with her tongue hanging outside her mouth, he simply removed her from his cock and beckoned the next to come and take her place.

Then, as the evening approached, Naruto had lined them all up, face-down on the bed, with their hands reaching behind them to spread their bubble butts to show him the places where his cock would go in next, their assholes. Feeling no need to introduce them to his clones just yet, Naruto took their asses himself, driving in as deep as he could. The feel and tightness of their assholes was a pleasure for Naruto to enjoy, as they seemed to cling to his throbbing member as he plundered it back and forth in their asses.

He had kept Grayfia for last. The mix of fear and lust on her face when she nervously back away from him as he approached her on his knees had turned him on so much, Naruto had chosen to spend the rest of the afternoon and three hours into the night with her alone. She had been the first to receive Aphrodite's blessings and became even more beautiful and attractive than before. It would take a few hours for her body to fully develop, but when it was done, Naruto was sure she would be one hell of a woman.

Speaking of Aphrodite, the love goddess was currently spending her time with his clones on spot behind him, handling all of them at the same time as her eyes shone with lust. Currently, a clone of his was carving his way up her pussy as she slammed her beautiful ass up and down on his groin, while another one was drilling his hard, veiny cock deep into her inviting asshole. Four other clones were standing in front of her, two of them were having their cocks serviced by her throat while their fellow corporeal copies were left with her hands, which could be as good as any pussy. The last clones were kneeling beside her and stroking their cocks with several silk strands of her long golden blonde hair wrapping around their members while feasting on her tits and groping her large breasts.

"Wanna cum all over my face already, dear?" She purred to one of the clones standing in front of her, before forcing the tip of her tongue into his piss-hole, tongue-fucking his cock without missing a stroke on the other two she was handling before pulling back and turned to the side to take long pulls on another clone, her cheeks hollowing out as she sucked on his cock powerfully, enough to draw massive ropes of pre-cum from him. "Go ahead, don't be shy… blow all of your loads into me!"

Then, almost at the same, the clones groaned, each seemingly causing the next to follow. The two fat cocks penetrating her pussy and asshole seemed to bulge as they unloaded stream after stream of thick gooey cum into her pussy and asshole, driving as deep as they could while her buttocks bounced on either side of each penetrating girth. Up front, the four clones she had been servicing with her mouth and hands blew their loads, with one of them having the opportunity to do it straight down her throat, drowning her flawless feature in their semen. When the clones sucking her tits and jacking themselves off with her hair had their own explosive finished, Aphrodite was completely full, with every part of her body covered in man sperm.

"Fuck!" Naruto groaned loudly as he experienced everything that his clone had done with Aphrodite, squeezing Kyuubi's breasts so hard that the smooth flesh oozed around his strong fingers. His already monstrous penis actually swelled several inches in size, causing Kyuubi to whimper weakly "I'M CUMMING!" With that said, Naruto erupted into her womb, his heavy testicles slapping against her neither lips as he gave one final, brutal thrust and then arched his strong back upward just to force in every last millimeter of his manhood into the demoness he had tamed to be his personal pet.

Still spurting, Naruto withdrew from her pussy and shot up to straddle her hips, directing his thick cock toward her face before slapping her large, milky breasts around it, moaning as he started fucking back and forth with her breasts pressing tightly around. Kyuubi opened her mouth to receive him, catching a few strands of warm, savory cum onto her tongue, but the rest sprinkling across her face and neck. As his orgasm subsided, Naruto leaned back and watched as Kyuubi proceeded to clean every part that of her face that she could reach with her tongue.

When the last clone finally disappeared after it had finished cumming, Aphrodite rose to her feet and used her magic to quickly clean up her naked body, before making her way around the table with a seductive smile on her face. "Thank you for the clones. They are the best." Aphrodite said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in from the side so close her breasts spread deliciously on his broad chest "You're the best." She whispered in a sultry tone before wrapping her lips around Naruto's, kissing him passionately with their tongues loudly slapping against one another. They kissed for over a minute before Aphrodite pulled back and stood up and turned around, arching her back and making her breasts brush over his face as she did so. The moment Aphrodite was on her feet, she turned around, sexually swaying her hips, and slapped her hand on her buttock, grouping it with her slender fingers before she thrust her hips back when he tried to go for her pussy, slamming her ass into his face with enough force to stun him. Looking over her shoulder, Aphrodite merely laughed and walked away with her hands on her hips, her round ass swaying left to right.

In the garden outside the palace of lust and love, beside a lake and a waterfall that came from a small cliff, came a tiny little fox with silver white fur and deep red eyes, emerging from a bush in a flash of silver light. The fox arched its body, and stretched its back before silently making its way toward the girlish palace. It could hear the unmistakably sound of hard, rough, bed-breaking sex going on inside. A woman was getting her mind fucked out of her, and it appeared she loved every second of it.

The fox leapt into the air, unusually high for a normal animal, and landed soundlessly on the nearest widow and sat down to take a look inside. Some naked women inside the room noticed her and started cooing excitedly at the cute animal, but she ignored them and continued to look around. There was a handsome man standing on a bed full of naked women inside, his body was built like a Greek god of sex, lean, but extremely muscular. He was naked, his massive cock in his hand as he stood behind an extraordinary beautiful and voluptuous woman with long blonde hair and baby blue eyes that was also naked, her body bending over and holding onto a striper pole at a corner of the bed. She knew who they were, because recently the visited her home world a lot, and the young man was 'a subject' of her beloved mistress, but for reasons, she didn't like them all that much.

The woman screeched and smiled stupidly when her lover shoved foot after foot of cock inside her dripping pussy, with her eyes rolling back halfway into her skull and her tongue lolling out of her mouth. With how loud she screamed, it was quite possible anyone near the palace could hear her. The man didn't waste time and started humping her pussy with his fat cock, grunting and sweating from the effort. His hips crashed into her fat ass again and again. Despite the rough treatment, the woman seemed to love every second of it. He crashed into her, and he soon had her arms wrenched back, holding them by her wrists. Her face went to one side, cheek pressing against the cold steel of the stripper pole. Her massive, yet perfect ass clapped against his hips as he mercilessly pounded her pussy, cockhead rubbing against her inner walls and smashing against the back of her womb, dick-punching straight to her core. There were many stories about those two recently, but only when she looked at them with her own eyes, the fox finally believed the story of a mortal man who had reduced the infamous slut goddess Aphrodite, who was also a quite powerful goddess on her own, into his personal brainless fuck doll.

"Please, master" Aphrodite begged shamelessly while her entire body was shaking with mind breaking orgasms "Fuck me huh-harder! Faster! I need it! I need your cock!"

He was happy to oblige, the slapping of their bodies together becoming a never ending song to those who were watching, except one. His hips seemed to blur as he fucked her so hard her breasts bounced around and slapped her rapidly in the face. Her eyes rolled around, moaning shamelessly and erotically as her lover grunted like an animal. Her pussy and womb squeezed him tight as she squirted mindlessly to the pleasure. Eventually, the man gritted his teeth and thrust deep inside her, so hard that Aphrodite's mind temporarily went blank. There were audible, lewd sounds as he came deep inside her, filling her belly up with thick, hot ropes of sperm. He simply growled and reached his hand out to squeeze her tits so hard her flesh oozed between his fingers while pumping gallon after gallon of semen inside her well-fucked pussy. It would take a while for him to finish cumming, but the two had already gone back to fucking.

As arousing as such sight was, the fox only did not think much about it, and continued to search around the room. It didn't take it long for her to locate the girl, lying naked on the bed, semen covering her breasts and face, hands tied to the railing above her head, with her legs spreading wide open. Kyuubi looked like a cheap whore being discarded after consecutive uses by a horde of rapist, but she knew all that was done by the same man who was degrading the Greek goddess of love to somewhere even lower than her usual standard. Clicking her tongue in annoyance, the fox waved her tail, and magically untied the ropes around Kyuubi's wrist, releasing her from her binding before making the semen on her body disappear. With another wave of her tail, she straightened Kyuubi's hair and the furs of her tails. The fox then looked into Kyuubi's mind, taking a peak into her memories and her blood boiled at what she saw.

She did not come to see two sex beasts having sex with each other. She came to check on her beloved champion while thinking she was treated nicely by her vessel as soon as she had the time to do so for the first time in a very long time. She only contacted Kyuubi with letters, which she told the fox demoness to keep secret because she didn't want Naruto Uzumaki to have anything to do about what Kyuubi wrote in them, wanting to hear her honest opinions about her life on Olympus. Her champion usually called him her master in the letters she received every once in a while, and gave him a lot of credits for being such an amazing man and lover, who loved her a lot. Aphrodite also did not mention anything about physical abuse when she asked her about her champion when she asked.

It appeared that she would need to have a conversation with both of them soon.

Hours passed, the sun set, the clock struck midnight, and then the sky was warming with the light of the morning sun as Naruto and Aphrodite continued to fight it out in an endless, orgasmic battle with their bodies. His cock never softened, and so did his resolve to successfully take down the goddess of sex personally in her own game yet again. Aphrodite was able to take load after load of her lover's semen, and still she got back up to beg him for more. She spent much of the night being dominated, but there were times her lover allowed her to take the lead, which she used affectively to remind him who his best lover was.

At the moment, Naruto was on his back, his hands behind his head as she straddled his waist. His cock stood upward, and she surrounded it with her round ass, bouncing her buttocks on his cock and working it like a stripper pole. Aphrodite moaned and ran both hands through her long hair as she slid the soft, sensitive flesh of her asshole and labia over her lover's shaft. Her silky golden hair ran down her back, and her breasts were so large, they could be seen from either side of her body from behind. Getting into the position for penetration, the love goddess then raised herself up, placing his fat cock head against her asshole, and arched her back before dropping her ass down his waist, impaling herself on his cock. She howled with orgasmic pleasure, and started bouncing up and down, her buttocks clapping and bouncing as her asshole squeezed tightly around him, milking him for all she was worth and taking his monstrous dick to the balls.

Naruto smirked and watched as Aphrodite squirting helplessly all over his shaft. He knew Aphrodite was nearing her limit, where pleasure could get to her the easiest and wreck her mind for real. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were unfocused, wailing moan in pleasure of an animal in heat. Repeatedly, she sprayed her juice all over his crotch, thighs, and balls. It went on like that for the next thirty minutes or so, before her body started moving on pure instinct of a goddess of sex.

Eventually, his heavy balls that lied throbbing and sloshing between his thighs began to tremble, making him groan out. His large hands gripped her buttocks and spread them wide, giving every woman who was watching a lewd view of exactly what was happening. His cock bulged with the massive load of semen pumping through it, and everyone could hear a sloshing, spewing sound as gallons of steaming sperm were delivered into their mistress, filling her up. Naruto stayed hilted and cum for twenty straight minutes into his lover's sopping, needy cunt, his balls churning with each powerful ejaculation. Aphrodite finally collapsed on his chest while cumming helplessly with each spurt of his cock.

With that, Naruto decided to call it a day and went to sleep, taking a short break before going back to his life of endless pleasure.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 13**_

* * *

 **Yagami's note: that was it folk, hope you like this chapter. It's a short installment to this chapter, but I hope you like it nonetheless. 13 has never been my favorite number, so I wanted to get this chapter over with as soon as possible.**

 **Because I now can bring other characters from other stories into this to make them the servants of the goddesses, I have changed the name of Persephone's maid in the previous chapter to Grayfia, from High School DxD, as she's quite fitting to be a servant of the ruler of hell, in this case it's Persephone.**

 **The other girls Naruto was given will be revealed next chapter. I have decided some of them, but you can vote for who you want to see nonetheless, I will definitely consider it.**

 **Starting from the next chapter, gods and goddesses, mostly goddesses, from other Pantheons will appear. Most of them will be modeled after the goddesses from the game Smite, so check it out if you want to picture how they will look like. The girls from Naruto Universe will appear more often.**

 **That's it, READ and REVIEW.**

 **I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **Ja ne!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: This story is made of pure imagination of the author's crazy imagination, please don't read if you're not of age, or have problem control your imagination. The author doesn't and will not encourage such things being done by those who mentioned above in real life. I strongly discourage 18- from reading this.**

 **Also for those who are 18 plus, this story contains sexual material not suited for morons that can't tell fantasy from reality. This is a work of imagination like belly bulge, massive dick can release gallon of cum and unholy stamina so don't ask me why I put this warning.**

 **Major crossover with Greek Mythology and the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 **Warning: This chapter is very dark.**

 **The Servant of Love**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Competition**

Coming back from her daily routine as a goddess, Aphrodite could hear the lustful screams coming from her bedchamber when she was on her way down the hall. Licking her lips, the sultry goddess walked to the large doors that led into her chamber, and saw her lover having sex with his one of her handmaidens, bending her over on her knees with her ass raising into the air and pressing her face and tits on the bed as he mounted her anus from behind. The blond then shifted forward and widened his stance a bit so that he could thrust even faster into the now fucked stupid woman, hips thundering against her rippling ass.

"Take it easy. She will break at the pace you're going." Aphrodite spoke up while removing her heels and giving her coat to her handmaidens standing nearby.

"Then fix her when I'm done. I'm sure that's not something beyond your powers, isn't it?" Naruto merely answered with a small smirk without taking his eyes away from the girl he was fucking, who was moaning and painting with her tongue hanging outside of her mouth. She was doing her best to keep herself together for her lord/master, who didn't even look he like he was breaking a sweat and trying that hard to make her cum from each and every solid thrust of his cock. Aphrodite then wasted no time to strip, discarding her clothing on the floor until there was nothing left on her but a G-string and walked to her lover. She ran her hands on his back, caressing the muscles on his back as they ripped with immense strength before sitting down next to him, watching her lover as he worked. His eyes were locked onto hers, and he was smirking like a hungry wolf.

Then, without any warning, Naruto slammed his cock as far up the girl's ass as possible and came. The handmaiden howled with primal delight, drooling and cumming uncontrollably as a tidal wave of hot spunk blasted straight into her, instantly filling her to the brim and more, so much her belly started swelling. Her tongue lolled about limply on the bed sheet and she finally collapsed as her eyes rolled all the way back into her skull as Naruto continued to unload into her.

His climax eventually ended and he pulled out. There was a wet pop and a waterfall of thick, steamy cum poured out of the handmaiden gaping backdoor, splattering on the bed as she moaned faintly, but otherwise didn't react, having passed out. Naruto stood on his knees and smirked at his handiwork, his cock twitching violently in arousal.

"So beautiful." Aphrodite smiled and praised as she stared at his throbbing manhood and reached her hand out to cup his balls, each of which larger than her fist.

"Mistress, your bath is ready." A handmaiden arrived and informed the love goddess, causing Aphrodite to turn her head around to smile at her.

"Of course, thank you, honey." Aphrodite smiled to her lover before turning around to smile at Naruto, trailing her hand up to the bulging underside of his cock "Come with me." With that, she wrapped her dainty fingers around the impressive girth of his cock and then used it to lead him to the bathroom with her. Together, the sexual empowered couple walked from the bedchamber to the steaming room where the baths were, matching toward the area that had several pools ranging in temperature and content, some filled with hot or cold water, others with milk. The baths were always attended by several handmaidens; each of them wore a skimpy set of bikini, so revealing they didn't leave much to the imagination.

The two climbed into a steamy pool with hot water pouring from the ceiling above them from every direction. Not many could stand the heat, but as a goddess and her champion, Aphrodite and Naruto could stay there for several hours without problem. The two then walked through the walls of water and entered an empty area where they could barely see anything but each other due to the thick and hot steam around them, before Aphrodite turned around to smile at him and splattered some hot water onto his cock. Naruto growled and grabbed her by her neck, with enough force to choke a normal woman, but Aphrodite merely smirked at him in return before removing her G-string and wrapping it around the base of his cock, tying a tight knot to keep it there for the time being. She then placed her hands on his muscular arms, trailing her way up to his shoulder and then used her godly strength to push him down to his knees, causing his cock to sink into the boiling water. Naruto to groan a bit but overall he didn't feel that much pain. He then looked at her pink snatch, and wasted no time to wrap his arms around her to grab her butt cheeks before pressing his face up against those pouty cunt lips of the goddess of sex. Her hand dropped to run through the wet lock of her lover and moaned lustfully as he continued to service her, before rewarding him with a fountain of divine juice, which could easily turn a man insane with lust when drink, but only enough for Naruto to consider a light dose of aphrodisiac. Still, Naruto lapped up her cum as he could feel his cock swell even larger under the water.

When Naruto stood up, it was Aphrodite's turn to fall on her knees, and she did it sexually and submissively. Kissing him hotly on the lips with their tongues loudly slapping around each other, Aphrodite then trailed her way down his body, kissing his neck and playfully roaming around his muscular chest, to his rock hard abs and then finally to his massive cock, with her underwear around it. Aphrodite fondly ran her face on his cock, handling the massive monster with both hands and smiling when it reacted strongly under her sexual touches. She stared at his veiny shaft with admiration, and submission, like how priestesses used to worship their gods in the old times. Naruto groaned when he felt those soft, plump lips kissed up their ways up his cock, treating the throbbing veins and bulging underside with lewd love and care, soaking his cock in her saliva, which was slowly but surely washed away by the boiling steam in the air.

Seeing him looking at her, Aphrodite only responded with a wink before snapping her jaws open to begin sucking the monstrous manhood deep, her pale throat bulging lewdly as inch after inch disappeared down her gullet. As her smooth pharynx stretched around his meat, gooey saliva drenching his shaft, Naruto groaned and could barely control himself as Aphrodite pushed her way down even further until finally her plump lips were pressing against the G-string wrapping around his cock. He was using every bit of his willpower to control himself, because as much as he wanted to grab her head and fuck her face, he wanted to savor the moment. Plus, with the piece of clothing wrapping so tightly around his cock, Naruto knew Aphrodite didn't want him to cum that easily, and when she really wanted something in a situation like this, not even him could stop her.

It was the reason why when he was so close to cumming, Aphrodite pulled back from his cock and watched gleefully as the massive tool lurched and twitched violently in front of her face. Naruto greeted his teeth as the pleasure became a little bit painful to handle, and flung his head back when Aphrodite took his cock into her mouth and slid the whole thing down her throat while slurping lewdly around the girth. For several minutes, the two went on like that as his knees grew weaker and weaker as the pleasure became painfully unbearable. He tried to remove the knot, but Aphrodite quickly grabbed his hands and linked their fingers, preventing him from having his blissful release.

"You bitch." Naruto growled in annoyance when he saw Aphrodite smirking around his cock while looking at him in the eyes before she bobbed her head and slurped and sucked in new and increasingly pleasurable ways for a full half an hour. "Then here, take this." The blond gritted his teeth and grabbed Aphrodite's head with their hands still linked, and started yanking her down even further. Groaning contentedly, Naruto started to really slam into her face while simultaneously dragging her head up and down his length. Drool and throat slime poured from her stuffed mouth as her eyes shone with erotic lust, splashing all over his scrotum, being accompanied by an erotic glucking that he listened to with glee.

It went on like that for three more hours, and soon became a contest between the two, Naruto trying to overwhelm the sultry goddess with his cock, and Aphrodite using every fetallio skill that she had to bend up as much pressure in his cock as possible, never losing control for a second. Finally, the G-string snapped, and Naruto roared like an animal as he came, violently. Semen rushed towards the tip of his cock so fast that his vision blurred, and his heart actually missed a beat. His cock was so hard and swelled up so much it felt like it was going to explode for real. There were tears in his eyes as Naruto wildly hump Aphrodite's throat, losing control to the built up pleasure. Naruto drowned Aphrodite with his thick cum, and he fucked her throat so hard that it felt like he was going to break her neck, but even as tears rolled down her cheeks, Aphrodite never lost control, and she continued to swallow his cum without spilling a single drop.

After several minutes of painful orgasming, Naruto's cock finally popped out of Aphrodite's mouth and he grabbed it to pump his last rope of semen across her smiling face. Naruto stood over her grunting and panting. Aphrodite smirked and licked her lips, before spitting a mouthful of sperm and saliva on his cock as she looked up at him. Aphrodite then turned around and got on all four, thrusting her booty at her lover with her tits floating on the shallow water. Having fully recovered from her tortuous blowjob, Naruto's mouth watered as he stared at the bouncing butt cheeks, perfectly shaped and smooth as they spread and clapped around his manhood. Licking his lips, Naruto got into a squat behind Aphrodite and grabbed her ass to spear his cock into her eager cunt, slamming into her womb with one brutal thrust. Aphrodite then threw her head back, which was then grabbed by Naruto, and screamed out in orgasm as Naruto's entire monster dick bottomed out inside her, squirting her juice violently and coated Naruto's waist as she arched her back and quivered beneath him.

The wet and lewd slaps of flesh hitting flesh soon filled the spacious bathroom as Naruto rapidly drove his hips into his lover's butts. The blond quickly picked up the pace, his hips thrusting so fast that they became a blur, his massive balls slapping her clit over and over. As she screamed and turned her head around to look at him lustfully, Naruto leaned forward and captured her lips in a hot kiss, his hand sliding away from her butt and moving down to her right wrist. With a firm grip on her, Naruto suddenly broke the kiss and smirked evilly before he slammed Aphrodite's face into the water, heightening the pleasure of her climaxes with the fear of asphyxiation and making her pussy noticeably tighten even more than before to the point it was hard for him to move. As a goddess she would not die that easily, but he'd always pull her up just before she could drown and every time he did so, the expression her face became lewder and lewder.

"Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Break me! Fuck me!" Aphrodite kept screaming and groaning as her lover rode her mercilessly, each slurring word becoming more incoherent than the last.

"Don't… fuck with me… whore!" Naruto whispered into her ear and then roared as he came, unloading a massive amount of sperm into Aphrodite. He held her still for a few minutes as the mind-numbing climax stunned his body like a shock of lightning release technique, and then he started moving his hips to pump the rest into her with several heavy thrusts before pulling out and dropping her body heavily into the water, spattering water around them, but still holding her head and tits above the water with his hand around her hair. Casually, Naruto pulled her over and wrapped several strands of her silver golden hair around his thick shaft and began to wipe himself clean, moaning at the heavenly sensation while Aphrodite was submissively kissing his balls, her hands holding onto his muscular thighs. When his cock was clean, Naruto made his way out of the bath, allowing the waterfall of water to wash away his sweat and what was left of his cum on his cock while forcing Aphrodite to crawl after him with cum flowing steadily from her pussy onto the wet floor.

"Help this bitch clean up." Naruto ordered the handmaidens, who came over to help Aphrodite to her feet, as her knees were currently too weak to support her body. The love goddess groaned and allowed her handmaiden to carry her to a nearby bathing area, but not before she turned her head around to wink at him and give him a seductive smirk. Naruto merely gave her the middle finger and held his cock high as he did so, before heading into a spacious shower room with the rest of the bath-maidens.

 _Line Break_

"Naruto, we have guest." Aphrodite called as she poked her head into the room and called, who was reading a book while having his cock sucked by two of his personal maids, Origa and Celestine. "Come here, dear. There's someone I would like you to meet." Naruto put the book down as he stood up, making both women moan out in disappointment before reaching his hand out for his clothes, which was folded neatly on the table beside the bed in case he would need them "Oh, there's no need for them." Naruto raised an eyebrow when Aphrodite told him that, but thought nothing about it and walked toward his lover as she pushed open the door fully for him, revealing the woman who was standing next to her.

Much like Aphrodite, as beautiful and attractive as the goddesses he had met, and fucked, were, she put them all to shame. Her skin was the meeting point of her dark chocolate and creamy white, being the color of cinnamon, her wavy dark hair the color of dark brown, and her eyes were like polished bronze. The only clothing she wore was a set of spiraling golden crown, dangerously high heeled stilettos, and a gown of golden cloth, wrapping tightly around her voluptuous body and leaving very little to the imagination. In addition, she wore a tiny black thong, and had black markings painted on her body, highlighting the impressive curves of her body and around her massive breasts, which were threatening to spill out from her tight top.

"Naruto, meet Hathor, Egyptian Goddess of Love and Sex." Aphrodite introduced as she stepped closer to the other goddess, Hathor, and placed a hand on her cheek, making her smile seductively in return "And also, a very good friend of mine." Saying that, she leaned forward to capture Hathor's lips and started to heavily make out with her in front of Naruto, who suddenly realized their presences were greatly affecting his body. It was impossible to stand in the presence of a goddess of sex, let alone two of them, and not become extremely aroused.

"Fuck!" Naruto growled as he felt a bit light headed. His body, meanwhile, was on fire and his cock was twitching and throbbing violently, oozing a copious amount of pre cum onto the floor. Placing his hand on the wall for support, Naruto then turned back to the goddesses and saw that Aphrodite and Hathor had stopped kissing and were looking at him amusedly. Hathor was also eyeing his cock in specific, and then leaned toward Aphrodite to whisper something into her ear that made her giggle excitedly.

"Lord Naruto." Hathor stepped forward and greeted him with a thick accent that Naruto assumed was Egyptian "It's an honor to finally meet you. You have become so famous among us recently," Naruto knew what she was talking about. It was the public sex shows that he had done with Aphrodite. Much like mortals, divine beings had their own Medias, and he had been on the news ever since his marriage with Aphrodite was announced "and I have heard so much about you from Aphrodite."

"Really?" Naruto replied with a horny smirk while trying his best to keep a straight face. "On the other hand, Aphrodite has never mentioned you before. I find it rather… disappointing." He looked at his woman and saw her winking playfully at him.

"I really don't blame her. We're friends, but we share the same domains after all." Hathor shook her head with a smile.

"Does that mean you're as good as she is?"

"I will say I'm much, much better." Hathor slurred seductively and reached her hand out to grab his cock, making the young man jerk as he could feel pleasure spread across his body. Smirking and feeling pleased by his reaction, the Egyptian goddess started stroking his cock, causing him to let out a throaty groan in pleasure.

"That is debatable." Aphrodite interrupted them and grabbed her lover's cock in her hand, stroking it with her Egyptian counterpart. The hands of two goddesses of sex were too much for Naruto to handle. Unable to hold back, the blond cum right there, spraying his cum everywhere in the hallway while the two goddesses were looking at each other.

"Oh really?" Hathor asked challengingly while Naruto's cock lurched so strongly in her hand she was having a bit of problem keeping her fingers around it. Still, it wasn't something she couldn't handle "You know what? Since we have an alpha male here with us, why don't we have a competition to decide which one of us is better? The winner will get to tell anyone and boast about her achievement as the best goddess of sex." She then looked at Naruto "Your lover will be the judge and I fully expect him to be fair and square."

"You're on, Hathor! However, on one condition…"

"What is that?"

"We're going live, baby!"

Things escalated rather quickly after that.

 _Line Break_

That evening, a group of camerawomen with the necessary equipment gathered in the bedchamber of the Greek Goddesses of Sex Aphrodite to observe and broadcast universe-wide the Sex Competition between two infamous goddesses of love onto Aphrodite's personal website, which was very well known for pornography and fashion. At exact six p.m. that night, Naruto set the start to the competition by creating a clone and sent him toward his appointed goddess, Aphrodite, while he stood beside Hathor, with his cock hanging beside her head.

To make the competition fair, Hathor had granted Naruto's clones her blessings, making him physically and sexually a match to his creator. The clone now had olive skin, and his hair, still spiky, was a darker shade of yellow. While the clone was a bit shorter than Naruto, his entire body had become a mass muscle, as he was built heavily like a bodybuilder. Also, his cock had grown tremendously in size and matched Naruto's, easily standing at the impressive length of seventeen inches when fully erected, while his balls hung heavily between his muscular thighs; each was the size of a woman's fist. It was quite clear Hathor didn't want to make it easy for Aphrodite.

The goddesses had also done some preparations for the competition, as they knew the entire universe, or at least most of it, were going to watch them, and they both had reputations to uphold. Both women wore their makeup perfectly, with smoky eyeliner matching their seductive eyes, teased-out eyelashes and glossy, shining lips completed the pictures of two extremely slutty goddesses out for monster cock. Aphrodite kneed submissively beside her lover's enchanted clone wearing nothing but a silver belly chain, pink thong, matching color stockings and stiletto heels. Her breasts were bare, and they were glistering with a healthy seen of special lotion that could stimulate nerves and increase pleasure. Her competitor, Hathor, meanwhile, decided to keep her outfit without the crown, which was already arousing enough.

"Three… two… one… action!" The head reporter announced and every cameras that had been set up in the room started recording. Aphrodite and Hathor both spent the next two minutes greeting the spectators watching at home, before they both turned to their respective partner and opened their mouths to start attacking their shafts at the same time, not wanting to get left behind. The exact method of victory hadn't been precisely defined, but Naruto would be the one who chose the victor by fucking them thoroughly. However, if he deiced that both women were evenly matched in skill, then the one who wasn't the first to fall, as he knew goddess of sex only needed a few seconds to recover and go back to the game, would emerge victorious.

Naruto tried to keep his cool, but his face quickly screwed into a look of arousal when Hathor removed the cloth around her chest and then grabbed his shaft and slapped it into her massive tits, banging it off of her bouncy flesh and leaving trails of his pre-cum behind on her brown skin before she pressed her breasts together around his shaft with her hands, using them to stroke up and down his length while she gazed smolderingly up at him and teased his fat cock head with her tongue, looking as slutty as possible. Naruto nearly blew his load there when Hathor took several inches of his cock poking out between her breasts into her mouth and slurped lewdly with her tongue trying to push into his pisshole.

Just a few feet behind him, his clone was experiencing mind blowing pleasure of his own. Aphrodite was cupping his large, heavy balls and slathering them with kisses. "I must admit, she has fine taste in men." The Greek goddess moaned, smothering her face into his crotch and taking big, wet suck on each orb before slowly trailing her tongue up the length of his cock, planting some wet and hot kisses along the way before arriving at the bulbous head, which she took into her mouth and sucked like a lollipop.

Hathor, meanwhile, had expertly taken every inch of Naruto's long, heavy cock down her throat in one smooth movement, pressing her plump lips into his pelvis and scrotum as she made strong suction around his cock. Naruto moaned openly and leaned his head back. Her throat was absolutely amazing. It was slick, like a second pussy and made to suck cock. Her mouth formed a tight sleeve as she stared up at him with lustful eyes, her hands wrapping around to clutch his sculpted ass.

"Fuuuuck!" Naruto moaned and placed his hands on the Egyptian Goddess' head, running his fingers through her hair as she popped her head rapidly on his veiny cock. The feeling of such a magnificent man meat sliding up and down her throat was enough to make her cum and soak the cloth she was wearing as her panty in her juice. Her eyes shone with lust as she encouraged Naruto to grab her head and give her a throat-fucking, to which he quickly responded.

Aphrodite was also enjoying her own fetallio experience with the olive skin Naruto, taking his mammoth meat in her mouth and choking down every inch as he stretched her throat to the limit with slow, but harsh thrust, enjoying the feeling her tight throat wrapping around his massive penis. Still, it didn't take it long for both Naruto to lose their patience. They started thrusting their hips and turning the wet, lewd throat-jobs of their partners into erotic face-fucking. The onlooking women masturbated and watched as Hathor and Aphrodite had their throats pounded by Naruto and his clone. Spit and drool was dripping down as both Naruto started picking up the pace, splashing onto their bouncing fat tits as the men's balls slapped and banged against their chins and necks. Aphrodite and Hathor moaned and reached around to grab two the muscled ass of their respective partner, pulling them in and encouraging him to do more as their throats were showing obscene bulges as the heavy dicks slid up and down but never left her mouth.

Because Aphrodite had had a lot of experiences with Naruto, she didn't have any problem taking care of his cock while he was face fucking her, but Hathor's eyes rolled back a little as her counterpart's boyfriend was literally raping her stomach with his long meat. She was used to sucking dicks and swallowing huge amount of cum, but she had never been drilled by something so long and thick. The Egyptian goddess gurgled as she showered his cock in a burst of throat slime, but the vibrations of her pharynx were only bringing him closer to the edge, and Naruto hissed as he felt his cock lurched violently inside her and rammed it down as deep as possible before coming, hosing spurt after spurt of thick hot cum straight down Hathor's stomach.

At the same time, behind him, his clone was also unable to stop himself from busting his nuts into Aphrodite's stomach. Pulling back until only the head of his cock remained in her mouth, Aphrodite moaned and started swallowing greedily, doing her best expression of a cute, slutty woman to the cameras as she made peace signs with both hands while long, heavy streams of semen erupted from the clone's bulbous cockhead.

They both came for thirty minutes straight, making the sounds of heavy spurting sperm audible for everyone to hear as they filled their respective partners to the brim and more with their seeds, and only pulled out when their orgasm were coming to an end, directing the last heavy spurts of semen onto the faces and tits of their partners before stepping back when it was over.

"Delicious." Hathor commented in amazement as she wiped her cheeks with the back of one hand. With one dainty finger, she collected a heavy, lumpy strand of Naruto's semen from her face and then fed it to her mouth, chewing for a moment before swallowing, moaning at the taste "I'm impressed!" With that, she leaned her body forward on her hands and knees and gave the head of his cock a mouthful kiss, one that made Naruto smirk and splash a massive spurt of pre-cum into her mouth.

"Fuck, I'm so full!" Having completely recovered from her trance, Aphrodite said, winking at muscular man towering over her while running her hand over his abs and rubbing her cheek against his cock seductively "Ready for another round, stud?" She gave the bulging underside of his cock a wet kiss, before sliding down onto her back and pulling apart her legs. Hathor quickly assumed a similar position, spreading her thighs and pulling her knees up to either side of her chest.

"Come, my love, and fuck me as much as you want."

"Claim your prize, fuck me like you fuck your whore."

The men wasted no time to climb onto their respective partner's body and fell upon her in a lewd, tight mating press before plowing their cocks as deep as they could into her pussy until their balls rubbed and pressed flush against their neither lips.

While Naruto's lean but muscular form was perfected for any woman, Hathor at the moment, to hold on while he plunged his cock into her, his enchanted clone completely towered over Aphrodite and made her feel so helpless underneath him. The weight of his body, pressing down on her, overwhelming her, was somewhat different than how Naruto usually fucked her, but no less arousing. She could feel also his heavy and rock hard testicles slapping her ass as her speared his black cock into her, with the head repeatedly punching its way through her cervix and kissing the end of her womb.

Hathor, for her part, found herself instantly addicted to the feeling of being overpowered by Aphrodite's lover and finally understood why she was so into him. His cock was hitting all the right spots, drilling and fucking parts of her inside that no man had ever touched before. As his cock finally marked its territory in her womb, Hathor felt like his cock might have been buried deep enough inside her to come out her mouth. He was thrusting away into her, alternating between deep and pounding strokes with slow, hilted grinds. Hathor was unable to stop herself from crying out when she felt Naruto's fat cock reshaping her baby factory, stretching her pussy and womb into the lewd shapes of his cock while his big balls smashed and spanked her chocolate butt cheeks.

As time passed, the two came rather regularly as it seemed every time Naruto gritted his teeth and deposited a huge load into Hathor's pussy, his clone did the same to Aphrodite. Hot, heavy creampies slopped out of the tight seals that each cunt made around the corresponding cock, and still after six or seven orgasm, both men continued to fuck their women with the same strength they had started with and showed no sign of exhaustion or dehydration.

"Do you want to switch?" Naruto asked his clone, who grinned and nodded his head.

"Aye boss, I'm a bit bored with this slut too." The clone said as he grabbed Aphrodite by her face and gave her a hard, but playful slap across the face.

"Then give that bitch to me, I will fuck her stupid." With that, they finally withdrew their dicks from their women, making them shudder as enormous loads of cum spill out of their pussies, pooling on the bed, and stood up, dragging Hathor and Aphrodite with them onto their feet before pushing them toward the other. Naruto caught Aphrodite in his hands, but wasted no time to turn her around and slammed his cock into her ass, knocking the wind out of her lungs before starting to fuck her while holding her elbows. His clone, meanwhile, pushed Hathor on her face and tits to plunge his cock into her anus, making slapping noise as he drove her wild with pleasure. They fucked the goddesses for an hour and came like broken water faucets when they reached their limit, dumping huge loads into their hot bowels before the two continued to fuck their partners, and dumping their loads every two hours or so, the amounts barely decreasing in volume each time. Much like Aphrodite, Hathor used her magic to make sure that her body would stay in shape and be ready for another pounding without worrying about his cum getting in his way.

"Hey boss, can I have Aphrodite back?"

"Here, you can have her." With that, the two switched again.

Aphrodite and Hathor were having mind-blowing orgasms in time with sperm being unloaded into their bodies, moaning lustfully as their men fucked them to oblivion. They were tossed between the two Naruto like cheap toys, yet they did not care because as soon as they arrived at their new destination, they were overwhelmed by the pleasure Naruto and his clone could provide them. Naruto's clone picked up Aphrodite with his powerful hands, and hooked his arms under her knees to drop her like a sack onto his cock, impaling her with his cock before moving to one of the camera so those who were watching could have a clear look at the fucked stupid face she was making while he fucked her. While having Hathor deepthroating his dick, Naruto grabbed her by the hips and lifted her into the air, making her slide further down his shaft, her nose touching the base of his dick before he used his grip around her ass to lift her on and off his dick, hammering her throat with his enormous dick. The Egyptian goddess went blind with pleasure, cumming uncontrollably at the brutal throat fucking as Naruto used her to his satisfaction and then reached down to grab his cum filled balls, fondling them lovingly as she felt his dick slam in and out of her stretched out throat.

"God I love this ass so much." Crackling like a maniac, the clone exclaimed as he repeatedly lifted and dropped Aphrodite on his cock with both hands lacing behind her head while simultaneously thrusting the massive pole up her anus, making her squeak and spasm her womanly juices onto the camera. "Here come another load, take it slut!" He cried and came inside Aphrodite's anus, making her squeal out in delight as he continued to fuck his load into her while bouncing her on his meat. As soon as he had done cumming, the clone fell back on his back and allowed Aphrodite to ride him to his next orgasm, something that she happily did for him.

Hathor, meanwhile, managed to force Naruto onto his back and sat on his face, letting him eat her pussy while raising his body and deepthroating on his cock, playing with his heavy balls sack and randomly plunge her middle finger into his asshole. Fortunately for Naruto, her love magic cleaned her up fast enough for him to have a clean pussy to eat. As arousing as his currently position, Naruto would really hate it if he had to drink his own cum, which overflowed Hathor's pussy a few moments earlier.

"That look so delicious, can I have some too?" Aphrodite asked as she slammed her ass down her partner's hip and started rolling her hips around, grinding her pussy lips back and forth on his crotch before leaning her body toward her Egyptian counterpart and lover. With his cock ball deeps in her throat, Hathor opened one of her eyes to look at Aphrodite and then pulled back to pop his oversized cock from her mouth. Aphrodite reached around to grab his dick and forcefully lifted it up, or down in Naruto's perspective and smiled as she took him into her mouth, sucking as hard as he could while Hathor gave his testicles an arousing massage. Channeling some of her powers into them, Hathor caused her partner to have his next orgasm, blasting a massive load into Aphrodite's mouth. For the first time, Aphrodite was unable to keep in her mouth and spilled the gooey liquid all over his scrotum and ass, but she refused to let go of his cock and continued to drink as much as she could until his orgasm subdued.

"Bitch." Aphrodite said breathlessly while stroking her lover's cock as fast as she could, feeling it lurch in her hand as she wiped her semen soaked chin.

"You're welcome." Hathor said smugly, to which Aphrodite responded by letting go of Naruto's cock and allowed it to swing back, hitting Hathor in the face and knocking her down. Laughing mockingly, Aphrodite then fell back and lied down on the muscular chest of her partner, raising both hands above her head and turning her head around to smile at him as he started to fuck his cock up her pussy while snaking his hands around to grope her massive breasts. At the same time, her husband to be was quick to find his way back inside Hathor, penetrating her womb in one smooth thrust.

 _Line Break_

 _[Somewhere near New York]_

"Good hunting tonight, my sisters!" Artemis exclaimed, making her huntresses, her sisters, cheer in excitement as she held the head of one of the monsters they had slain in the name of her father, who had given her a mission to hunt down Echidna and some of her most powerful children that had been giving the demigod children at Camp Half Blood a lot of troubles recently. The Hunt had been chasing them down for three days and had found them earlier that day, one that Artemis was extremely glad that they had suffered no casualty. Only a few huntresses were injured in the battle, but those wounds weren't something that could not be taken care of.

"Zoe, can you please take this to the trophy tent for me? I think you can place it somewhere near its mother's head." Artemis asked while smiling as she remembered how she had personally defeated Echidna, a feat that would be remembered and acknowledged by everyone, especially a certain someone, once she informed them and handed the head to her lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade. "Celebrate with our sisters. I think I will retreat back to my tent for now."

"Yes, milady." The former Hesperide smiled and took the head from her goddess before turning to leave. Artemis then turned around and made her way into her tent and sat down on her bed, where the Ceryneian Hind, was resting before removing her shoes and putting her bow and quiver of silver arrows away. Leaning back against the massive body of her sacred animal's body, Artemis summoned a tablet from thin air and started suffering the internet, an activity that she enjoyed ever since a son of Hephaestus invented it based on the network of his father, which she turned to after thirty minutes of reading news related to girls across the world.

It was at this moment that she discovered the trending Sex Contest live video between Aphrodite and the Egyptian goddess of love, Hathor. It had already reached three trillions viewers and was still going viral despite the fact that it had been broadcasting for over six hours. "What in the Hades is this?" Artemis wondered and then wisely swiped the video away. Aphrodite and Naruto had been going public a lot recently, but to have a live broadcast sex competition with an Egyptian Goddess might be a bit too much in her opinion.

However, curiosity soon got the better of Artemis, and she swiped the video back to her screen, biting her lower lips as she debated to herself whether or not she should take a peek at the video. However, it didn't take it long for Artemis to make up her mind, with whatever 'reasonable' excuses she had come up with.

Carefully locking the entrance of her tent, Artemis pressed the play button and started watching.

 _Line Break_

 _[Hades' personal chamber, Underworld]_

"Husband, wake up." Persephone called as she slapped her husband across the face, trying to wake him up. However, even as she slapped him with godly strength, it appeared that he was not going to wake up anytime soon. "Tch, so boring." The queen of the Underworld muttered as she threw the blanket away and left his room, still naked. Sex with her husband had gotten so boring and unsatisfying recently, even with the help of Aphrodite's aphrodisiacs. He could barely make her feel anything, even with his best effort and his lust driven state.

Entering her personal quarter and walking into bedchamber, Persephone immediately summoned her maids and ordered them to strip naked, before choking them with aphrodisiacs and special potions that allowed each and every single one of them to grow a massive dick, which, however, was nowhere near as great as the one cock that had permanently reshaped her pussy and marked its territory inside her.

"Fuck!" Persephone moaned and smiled shamelessly while squirting her juice all over the floor. The simple thought of Naruto and his magnificent manhood made her cum harder than her husband could hope to do to her. She looked at the calendar on the wall, which showed the day she had left before she was allowed to return to Olympus, and growled in annoyance when she realized there were still three weeks left.

As her maids started fucking themselves on her bed, Persephone walked around the room and grabbed the remote control of her TV, which dominated the entire west wall of her room, as watching porn while having sex with her maids was one of her hobbies during her stay in the Underworld. However, as she went through several videos on the Internet, she quickly found the live broadcast sex contest of Aphrodite and Hathor, and was very surprised to see Naruto's name being listed with them. Hurriedly, she clicked onto the video and was greeted with the beautiful and arousing sight of his monstrous penis as he plowed into Hathor.

"Fuck… this is…" Persephone muttered while drooling.

"Mistress, please come to us." One of the girls groaned while having her ass fucked and penis sucked at the same time by two other maids.

"I'm coming right up girls." Persephone replied and climbed onto the bed. She was instantly swallowed by the group of horny futanari women, who was easily overwhelmed by their mistress. However, the entire time, she couldn't take her eyes away from the video, and watched it all the way to the end as she fucked her maids.

 _Line Break_

 _[Hestia's personal bedchamber, Olympus]_

While nowhere near as spacious as Aphrodite's bedchamber, as Hestia found no need for a massive room, Hestia's personal quarter was still far greater than anything that belonged to a human with a massive bed that were more than enough to host a dozen people. The temperature in the room was abnormally high, but that did not stop a clone of Naruto, a normal one, from fucking her brain out on her bed while ramming his fist into his other lover, her sister, Hera, who were on her hands and knees rather submissively beside Hestia as he plowed into them with strength far greater than any mortal or immortals, thanks to their divine milk.

"Damn, boss and that clone are so lucky." The clone said as he turned his head around and looked at the scene that was being displayed on the TV, but muted. The focus of the live broadcast was none other than Aphrodite herself, naked, sweaty, and was total mess with a blissful expression on her face. Her tits were being groped and pressed around an enormous black cock that was filling more than half the screen, and was starting to spurt cum onto her face. "OH well…. Take this." With that said, he turned back to the goddesses he had been assigned by the boss to take care of that night.

 _Line Break_

Crawling toward the middle of the bed for a final showdown, Aphrodite turned onto her left while Hathor turned onto her right, facing each other and reaching around to lewdly pull one of their round buttocks to the side, exposing their gasping asshole and enticing their partners by giving their sultriest smiles. Both Naruto quickly slid onto their knees behind their women and thrust their throbbing, cum-slick cocks into their asshole, making them moan as every inch of their cocks was greedily devoured.

As the men started to fuck them, the two sultry women were pressed against each other. Their faces were only inch apart, while their assholes were pounded, Aphrodite's by Naruto, and Hathor's by his clones, cumming to hard and so often. For two more hours, the two moved their hips and pounded their long heavy cocks up the assholes of the goddesses, being driven wild by the milking, sucking depth of their hole.

As time pressed on and the two goddesses finally succumbed to the haze of uncaring lust like any mortal women, and with a particularly violent thrust, the two were forced into contact, their mouths pressed into lewd, nasty kisses as Naruto and his clone continued to destroy their butts, their hands reaching around to grope at their woman's massive breasts. Aphrodite and Hathor embraced, wrapping their arms around each other's necks when they felt their respective throbbing meat started blasting semen up their already overflowed assholes.

When Naruto and his clone finally decided to pull out, the two love goddesses collapsed helplessly on the bed, their arms spread limply to the sides as semen flowed out of their assholes like waterfall, a clear evident that they no longer had the strength to hold it inside them before being cleaned up by their magic. Naruto nodded his head to his clone, and allowed it to disappear, giving him everything that it had experienced and fueling Naruto with an uncanny lust for woman.

"I believe that's a draw." Naruto announced as he stood over Aphrodite and Hathor, his cock oozing massive dollop of pre cum onto their faces. "Unfortunately, I believe it's time for the show to end. You can still stay and watch other videos on this website, simply click on the button over here." Naruto announced and pointed his hand to the place where the video button should be on Aphrodite's website, knowing that they were live broadcasting on it "There will be plenty of live shows like this coming up, so make sure to subscribe to Aphrodite's website to keep up with its highest quality contents. See you next soon, ladies." With that, the head of the camera crew knew what she had to do, and silently ordered her camerawomen to end the broadcast.

However, Naruto did not stop fucking, even after the cameras went off. Naruto fucked Aphrodite and Hathor for hours, slamming beyond godly dick in every hole, in every position, bending them around his body in all sorts of delicious ways. His orgasms were also as epic as ever. He even created several shadow clones for to reward the camerawomen, fucking them everywhere on the floor and filling them with enough cum to make them look pregnant.

Folding his hands behind his head and leaning back onto the mountain of pillows behind him, Naruto smirked and watched Aphrodite and Hathor heavily making out with each other while having his cock sandwiched between their heavenly boobs, wondering what he should do next to the universe's sexiest goddesses.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 14**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: I was a bit disappointed with the amount of reviews for the previous chapter, so I wrote this and updated as quick as possible. Anyway, I hope you have had a great time reading this chapter. I decided to bring in Hathor the Egyptian Goddess of Love after watching that movie Gods of Egypt, which was bad but it gave me an idea for this chapter, so I hope you like her portrayer. Her appearance will also mark the start to the appearances of many other goddesses around the universe, as many of them will come for Naruto, for many reasons but usually will end up in sex (obviously).**

 **Anyway, a reviewer asked me if this story would ever become anything more than a lemon story, I had already answered him but I feel the need to tell you that the answer is no, this story will and forever remain a smut story. Any plot that I throw in will only escalate the lemon, so don't take it too seriously. I also do very little proofreading for stories like this, so please forgive me if I make any mistakes or errors. You won't have the inspiration to go back to stories like this once you got it done. Believe me.**

 **Next chapter will feature Artemis, as we don't have much of her recently, a few girls from Naruto world, as this is still a Naruto story, and a new goddess. That's a lot, but I think I can manage in this chapter.**

 **If you're asking me why Aphrodite is always featured in every chapter, then don't forget that I have also mentioned in the earlier chapters that she will always have a scene or two in every chapter. She was the reason Naruto started living his life in pleasure, after all.**

 **Well, that's it for now.**

 **This chapter is based on SlutWriter's story: Sluts x Studs on Hentai-Foundry. If you didn't know about that author and his stories, make sure to check them out. He's an amazing author who writes a lot of amazing quality smut.**

 **As usual, READ and REVIEW.**

 **I will see you in the next update.**

 **Ja ne!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: This story is made of pure imagination of the author's crazy imagination, please don't read if you're not of age, or have problem control your imagination. The author doesn't and will not encourage such things being done by those who mentioned above in real life. I strongly discourage 18- from reading this.**

 **Also for those who are 18 plus, this story contains sexual material not suited for morons that can't tell fantasy from reality. This is a work of imagination like belly bulge, massive dick can release gallon of cum and unholy stamina so don't ask me why I put this warning.**

 **Major crossover with Greek Mythology and the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 **Warning: This chapter is very dark.**

 **The Servant of Love**

 **Chapter 15**

The morning a week after the match between Aphrodite and Hathor, Naruto awoke upon a bed of beautiful, dark skinned women, as they lied sleeping on the bed under him, forming a bed of lewd fleshes for him to rest on. His head rested upon the bountiful bosom of Farah while his torso and shoulder lied on the thighs and belly of the beautiful Menace. His left shoulder was cushioned by the generous ass cheeks of the gorgeous Anarista, and his were occupied by Osira and Laquadia, who were slowly grinding their pussy against his foot as they embraced his lower limbs to sleep. It was quite clear that they were having a very good dream.

Opala, once a queen of the ancient Egypt, were sleeping with his balls lying squarely on her beautiful face, while his flaccid cock was dragging on her body like a python, being sandwiched between her breasts as she lied on her side and applied pressure on her marshmallowy pillows. Her steady breaths tickled his nuts as she slept with a smile of a woman who had been sexually annihilated.

Naruto looked at them as he sat up and stretched his shoulders. Those beauties were gifts from Hathor on the day she returned to her home world after spending three days straight having sex with him and Aphrodite. They were her best servants, who had been serving her for a very long time, possibly since Ancient Egypt, with beauties rivaled even the most beautiful goddesses, and skills that could give a sex goddess a run for her money.

Naruto stood up and made his way into the bathing area, where a group of bath maidens were already waiting for him. Most of them were naiads, the water spirits of the bathes, pools, and hot springs within the place, but many others were demigods and beings that had some powers over water, allowing them to stay in the place most of the time without much need for normal comforts.

"Milord, would you like us to take care of you?" A handmaiden whose name was Juvia Lockster stepped forward and bowed her head when she saw him approaching her and her friends, purring seductively and smiling at him. She was a slender, beautiful young woman who had wavy azure blue hair, midnight blue eyes, snow skin complexion and a curvaceous figure with ample breasts cladding behind a set of slingshot monokini that didn't leave much to the imagination. Naruto said nothing, but the corner of his lips curved up in a smirk as he walked pass her and sat down in the nearest pool of warm water, leaning back and allowing Juvia and her fellow bath maidens to start washing him, armed with fragrant soap and exquisite cloths for cleaning both rough and soft in their texture.

While Juvia washed his hair, running her soft fingers gently through his golden locks while kneeling on the floor behind his head, the bath maidens took care of every other part of his body very slowly, thoroughly, and also sensually, from the top of his head down to his toes. Two attractive women washed his powerful arms, broad chest and perfect abs while others kneed in the water on the other side of the pool to clean his feet and legs. One handmaiden, who was the prettiest and also most attractive, took the hardest but also most important duty in the bath, washing his dick. It was hard for them to control themselves in the presence of his manhood, doing something that required physical but also extremely sexual contact, because Aphrodite had made sure that no woman could resist its temptation, especially women that were slutty in nature like Aphrodite's handmaidens.

However, showing great control over her desires, the woman washed his dick with skills, running her hands on his cock and worshiping him in her own way. She started with his balls, rubbing soap around his scrotum, at the same time giving them a gentle but erotic massage. She then trailed her hands up the length of his dick, lathering the flaccid meat bag with the soap, and then poured the hot water of the pool over his cock and balls.

"You have done well." When they were done, Naruto said and stood up, making his way out of the pool with his cock. Two bath maidens had already stood there waiting for him, and they quickly wrapped him in soft cotton towels, rubbing his body until he was dry. As the girls started drying his cock, saving the best for last, rubbing their hands with the towels around it over and over, Naruto were then kissed by Juvia, a normal procedure for the leader of a bathing area to perform whenever they were done washing their mistress or master. Naruto did not kiss her back, but he allowed her tongue to slide into his mouth and give him a mouthful of her saliva. Usually, they would be rewarded with a clone, but because he was feeling extra generous that day, he created two, one for Juvia, and one for the rest, before making his way out of the bathroom, leaving his clones behind to have sex with the girls in his place.

Without bothering to put on any clothes, Naruto left the bedchamber and made his way to the Dining Room, being greeted by hundreds of handmaidens on the way. Some were short, others tall, but all of them were hot as fuck, for that was the minimum requirement to be chosen by the goddess of beauty herself. They greeted him, smiled at him, but did not forget to carry out their duties around the palace, keeping it in the best shape for their mistress, who didn't have the powers to instantly clean it.

Every one of them craved him, his cock and my cum. They were all crazy for his attention. It was his and Aphrodite's pleasure that measure their worth, and despite their numbers, Naruto knew each and every one of them very well, down to personalities and the limits of their holes as he had slept with each and every single one of them at least once personally, and several times with his clones.

Naruto arrived at his Dining Room, which had a magnificent throne like chair before a glass table. Naruto sat in his chair and a moment later, one of his most favorite and also the one currently had the highest authority among the handmaidens, Kyuubi, appeared, opening the door and stepping out with a smile on her face. She was an insanely good cook, which was the reason why Aphrodite had let her in charge of the kitchen, which had only been used to cook foods for the handmaidens before his arrival. Kyuubi explained that it was because she was a princess she didn't have much work to do outside of looking pretty to the people and training to become the powerful demons, which was not that necessary because she was born stronger than most, she busied herself with cooking in her free time, practicing under the best chefs of her world, and soon it became one of her talents, and hobbies. Naruto was extremely impressed the first time he had tasted her cooking, and always put them first and foremost on his list.

"Good morning, master." She greeted him with a beautiful smile and a deep bow, her fox tails swaying behind her as her ears twitched. "Your breakfast is ready." She stood up and clapped her hands, making several maids wearing nothing but tiny apron that did nothing to cover their erotic and voluptuous body enter the room, carrying several platter in their hands before putting them down on the table in front of him. He did not need to eat often, at least not anymore, but Naruto was no god, so eating were required for him to stay alive, and he usually consumed a lot of them at a time, only feeling hungry once the delicious flavor had spread across his tongue.

"Very nice." The immortal shinobi commented as he looked at all the foods that were present in front of him, before reaching his hand out to beckon Kyuubi to come over. With a smile, she did what she was signaled to do, falling to her knees and allowing her master to pet her gently on the head. Still, before she could start enjoying her master's affection, he grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her up to kiss her fiercely, with his tongue immediately pushing into her mouth and raping hers. She kissed him back, but was quick to dominate "Kyuubi, breakfast." He said with authority after breaking the kiss. He released her head, allowing Kyuubi to have a moment to catch her breath, before crawling her way under the table to and getting between his legs. Giving each of his balls a kiss with her arms wrapping around his waist, Kyuubi then slipped her lips around the head of his cock, making him rapidly hardened in her mouth while devouring the foods she had made for him. Kyuubi moaned around his shaft as she started to apply her oral talents in earnest, pleasing him for all she was worth, and also to find her 'breakfast'. She only had time until he finished his breakfast to have it, or else she would have to wait another time, or even another morning.

"Please have a drink, my lord." One of the handmaidens offered him a glass of wine, and Naruto accepted it with a nod of his head. Two handmaidens came to sit on the armchairs of his throne, smiling seductively as rubbed their buttocks against his muscular arms. Naruto drank his wine, and decided it was time for entertainment, so he raised his hand and merely clicked his fingers, pointing from one handmaiden to the other. The first woman smiled, and then grabbed the second one by her shoulders to push her down the table before climbing onto her body, ripping both of their aprons away and then lowering down to kiss her. Naruto smirked as he watched the two having sex in front of him, continuing to eat his breakfast while having his cock sucked by his pet.

By the time Naruto had finished his last dish, he was ready to explode so he decided to give Kyuubi the first load of the day. With a groan, he came, his mouth was immediately captured by the handmaidens at his sides in a three ways kiss, and Kyuubi swallowed his entire load of semen with no problem. After she had finally sucked the last drop of spunk from his cock, Kyuubi sat back, panting, looking up at him adoringly through the glass table as he grabbed the handmaiden on the left with both hands to deepen the tongue filled kiss he was sharing with her, while the one on his left reached her hand down to fondle his balls.

Naruto returned to the bedchamber a moment later with Kyuubi trailing dutifully behind him. Everyone had woken up, and the chamber was as lively as ever. "Kyuubi, can you return to Konoha and bring Kurenai and the others here?" Naruto asked as he turned to look at Kyuubi "I believe it's time for me to introduce them to everyone here."

"I understand, master. I'll be back as soon as I have gathered them." Kyuubi bowed to him with a smile before disappearing, returning her consciousness to his mindscape so that his clone in the Elemental Nations could summon her. His clone had finished the explanation, and it was about time Naruto showed the Kunoichi his other life. They would surely make fine additions to his harem.

It was quite clear that Kyuubi would be the leader of this new group of his. She was the prettiest, most attractive, and also the most powerful. If she hadn't been mentally broken, she would have been a fearsome warrior princess. Naruto also found her much more useful than many, as while she was a submissive slut to him that would happily choke on his cock to death as her last final act to sexually please him if he ever ordered her to commit suicide, Kyuubi had a rational mind fit for being a leader, which was not that surprising because she was raised to become the future queen of the demon realm. She could also give him the most powerful children, which is very important for the future Uzushiogakure.

Right behind the fox demoness we Grayfia and those who were actually good at something not related to sex and aside from being his personal children factories. They were the more beautiful and attractive women of the group with special abilities that could be put to good use and also passed down to their children to make them strong. They would be treated with more attention than the others, possibly have a spot for themselves on his bed every night, and only had to take orders from him, the goddesses and Kyuubi. They were also allowed to have access to multiple rooms within Aphrodite's palace without the need for permission, as well as freely having relationship with several women of the lower tier group. Currently, Grayfia was the only one who fell into this group, as not only was she beautiful and great at using magic, but she was also an exceptional maid who took her duty very seriously, and had started helping out around the palace. So far, she had been finishing more housework than a few of Aphrodite's handmaidens had done in decade.

Next in line would be women that had once been the goddesses' personal attendants, but Naruto had taken a liking to them and decided to make them his, having the most number in this harem of his. They didn't have any special talents, but they could sexually please him better than most, and could also provide him non-sexual entertainments, such as dancing or singing as well as watching over his future children, much like how Lora and Zora were taking care of Angelique, his daughter with Aphrodite. They also had the opportunity to have sex with Naruto and his clones more often than the others.

Last but not least were those who only cared about sex and could not stand his presence without turning into horny sluts. Naruto found fucking them to be the most exciting and entertaining, because he could do whatever he wanted and they would still wear a smile on their faces. There was also no emotional attachment, and anyone within the palace could fuck them however they wish.

Naruto turned back and looked at the new girls. Naruto had already fucked them all thoroughly the previous night, but there were still much for him to do for them to fully decide where they belong. After that, it didn't take it long for him to make them start screaming for his names and cumming all over his cock.

 _Line Break_

As usual, the throne room was a rowdy mess, as arguments between gods and goddesses grew with each passing seconds. It was normal for the small meetings like this to occur nowadays at least twice every month. Zeus sat on his throne in the middle, arguing with his brother, Poseidon, who had not forgiven him for breaking the sacred oath between him and his brothers. Hera was talking with her sister Demeter about her daughter Persephone, as the day she was released from the Underworld this year was approaching. Aphrodite and Artemis were talking to each other in a friendly manner, something that many of the Olympians noticed happened a lot recently, but didn't voice their opinions because they didn't care. Hephaestus were toying with his creation, while Ares were being pranked repeatedly by Hermes and Apollo, who constantly reminded him that the hottest pussy on Olympus had dumped him for another man with a horse dick, as he an unpleasant discussion about wars and tactics with Athena. Dionysus' throne was empty, as the god of wine himself was at Camp Half-Blood, acting as its director as punishment by his father Zeus for chasing after an off-limits nymph. Hestia, meanwhile, was sitting on her chair near the central hearth, quietly tending to the fire while keeping an eye out for her lover, who was mounting Opala, one of his new servants, on all four while kissing her mother, Farah, and having her sister, Osira, licked his ass.

"Silence!" Zeus thundered finally as he shot a lightning bolt to the ceiling of the throne room, dramatically ending the arguments and conversations of the other Olympians "It's about time we start this meeting."

"Yeah, the sooner we can finish, the faster I can return." Aphrodite voiced out her thought as she leaned back on her throne and made her magazine disappear.

"Return to that wretched boy that has the nerves to call himself a man? Bet you loved it when he spent more time with another goddess of love." Ares snickered humorously, making Aphrodite snap her head to glare at him.

"I didn't know you watched my live show. Should I block you? Why don't you unsubscribe my website?" She asked in annoyance before turning away, stating in satisfaction "Who is you calling a boy? He's ten times the man you are, literally." Ares' face went red with anger because he knew Aphrodite was secretly reminding him of the size of his dick, which had been shrunk to only one inch by her spell.

"That is enough." Zeus spoke up "We will not discuss anything else about what Aphrodite does with her lover, and Ares, need I to remind you that you're not allowed to harm Naruto Uzumaki? Or do you really want to face the wrath of a goddess of the Universe?" he asked threateningly, reminding Ares of Naruto's patron, Amaterasu, the leader of the Shinto Pantheon, who was known as one of the most powerful goddesses in every realm. With that, Ares quietly swallowed his pride and wisely kept his mouth shut. "Artemis, my daughter, it's time for you to give me the report of your mission. I believe every Olympian here all wish to hear that their children are now safe."

"Yes, I killed Echidna and her horde of monsters." Artemis proudly declared "While some managed to slip away, my best hunters are currently tracking them down as we speak. I assure you that they won't be our problems for a very long time."

"Great!" Aphrodite squealed happily. Many of her children were hurt during one of the attacks of Echidna and her monsters, so she really wanted to see them dead "You're the best Arty! I really feel like kissing you right now!" She tried to stand so that she could do just that, but Artemis quickly grabbed her by her head and pushed her back down to her throne.

"You're not going to kiss me… and don't call me Arty, slut." Artemis stated firmly.

"I am grateful for what you have done for my children, Artemis." Hephaestus spoke up. "If you and your hunters ever need my assistance, don't hesitate to come find me, I will craft for the Hunt the finest weapons."

"Thank you, brother." Artemis smiled and nodded her head.

It took a while, but Artemis was able to receive the appreciation of every Olympian who had children at Camp Half Blood, even Ares who arrogantly proclaimed that he could have done a much better job than the goddess of the hunt and her huntresses. After that, the meeting continued for another hour, as the Olympian Council discussed about the abnormal increase in monsters around the world as well as their recent known activities. It worried them that even the more powerful monsters like Echidna had reformed. Still, the meeting ended shortly after that, and the Olympians went back to their daily immortal life.

Before Artemis could transform, Aphrodite grabbed her by the shoulder and teleported both of them away from the throne room, instantly reappearing in the hallway leading to her bedchamber within her palace. Artemis parted her lips to speak, but Aphrodite quickly overlapped them with her mouth, kissing her hotly, mashing their massive breasts against each other. Having gotten used to Aphrodite's behaviors as well as her new lifestyle, Artemis wasn't surprised and immediately kissed the other goddess back, returning the favor. Their kiss was deep and passionate, lips nibbling with love and lust as their tongues traded tastes of one another. Aphrodite's hands trailed their ways up Artemis' hourglass figure, finding her breasts and using them to push Artemis against the wall to kiss her even harder, making her moan into her mouth as she squeezed her hands around the heavenly globes.

After several minutes of nothing but pure kissing and also groping, Aphrodite finally broke the kiss and said with a smile, a trail of saliva connecting their lips "Now that's the reward you deserve. My children are safe now." She then took Artemis' hand and walked toward the door to her bedchamber, pulling Artemis with her "Come with me." The goddess of the hunt followed Aphrodite into her bedchamber as the door was opened for them and was greeted by the sight of Naruto riding a woman through her orgasm on the bed with a fucked stupid smile on her face. Her lover was with several women she couldn't recognize, but based on their physical appearances Artemis could tell they were from Egypt, possibly former servants of Hathor.

"Welcome back, you two." Despite the fact he had noticed their presences Naruto continued to thrust into the handmaiden's pussy before suddenly slamming his hips forward and groaning out. Shoving his dick all the way into Farah's pussy and causing her to collapse face first onto the bed Naruto grunted and started to shudder lightly as cum started spurting from the tip of his cock into the woman's womb. Artemis wasn't surprised to see her belly swelling, as she had been in the woman's palace too many times to fully understand what was happening inside her. Soon, she would be pregnant with Naruto's child, much like many of Aphrodite's handmaidens were at the moment. After a moment he pulled out and continued shoot his load onto the woman's back and ass, covering her body in a thick layer of his cum. The sheer size and girth of the beast extending from his groin continued to astonish her even till that day.

"I'm back!"

"Morning, Naruto." Artemis smiled at her lover, receiving a nod and a smile from Naruto in return before he turned back to the women he was having sex with.

"Lady Artemis, can I take your bow and quiver?" Artemis heard a voice and turned her head to see a beautiful maid with silver eyes and hair standing beside her, wearing a set of revealing maid outfit. She was beautiful even for the standard around the palace, with had large breasts and an attractive body that could rival even Aphrodite's.

"Ah yes, put they away for me please." Artemis nodded her head and removed her bow and quiver from her back, giving it the maid, who took it and then left, not forgetting to lower her head to the moon goddess. She then turned to Aphrodite, and saw the goddess putting her right foot onto the back of a handmaiden who was on all four, and couldn't help but ask "What are you doing?" Artemis narrowed her eyes. If Aphrodite had been a man, she would have received an arrow straight through her eyes for such action toward a woman.

Aphrodite didn't answer, and gave Artemis a seductive smile as she then reached around to open the covering of her dress, exposing her stocking-covered thighs, garter bell as well as her bare buttocks and pussy. Trying her best not to outright stare at Aphrodite's gorgeous backside, Artemis saw Aphrodite's ass was being occupied by a butt plug "Can you help me pull it out?" The love goddess asked, reaching down to grope her massive ass cheek and pull it to the side. Artemis decided to her, because why not, stepping forward and placing her hand on Aphrodite's butt, placing the tip of her fingers onto the circle at the outer end of the sex toy. "Nice and slow, please." Artemis gave Aphrodite a glare and was about to yank the plug out when suddenly she noticed Naruto was also watching them, she decided to follow Aphrodite's wish and did it slow, actually having a bit of a problem because her ass was simply too tight for anything to be easily pulled out slow and steady once it was in. It also didn't help that the plug was an impressive nine inches long sex toy.

"You actually keep something like this inside your ass during the entire meeting. How were you able to concentrate?" Artemis commented when she finally got about half of it out. How Naruto actually manage to anal fuck Aphrodite with his cock with the blurring speed before drinking Hera's breast milk, which had given her lover tremendous physical strength, was beyond her.

"I weren't, you know." Aphrodite moaned with a sultry smile, causing Artemis to give her a glare before forcefully pushing the plug back in, with enough force to knock the wind out of her lung "Fuck!" She then yanked it out, stopping at the four inches mark before spanking Aphrodite's ass hard. "Oh my." The love goddess gasped, but smiled nonetheless.

"My father won't be pleased." Artemis stated firmly and continued to pull the sex toy out of Aphrodite's ass while her inside still clamping tightly around it "Loosen up a bit, slut." The huntress said and spanked Aphrodite again.

"I'm trying to." Aphrodite winced playfully "Also, as far as I am concern, you only have one daddy here and he's right over there." She told her lover/rival, pointing her thumb at Naruto, who had stopped cumming and was feeding his cock to Opala and Osira, allowing them to clean his cock with their tongue.

"Tch." Artemis clicked her tongue in annoyance before she was finally able to pull the entire thing out of Aphrodite's ass "Here you go." She said, giving Aphrodite the sex toy.

"Thank you, and you should keep it." Aphrodite said as she put her foot on the floor and stood up "It's yours now."

"What? I don't need it." Artemis shook her head as Aphrodite walked toward her table and reached toward her earrings to remove them.

"You will honey." Aphrodite said simply as she put the gold earrings on the table before moving onto her necklace. "It's a gift." With that, Aphrodite started discarding her dress, which wasn't that hard. Throwing the dress to one of her handmaidens standing nearby, Aphrodite removed her garter bell and stockings and then stretched her hands about her head, causing her large breasts to rise a bit and then bounce back erotically in front of Artemis' eyes "Like what you see?" She asked teasingly as she then lowered her hands down to grope her own breasts, their fleshes swelling out between her fingers.

"Shut up." Artemis turned her head away, causing Aphrodite to smirk before walking away.

"Follow me." She said, beckoning for Artemis to follow her. Putting the butt plug down the table, Artemis did what she was told, following Aphrodite to a door at a corner of her room while doing her best not to stare at Aphrodite's round ass as she walked with her hips swaying seductively from side to side. To be clear, she wasn't homosexual. Aphrodite simply had that effect on everyone.

"Where are we going?" The goddess of the hunt asked in curiosity.

"My closet. Gotta wear something sexy for the night, don't you agree?" Aphrodite answered as she waved her hand at Naruto and then opened the door leading to her wardrobe to Artemis to walk in first before going after her. Artemis said nothing, but nodded her head nonetheless. It was still not that easy for her to believe that she could willingly follow Aphrodite to impress a man.

As the two traveled further into the spacious closet room, Artemis looked around, as no matter how many times she had seen it Aphrodite's closet had never ceased to impress her, even though she wasn't a fashionista like the love goddess. It was one of the biggest rooms in the palace, literally a walk-in wonderland where she kept her collections of costumes, lingerie, shoes and also BDSM gears and sex toys. Most of them were for females, but one could also find men's clothes in the place. Naruto had made good use of them ever since he moved in with Aphrodite, even though he had never found much need for clothes here. The closet was also attended by dozens of handmaidens, much like every other room in the palace. Most of them were formerly fashion designers and super models, so they knew about fashions more than anyone.

"Let's see here…" Aphrodite stopped and looked at the row of lingerie in front of them, going through several of them before she suddenly looked at Artemis and asked "Hold on, why are you still fully dressed?"

"I…"

"Remove them unless you want me to do it for you." Aphrodite told her as she studied at a small bra, which was a bit too small for both of them. Aphrodite's closet wasn't only for her as many of her handmaidens as well as Naruto's second tier servants and Kyuubi were allowed to freely use her clothes whenever they wanted for the purpose of sex or formal activities outside of her palace while the rest would need their permission first. Also, while Aphrodite had only been using her true form recently, she could also alter her appearance at will, so it wasn't uncommon for one to find something that were too small for her to wear "You will be stripping soon anyway."

Finding no other option, mainly because she knew Aphrodite didn't have a normal fitting room, Artemis started stripping, with Aphrodite standing there and watching her the entire time. "Like what you see?" After her clothes had been taken away by the handmaidens, Artemis finally asked with a hand on her hips, smirking challengingly as her nipples hardened under the cold temperature of the place.

"I am." Aphrodite admitted honestly and then pointed out with a wink, her hands reaching out to fondle Artemis' breasts from underneath for a moment before letting go "See? That's the different between us." She flicked Artemis' nipple and then turned back to her collection of lingerie, causing the hunter to blush.

"So, what are we wearing?" Artemis asked curiously. The two of them had dressed up in slutty outfits several times in the past for Naruto, knowing once that he could not resist them in such clothing. There was a time when Artemis and Aphrodite had dressed up as slutty school girls, even acting like two while Naruto, who had acted as their teacher, disciplined them with his infamous 'ruler'. Another time they had played as nurses who tried to cure a patient, Naruto, from a 'dangerous disease' that caused his manhood to swell ridiculously in size, but they failed in the end.

It'd been fun, Artemis had to admit. With a father who was the god of drama, Artemis was able to fall into characters very quickly as long as she knew how they acted. Even Aphrodite had been surprised by her acting skills. Meanwhile, Naruto was a shinobi with the ability to disguise as anyone, so it was easy for him to play his characters. Aphrodite, however, wasn't worth mentioning, for she was the goddess of love, and she could be anyone and anything for her lover.

"I am still trying to decide the theme." Aphrodite answered "You have anything in mind?" Artemis shook her head in response. "Hmm, luckily, we have a lot of time to decide, and Naruto will still be more than ready for us once he's done with those girls. Let's take a look around, see if anything catch our attention."

"Yes, let's do it." Artemis nodded her head in agreement before following Aphrodite as the two of them started walking around, going through many rows of clothing. With Aphrodite's magic, it was easy for the two to try out everything that they were able to find, but so far nothing managed to catch their attentions.

"What do you think?" Aphrodite asked as she pointed at the rabbit ears she was wearing on the top of her head and then showed Aphrodite a dark colored one piece suit with a fluffy bunny tail.

"Bunny girls? We have tried that, haven't we?" The love goddess mused thoughtfully.

"Yeah, we did." Artemis admitted before looking at a set of maid outfit, ranging from sexy to slutty, full body to two small strings with a few tiny clothes. It was at that moment the hunter remembered the silver haired maid from before, and couldn't help but ask "That maid with silver hair, who was she?"

"You mean Grayfia? She used to be Persephone's personal handmaid, but she was given to Naruto to be his servants." Aphrodite answered "I think he has taken a liking to that girl. She is a bit cold most of the time, but she is very responsible and cared a lot for Naruto's wellbeing."

"I see… I am glad he has someone like that around here."

"Hey, want do you mean by that?" Aphrodite asked with a cute pout, crossing her arms under her massive chest.

"I mean what I said." Artemis stated smugly before walking away but Aphrodite stopped her by grabbing a dildo, which was the size of a baseball bat, from a nearby basket and threw it at Artemis, who snapped her body around and easily caught it in her hand. "Better luck next time, slut." The huntress smirked.

"I dare you to say that again, bitch." Aphrodite challenged as she summoned a double-headed dildo and held it tightly in her hand. It was thirty-four inches in length and as thick as her forearm, with two fat cockheads at each pink tip, built thick with a comforting firmness.

"You want to fight me, of all people?" Artemis declared proudly with a hand on her chest.

"Yeah, you're good with bows and arrows, but I am the best with dildos." With that, Aphrodite charged and attacked Artemis with the 'weapon' in her hand, knocking over the basket of rubber penises with her feet. The huntress smirked and blocked her attack easily, before crouching down low and performing a series of powerful thrusts into Aphrodite's pussy before she could even react. The violent penetrations caused Aphrodite's eyes to roll back and her tongue to loll out of her mouth as she moaned and stumbled back, accidentally stepping onto a dildo and losing her balance. Artemis tried to catch Aphrodite as she fell, but she ended up falling as well and landed on top of Aphrodite with their huge breasts smashing against each other, preventing their faces from meeting the same fate. However, it didn't take it long for their lips to meet, and the two started ravishing one another's mouth with voracious hunger, hands roaming on the smooth surface of their flawless skin.

After a moment, Aphrodite turned them around, becoming the one who was on top as she pushed her tongue into Artemis' mouth and down her throat, forcing her to drink her saliva. Lust driven, she then broke the kiss, and reached for the nearest dildo, the one she had summoned, and sat up with her knees straddling Artemis' hip. The moon goddess pushed herself up on her elbows and smiled at Aphrodite guided the massive sex toy with both hands, lovingly running it down one of Artemis's cheeks, then the other in a fond caress. As she moved it to her lips, Artemis opened her mouth and licked around the swollen head, before she sucked the dildo into her mouth and took it down her throat as Aphrodite slowly push it down, her pale throat bulging lewdly as inch after inch disappeared inside her gullet. Not to be outdone, Aphrodite took the other end and started swallowing, lowering her head down as more and more slid down her throat, meeting Artemis in the dead-center of the double headed sex toy, kissing one another hungrily while staring into each other's eyes.

The two stayed like that for several minutes, before backed up enough so that she could remove the drool-glistening rod from their mouths. Artemis tried to take in a deep breath, and looked at Aphrodite as she slammed the dildo into her divine sex like a samurai committing suicide with his sword, her lower lips parting wide around the thickness as she arched her back. Aphrodite only stopped pushing the thing in when fourteen inches had already settled inside her cunt and clenched down on it, visibly making the thing weave and bounce, sighing with satisfaction as she shuddered through a small orgasm, her sex visibly dripping around the monstrous toy.

There was no word spoken between the two as Aphrodite slid back and sat her ass down the floor with her legs spread wide open, holding Artemis by her hand as she slowly guided the goddess to her knees, before wrapping both her hands around her hips. Artemis wrapped her arms around Aphrodite's head and pulled her forward for a lingering, deep kiss, while sliding her cunt on the huge fake cock, causing it to turn and push around in Aphrodite's pussy between the mortal's thighs. Then she stood up a bit, lining the head of the member up with her lower lips, spreading her legs wide open and then abruptly slamming herself down until their fat pussies met in the middle, bucking her hips as she moaned in pleasure. Sliding her hands down to grab both of Artemis' shapely buttocks, Aphrodite buried her face into the other goddess' heavenly bosom before starting to life her up and down the dildo. The handmaidens looked at them awe and also excitement.

Finally, Aphrodite paused as they both came, squeezing her hands around Artemis' ass roughly as the auburn haired goddess panted and gasped herself back to calm before lowering her hand down and grabbing Aphrodite's by her shoulders, both of them staying fully impaled on the double-cock as she tightened her pussy around it and the pulled back, taking it with her much to Aphrodite's amazement. She then seized Aphrodite's by her hips and spun the love goddess into a classic face down ass up position, and then thrust the dildo back in into her pussy, slamming the rubber sex toy with a resounding smack of hip on ass.

"Take this you slut." Artemis said as she started slamming into Aphrodite. She was able to keep the dildo from moving only for a bit inside her as she fucked the slutty goddess. Her fingers tangled in the golden blonde hair of her while her hips slapped against the perfect round ass of Aphrodite. As Artemis picked up speed, she began to lose her pussy-grip around the dildo and made more of it slip back and forth in her cunt with every thrust she made. Then with a smirk she could see when Aphrodite turned her head around to look at her, Artemis completely lost control of the fake dick and Aphrodite took that opportunity to clamp her pussy around what she had inside her, causing Artemis to impale herself with over twenty inches of rubber cock. It was the final straw for Artemis. Her eyes rolled back as she came and collapsed onto Aphrodite, who was also having her own orgasm, though nowhere near as great as the one Artemis was experiencing. It took them a moment, but Artemis was finally be able to pull back, allowing the dildo to fall on the floor in the puddle of their juices.

"We should continue. Naruto is waiting." She said while kneeling behind Aphrodite, who sat up and turned around "I have an idea."

"Told ya sex clear our mind." The love goddess slurred seductively and kissed Artemis.

 _Line Break_

Having finished with Opala and the others, Naruto was currently taking a break and watching a commercial video of Aphrodite wearing a set of bikini on a tablet when suddenly he heard the sound of a door being kicked open and then something swished through the air. Faster than the eyes could follow, Naruto shot up and grabbed it before it could reach him. It was an arrow with a pink heart for the arrowhead.

However, before he could look at the one who shot it at him, another arrow flew at him and this one was shot with extreme accuracy and power. Naruto could not react in time, and the pink arrowhead impaled into his shoulder. However, the shinobi felt no pain, and he could feel a familiar feeling spreading through his entire body, causing his cock to lurch and fire a massive load into the air.

"Monster, your lustful tyranny ends today."

It was at that moment Naruto saw the ones who shot those two arrows at him, and he could feel his cock throbbing madly.

Artemis was the first he had taken noticed, and at the moment, she was wearing an extremely skimpy version of a huntress outfit. Her top being a silver breastplate with gold pattern that did very little to contain her huge breasts. It had a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a generous amount of her lower breasts, and her entire stomach. Meanwhile, her waist was circled by a mini skirt that barely went down to cover her naked pussy, leaving her whole ass completely expose. She finished her outfit with silver heel boots, matching color stockings and arm length gloves, with a quiver of arrows on her back and a bow in her hand that looked more like a toy than an actual weapon.

Aphrodite, who stood behind Artemis with the same type of bow and arrows, was wearing a set of armor was even more revealing that what Artemis had at the moment. Her outfit elegantly covered most of her arms and legs, but left her generous cleavage and perky ass completely exposed. The top was a little more than two nipple-plates that cupped only her pink areolas and nipples, while the lower garment, an armored thong, was only enough to cover her pussy slit, with several metal parts that formed a perfect shape around her hips and butts.

"Sister, look at the women around him, the poor girls he had raped." Artemis continued declaring dramatically as Naruto yanked the arrow out of his shoulder. There was no wound, and its effects also didn't decrease in the slightest. "Let us put an end to you tyranny, and save this land from your evil grasp." Artemis said and then pulled the string of her bow back and fired another arrow at him at the same speed and power she had done before. It was somewhat ridiculous because she did it with a toy bow. Still, Naruto was fully prepared this time and caught it with his hand, but before he could do anything, the blond saw something protruding from his forehead, and raised his eyebrow a bit when he realized what it was.

"Should have seen that coming…" Naruto muttered in surprise as he pulled the arrow out of his head. Did Artemis hide the second arrow in the shadow of the one he had caught?

"Sister, he didn't die even when you shot him through his head." It was Aphrodite turn to speak "What should we do now?"

"We try. He can only take so many wounds before he dies." With that, the two started firing at him, but Naruto didn't let them. Licking his lips, the blond shot up from the bed and lunged at them, his hands hitting the flying projectiles out of his way. Artemis gracefully jumped to the side, twisting her body around on midair so she could fire an arrow at his dick, penetrating right through his cum slit. Naruto groaned and fell on his knees, cumming a massive load of semen onto the floor as his cock throbbed and lurched violently in his hands "It bleeds! See sister? We can kill it." Artemis declared while holding her bow above her head. Naruto growled and looked at the two as he pulled the arrow out of his cock, standing up and baring his teeth at them.

"I think he's angry." Aphrodite said and fired an arrow poorly at him. Naruto grabbed it and snapped it in two with his hands.

"You will have to try better than that, little hunter." Naruto said with a small smirk.

"Do not fear. Keep your distain and continue to attack him from the rear." With that, the two parted away and continued to shoot at Naruto, who only had to care about Artemis because he could catch Aphrodite's arrows with his eyes being blindfolded. He also ran around and tried to catch them, but Artemis was simply too fast for him to catch. She also prevented Naruto from getting his hands on Aphrodite by shooting at all the right places at the right times from the sides.

After a moment, Aphrodite finally ran out of arrows while Artemis only had one left in her hand. Aphrodite decided to ask her 'sister' with a fake worried expression on her face "Sister, I have run out…" However, Naruto used that opportunity to get behind Aphrodite and grabbed her, wrapping one muscular arm around her neck while his free hand casually groping her boobs, his cock protruding onward from between her thighs.

Artemis raised her bow and exclaimed "Foul beast, release her or else!"

"Your arrows have proven to be useless against me, what make you think another one will make a difference?" Naruto asked and removed Aphrodite's nipple plates, freeing her perky nipples for him to play with. Aphrodite immediately smashed her thighs around his cock and started grinding it from side to side, earing some throaty moan from 'the beast' that stood behind her "What are you going to do now, little huntress?" He said, and started molesting Aphrodite's breasts with his hand. A lustful sigh escaped the blonde lips as Naruto pinched her right nipple and pulled on it, before releasing and allowing the elastic nature of her globes to pull it back to shape.

"Sister, save me." Aphrodite moaned with faked tears, but Naruto quickly shut her up by forcing several fingers into her mouth. Aphrodite moaned and started to suck them like she was sucking cocks.

"Stop, please don't hurt her." Artemis said as she reached her hand out.

"If you do not wish to see her in such pain, then come kneel before me and suck my cock." His cock pulsed between Aphrodite's thighs as he said that, a massive stream of pre-cum dribbling from the big knob at the top onto the floor. Artemis appeared to have no other choice, and did what she was told, kneeling down before them and placing her hands on Aphrodite's thighs to suck his cock into her mouth. She didn't try to go slow, having improved a lot since the first time she took his cock down her throat, and started bobbing her head on his length. She took him down her throat until her face was pressed against Aphrodite's thighs, staying there for a moment with her tongue licking him all over before pulling back and sucking as hard as she could, causing Naruto to spurt several huge loads of pre-cum. Removing his hand from Aphrodite's mouth, Naruto quickly replaced it with his tongue. Aphrodite moaned as Naruto groped at her mountainous melons, pale flesh spilling out between his fingers while their tongues were overlapping. Without looking, the goddess then reached her hands down to grab Artemis' by her head, and slammed her face down their lover's cock. Feeling Naruto's manhood expand rapidly in her mouth, Artemis sucked harder and allowed Aphrodite to freely guide her head on his cock. With a grunt, Naruto flung his head back and squeezed Aphrodite's tits hard as his cum travelled through his cock and exploded into Artemis. The first shot filled her mouth to maximum capacity, causing her cheeks to puff out from the amount of raw semen. Artemis could barely swallow a fourth of the amount down before the next shot came causing sperm to spray out from between her lips, but in the end she managed to keep it in and kept gulping down his cum until she couldn't take anymore and pulled back, quickly standing up and capturing her lips with her cum filled mouth. The goddesses casually made out with semen running down the corner of their lips to their chin, dripping down the pale flesh of their breasts, before they pulled back and swallowed their respective share of his seeds as Naruto stepped back and stood watching them from the side.

"Slutty huntresses, you girls need to be punished." He said and grabbed them by their hips, throwing both women over his shoulder, making them squeal and giggle as he carried them across the room with his hands groping their buttocks. He tossed them onto the bed, making them gasp and he smirked and crawled after them like a beast stalking its prey.

"Oh my… it seems it's our bodies he's after now." Aphrodite moaned, her huge tits heaving as she panted with desire.

"It appears that we have no choice but to serve him from now on!" Artemis said and reached her hands around to remove her breastplate, freeing her massive breasts and allowing them to bounce free. Naruto could feel his mouth water as he looked at them, and wasted no time to attack those beautiful orbs, his tongue sucking greedily at her nipples. She then lied down as Naruto fell on top of her and was between her legs, keeping them wide apart for him while his hard dick prepared to stab into her divine pussy, feeling no need to strip her from her skirt and the rest of her outfit. With the dark gleam in his eye, Naruto penetrated her and Artemis' world exploded blissfully. His massive dick pistoned in and out of her hot and tight hole as he started humping her, his face still buried in her melons. Artemis moaned and panted heavily with her tongue hanging to the side of her mouth as Naruto fucked her womb and rode her through her orgasms as she came repeatedly around his cock with every thrust he made.

His grip on her breasts tightened and started fucking up into her womb in earnest. Artemis could only hold on for dear life as his hips became a blur, her pussy tightening around him. Breaking away from her bosom, Naruto looked at Artemis in the eyes while he fucked her, before shooting his head forward and brought his mouth down onto hers as Artemis wrapped her arms around his head to keep him from breaking away. As Naruto kissed the continuously cumming huntress, he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of her massive tits rubbing against his chest while she experienced a series of nonstop orgasms

The pressure building up in his balls soon became too much for him to handle. Overwhelmed by pleasure, Naruto's body twitched, his mouth ending up on the corner of her lips, and with a loud grunt, Naruto started to hose down Artemis' womb with cum, making her scream her brain out as his hot seeds flooded her inside. As she had one of her best orgasms yet, Naruto continued to fuck his load into his lover, having picked up an even greater speed than before. Soon, Artemis' belly started swelling up, poking against his abs from the large amount of cum being pumped into her, and it didn't take it long for him to make her look a couple months pregnant.

Finally, Naruto stopped pumping his semen into Artemis and leaned forward again to plant a kiss on the fucked stupid girl's mouth before pulling out, his cock dripping with a mixture of her pussy juices and his load while throbbing angrily.

"My turn?" Aphrodite asked and quickly removed her armored thong as Naruto turned to her and stood up on his feet. Aphrodite reached her arms out and allowed her lover to pick her up and then lift her into the air. Turning around, Aphrodite then found her legs being lifted, folded up against her torso by his strong hands. With that, Naruto lifted her against his chest, and then dropped her down on his cock, impaling her ass with seventeen inches of rock hard meat. Aphrodite's eyelids fluttered and then she screamed out in pleasure as she squirted her juice all over the place while Naruto casually bounced her on his cock, using her as a jackoff sleeve. Naruto growled and squeezed her thighs as he fucked her incredibly tight asshole on his cock.

Then suddenly, he dropped her thighs, and with nothing to support her body, Aphrodite fell down helplessly, but her feet couldn't touch the bed as she was hanged on massive pole, which was ball deep in her ass. Naruto smirked evilly as he watched her struggling and trying to grab onto something, but of course, he didn't let her and started to thrust his hip, his hips slapping her ass and pushing her up a bit into the air before allowing gravity to pull her back down his cock, leaning his body back so that she wouldn't have the chance to fall off his dick. Naruto folded both hands behind his head and laughed as he fucked Aphrodite like this for over an hour, his cock mercilessly penetrating her bowel from below. After that, it didn't take it long for him to find his blissful release, and came a HUGE load inside Aphrodite's ass.

"Ugh." Aphrodite immediately covered her mouth with both hands and made a nasty gurgling sound with her throat, trying to hold it in but was unable to. Within minutes, her stomach had begun to bulge until she looked as though she was nine months pregnant with twin. At that point when her magic could no longer keep up with Naruto, her stomach couldn't hold it in anymore and she had to release it somehow.

Artemis and several handmaidens watched on in awe as Aphrodite cried out and vomited a massive load of semen from her mouth, splattering all over her breasts before throwing her head back and shooting a thick and gooey fountain into the air with the same speed and power Naruto was emptying his load inside her from her throat. Some of his cum even shot out from Aphrodite's nostrils, making her eyes roll back into her skull and her arms fall limply to the sides as Naruto continued to fuck his sperm into her ass. If she weren't a goddess, then Naruto's cum would have choked her to death by then.

"What a fucking slut!" Naruto laughed and removed Aphrodite from his cock once he had finished cumming, discarding her onto the puddle of sperm she had created. His body was soaked in his own semen because of Aphrodite, but at the moment he didn't care about it one bit as he turned back to Artemis, who smiled and moved closer to lick the globs of semen from his body. He stood there and smirked as Artemis ran her tongue carefully across the rough surface of his skin while lovingly stroking his cock, waiting for her to get him clean before the real fun could start again.

 _Line Break_

"Fuck…" Aphrodite moaned as she leaned back inside the hot bath she was sharing with her two lovers, having a bath-maiden, a naiad, eating her sensitive cunt under the water while two others kneeled on the floor behind her to wash her breasts with her favorite soap. Artemis was being given the same treatment from the handmaidens, but she had declined the pussy eating part, telling them that there was no need for such. Naruto, meanwhile, was on his feet, and he stood facing away from them on the side, splattering the water around him as he pounded into a handmaiden's pussy from behind, holding her by her neck and elbow. "... That was so fun. We really should do it again soon."

"I told you it would work." Artemis said with a small smirk.

"So it was your idea?" Naruto asked and the auburn haired goddess nodded her head in response "I'm impressed."

"Thank you, dear." Artemis smiled as she leaned back and watched Naruto as he came inside the bath-maiden. "Do you have any plan for the next few days, Naruto? My hunters are currently taking a vacation on a tropical island. It's a reward from my father, so I really don't have anything to do for an entire week."

"I don't think so." Naruto shrugged, making Artemis smile "I know you have your own palace, but why don't you stay here stay here for the time being?"

"I don't see why not." Artemis answered as she looked at Aphrodite, remembering that anyone could see her having sex from the streets "I think you should keep the curtains close for now."

"You don't have to worry about that, one of Naruto's lovers in Elemental Nations is a very skilled illusionist… Is that what Kurenai called?" Naruto nodded. It was close enough and very easy for Artemis to understand. "She can create very powerful illusions that can keep my whole palace from prying eyes, and she's coming soon to stay with us. You don't have to worry about anything while staying here."

"Let's hope her illusions are strong enough to trick gods."

"With my help, they will." Naruto said as he stepped back, removing his throbbing cock from the bath-maiden's well fucked pussy. There were many ways for him to do it, but the easiest would be empowering them with Kyuubi's chakra. It was a project Naruto had been working on with his pet recently and succeeded.

"So they are really coming? They are strong and very skilled, aren't they?" Naruto nodded his head in response to Artemis' question as women started surrounding him, grabbing his cock in their hands and starting to wash his body.

"Yeah, and this Anko girl can make her tongue as long as Naruto's cock… I can't wait to let her tongue fuck me." Aphrodite pointed out excitedly. "You should learn that technique too, Naruto. You have a long tongue, but one as long as you dick is even better."

"Seriously, is that all you care about?" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"It's still a good idea." Naruto pointed out as he grabbed a handmaiden by her boob and squeezed the fleshy orb with his hand. "All three of them have very powerful techniques that I can learn, and I plan on becoming strong as a shinobi. Their techniques will prove more useful than most, but I don't think I can learn much from Kurenai, since I have never had talent for Genjutsu, illusion arts."

"I see."

Artemis nodded her head in understanding, while Aphrodite…

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but that tongue extending technique is a must."

Naruto sighed longingly with a hand on his forehead, but nodded his head anyway. "Fine."

With that, Naruto and his immortal lovers continued to enjoy the comfort the bath-maidens could prove for another twenty minutes or so before leaving the bathroom and making their ways back to the bedchamber. While both he and Aphrodite stayed nude, Artemis had a towel wrapped around her voluptuous figure, but it didn't do much.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Artemis asked, looking at Naruto as she walked out of the bathroom first "I have a few ideas in mind…"

"…but it can wait, can't it?"

The goddess snapped her head around when she heard that beautiful voice and gasped in shock when she saw who it was, sitting on the comfortable sofa in the room facing them and casually sipping the nectar from a cup that had been served to her by Grayfia.

Naruto stepped through the door from behind Artemis and looked at her, an incredibly beautiful and voluptuous woman with silver eyes and long golden hair that zigzagged down her back in an elaborate ladder weave, and milky white skin that shone a faint silver color against her white dress that was opened at her shoulders and cut down to her naval, giving view to her enormously large breasts, which stood firm and inviting on her chest despite the law of gravity and had to be at least a cup larger than Aphrodite's. In addition, she also wore a fair amount of jewelry, with crescent moon shaped earrings and a gold necklace with a crystal in the middle, as well as high heels for foot wears.

However, the most noticeable feature about her was that her face strikingly resembled Artemis's, and could be easily mistaken to be her older sister.

"Wha… you, when did you reform, and how did you get in here?" Aphrodite screeched in shock, pointing her hand at the other blonde haired woman while Artemis stood gasping, unable to muster a single word.

"Grayfia let me in. She couldn't help it when I told her that I knew." She then turned her head to look at Naruto, taking a moment to glance at his impressive hard cock and then turning her silver eyes back to look at him before she began to introduce herself with a smile. "How do you do, Naruto Uzumaki? In case you're wondering I am Leto, the Titaness of Motherhood & Demurity, but you might know me as Artemis' mother."

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 15**_

* * *

 **Yagami's note: Can you believe that I actually wrote this chapter in less than 15 hours? Oh the inspiration, it keeps coming and I can't just help it. I actually wanted to write more as I promised a new goddess, or Titaness in this case, but I believed 10k+ words are already more than enough and should satisfy anyone. Hope you all like it and have had a great time reading.**

 **Opala, Osira, Farah and other women that were Hathor's servants at the first part of the chapter are from a game called Legend of Queen Opala. They are recommended by a reviewer who wants to keep his name secret. You can check them out on the internet if you want to know how they look like. They will have more screen times in the future chapter with the rest of Naruto's group of servants.**

 **As always, READ and REVIEW, give me tons of your feedbacks!**

 **I will see you soon in the next chapter, which will mostly feature Artemis' mother, Leto.**

 **Ja ne!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: This story is made of pure imagination of the author's crazy imagination, please don't read if you're not of age, or have problem control your imagination. The author doesn't and will not encourage such things being done by those who mentioned above in real life. I strongly discourage 18- from reading this.**

 **Also for those who are 18 plus, this story contains sexual material not suited for morons that can't tell fantasy from reality. This is a work of imagination like belly bulge, massive dick can release gallon of cum and unholy stamina so don't ask me why I put this warning.**

 **Major crossover with Greek Mythology and the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 **Warning: This chapter is very dark.**

 **The Servant of Love**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Leto, Titaness of Motherhood**

For the first time in a very long time during his stay on Olympus with Aphrodite, Naruto was fully dressed and he was actually pretty nervous at the moment.

The woman, who sat with Artemis in front of him, asking her about her life in the recent years, was her mother, the Titaness Leto. He had learnt about her history in several stories and known that she was a peaceful Titaness, unlike most of her brothers and sisters. However, she was still a mother, a mother of a former eternal virgin goddess who had broken her oath and started fucking around with a man who had multiple lovers, which included a universal famous slut, Aphrodite and, something that Naruto had to admit, wasn't the best boyfriend for a woman like Artemis when considering from a parental point of view.

"He actually did that?" Leto laughed softly while hiding her mouth behind her hand. Artemis was currently telling her mother a story about her immature twin brother Apollo and his silly attempts to seduce a huntress from her Hunt while she wasn't around, which had ended up in disasters because of the other huntresses.

"Yes, and I had no choice but to beat some sense into him and asked father to forbid him from coming anywhere near our camp." Artemis said "Yet he still tried to flirt with her every time he got the chance to."

"Ah, actually, I might have a hand in that." Aphrodite, who sat next to him wearing one of her skimpy dress, spoke up with a smile, causing Artemis to snap her head around to glare at her. "What, that hunter was beautiful, and she only recently joined your group for a few weeks, so I thought there might be some hopes. I did not directly interfere. I only gave Apollo a few tips and lent him some of my equipment to have a higher chance of success, knowing that with your blessings, she was somewhat immune to my powers."

"I should have known." Artemis muttered with a heavy sigh.

"You can spank me for that later." Aphrodite said shamelessly with a seductive smile, leaning a bit to the side to show Artemis her thigh and a portion of her round bubble ass. Leto watched them with an amused smile on her face but she didn't give any comment about it "Anyway, Leto, when did you reform? How did it feel like?"

"It happened earlier this morning. First I was nothing, then I was something and before I knew it I was standing at the place I died. That's all I know." Leto answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you… die?" Naruto asked, deciding to join in their conversation. He knew for a true immortal, death was only temporary. They disappeared when they 'died', and would reform, returning to life some time later. It was probably the reason why Artemis had never mentioned her mother and her death to him.

"Zeus killed me." Leto answered, making Naruto widen his eyes in surprise. He then looked at Artemis, and saw her lips thinning into a line. "Not directly of course. I was killed by monsters led by Lycaon, Artemis' arch nemesis two thousand years ago. I was very weak at the time, because I was the Titaness of Motherhood, and yet Zeus did not let me come visit my children after they became Olympians, because I was a Titaness, enemy of Olympus. While mortals still worshiped me for what I stood for, it's what I wanted and what I desired that truly matter at the time. I was torn to pieces and died before Apollo and Artemis could reach me." She explained and Naruto glanced at Artemis, seeing her lips thinning into a line. She probably blamed herself for what had happened to her mother.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Please don't be, while it's indeed a painful experience to be eaten alive by those werewolves, I knew I would return sooner or later." Leto shook her head.

Aphrodite explained "Immortals who are peaceful by nature usually take it longer than usual to reform, and in Leto's case, it'd been two thousand years since the day she fell." Naruto nodded his head in understanding. It really surprised him that Leto would take such a long time to return from her death. Monsters would take only a few months or years to return, while gods and goddesses would take no less than a few decades. It was actually depend on how powerful they were, from what Aphrodite had told him. To be gone for two thousand years… Leto had a lot to catch up to. "So, how do you know about us?" Aphrodite asked while waving her hand around. It was obvious the goddess of love was talking about their relationships.

"Oh, when I reformed, Hestia came to see me." Leto answered with a smile. Artemis rolled her eyes and mouthed the word 'obviously'. "My first questions for her were about my children, and Hestia was kind enough to give me quick summaries of their life. Though, I couldn't help but feel that she left some important details out while telling me about my beloved baby girl, so I demanded her to tell me everything and swore on the Styx that everything she told me was the truth." She then looked at her daughter and continued with an amused smile "I was shocked to learn that my daughter has fallen in love with a young man, who is sleeping around with several other goddesses and women. Love is really that amazing, huh?" Artemis' cheeks reddened and she was forced to turn away with a pout.

"You bet it is." Aphrodite beamed happily.

"So are you okay with me dating your daughter?" Naruto asked carefully.

"To tell you the truth, I have grown pass those days when my daughter would turn any man who approached her into an animal and then let it run away so that she could run it down and skin it to make a new chair for me to sit on." Aphrodite laughed while Artemis looked at her mother in embarrassment "To tell you the truth, all that I care about is her happiness, and if she is happy being with you, then yes, I am perfectly okay with it and will support you two till the end."

"Thank you so much." Naruto said gratefully and lowered his head a bit as Artemis looked at her mother and smiled. The smile that she had, she truly reminded him of his mother, but that was expectable because her domain was motherhood, and his mother was the best mother in the world (no question about that) "So, what do you plan to do for the time being, Le…"

"You can call me mother, you know."

"E-eh… mother!?" Artemis exclaimed in shock as she stood up, her face matched the color of her hair.

Leto faked a small gasp, but she had a teasing smile on her face as she turned to her daughter "Oh my, did I say something wrong? Is it too soon to ask my soon to be son in law to start calling me mother now? Don't tell me you're embarrassed. What happened to the big bad Artemis who slays monsters and hunts men for entertainment?"

"I…" Artemis tried to find word, and then she looked at Naruto, trying to find some support from him.

However, the immortal shinobi decided to disappoint her, and spoke up with a genuine smile "Very well then, mother," Both Leto and Aphrodite broke out in laughter at the face Artemis was making before throwing herself down the longue with her arms crossing and an adorable pout on her face, finally giving up. "What do you plan to do for the time being? You're still two thousand years behind us. I am sure you will want to catch up somehow."

"I'm actually planning to ask Aphrodite to let me stay here for the time being." She said, looking at the goddess of love, who widened her eyes in surprise. "As you have already known, Zeus forbid me to come anywhere near Olympus to visit my children. He knows they love me, and fears that one day I will use that attraction to turn them against him." Leto said, shaking her head in disappointment "As much as I want to beat some sense into him, I can't. He is too powerful for me to do anything harsh, and he is also the King. He has all the authority around here."

"He has no right to treat you like that, mother." Artemis stated strongly as she stood up and made her way to the door "I will go talk to him."

"Don't Artemis, doing that will only let him know that I have returned. I want to lay low for the time being, and spend some time with you." She said, grabbing Artemis by her hand. Artemis bit her lips as she looked at her mother, before she turned back and sat down.

"Well then, I would be a crime preventing a mother from being with her child, would it? Of course, you can stay Leto." Aphrodite nodded her head with a smile before leaning back and continuing "However, what will I have in return?"

"Aphrodite, you…"

"Shut it love, let me talk to your mommy." The love goddess quickly smirked at Artemis before turning back to look at Leto.

"I can take care of your children." The Titaness pointed out with a smile.

From what he had learnt from stories about Leto, she was the world's first babysitter, and in the past, she was very popular with all the Titans since she would help babysit their children. She was the best anyone could hope for.

Aphrodite then sat straight up, her tongue became seductive as she placed her hand on Naruto's thighs "I know you can, and I expect you to… however, I am not talking about that. You see, I am thinking about something a bit more… intimating. I want you to have sex with Naruto and be his woman."

"You can't be serious." Artemis said, having figured out what was that Aphrodite truly wanted. However, for some reasons, she wasn't as upset as she thought she should have, probably because she had gotten so used to seeing him with other women by then, that she didn't give much thought about it, even if it was her own mother.

"I am, love." Aphrodite gave the auburn haired goddess a playful wink before continuing "You see, every woman who lives in this palace is his lover, to fuck and to breed. Because you are going to start living here from now on, you will have no choice but to become one. You can try to resist, but the longer you stay the hornier the magic inside my palace will make you feel. The only reason you haven't felt it yet, is because you're a Titaness."

"I see." Leto nodded her head in understanding and then said without a pause. "Okay then, I will do it. I am starting to feel it anyway." She looked at Naruto, smiling a bit and while he said nothing, he couldn't stop himself from smirking, and for the first time during the entire conversation, his eyes trailed down to her cleavage and blatantly stared at her massive breasts, inwardly drooling at the inviting sight of her sinful body.

"Can't resist the temptation, can you?" Aphrodite giggled excitedly and kissed Naruto on the cheek before she stood up and walked around to sit down beside Artemis "You know what? I think you can start right now. Have fun, you two." The goddess of the Hunt wanted to voice out her opinions, but Aphrodite stopped her by placing her mouth over hers, shutting her up by shoving her tongue down Artemis' throat and reaching her hand up to fondle her breast. Artemis tried to fight back, but was unable to and soon melted into the kiss. Her eyes, which had been looking at her mother, who was smiling at Naruto the entire time, rolled back as she instinctively wrapped her arms around Aphrodite's neck to deepen the kiss.

"Very well then." Leto said as she stood up and walked toward Naruto before straddling him, sitting on his laps. "I wonder how much sex has changed while I was gone." She said as he put his hands on her thighs and squeezed, his fingers shrinking into her supple flesh. Naruto then traced his hands up, his fingers sliding across the smooth surface of her flawless skin, taking her dress with them. Leto raised her arms and helped him as Naruto lifted her sundress above her head and removed it from her body, smirking as his eyes were then glued to her beautiful melon tits.

"Let me show you." With that, the blond lowered his hands down and placed them on her tits, squeezing and admiring from the corner of his eye as her flesh spilled out between his fingers. They were incredibly soft, easily one of the best pair of tits he had ever held in his hands. He fondled and groped her to his heart's content. Naruto squeezed her stiff nipples hard, causing Leto to moan and arch her back toward him in pleasure, before rolling them with his fingers and then using them to pull her breasts as far as it would allow and letting them snap back to shape.

"Do you like them?" Leto asked "My breasts are the largest among the Titanesses." Naruto did not answer her. Instead, he grabbed her right breast roughly, his fingers disappearing into her flesh, and brought her nipple to his lips. Leto moaned as she started lactating into Naruto's mouth as he drank greedily from her breasts. Her milk was sweet, and felt really good on his tongue. "Oh my, this is something new?" She said and watched Naruto as he continued to suck her breasts while clear stripping of milk dripping down his chin from the corner of his mouth. "Ah…" Leto's moan got even louder when Naruto switched to her other nipple, hot milk gushing into his mouth as soon as he had lips wrapped around them and started sucking. He hadn't had dinner yet, so he drank until he was full.

"Delicious." Naruto said, and turned them around, mashing his face into her heavenly bosom before placing Leto on the sofa so he could stand up. The Titaness watched as Naruto removed his shirt and gripped his pants to tear it open before throwing it away, revealing to her his semi hard cock, jutting toward her face. It had to be at least a foot in length and already thicker than her forearm, the bulbous head was an intense shade of purple, being flushed with blood. He smirked at the dumbfounded look on Leto's beautiful face as she stared at his powerful tools, from the tip of his cock to his hanging scrotum. She had had a very good look at his hard cock when he emerged from the bathroom with her daughter. It was simply an abomination monster that struck excitement, arousal and fear in her.

"Suck it…"

Leto widened her eyes and looked at him in surprise "Eh?" She asked, and Naruto grabbed her hands to place them around his manhood, her fingers could barely meet around it. The blond then started to pump his hips, causing his cock to move between Leto's fingers and rubbed against her luscious lips, smearing his pre-cum all over it. He couldn't wait to see them wrap around his cock. "Do I really have to?" She used her tongue to lick her lips, getting a taste from his semen and took a second to stare at his cock as it bent downward at the middle due to its weight with her hands sliding down around the base.

"Your daughter choked the whole thing down her throat the day I had sex with her, so I have a lot of expectation, and don't forget to use your tongue." Naruto put a hand on his hip and said, making Leto to look up at him unsurely before making up her mind. Leto then leaned her body forward and took the head into her widely open mouth. A moan escaped Naruto's lips as he watched Leto sucking on his head, her tongue working sloppily around his glans. Naruto believed he would have to ask Aphrodite to teach her to properly perform fetallio on him later on.

"Here, let me help you." saying that, Naruto put a hand on her head and started pushing more of his length into her mouth. Leto closed her eyes and relaxed her mouth as much as she could as she felt his thick shaft slowly enter her throat, gagging a bit around the first three inches. It went on for several seconds, but felt like hours to Leto. Eventually, her nose was pressed at his pelvis, and looked up to see an amused expression on his face.

"I'm impressed. You show promised for a first timer. Soon, you will be able to do it on your own." The blond smirked and much to her surprise, his cock wasn't even fully hard inside her throat. It had gotten a lot bigger, but still nowhere near as big as before. Slowly, Naruto pulled his cock out of her constricting throat, watching as every inch of his manhood was coated in her drool and throat slime that started to drip down her massive tits, until the head was resting on her tongue, allowing her to once again worshipped him with the inside of her mouth and tongue. Savoring the pleasant sensation for a moment, Naruto then slammed his hips forward, sending his cock back down her throat, and made her gag violently around him. Thick meaty slap filled the room as his pelvis smashed into her face and his balls clapped against her chin, and soon followed by the lewd sounds of his grunts and Leto's throat squeezing and contracting around his massive girth. He could feel his cock harden inside her, bulging out her neck.

"We won't be able to get anywhere like this." Naruto mused wisely and pulled his cock out of Leto's mouth with a wet pop, allowing the Titaness to take a deep breath. "Artemis, dear, why don't you come over here and show your mother how to get it done?" He spoke up without turning around, and Artemis, whose shirt had been removed by Aphrodite, immediately answered his call, kneeling down beside her lover with a loving smile on her face as she stroked his thigh.

"Watch and learn, mother. This is how you do it." Artemis said with a smile as Naruto turned to her and grabbed her head with both hands. Looking at her lover, Artemis licked her moisten lips, and kissed the swollen glans of his impressive manhood passionately, her tongue shamelessly swirling around the head before she leaned back and opened her mouth as wide as she could, with her tongue hanging out. He rubbed his cock on her face and her tongue, from the base to the tip and then tilted her head back to put the swollen head of his penis on her tongue before plunging in and slamming her face toward his penis, cramming his entire length down her throat. Hissing with pleasure, Naruto removed his hands from her head, and allowed Artemis to take over, which she did enthusiastically without even needing to use her hands. Leto could only sit there and watch on in shock and awe as her daughter viciously slammed her face on his cock, casually taking his entire length in and out of her mouth and throat without any problem, her saliva squirting and bubbling from under her stretched out lips to dribble down all over his swinging balls. As she deep throated him expertly, tears rolled down her reddened cheeks, and the walls of her gullet clung tightly and vibrated around his massive pole as she moaned, massaging the veiny surface of it. Her beautiful silver eyes shone with lust and adoration for the man who stood before her. She eagerly swallowed his pre cum, hollowing her cheeks and drooling all over him.

"You see? That's your daughter right there." Aphrodite said with a smile as she leaned back in her chair with a glass of wine in one hand and the other fingering her pink snatch. Leto said nothing and continued to watch on for several more minutes before Naruto suddenly pulled out, inhaling deeply as Artemis moaned in disappointment.

"Okay Artemis, I guess that's enough demonstration." Saying that, Naruto tapped her head, and Artemis obediently removed herself from his cock, giving him another big wet kiss before leaning back. Naruto turned back to her mother, and made his way toward her, blocking her entire vision with his big fat cock. She looked up at him, and saw him smirking down at her. It was truly a monster cock. "Do you see? That's how a woman handles a cock, my cock, and she's not even the best cock sucker around here." He said, thinking at Hestia and her talented mouth before continue "Now, because you won't be able to make me cum with your sloppy blowjob, let's move onto something that I can work on my own too." With that, he climbed onto the longue and mounted her, positioning himself on her stomach before grabbing a handful of Leto's enormous breasts. He kneaded and squeezed the soft flesh before pinching her painfully hard nipples, earning him a deep groan from the immortal woman. Naruto then swung his hips and slapped her breast with his big fat cock, watching it ripple from the force before teasing her nipples with his glans, smearing his pre-cum all over it. "Now, why don't you be a dear and slap those lovely breasts of yours around my cock?" He said after taking his hands back and placing his cock between her tits.

"Like this?" Leto asked, and grabbed her tits with both hands, squeezing them around his prick. "So they can be used for such lewd acts nowadays. I thought they're only meant to help nourish children!" The blond looked at her in amusement. She was the Titaness of Motherhood, alright?

With that, Naruto put his hands on Leto's shoulders and started moving his hips on his own, fucking her breasts at a slow and steady pace. Leto could only sit there and keep her breasts around his cock as she watched him work, rearing all the way back until only the head of his cock remained above her cleavage before punching his entire length forward, smashing his pelvis against the bottom of her boobs with meaty slaps. Naruto continued to fuck Leto's tits like that for over twenty minutes, loving the sensuous feeling of her marshmallowy globes around his prick before eventually he felt his balls tighten up for an explosive release. With a throaty groan, he came, blasting a massive load onto Leto's face, forcing her to close her eyes to prevent his cum from hitting there as her head was knocked back a bit by the force behind his ejaculation. Leto had never seen so much cum in her life, as his first load lasted over a minute before it was quickly followed by an equally massive second load. After Leto's face had been covered by a thick mask of jizz, Naruto pulled back and started unloading onto her breasts, a single load was more than enough for him to cake them in his semen. By the time his orgasm had ended, Leto was a complete mess, her entire front body were completely soaked in his cum. Naruto smirked, and thrust his cock into Leto's mouth when she opened it to gap for breath, his semen stimulating her body like natural aphrodisiac. Behind him, Aphrodite used her magic and almost immediately Leto was completely clean, ready for him to move onto the main course.

"Turn around." Naruto said as he stroked his cock openly in his hand "It's time for the real fun to start." Nodding her head dumbly, Leto did what he wished and turned around, presenting her ass to him with her arms resting and gripping the backrest of the longue tightly, waiting for the penetration to come. Naruto smirked as he stared at her naked ass, while it was not as eye catching as her breasts it was still a sight to behold, as her buttocks were round and perfectly shaped for a pounding. Naruto put one foot on the longue, and groped her ass cheeks, kneading them roughly with his hands. Grabbing her wide hips, Naruto then positioned the tip of his cock at her pussy, parting her labia with his swollen head, before plunging a whole foot of his cock into her wet tunnel, her inner walls contracting on the thick pole of flesh. Leto bit her bottom lips as she came, her eyes rolling back as she squirted her juice all over his cock. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she turned her head around and saw that there was still so much of his cock outside, and yet she already felt like being split in half.

"How do you like that?" Naruto asked as he leaned his body a bit forward and grabbed Leto by the back her head, gripping a fistful of her blonde hair before pulling her back, forcing her to arch her back "Hera told me Zeus' penis is tiny compare to mine, so prepare yourself, I am going to permanently reshape your pussy." Leto's eyes widened. Hera was with him too? Hera actually cheated on her husband for her daughter's boyfriend? Hestia didn't mention that to her.

With that said, Naruto slammed into her womb, crashing into her fat ass as she penetrated her cervix. Leto's eyes rolled so far back into her skull she couldn't see anything, but she didn't care because she had just had the best orgasm in her entire immortal life. Naruto did not waste any time fucking his new slut. He humped into her, grunting and smirking as his hips repeatedly slammed into her butt, her moans and orgasm matched with his pounding thrusts. Still having a firm grip on her body, Naruto then suddenly pulled his hips back, and then slammed forward with his godly strength, slamming his entire length into her pussy, smashing against the back of her womb with so much force a small shockwave was created before he started to fuck her so hard her boobs bounced and smashed into her face.

"Heh, nice pussy." Naruto commented as he smirked, his face didn't even show any acknowledgement to the pleasure he was experiencing, as if it was something completely normal to him. He then turned her head around and leaned forward to capture her lips. She kissed him back, but immediately realized what they were doing wasn't kissing. He was basically raping her mouth with his tongue. She couldn't keep up with him at all, and was forced to retreat as he shoved his tongue into her mouth, wrapping it around her tongue while forcing her to gulp down his saliva. "Heh, not bad." Naruto said after pulling back, leaving her tongue hanging outside of her mouth as he continued to plunge his cock into her tight snatch. Smirking, the blond started to pick up the pack, power hammering into the Titaness with his hips seemingly becoming a blur. His attention was then switched to her bouncing boobs, and couldn't stop help but fill his hand with one of them and use it as handhold.

For over an hour, Naruto fucked Leto like this, introducing her to various positions that hadn't been known in the past, but didn't think that she was able to notice. At one point the longue collapsed, broke in half under his strength, but the blond didn't even flinch and casually carried Leto to the bed to continue the fun, Aphrodite and Artemis having some lesbian fun next to them. As he continued to fuck her doggy style, Naruto couldn't help but notice her asshole and smirked as he casually plunged his thumb into it, actually having some trouble getting it in. without further ado, the blond pulled his cock out and got into a squat above her, his cock poking against her puckered asshole. Leto's face snapped up in shock, but she couldn't do anything because Naruto had already pressed forward and slammed his cock into her incredibly tight anus, but patiently working inch after inch into her backdoor until his pelvis yet again met her ass, not bother by her screaming and resistance in the slightest.

Having a second to widen his stance, Naruto then proceeded to fuck her tight ass with reckless abandon. Despite the pain from having her ass stretched out some much, It didn't take it long for Leto to start feeling an immense amount of pleasure as Naruto introduced her to a whole new type of sex, causing her to assume the look of a thoroughly fucked stupid slut. Her tongue hanging out for who knew how many times had it been since that day and her eyes rolled back completely. Reaching forward, Naruto gathered her beautiful blonde hair in one hand and pulled on them, using them as a leash to fuck deeper into her. Keeping up his furious pace for over twenty minutes, the pleasure eventually became too much for him to keep it in, and without wasting a second, Naruto buried as deeply as he could down her tight ass and came into Artemis' mother, causing her stomach to bloat out from the sheer volume of it.

Before she could meet the same fate as Aphrodite earlier that day, knowing that she wouldn't be able to handle it, he pulled out and slammed into her cunt, continuing to unload his semen into her womb instead. It took him over fifteen minutes to finish and he only pulled out when he was sure that there was nothing left. As she was a Titan, she would be able to recover even faster than non-sexual goddess like Artemis, but still he decided to let her rest for the time being after seeing what was going on behind him. Smirking, Naruto looked down at the beautiful silky golden hair that he still had in his hand, then at his cum-covered dick and wrapped the strands around his thick shaft before beginning to wipe his manhood clean, groaning at the feeling.

Artemis and Aphrodite were having a sex fight for dominance, and the moon goddess was winning, as while Aphrodite had superior strength, Artemis was much faster and had better techniques. At the moment, Artemis had Aphrodite pinned down on her face and tits as she laid on top of her with her pussy positioning at the back of the other goddess' head and kept her legs spread wide open to lick her tiny butthole while ramming her fingers into her pussy, smirking victoriously keeping her immobilized. Aphrodite halfheartedly struggled, and she had an orgasm as Artemis successfully put another finger into her fold.

"Having fun?" Artemis looked up and saw her lover kneeling in front of her. He reached out, putting a hand on her head, fingers running through her auburn hair and shoved every inch of his thick cock into her widely open mouth and down her throat. The moon goddess automatically worked her mouth around his cock, throat contracting on his dick, forming a massive bulge on her neck. She moaned, making a wet and naughty sound as he moved his hips, his powerful manhood plowing a line all the way down to her belly and being coated in her throat-slime. Satisfied, he pulled out, his prick glistening with spit.

"Now, put it in here, Naruto." Artemis said and spread Aphrodite's ass cheeks wide apart, showing him her puckered butthole "It's warm and cozy inside." Naruto smirked as he teased Aphrodite's rosebud with the tip of his cock, before reaching forward and placing his hand on Artemis's back around her waist. Standing on one knee, Naruto then plunged deep into the goddess of love's ass, as Artemis slapped her buttocks around his cock and started to move his hips. He had sex with both Aphrodite and Artemis for the next several hours without stopping, cumming more semen inside them than he had ever done to any woman, and only called it a day and took a break at dawn, having stayed up all night long.

 _Line Break_

"Mistress Aphrodite, Lady Artemis… Allow me to introduce to you, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi and Mei Terumi." Kyuubi said with a hand gesturing toward the women who were standing a bit behind her and looking at the two goddesses before them with wide eyes, mouth agape. They were so many beautiful and attractive topless women around them, some of them were dancing on the stripper poles around the room, but it was the goddesses who actually made the three women feel so little, so shamefully embarrassed for they were lucky enough to stand in their presences, as if they were mere dirt beneath two beautiful roses. It was hard for them to believe that Naruto, or any man in that matter, could have a relationship with them. Both Artemis and Aphrodite were dressed for the occasion instead of staying naked, but while Artemis's silver shirt and a pair of cut off jean shorts were decent, Aphrodite was particularly naked as she was only wearing a near transparent sundress that was similar to the toga Leto had worn yesterday. It was opened widely at her shoulders, both front and back, and went down to her naval, leaving most of her massive breasts out in the display.

"So, which one of you is Anko?" Aphrodite asked as she leaned on the back of her hand while looking at them.

"I… am." Anko raised her hand and said.

"Is it true that you can make your tongue really, really long?" The goddess of love questioned with a sultry smile. It didn't take it long for the three female Kunoichi to understand what she was implying.

"Please ignore her, she's always like that." Artemis said as she stood up and came to greet the three "My name is Artemis. I am the Greek Goddess of the hunt, the moon, chastity, childbirth, wild animals, and the wilderness. It's a pleasure to finally meet you all."

"The moon? You mean the actual moon on the sky?" Kurenai asked, and Artemis nodded her head before telling her it was her chariot, much to amazement "What about Tsukuyomi?"

"Indeed she shares the same domains as Artemis, but she's a Shinto Goddess from your world." Aphrodite explained "Every Pantheon has a world to keep an eye on and to watch over. Greek Gods is Earth, while Tsukuyomi and the others Shinto gods and goddess is Elemental Nations." The goddess of love said before continuing "By the way, I am Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, Beauty, Lust, Sexual Desire and Pleasure. I am also the owner of this palace." She then looked the side and smiled when she saw the door leading to her bathroom opening "Oh, there's the man of the hour."

The trio of Kunoichi gasped, because making his way out the bathroom with two voluptuous women fighting over the chance to clean his semi hard cock with a towel while carrying an unconscious girl on his shoulder was none other than a very naked Naruto, but he was very different from the one they had been seeing the past few months. He was incredibly much more handsome, and his body, while lean, was a mass of hard muscles, pulsating with violent and powerful energy. He was also very tall, standing at the height of six foot five. His tremendous penis hung heavily between his thighs, almost reaching down to his knees in its current state, and was as thicker than an arm. The girl on his shoulder had semen flowing out of her holes, but his balls looked to be swollen with much more.

"Naruto?" Kurenai asked in surprise.

"Hm… so you girls are already here. Welcome to Olympus." He said with a nod of his head and walked toward them, leaving the two bath-maiden in disappointment. He then stopped before Kyuubi and gave her a deep wet kiss as a reward for fulfilling his wish, making her squeal and moan out in excitement.

"Y-yeah, but… what happened to you?" It was Anko's turn to ask, gulping nervously as she looked at his cock.

"I gave him my blessings." Aphrodite spoke up with a smile as Kyuubi got on her knees and showed her love to his cock "It turned him into the embodiment of my personal ideal of a perfect sex partner. His clones, unfortunately, does not have these blessings, because they're created by something from your world, chakra, so unless I bless them separately, they will remain the same clones of the same man you know, physically and sexuality."

"I… I see…" Mei said somewhat nervously as she looked at his muscular body.

"Don't stare so much, you'll have your chance with him later on, but you'll die if you have sex with him now." Aphrodite told them, making their eyes widen in utter shock "I will have to give you girls my blessings to increase your chance of survival, but there's no guarantee that your mind won't lose your mind as you have sex with the current him. See the girl on his shoulder? You will end up like her if you're not careful." Aphrodite chuckled as she gestured her head toward the girl Naruto was carrying.

"Ah, speaking of which…" He said and put the girl down the longue Aphrodite was sitting "Fix her for me. I really like this girl." He ordered with firm authority before walking away "I will leave these three to you, do whatever you want with them but I want to see them on my bed at the end of the day, got it?" He said and then took Kyuubi by her hand, pulling her to her feet before walking away. "Artemis, come with us."

The goddess of the Hunt quickly did what she was told by her boyfriend and followed him to his bed, but not before giving Kurenai and the other two a smile "Good luck. I will see you three later."

"God it… Now then, where do I start with you three?" Aphrodite smiled and stood up, making the trio of Kunoichi look at her somewhat nervously.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 16**

* * *

 ** _Yagami's Note: That's it for the time being! Man I really can't stop writing this story now, can I?_**

 ** _With this chapter, Leto is now officially a new goddess for Naruto's Harem. I hope you have had a great time reading, even though all that Naruto has done with Leto is kinda basic sex, but I don't think anyone can expect much from woman who has been gone for two thousand years._**

 ** _You can vote for the next goddesses and women to appear, don't hesistate to tell me what is it that you want. I'm not really picky with this story :D_**

 ** _As usual, READ and REVIEW! Remember to review! I was kinda hoping I could reach 1k review with the last chapter, but in the end, I couldn't even though it was such a long chapter too._**

 ** _I will see you in the next update._**

 ** _Ja ne!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: This story is made of pure imagination of the author's crazy imagination, please don't read if you're not of age, or have problem control your imagination. The author doesn't and will not encourage such things being done by those who mentioned above in real life. I strongly discourage 18- from reading this.**

 **Also for those who are 18 plus, this story contains sexual material not suited for morons that can't tell fantasy from reality. This is a work of imagination like belly bulge, massive dick can release gallon of cum and unholy stamina so don't ask me why I put this warning.**

 **Major crossover with Greek Mythology and the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 **Warning: This chapter is very dark.**

 **The Servant of Love**

 **Chapter 17**

Naruto smirked as he watched all three kunoichi entering the chamber and climbing on his bed, standing in front of him with their arms wrapping around each other's hip. Kurenai was on the left, Anko on the right, and Mei standing in the middle, wearing nothing but a healthy seen of sweat that made their new, enhanced body glow erotically under the sunlight shining through the windows of the bedchamber. Naruto, also naked, beheld them with satisfaction, his cock jutting upward, diamond-hard and thicker than their arm. All three female Kunoichi had received Aphrodite's blessings, and all three of them had finished their transformations, becoming the sexiest and sluttiest versions of themselves they could ever hope to become. While their training had only started, Aphrodite had given them the green light to have sex with Naruto, to have a taste of the cock that could defy even goddesses.

It had been three days since their arrival on Mount Olympus and it was quite clear they had somewhat gotten used to their new lifestyle at Aphrodite's palace. With shadow clone technique and the enchantments the goddesses had given them, the girls were able to create powerful shadow clones that could last for years, similar to the ones Naruto could create himself to leave in his place in the village, allowing them to live two lives at the same time, as apprentice handmaidens and kunoichi of their respective village.

On the first day at the palace, Aphrodite had given new clothes for them to wear, being a set of loincloths that only covered their most private parts and extended down to their ankles, with the top leaving their breasts bare for all to see. They had come to learn that the higher the ranks of the handmaidens, the less they wore because wearing less clothes would make it quicker for them to strip, as they tended to have more chances to be chosen by their master and mistress, or mistresses since Artemis and Leto had moved in to live with them.

As soon as they had finished changing their clothes, donning the outfits that would magically wear themselves on their bodies upon returning to the palace in the future, Aphrodite had given them the chance to have sex with any of her handmaidens around them. It had been their first test. Kurenai was not into woman, but she had spent enough intimate times with her best friend to know how to please one, so she followed the goddess' wish and chose a handmaiden to have sex with. Mei had never had sex with a woman before, so she had decided to consider it a thrilling new experience. Meanwhile, Anko had underestimate their ability, and handpicked two handmaidens to her assigned bedroom, one of them being a senior member with legendary skills, which she had used to fuck both Anko and her harem sister without mercy. While Kurenai and Mei had left their rooms with smiles on their faces, ready to have more tests from Aphrodite, Anko had had to crawl her way out on all four, desperately trying to escape the woman who had gone rampage on her for more than three hours. It had been Naruto who had come to her rescue, grabbing the woman by her hair and throwing her back into the room when she tried to grab Anko before slamming the door shut behind him with his foot. For several hours, everyone could only hear her cries and lustful screams of pleasure, before everything went silent and Naruto casually opened the door and made his way out, leaving the handmaid4en unconscious on the bed, with his cock as hard as ever.

The second test Aphrodite had given them had been quite simple to understand. All they had to do was to please her, all three of them at the same time. She had even allowed them to use sex toys to do whatever they wanted to her and her body. Kurenai and Anko had approached her with confident, but it hadn't taken that long for them to realize that it was an impossible task. They did everything they could for five hour straight, but it had been Aphrodite who had left then exhausted on her bed without even doing anything. That night, as they used dinner with some of the senior members of Aphrodite's group of handmaidens, they had come to learn that among them, the only ones who could sexually satisfy their mistress were the Graces, minor goddesses of charm and beauty, as well as the goddess' best servants, who had served her the longest since ancient time. When asked about Naruto, how hard it was for them to please him, the handmaidens simply showed them the recorded video of the live broadcast sex competition between Aphrodite and Hathor, Egyptian goddess of love, with Naruto and his clone being their partners.

There were more tests to come, but on Naruto's request, the next morning Aphrodite had blessed with her powers, granting them immortality and enchanted sexual powers. They had passed out, but awaken a few hours later with new bodies, becoming so beautiful and sexy they could hardly believe it. After that, Aphrodite had spent the rest of the day teaching them the basics of being her handmaidens, their duties around the palace and their roles in Naruto's harem.

That morning, they stood in front of him, lining up and presenting themselves to him, the man that they loved and were going to serve for the rest of their eternal life. It was his first decision when he woke up that morning. He wanted to show them the new him, the man he had become, and the new powers he had obtained by claiming several goddesses for himself. Plus, after seeing their new bodies, it's hard for Naruto to not wanting to have a taste of them.

Naruto smirked widened as he watched their sexual bodies moving toward him, putting his hands behind his head as he leaned back on the mountain of plush pillows behind him. His cock was jutting straight up like a spike. The kunoichi all scrambled to straddle him, and it was Mei that managed to swing a hip over him first.

"No fair!" Anko complained, having been bumped to the side by Mei's butt.

"First come, first served… isn't that right?" Kurenai asked with a soft laugh, her hands sliding across his muscular body before reaching across his thigh to squeeze one of his churning, cum-loaded balls as Naruto reached up to Mei's face and caressed her newfound beauty with his hands, rubbing her lips with his thumb before sliding the digit into her mouth, where she began to suck it while holding onto his hands and pressing her breasts around his biceps. At the same time, she began to slide her pussy down and take in his girth, inch by inch. The new wetness, tightness and heat were astounding, and they both moaned. Her needy cunt was gradually speared by the biggest, longest manhood she had ever seen in her life, and the lewd sound of stretching as she slid down the pole was heard by all.

"F-fuck… it's so big!" Mei moaned and Naruto slid his hand down to grab her breasts with both hands and pushed her more upright, forcing more of her body weight onto his cock, her pussy forming a tight, hot seal around his thick shaft as over a foot long cock was speared into her guts, causing her to gasp and cum immediately around his cock. She could feel his cock continue to drilling into her as she came, reshaping her inside and twisting her fuck-tunnel into its shape, while his swollen head pushed against her cervix for a moment before driving past that obstacles and punching into her womb. When her orgasm finally subsided, Mei was sitting on his thighs with every inch of his cock inside her.

"Oh my…" Anko gasped in amazement as Mei cried out blissfully and came again when all that Naruto did was moving his hips, before looking down her smooth midsection to see a subtle cock-shaped bulge running up the middle. It took her a moment for her to calm down, recovering much faster than she could before, and began to bounce up and down on his hips, having gotten used to his size somewhat.

"OH fuck, yes." She moaned, her voice was sweet and sexy. Aphrodite's blessing had done a very good job changing her.

Picking up the pace for a little bit, Mei started riding him, sliding her wet inner channel up and down while having more than a foot of his cock still remaining inside her the entire time, her ass slapping his thighs with lewd and meaty sounds. "Now now, I haven't even started yet." With a smirk on his face, Naruto gripped Mei tightly by her breasts, and began to thrust a little on his own, driving up into her sopping wet cunt. He could literally last forever in her pussy, as nice as it felt around his cock, for she lacked the skills to make him cum on her own. The red head cried out and threw her head back, when Naruto slammed his hips up her ass, knocking the wind out of her lung and caused her to have another mind blowing orgasm.

"Here, take this!" After an hour of slow yet steady pounding, Naruto began to cum inside the busty leader of the Mist as he pulled her down and sealed her mouth with a kiss, one that easily dominated her. Her entire world exploded as she had her best orgasm yet while Naruto repeatedly unloaded several loads of his sperm into her womb, instantly filling it. When she could take no more, she collapsed onto him, her breasts pressing against his broad chest, while her hair was a sweaty, fiery mess. With a watery splattering sound, Jon's cum overflowed the seal her thick pussy lips made on his shaft and bubbled down over his balls and to the covers in a messy, explosive flood.

"Is there anything magical about this thing?" Anko asked while watching Naruto slowly removing Mei from his throbbing penis, using her pussy as a tight sleeve to draw out the last of his orgasm. Mei looked dazed as she crawled to the side and lied down, keeping her thighs pressed together. "There gotta be. Fuck, it's such a huge fucking load!" There was a gurgling sound from within her swollen womb as she rolled onto her back and let loose an enormous amount of creampies from her pussy, covering her asshole and the insides of her buttocks, gathering on the bed in a pudding-like pile.

Naruto smirked arrogantly and rolled over to face Anko, sliding a hand over her waist and cupping one of her perfectly round ass cheeks "Want me to show you?" He sat up, and grabbed Anko's hip, forced down onto the bed, and got on top of her on one knees, holding her upside down with his cock positioning above her head "Open up." He said, and Anko happily obediently did what she was told, allowing Naruto to put the swollen helmet of his penis into her mouth. He reached out and grabbed her boobs, larger and firmer than they had been, before using them as handholds to thrust his cock into her throat, stretching her gullet to the limit. Taking a breath, he slid further inside. Her throat was like a vise grip, hugging his cock as he pressed forward, and it drew a grunt from his lips. His hands gripped her tits tightly as he pushed halfway into her, groping, kneading, squeezing. He kept on pressing forward until all seventeen inches of cock meat were inside her, his balls resting over her eyes and blocking her entire field of vision.

"How was it?" Kurenai asked huskily beside him, reaching one hand out to stroke the huge bulge on Anko's neck, made by Naruto's oversized cock. The blond said nothing at first as he started fucking Anko's throat at a slow and steady pace, hands continuing to play with her impressive tits.

"Not bad, but I have fucked better." Naruto said as he pulled his hips back until only the tip of his cock remained in her mouth. Moving his hands down to her hips and holding them tightly, Naruto began to drive his cock in and out, pulling back several inches and then burying himself balls-deep. His balls slapped and mashed mercilessly against her beautiful face with each thrust. As he fucked her face, Naruto had to admit that Anko was doing a very good job at taking every inch of his long, rock-hard prick deep into her guts, something that she used to be the best at before he met goddesses that were extremely good at sucking dick like Aphrodite or Hestia.

For the next hour Naruto fucked her like that, and just the feeling of his cock sliding back and forth within her throat was enough to make her cum the entire time, moaning and writhing her head from side to side with his cock deep in her mouth. He pounded and pistoned his hips, jackhammering into Anko's talented tight, wet throat. Her drool squirted and bubbled from under her stretched out lips to dampen his cock and dribble down all over his swinging balls as they slapped against her face. Tears rolled down her reddened cheeks as her eyes rolled back, her tongue wrapped limply around his massive girth as the walls of her gullet clung tightly to his massive schlong, massaging the veiny surface of the monster. Shuddering and twitching, Anko came over and over from her master's brutal face-fucking, and the entire time Naruto took great pleasure in watching her squirting her juice all over the bed.

Feeling his balls tighten up for a blissful release, Naruto got himself on his feet, driving down into her mouth from above, spearing her mouth wide open before he started to cum while he was still thrusting, immediately flooding her insides, filling her stomach with a single hose-like blast of semen, then churning up the excess with the following load, his cock spurting while he continued to pound away, sending gouts of hot, thick semen into her body. The force and volume of his ejaculation was too much for her to handle and overwhelm Anko in a second, causing his thick, gooey seeds to back up and overflow up her throat, making her choke while large dollops of jizz shot out from the stretched corners of her mouth before they erupted from her nostrils as well, spilling down her face as Naruto continued to fuck her throat without a care he might drown her in his semen. He stayed like that for several minutes before pulling his cock all the way out, standing over Anko as Kurenai grabbed his lurching cock with both hands and jacked it off for him, allowing the blond to continue pouring his load onto Anko's body, giving her a thick cover of gooey semen. Kurenai went up to kiss him, and Naruto kissed her back while his hands groped at her shapely ass.

Once he had finished cumming, Kurenai knew she was next, and in a blink of an eye, the raven haired beauty found herself on her back, with legs spreading wide apart to make room for her master. Naruto wasted no time to slide into position and speared his huge cock into her sex, immediately drawing a groan from her as she threw her head back and came harder than she had ever done in her life. Placing both elbows at either side of her heads, the immortal shinobi pulled his cock out till only the head remained in Kurenai and then with a powerful thrust he shoved over fifteen inches back into her deliciously tight cunt, punching right into her womb, causing yet another mind blowing orgasm to rip through her voluptuous body. Without waiting for her to calm down, Naruto started pounding into her twat, fucking her through her orgasm with an almost ruthless efficiency.

As Kurenai experienced another one of those orgasms that could literally drive a woman insane, she officially lost track of how many times she came and assumed the fucked stupid smile as Naruto slammed deep into her before he felt the familiar stirring in his balls. With a throaty grunt, his cock expanded deep inside her cunt and allowed him to pump a huge amount of jizz directly into her womb, making Kurenai cry out for one last orgasm as she felt her womb get filled to capacity and her belly started to swell up from all the seed being forced into her before passing out in exhaustion. After fifteen minutes of continuously cumming inside her, Naruto finally decided to pull out of Kurenai's cum-bloated womb and sat back, smirking lustfully as he looked at the women before him and continued to blast several ropes of sperm onto their bodies from his position, aiming at their faces and tits in specific. All three women were totally filled with cum, their perfect bodies covered in sweat and semen, their pussies (except for Anko of course) lewdly spewing out huge, indecent load of cum as they lied next to each other.

Once Naruto had finished cumming, the blond stood up and left the bed, heading toward the bathroom and leaving the kunoichi behind for their harem sisters to clean up.

"How may I be of service, Lord Naruto?" Almost as soon as his foot touched the marble floor of the bathroom, Juvia Lockster appeared at his side, smiling seductively with both hands clapping in front of her laps as more bath maidens gathered around Naruto, hoping to be chosen. Two women glided to their knees before him, crawled forward, and began to lick and suck his balls, lovingly planting kisses on the bloated scrotum. Naruto stood there calmly and eyed Juvia, whose exotic blue hair that she wore in a ponytail behind the back of her head with two long bangs going down to her chest made her stand out from the voluptuous women around them. Juvia was also wearing one of the sexiest one piece swimsuits Aphrodite had to offer her bath maidens. It was made in a material that looked shiny and matched the color of her hair. It clung to her body like a second skin and opened widely at the sides, exposing an arousing amount of side boobs before going around her body without covering her back. Naruto could make out the curves of her pussy lips, as lower part of her swimsuit looked more like highly decorative floss, and rose so high up her hips that he could just imagine how her giant ass swallowed it up behind her, and it made his giant cock as hard as it had ever been.

"Come with me, Juvia." With that, he decided and walked ahead, letting Juvia follow behind him with a smile on her face, while her fellow bath maidens couldn't stop themselves from groaning in disappointment. It was no secret that Naruto had taken a liking to Juvia, and spent a lot of his time in the bath with her recently. There were also rumors among the handmaidens that she would soon receive a promotion from their mistress Aphrodite and be allowed to become a regular on the master bed. Some even believed that if this continued, Juvia might even be chosen to be a woman of his personal harem with one of the highest ranks, ensuring that she would always have at least a clone of him to have sex with whenever she wanted to. "In here." He said and entered a spacious shower room with see-through walls of glasses. "Leave us." He ordered the women inside and they hurriedly did what they were told to do, leaving Juvia behind with Naruto as he turned around to face her.

The shower was automatically turned on and started pouring hot water down their bodies. Juvia raised her hands to start washing him, to guide the water around his muscular body with her power over water, but Naruto was quicker and he grabbed them by her wrists before guiding them toward his cock. The water woman smiled and wrapped her dainty fingers around his girth, her hands could barely meet around him as Naruto traced his up her slender arms, toward her shoulders and then down to her boobs, groping them from the sides before going under her swimsuit to fill his hands full, fingers sinking deeply into her fleshes.

With the height difference between them, Naruto then leaned down and claimed her mouth with his lips as she let out an audible, lustful moan as they kissed a passionate kiss, with their lips mashing, spit-swapping and tongue-lashing. He kissed her and she obediently kissed back with the best of her ability, trying her best to keep up and doing so very well when Naruto had no plan to tongue-rape her like he usually wanted to do with Aphrodite's women.

They broke the kiss off after five minute, with Juvia letting out a sultry moan, her hands flying on his dick as he pushed the top of her swimsuit into the valley between her massive breasts, allowing him to freely play with her twin orbs.

"What a lewd body that you have!" Naruto said, smirking as he abruptly released her boobs, making them bounce before catching them with his hands from below, making the blue haired woman moan as he pushed her chest up and rolled them around with his fingers teasing her perky nipples.

"And it's yours, milord." She told him and Naruto grinned, continuing to work his hands around her breasts as she squeezed one hand firmly around the pole that was oozing a vast amount of pre-cum onto her flat belly while the other were kneading his heavy balls. Juvia bit her lower lips as Naruto ran his hands up her body, brushing against her nipples before moving to her shoulders, where he gripped her swimsuit tightly and pulled it down to stay around her waist, the elastic nature of the material allow the swimsuit to stay intact. Satisfied, the blond stood back, and allowed Juvia to get on her knees before him. Smiling, the blue haired woman continued to stroke his entire length with both hands for another minute, before raising her body up to wrap her breasts around his fat cock. His heavy testicles struck the underside of her rack with a loud, meaty slap as he humped her breasts on his own while she simultaneously bounced them on his cock, squeezing as much tit flesh around him as she could, determined to prove her ability to please him.

"Fuck…" Naruto groaned as he leaned his head back, his cock lurching between Juvia's breasts while his balls clenching for an explosive release. Without warning, semen began to burst from the tip of his cock, flying several meters into the air before splattering onto the glass wall of the room, painting it white. Not wanting him to waste any more of his divine seeds, Juvia shot forward and took his dick into her mouth, drinking his sperm directly from the source, having spent enough time with him to be able to swallow the entire orgasm without spilling a single drop. Naruto smirked as he thrust lightly into her mouth, before pushing her head forward and allowing his entire length to slide down her tight gullet, cumming directly down her gut. Juvia welcomed his sperm with glee, and only pulled back once he had allowed her to do so and finished cumming.

"Thank you for the delicious treat, milord." Juvia said gratefully as she stood up and turned around, giving him a clear view of her ass before walking toward the wall. Pressing her cheeks and placing both hands on the semen covered surface, Juvia bent over and spread her legs as Naruto got behind her and moved her swimsuit to the side, giving him access to her pussy. Invitingly, Juvia shook her ass, and Naruto wasted no time to grab her hips and speared his throbbing penis into her cunt, sending the swollen head all the way up her womb. Soon, the wet slap of flesh hitting flesh filled the shower room as Naruto drove his hips into Juvia's beautiful butt, reaching his hands out to grab her ponytail and yanked harshly on it, making Juvia squeal and forcing her to arch her back, her tongue flying out to lick the cum on the wall before her.

Unlike how he had fucked the kunoichi, Naruto found no reason to hold back on Juvia, and fucked her like the master of the goddess of sex he was. He quickly picked up the pace, his hips thrusting so fast that they became a blur, his massive balls slapping her clit over and over as his massive pillar of meat jackhammered in and out of her cunt, penetrating her child maker room with fast and powerful thrust. Bath maidens gathered into a crowd around the shower to watch Juvia getting her brain fucked out of her head, with her large tits bouncing wildly and, without a doubt, a fucked stupid smile on her face as he slammed into her from behind. After an hour of brutal pussy pounding, Naruto grabbed a hold of the sexy blue haired woman's tits and slammed as deep as he could into her before he started to hose her womb with a huge dose of his semen, causing her to scream out in pleasure. Within the first two shots of his ejaculation, Juvia's belly started swelling up from all the semen he was pumping into her.

After he was done cumming, Naruto pulled his cock out of her cum filled cunt and set her down on the floor, giving her time to recover while he stood in the middle of the room and stroked his cock openly, smirking at all the busty bath maidens who were looking at him and staring at his cock lustfully from the other side of the wall. With his grip on her ponytail, Naruto forced Juvia to turn around, and raised her body up on her knees before him, allowing her to face his throbbing cock.

With a dazed expression on her face, Juvia said something incoherently under her breath, words that he could not hear because of the water pouring down his head from above, before leaning forward and giving the tip of his cock a loving kiss.

 _Line Break_

After having lunch, and giving one to a lucky girl, Naruto went to the gymnasium, where three or four dozens women were always inside, doing squats, and thrusts, showing off their oiled-up, sweaty bodies in the lewdest ways possible. Aphrodite's blessings allowed her handmaidens to keep their bodies in the most erotic shape, but left rooms for them to improve themselves even further to their likings, and because of the harem-like conditions in the house with their mistress and master, competition between them was intense. They formed their own little workout groups and cliques, gossiped about who were getting the most dick from Naruto, as well as the most times with their mistress, and eyed each other's round bubble-butts and large breasts competitively, all while rowing and dipping and lifting, clad in the most sheer and revealing sportswear possible.

As Naruto looked over from the doorway, he saw Aphrodite on the other side of the place doing squats, with the bar locking over her shoulders, lunging down in absolutely workout tights that looked like it was painted around her ass, with white running shoes and sports bra that clung tightly to her tits. Being the very embodiment of erotic beauty did not stop Aphrodite from working out with her handmaidens. Naruto was also a frequent user of the gym and recently, Artemis had also started going there in her free times.

"How were the girls?" Aphrodite asked and gave him a smile at Naruto when she felt him walking toward her "Are they to your liking?" She then glanced down to his lower body, and was a bit disappointed to see him wearing pants. However, that was something that could easily be taken care of.

"They are… but there's something else I want to discuss with you." Naruto said "It's about our relationship with Artemis, and Hestia. I have been thinking about it and believe now is the best time for us to take care of it."

"Why? Having support from multiple goddesses doesn't mean Zeus and Apollo can't find out a way to unleash their wrath on you or me, you know."

"I know, and that is the reason why we will need to plan this very carefully." Naruto nodded his head before continuing "Unfortunately, neither of us has the necessary mindset nor smart enough to plan something like this, so we are going to need help to do it."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 17**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: That's the end of the chapter everyone, I hope you have had a great time reading.**

 **The first half of this chapter featured the kunoichi from Naruto's world. It's not much, but I hope everyone like it and I will go into details of how they really look like later on in future chapters. Also, it appeared that Juvia is everyone's favorite, so I have decided to have a scene for her in this chapter. She will appear more frequently from now on.**

 **I believe that everyone has already figured out who is going to appear next chapter.**

 **As always READ and REVIEW. I really love it when everyone give me a ton of reviews and suggestions for this story of mine! Keep it up!**

 **Keep voting for the women that you want to see.**

 **I will see you very soon in the next chapter.**

 **Ja ne!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning: This story is made of pure imagination of the author's crazy imagination, please don't read if you're not of age, or have problem control your imagination. The author doesn't and will not encourage such things being done by those who mentioned above in real life. I strongly discourage 18- from reading this.**

 **Also for those who are 18 plus, this story contains sexual material not suited for morons that can't tell fantasy from reality. This is a work of imagination like belly bulge, massive dick can release gallon of cum and unholy stamina so don't ask me why I put this warning.**

 **Major crossover with Mythology and the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 **Warning: This chapter is very dark.**

 **The Servant of Love**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Goddess of Wisdom**

Athena was the Greek Goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, strategic warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts and skill. Due to her considerable influence over her domains, which contributed to her powers greatly, Athena was known to be the most powerful daughter of Zeus, with powers surpassed only by the six oldest Olympians and perhaps rivaled by his mother powerful son, Apollo.

Mortal viewed her as one of the most beautiful goddesses of all, right up there with goddesses with beauty for powers like her fellow Olympian, Aphrodite, given how she was perfectly capable of attracting male attentions with her flawlessly beautiful features, hourglass figure, long black hair pulled back in a ponytail and startlingly stormy grey eyes, hiding behind a pair of tinted glasses. While on Olympus, she wore an elegant flowing white dress that went down to her knees and low-heeled sandals with straps wrapping around her shin.

At the moment, she was running an errand for her father, who had called her to the throne room earlier to tell her his concern about a certain man who had made his name known and gained quite a reputation for himself across Olympus, Naruto Uzumaki, the ONE and ONLY lover of Aphrodite. Zeus wanted to hear her opinions about him, for she was the smartest goddess, to see if he was truly a threat to Olympus or not. Personally, in her own opinions Athena believed he was very dangerous, because he was a child of prophecy, who held the fate of his world in his hand, and history had proven more than once that child of prophecy usually caused more harm than good. Also, it appeared that he had a very firm hold of Aphrodite, a slutty, shameless, but very dangerous goddess, whose powers could even bring gods to their knees. Not to mention that he also had the protection of the gods and goddesses of his world, who were known across the universe as some of the most powerful.

Put everything together, and Naruto Uzumaki could very well be one of the powerful men in the known realms.

However, Athena had admitted it had only been her personal opinion, since she didn't know Naruto that well, and had never talked to him even once during his time on Olympus. She would need to study him a bit more closely to give her father her final opinion about him. With that in mind, she headed to Aphrodite's palace, expecting to have a meeting with the man who had started living with her in her palace. She had had everything planned out in her mind, and a conversation should be more than enough for Athena to piece together what kind of a man he was.

When Athena arrived at her destination, she saw a crowd of natural spirits, such as satyrs, naiads and nymphs, as well as quite a lot of minor gods and goddesses, citizens of the City of Olympia, standing around a massive stage that were set up near the central park of the district, with a Victorian style sofa. Athena knew what it was and what everyone was expecting to see. As much as she wanted to leave, she had no choice but to stay there and waited till the end, because the ones she wanted to meet were going to appear on that stage. Willing a hood to appear at the back of her dress, Athena quickly threw it over her head and went to stand behind the crowd, where she quickly found a very good spot to not be seen, and to keep an eye out for the event on the stage. At the moment, there were women dancing on the stage, but they left quickly for the main event to start.

The music started, and Naruto Uzumaki was the first to enter in his naked glory, with his monstrous penis glistering with the saliva of what must have been over a dozen women. The blond sat down on the sofa in the middle of stage, and reached around to pick up a bottle of sake, a drink from his home world, before taking a long pull straight from the bottle. As the pleasant buzz of alcohol went through him, Naruto then leaned back with one leg throwing onto his seat, and a smirk plastering across his handsome face as he grabbed his semi hard penis with one hand, and started masturbating openly in front of the crowd. Athena didn't find it logical for a humanoid being to have such a huge penis and massive testicles.

A second later, Aphrodite entered the place, sparkling like the goddess of sex she was. Her hair was black that day, almost in the same shade as Athena's, but her eyes remained its color, sky blue. Unlike her lover, she wasn't naked, but her outfit made her very close to so. She had a series of diamonds magically and strategically pasted to her pale, voluptuous body, and wore an extremely revealing set of black lingerie. Her skin shone with a healthy thin sheen of sexual aura, while the lingerie she wore was a tiny black G-string which got swallowed completely between her round ass cheeks, tiny black bra that were only a meager C-cup for her massive G-cup, and finished her outfit with black gloves, stockings and a black choker, with a belly chain around her hips.

Aphrodite's stunning presence eared an excited roar from the crowd, and no one could take their eyes away from her, man or woman, with Athena being the only exception, as she was immune to her power. Some weak minded men creamed their pants right there when the goddess of love blew them a kiss, while others were left with painful erections in their pants. Aphrodite stood in front of them, spreading her arms around to greet everyone who had come to watch her with her lover, smiling sultrily before turning around and making her way toward Naruto, whose eyes were on her the entire time. She then bent down, and whispered something into his ear, making the blond smirk, before giving him a wet kiss on the cheek, then running her tongue slowly all the way from his cheek bone to his ears. She stood up, turned around, and received a hard spank on her right buttocks from Naruto, before taking only a step forward and starting to dance to the loud music that had been playing the entire time. Aphrodite danced skillfully, and erotically, swaying her voluptuous body to the beat of the music while at the same time making sure that her impressive assets were on full display, to the crowd and to her lover, who was watching her dancing while taking long pulls from the bottle he was holding. His cock had gotten hard from watching Aphrodite's dance.

Aphrodite continued to dance, smiling to everyone, but giving Naruto the most of it. She walked around him, running her hand lovingly on his face, before sitting down on his laps, giving him an erotic lap dance, teasingly caressing her crotch against his growing erection. She then reached behind her back and undone her bra, dropping it onto his chest as she swayed her body from side to side, causing her boobs to smash repeatedly onto his face before grabbing the bottle from his hand and standing up, shamelessly turning around for everyone to behold her naked glory. Aphrodite continued to dance for another minute, before she slowly poured the sake all over her naked chest, giving her skin an erotic shine, and then drank the rest. Naruto knew it was his cue for the real fun to start, so he stood up and moved to stand beside Aphrodite, waiting for her to fully turn to him to lean down and suck the sake from her chest, violently squeezing her breasts as he did so. Throwing the empty bottle away, Aphrodite did not stop dancing, mostly doing so with her hips, but her hand was quick to find his hard cock as he feasted on her nipples, greedily going through between them for his most favorite drink of all, her breast milk, after he had sucked her breasts clean of wine. A single touch from the goddess of sex was enough to bring a being to their orgasm, but Naruto stood his ground and allowed Aphrodite to perform a full scale handjob on him without so much of a problem.

"It's a fancy seeing you here, sister." Athena snapped her head to the side when she heard that voice, and widened her eyes when she saw Artemis standing next to her, wearing a dress that gave a generous view to the second most impressive pair of tits on Olympus but also had a hood to cover her face much like hers.

"Artemis… what are you doing here?" She asked. It was quite unfortunate that the music was rather loud, and no one was paying attention to them. Artemis was her favorite sister, being the only one in the family that Athena could get along very well with, due to the similarities in their personalities as well as the path of virginity they had chosen.

"I can ask you the same thing. I am here to ask Aphrodite about her recent supply of aphrodisiac to my brother, but as you can see, she is busy with her so called lover." The goddess of the hunt scolded in annoyance, and Athena could only nod her head in understanding. "What about you, dear sister, what bring you to this…" She looked at Naruto and Aphrodite, who had lost her G-string and were currently standing with her back to her lover and allowing him to apply oil on her body, but keeping the most attention to her breasts, while continuing to stroke his cock behind her back and stimulatingly squeezing her ass around the base "exciting event?" She finished, and Athena failed to notice the unusual excitement in her tone.

"Father wishes to know more about that man. He wants me to decide if he poses a threat to us or not." Athena answered, seeing no reason to hide something like that from Artemis.

"As paranoid as he ever is." The auburn haired goddess answered with a small chuckle.

"You think we should stop this? This is making me a bit uncomfortable, and clearly it's a waste of both of our time."

"Don't, this is her district and she can do whatever she wants with it." Artemis shook her head "It's also unwise to do anything here, because Aphrodite will know immediately it is us and you know how much she can trouble our life with her powers. She isn't very smart, but she knows how to mess with others." Athena couldn't agree more. Naruto was currently having Aphrodite on her knees, and choking her with his cock, even though Aphrodite clearly didn't seem to have any problem taking his entire manhood down her throat. Secretly, watching this made her really horny, and Artemis couldn't stop herself from rubbing her thighs together when Naruto started blowing his load into Aphrodite's gut, causing her stomach to swell up a bit before pulling out and allowing her magic to return it to normal.

"Is it okay for you to watch this, you are…"

"Sister, I am a man hating goddess, but you know that I am not unfamiliar with something like this. As the goddess of childbirth, I know very well how a baby is created." Artemis interrupted with a smile "Plus, it's fun to watch Aphrodite being put in her place, that slut needs someone like Naruto Uzumaki in her life, to keep her exactly where she is, where she wants to be." As Naruto kicked Aphrodite onto the sofa and climbed onto it behind her before getting into a squat above her to spear his cock down her ass, giving everyone a very clear view of how his cock was penetrating Aphrodite's asshole, Artemis turned to Athena and questioned in interest "It's you who should be asked that question. Is it okay for you to watch this? You are a virgin goddess after all." Aphrodite's screams of pleasure as she came repeatedly while Naruto mercilessly rode her ass caused Athena to fail to notice a something within Artemis' words. She called Athena a virgin goddess, but did not address herself as such.

"It's okay." Athena shook her head and turned back "Plus, I must admit that Naruto Uzumaki's physiology is very interesting. I would love to have a chance to study him a bit more closely, to see how his body works... for research purposes of course." She added, before her sister could get the wrong idea.

"Don't worry sister, I understand." The goddess of the moon smiled before turning her attention back to her lovers.

Naruto grunted in pleasure as he slammed down her ass over and over, ruthlessly spearing his cock into her bowel while drooling a trail of saliva onto her face from the tip of his tongue when she tried to turn around to look at him. Her powerful, divine asshole clamped down upon his mighty cock, granting him more pleasure than any mortal could ever give. He loved fucking her, and while every part of her body was fuckable, it was her ass that he loved the most. Even Hathor, a fellow goddess of love, didn't have an asshole that could be a match to hers. It was simply too tight, and the heat was too much for anyone but him to handle. Before he came into the picture, not even Ares, her former lover, could last for more than two minutes inside her ass, not two hours like him, something that made his chest swell with pride when he told him. Aphrodite, meanwhile, loved taking his cock up her ass as much as she loved being gangbanged by him and his clones, so he let him take her ass every time he wanted to, without caring that she would have trouble sitting for the next two hours or so before her magic could probably heal her.

Placing one foot on her cheek and keeping her head firmly on the sofa, Naruto picked up the pace, blurring his hips and started fucking Aphrodite's ass with godly speed and strength, to the point he started generating small shockwaves that could be felt across the field. Aphrodite had completely lost in her domain, losing her mind to the pleasure she thought she had complete control over, with her eyes rolling back and tongue escaping her mouth, face twisting in an expression of pleasure so overwhelming that her mind had temporarily ceased function. From the moment he had penetrated her, Aphrodite had entered a state of perpetual orgasm, one that she always had but could never get used to every time her lover had his way with her.

Naruto continued to fuck her as hard as he could, holding nothing back but didn't try to last as long as usual, for that would make the entire show too boring for those who were watching, before he allowed himself to cum fifteen minutes later. His balls hummed with violent energy, signaling a massive orgasm to come, and Aphrodite did deserve no less. With a might roar, Naruto slammed deep into his lover's asshole, and blasted a massive dose of semen into her, immediately filling up her inside. Not even slowing down, much less stopping, Naruto continued to fuck his load into Aphrodite's behind, the sheer quantity of his cum being pumped into the fucked stupid woman caused her slim stomach to bloat out until she looked several months pregnant, a feat that still shocked everyone who was watching no matter how many times they had seen him doing it.

Naruto smirked victorious when he was done cumming and stepped back, pulling his barely softening cock out of her wonderful asshole before he slid down to her pussy lips. Reaching forward, Naruto hooked his hands under Aphrodite's armpits and effortlessly hoisting her up in the air, at the same time spearing his cock into her cunt before he turned them around and allowed Aphrodite to face the crowd, who got a full-frontal view of her naked, voluptuous body. In that position, Naruto fucked her standing, his powerful muscles flexing as he used every ounce of his strength to bury his monster inside the goddess of love, repeatedly slamming into her womb. Her whole body shook under the assault, arms limping at her sides as her legs wobbled like noodles, having the strength fucked right out of her body.

Aphrodite screamed, coming so hard she squirted, the divine liquids forced out around Naruto's thick member. Because there was so little space, the pressure caused her to spray her juice with such force she showered everyone who was standing in ten feet radius before her, driving them wild with arousal. Athena, being the one that was standing near the stage, quickly used her hood to cover her face and stepped behind a tall satyr to keep her body from being hit. Artemis, meanwhile, wasn't as lucky and immediately got her face soaked in the goddess' divine juice.

"That bitch… I am going to kill her." The goddess of the hunt growled in annoyance while trying to wipe her face with her sleeve.

"Here, sister, use this." Athena quickly took out a handkerchief and gave it to Artemis, who accepted with a grateful nod before using it to wipe her cheeks before doing the same to her cleavage. When Athena finally turned away, Artemis used that opportunity to sexually lick her lips, in a way that would make Aphrodite proud, and got some of Aphrodite's sweet cum into her mouth, moaning quietly at the addicting taste. Next, she returned the cum soaked handkerchief back to her face, pretending to clean her nose, and exhaled deeply with her eyes rolling back a bit, feeling extremely aroused almost immediately by the mind blowing aroma. Staying like that for only a second or so, Artemis then removed the small piece of cloth from her face and regained composure before her sister could notice her strange expressions and behaviors.

On the stage, Naruto grunted abruptly, shooting another impossibly large load into Aphrodite, turning her insides into a foul river of spunk before he slowly pulled out and dropped her without ceremony. The goddess dropped to her knees, and was spun around by Naruto with his hand on the top of her head "Slut, push your tits together." He commanded and Aphrodite obediently obeyed, wrapping her tits around his giant cock, rubbing and fondling his meat. Within a few minutes, Naruto blew his load, sending Aphrodite stumbling back when the first rope of semen was fired from his cock and splattered her in the face. However, being a natural born slut, Aphrodite quickly crawled her way back to his cock, and kissed it lovingly while Naruto continued to shoot his sperm all over the place.

 _Line Break_

"Wah… that feels so good." A very happy and pleased Aphrodite smiled with both arms stretched above her head while walking back into her palace with her lover, Naruto, who eyeing her round, bubble ass while walking behind her. The show had ended shortly after Aphrodite had her second anal, much to the crowd's disappointment. "We really should do this more often."

"It's your choice." Naruto stated and smashed her ass, with enough force to send a woman across the world, but only enough to make Aphrodite squeal like a virgin high schooler and make a small jump while holding her butt with both hands. "Sorry, can't help it." He said. Her ass was truly the very definition of erotic perfection.

"Aw… I know you can't resist." Looking at him over her shoulder, Aphrodite smiled teasingly. Naruto quickly caught up to her, and grabbed the goddess by her neck, preventing her from turning her head back, and kissing her with his tongue shoving into her mouth, his other hand pawing her ass. Aphrodite eagerly kissed him back, and reached her hand down to grab his giant balls, causing his cock to lurch at her touch.

"Mistress, Lady Athena and Artemis want to see you." Before the kiss could heat up into something more, a handmaiden entered the hallway and informed Aphrodite, making her pull back from the kiss, but her hand didn't leave his cock.

Smiling, the goddess nodded her head and broke away from Naruto "Very well, let them in and tell her I will be there in a second." She said to the handmaiden, who lowered her head respectfully before leaving. With that, Aphrodite turned around and gave his cock a squeeze while rubbing his chest with her other hand, saying with a sultry smile "You stay here and have fun with the girls. I will take care of her." She gave her a wink before turning around to head to the living room of her palace, with a handmaiden carrying a robe for her to wear following closely behind her. Placing a hand on his hip, Naruto then looked around. There were many handmaidens in the hallway with him at the moment, and every one of them was a possible pick for him to use as a cock sleeve while waiting for Aphrodite to return.

Meanwhile, the goddess of love was making her way toward her living room, wearing the slinky robe that her handmaiden had given her to wear, but since she was going to meet another goddess, Aphrodite didn't bother to tie it up, leaving her glistening, voluptuous and sex-stained body exposed. It didn't take it long for Aphrodite to get to her destination, where she found not only Athena but also Artemis waiting for her while sitting comfortably on one of the luxurious couches that she had in the place.

"Good morning, Athena, Artemis." The love goddess greeted cheerfully as she walked toward them. "Welcome to my humble palace." She said, extending her arms dramatically.

"Tch, can you please put on some clothes." Athena said in annoyance while Artemis quietly drank the nectar she was being served by a handmaiden. Aphrodite smiled and clicked her fingers, but only a thong appeared to cover her crotch. The rest of her body was still on full display, especially her massive, gravity defying breasts.

"There, happy now?" She asked and took her seat on the sofa in front of the other goddesses, leaning on her hand and crossing her legs seductively before questioning "So what do you two want to see me for?"

"Actually, it's Naruto Uzumaki that I want to meet." Athena answered "I would like to have a conversation with him."

"Is that so? What is it about?" Aphrodite questioned curiously.

Quickly deciding there was no reason for her to hide her real intention to Aphrodite, Athena answered "Zeus wants to know if he poses a threat to Olympus or not." The love goddess raised an eyebrow in surprise, before scolding quietly under her breath "Before you say anything, I will tell you that he has every reason to. He is very powerful, and free to run around Olympus, doing whatever that he wants, yet we can do nothing about it because he is under the protection of the deities of his world. Not to mention…"

"Stop, I have heard enough." Aphrodite interrupted in annoyance "Seriously, how paranoid can he be? Is he seriously considering someone who doesn't even want to become a god because of the responsibilities that come with it a threat?"

"So he doesn't want to become a god?" Athena asked in interest "Interesting." She said, adding that information into her mental note.

"Yeah, when I asked if he ever wanted to become a god, Naruto said no, because there were so many responsibilities that needed to be considered." Aphrodite shook her head as she continued "He also doesn't care about us or what is happening around Olympus. All that he has ever wanted is to see his clan, The Uzumaki, back to its former glory." She then clicked her fingers and summoned a stack of document, which appeared in the air and fell heavily on the table between them "By the way, you were wrong when you said he was free to run around Olympus doing whatever that he wanted. These are the paperwork I had to do before I could bring him to this world. Read it and you will understand why Naruto is not a threat to us."

"I see… thank you." Athena nodded her head and picked up the stack.

"You can keep it. Take your time reading it, and then you can go tell Zeus he doesn't have to worry about my lover." Aphrodite waved her hand dismissively before continuing "By the way, about your conversation with Naruto, I think you will have to wait some other time. He is busy 'rebuilding' his clan at the moment." Athena didn't need to be super smart to understand the hidden meaning behind Aphrodite's words, so she nodded her head and stood up.

"Well, I guess there is no reason for me to stay here any longer. I will return these to you as soon as possible." Athena said before turning to Artemis, who was clearly dying to have a word with Aphrodite. "I will take my leave now sister. Let's meet again some other time."

Saying that, Athena transformed and teleported away, leaving Artemis behind with Aphrodite.

"So, did you do it?" Aphrodite finally asked after a moment of silence between the two goddesses who were in love with the same man.

"Yes, but… am I doing the right thing?" the goddess of the hunt couldn't help but ask, to which Aphrodite nodded her head with a smile as she stood up and walked around the table to stand in front of her lesbian lover, who smiled as she put her hands on her thighs.

"Remember, Artemis, we are doing this for you, and for everyone's ultimate happiness." The goddess said as she turned her hair back to its natural color and allowed Artemis to pull her thong down before leaning her head forward to capture her prize.

"You were so hot back there, you know." Artemis smiled "So, what are we going to do now?"

"Now, we wait." Aphrodite said before praising as she leaned her head back and moaned softly before letting the robe to fall down her slender body. "You're getting even better at this, you know."

In the master bedchamber, another woman fell at the might of Naruto and his powerful cock, sprawling out on the bed before him with a fucked stupid smile and a womb overflowing with his cum. The blond smirked as he looked at the other women he had picked to his bed, his cock lurching and throbbing with violent energy at the sight of their erotic, unused bodies. The girls laughed and playfully tried to run away from him, but they didn't go anywhere further than the vast area that the bed provided. Naruto tried to catch them, but they were all surprisingly fast, and were able to slip out of his grasp quite easily when he was finally able to get his arms around them, even having the time to tease his cock with their hands or asses. A handmaiden named Chelsea made a mistake when she pushed him onto his ass with her hands on his chest, and 'paid the price' when the blond shot up and grabbed Chelsea by her ankle, tugging back harshly and causing the busty red head to fall on her face. She halfheartedly tried to crawl away, but Naruto quickly climbed onto her body and pinned her down firmly on the bed with his weight, spearing his cock into her ass without bothering to remove the skimpy negligee she was wearing before wrapping his arms tightly around her neck to start fucking her in the same position.

Chelsea arched her back and raised her head with a fucked stupid smile while wiggling and squirming beneath him, trying to get every millimeter of his cock inside her, but soon she couldn't even find the strength to moan, as all of it was used for cumming. In the current position, he could only fuck a few inches of his cock in and out of the red head's asshole, but that was more than enough to make a mid-ranking handmaiden like her cum continuously.

"Fucking whore, take this." He said, and with a loud grunt Naruto started to hose down Chelsea's womb with thick and hot cum. The moment she felt her insides get flooded with her master's precious seeds, the handmaiden experienced an orgasm that put all her others to shame, and let loose a loud scream as she came her brains out, convulsing her ass tightly around his monstrous member while he continued to fuck his load into her bowel, his thrusts only picked up speed instead of slowing down. It didn't take it long for her belly to swell up from the large amount of cum being pumped into her, and she was actually starting to look a couple months pregnant in the end.

Feeling his orgasm coming to an end, Naruto stopped moving his hip and stood up on his knees to pull his cock out and empty the rest onto her back, coating it in a thick layer of semen. When he was done, the blond stood up, wiping the drool at the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, and looked at the others, who were standing in various sexy poses around him, flaunting their erotic bodies in the lewdest ways possible with the hope of catching his attention so that they could be the next to receive his load.

By the time Artemis and Aphrodite arrived at the bedchamber, hand in hand and naked, Naruto was almost done fucking the last handmaiden he had picked to the bed. The blonde woman could only whimper weakly as Naruto fucked her flat on her back and mounted her with his hands holding her ankles at either side of her head. Every thrust went so deep it knocked tears out of her eyes, and his testicles smacked her ass so hard that the cheeks rippled from the impact. Without his hold on her body, he would have sent her across the room with his powerful pounding, but her breasts still bounced with every womb busting thrust he made, slapping into her face every time Naruto slammed his hips forward.

"What took you two so long?" He asked and with one final brutal thrust that knocked her unconscious with a mind shattering orgasm, Naruto pulled his angry cock out of the handmaiden's abused cunt and stood up, shooting a massive spurt of pre cum onto her face and tits before welcoming Aphrodite into his arms like the cock worshiping whore she was. They kissed passionately, and lewdly, and almost combatively with their tongue loudly slapping against one another. With Aphrodite's arms wrapping around his neck while squeezing his cock between her thighs, his hands eclipsed her bubble buttocks and squeezed them, hard enough to make her whimper a little into his mouth.

Pulling away with a strand of saliva connecting their lips, Aphrodite answered "Well, Artemis did it, so I rewarded her." She said, and turned around to offer her hand to Artemis, who had climbed onto the bed and waited patiently behind Aphrodite. Taking her hand, the goddess of the moon allowed her fellow Olympian to pull her to stand close to their lover, as she moved to the side so Artemis could take his left while she stood on his right, bringing her hand underneath his cock and toward his scrotum, grabbing his testicles in their hands.

"You both deserve to be rewarded." Naruto stated, his hands pawing as their asses while theirs squeezed his balls, working them as if the two shared the same mind. "Lucky for me, I have plenty of time to deliver." With that, he pulled them close, mashing their giant breasts against his chest and kissed Aphrodite for a full two minutes first before moving onto Artemis, allowing Aphrodite to join a moment later for a nasty three way kiss with him in the middle. As the goddesses started to really get into each other, Naruto decided to retreat back, but he then leaned down a bit to kiss their necks, earning him some approving moans from them in the process, before going down even further to viciously attack their breasts, willingly suffocating his head between their heavenly globes. They both smiled while kissing, and started to rub their breasts against his head, giving him a bit of a trouble capturing their nipples into his mouth.

Breaking away, Naruto stood back up and watched as his lovers continued to kiss for another full minute before breaking away, their lips connecting by a trail of saliva. With seductive smiles on their faces, Artemis and Aphrodite placed their free hands on his chest and pushed him down, causing Naruto to fall on his ass before kneeling down on either side of his body. Bending forward, the goddesses took turn kissing him, sliding their tongue teasingly into his mouth before kissing their ways down his body, arriving at his monstrous cock a moment later. Both women looked at the meaty tower before them with lust and adoration in their eyes, and their faces were so close he could feel their slow breathes on the base of his cock.

"Go ahead and take your reward." The blond said, smirking as he folded his hands behind his head.

 _Line Break_

Taking another bite from the square piece of ambrosia she was eating, Athena read the document Aphrodite had given her. It had every bit of information about Naruto Uzumaki that she needed, from his background history to his powers before he became her lover. He had that stereotype tragic hero background, with his parents sacrificing their life for his life and their village the day he was born, but instead of looking toward the future and becoming someone everyone could look up to, Naruto became a ruthless individual, a shinobi who didn't seem to care about those around him, but his own ambitious and the missions he was given.

He also carried a deep hatred for those who had treated him wrong, despite the fact that he was the son of their beloved former leader, who wanted his people to view him as their hero, and the one who was keeping the mighty Kyuubi at bay. Because he could not do anything to them, the princess of the demon realm used to be the one he unleashed his anger onto, beating her up and torturing her in ways that could give the members of the interrogation division of his village nightmare. The file about Kyuubi gave a very specific detail about how Naruto had broken her, both mentally and physically.

It made her stomach a bit sick as she read how he had tortured her. Athena could understand why he had done that. He was young, full of anger and hatred to the world that had wronged him, and the one that had taken his parents away, the reason he was hated by almost every person, was sealed within his body and he could do whatever that he wanted with her once he had mastered his control over his mindscape.

He had started with a crane, and used it to beat her up to a bloody pulp. Her vast powers had allowed Kyuubi to survive that kind of beating, every wound, every broken bone had been healed within seconds, but that only allowed Naruto to continue hitting her with everything that he had. As he got older, he became more creative, and started taking pleasure in seeing her in pain, going as far as constructing torture devices to use. It had been around this time that Naruto started having sex with her. No matter how much he hated Kyuubi there was still an undeniable fact that she was a very beautiful and attractive woman, and he was a man with GREAT need.

Athena doubted Kyuubi could stay sane after what he had done to her. She had seen Kyuubi escorting him and Aphrodite around the streets of Olympus in the past, and while she looked completely normal, there was something about her personalities that always seemed off to Athena.

Moving on, Athena read about his dream and ambitions, and it appeared that everything Aphrodite had told her was true. Naruto Uzumaki wanted nothing more than to see his clan, the Uzumaki, back to its former glory. It used to be his mother's dream, and Naruto had taken it upon himself to fulfill it in order to honor his mother's memories, by having sex and impregnating as many women as he could. Even before meeting Aphrodite, Naruto seemed to have no problem seducing women, starting with some prostitutes near his house, to his childhood friends and teammates. Now that he had the goddess of love and her handmaidens in his possession, he could easily rebuild his clan in less than ten years. Since he was an immortal, this could mean that he could create an army of extraordinary powerful shinobi and kunoichi within fifty years or so. Athena didn't have to be a tactical genius to find this a bit worrisome.

She then went on to read the paperwork Aphrodite had had to do to bring Naruto to their world, and found some very interesting information. While it was true that Naruto could freely do whatever that he wanted, it appeared that there were still lines that he could not cross. Greek deities were not allowed to harm him but at the same time he was also not permitted to pick a fight with any of them, cause them harm and do anything beyond self-defense. As she read the rest, Athena couldn't find any loop holes in the rules and requirements Amaterasu had made to ensure the safety of her champion and the peace on Olympus.

This would mean that her father had no reason to be worry about Naruto.

Athena then moved onto the last file, and smashed right into her eyes were four pictures of Naruto in his naked glory, displaying his penis in its normal and fully erected state. She instantly knew it was about his physical condition, before and after he met Aphrodite. In the past, it appeared he had had a much smaller manhood, but it was still very impressive, possibly much larger than most men and even some gods. Aside from having a monstrous penis and testicles that could generate gallons of raw semen within a few seconds, Naruto had also reached the absolute human physical prowess through intense trainings. To say he was a perfect specimen would be a huge understatement, as his strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, senses, healing and endurance were at the peak of human potential. He also had strong life force for being an Uzumaki, but that no longer matter because Aphrodite had made him an immortal. Being Aphrodite's lover, his sexual prowess was also far greater than his abilities to fight.

However, what interested her most was his intellect, being considered a genius that could surpass even his father, who was a keen minded individual. Naruto's masteries over his own mindscape and also his father's techniques, which were said to be some of the most complicated, at a very young age were more than enough for Athena to see just how smart he was. He graduated from Shinobi Academy with the highest score in the history. His ability to stay calm during the most difficult situation allowed him to strategies during battles, leading his teams to countless victories without wasting a single shuriken over the past few years. Not only that, but he had amazing observational skills, allowing him to understand most situations with limited information.

"Hmm… how interesting." Athena muttered while looking at his profile picture. Give him a few more years, and a few conversations for her to get to know him better, she might even consider giving him a child. She didn't find his personalities attractive, but his intellect was something she could not ignore even if she wanted to.

Not to mention that him being a blond was something that she also could not ignore.

"Hey isn't it a bit hot in here?" Athena suddenly said when she realized she was sweating. Loosening the top of her dress a bit, the goddess of wisdom then looked at one of her personal attendant and made a request "Karen, can you turn on the air conditioner for me?"

"Very well, Lady Athena." The young woman said and left, returning a moment later with the remote control for the air conditioners. The goddess leaned back on her chair and closed her eyes to relax her mind as she felt the cool breezes brush against her skin.

"Mistress, your face is red." Another one of her servant said in surprise while looking at her "Is there anything wrong?" She asked worriedly when Athena summoned a mirror to look at her face. What she said was true, her face was red, and she could feel her body heating up. Athena could also feel an unfamiliar feeling spread across her body within her chest, focusing at a certain area of her body, which made her rather uncomfortable.

Then suddenly, her mind went back to the pictures of Naruto in his naked state, his crotch specifically. His cock was nearly the length of her arm, and each of his testicles was larger than her fist. Naruto had what many women would call the perfect body of a Greek god, with hard and defined muscles that were built for both speed and strength, for battle and for sex. He was also incredibly handsome, with blonde hair that seemingly glowed under the sunlight.

It didn't take it long for the goddess to realize she was horny, and sexually aroused by the memories of Naruto Uzumaki. She might be a virgin goddess, but she knew nearly everything there was to know about sex, for she was the goddess of wisdom. It was something she had never felt before, being a virgin goddess who was immune to Aphrodite's powers, which was also the reason why she found it hard to believe she was actually having those feelings for a man.

"Milady, are you alright?" Karen asked as she put her hand on her mistress' shoulder, interrupting her train of thought before noticing the profile picture of Naruto on the table "Isn't that lord Naruto Uzumaki, Lady Aphrodite's lover?"

"Yes, do you know him?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Everyone knows him, milady. It's not every day that you got to see the goddess of love being dominated and beaten in her own game, by a mortal no less." She answered with a smile. Athena did not forbid her handmaidens from having normal relationships with men, as well as dreaming about them and watching porn, so she expected Karen to know a whole lot about Naruto and his life with Aphrodite at her palace. "Still… there are some strange rumors around him, but I don't think..."

"What kind of rumors?" Athena interrupted.

"Well, some nymphs said they saw Lady Artemis hanging around Lady Aphrodite's palace a lot recently." Athena widened her eyes in shock as Karen continued "From what I heard, the number of virgin maidens around the world has also decreased over the past few months. It wasn't much, but easy to notice when you started keeping an eye for it, so something must have happened to Lady Artemis. They believed Lord Naruto had seduced her and made her one of his women." She explained "What do you think, milady? Is there anything chance that your sister has already fallen for that man?"

"I…" Athena didn't know how to answer that. Her mind was too busy thinking about the possibility of a virgin goddess, Artemis in specific, breaking her vow of maidenhood and having an intimate relationship with a man who clearly had already had a lot of lovers and sexual partners. It couldn't be possible. Artemis hated men, and she had always been very famous for it. Even if those rumors were true, it couldn't be Aphrodite's doing, because Artemis was also completely immune to her powers like Athena.

However, when she thought about it, she couldn't help but believe there was another reason for Artemis to be there at Aphrodite's palace, casually watching her having sex with her lover on the public stage. Her sister was also rather short tempered when it came to the goddess of love. She should have exploded right at the moment Aphrodite appeared before her, and yet…

Also, what was so special about him that he actually managed to capture Artemis' attention? He might have some feelings for the girls he had sex with, but from what she could see he still considered them no more than his personal breeding stocks, exactly the type of men that her sister hated the most.

"I will have to think about it." Athena said finally after taking a moment to think "Thank you, Karen. You girls can leave me now." Karen lowered her head and left the room with the other handmaidens, leaving Athena alone in her room, thinking very carefully about what she should do next.

 _Line Break_

"Does… does he ever get tired?" was the question Kurenai had always wanted to ask ever since the day Aphrodite showed her and the other two the man Naruto had become. Last night, she had seen him going to bed with Aphrodite and Artemis, fucking them all over the bed in every position imaginable, not getting tired at all. She also couldn't believe the amount of cum he had pumped into them as well; as Naruto seemed to have an endless supply from those massive testicles of his.

And now this morning, waking up from a lesbian orgy with some other handmaidens in her room, when she went to the master bedchamber, she saw Naruto still wide awake and found out that he had not taken any rest since the moment he started having sex with his goddesses, whose natures allowed them to keep up with him. Naruto was standing in a squat behind Aphrodite, who was on her hands and knees, with his muscular body completely towering over her slender but voluptuous form and his hands holding her hips to pull her arms back as he pounded his cock into her asshole at a slow but steady pace, making lewd and loud meaty slap every time he slammed his hips forward. Their bodies were currently soaked in oil, which gave Aphrodite's flawless skin an erotic shine while highlighting Naruto's defined muscles.

Artemis was nowhere to be seen, but there also many unconscious handmaidens around the two, each of them probably fucked into coma and lied around the bed the bed like broken toys.

"Oh, is there… a problem, Kurenai?" Aphrodite turned her head to ask when she felt Kurenai entering her room. Naruto seemed to have also notice her presence, but he said nothing and continued with his current task. Kurenai had heard Aphrodite's asshole was the tightest hole there was, and yet Naruto seemed to have no problem sliding his monstrous cock in and out of it, seeing choosing to go slow to savor the wonderful feeling that her ass could provide.

"Oh, it's nothing, milady… I'm looking for Anko. She usually goes here to watch you two have sex so…"

"Ah, is that so?" Aphrodite smiled. "I'm sure you can find her in the Common room on the second floor with Mei."

"Thank you."

The illusion mistress lowered her head gratefully and turned around to leave, but before she could get anywhere, Aphrodite spoke up, ordering her with a sultry smile "Stop, I want you to stay Kurenai. I will need someone to clean up my ass once Naruto is done, and it appears that you haven't had breakfast yet, have you?" Naruto smirked at the thought and slammed his cock as hard as could into Aphrodite, knocking the wind out of her lung and causing her to cum hard with her boobs smashing into her face once. Staying still for a moment for her to calm down, Naruto then resumed fucking her with the same slow and steady pace. "Oh my, it appears that he loves the idea as well, so stay." She finished her order with a wink, and Kurenai had no choice but to stay and watch, coming to sit on the bed next to them.

Widening his stance a bit, Naruto picked up the pace and started to really fuck his cock into Aphrodite, stretching her incredibly tight asshole wide open for his cock to repeatedly travel in and out of her bowel. It didn't take it long for Kurenai to become extremely aroused at the erotic sight in front of her, of a man and a goddess fucking like there was no tomorrow. The impacts of Naruto's thrusts into the love goddess were so powerful that the bed started shaking the bed and that really meant something because the bed was massive, and heavily reinforced by godly metals. Soon, Kurenai was gasping and squealing in rhythm with Aphrodite's moans and grunts, and she couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to be in her position, being dominated by a strong, alpha male and his alpha cock not holding back.

"Grrrrr . . . Cumming!" Naruto growled like an animal and started spurting a massive load of semen into her asshole. He came hard and fast as he continued to fuck her ass for several more minutes, causing Aphrodite's stomach to swell like a balloon to contain all the cum being pumped into her. Pulling out, Naruto grabbed Aphrodite by the hair and turned her around, thrusting his cock down her throat and feeding her the rest of his come. It took him a moment to finish and when he was he done, Naruto sat back as he came down from his transcendent orgasm.

"Come, Kurenai-chan. Your meal awaits you." Aphrodite said while remaining on all four, using a Japanese suffix to address the raven haired woman as she turned her head around to look at her and pulled her right ass cheek to the side to reveal her anus, which was overflowing with Naruto's delicious come. She decided not to use her clean up spell, so pretty much Naruto's entire load was still inside her. spell Gulping, Kurenai crawled forward and pressed her face between Aphrodite's round bubble ass, pressing her mouth against her clenched asshole "Ah~… do not spill a drop." The goddess moaned as she loosened her anal margin a bit and allowed semen to flow gently into Kurenai's mouth. It was so thick she had trouble swallowing. Naruto folded his hands behind his head and leaned back, watching Kurenai eating his come out of Aphrodite's asshole for a moment until he suddenly felt something entering the security seal he had secretly placed around the palace.

Right on schedule, he thought with a smirk, and stood up to make his way down the bed using the staircase, giving a glorious sight to any women who were watching. He then walked toward the golden door leading to the bathroom, about the same time it was opened for Artemis to walk out, wearing only a small towel around her body to let keep some modesty in a palace full of naked women.

"Oh hey, Naruto, are you using the bathroom now?" She asked, but instead of answering her question, he grabbed Artemis by the back of her head, and brought her closer to capture her lips, kissing her with erotic passion. The goddess was a bit surprised, but she kissed him back nonetheless and casually removed the towel from her body, giving his other hand full access to her breast. Pulling his lover closer to his chest until her hardened nipples were squashed against his hard pectorals, Naruto bended his knees slightly and Artemis parted her legs in anticipation, allowing him to stick many inches of his shaft past her tight buns before standing up, lifting Artemis off the ground as he stood straight up, his powerful rod effortlessly supporting her weight, and still standing at an angle above the horizontal.

While still kissing Artemis, Naruto carried her to the window that looked out on the backyard garden of Aphrodite's palace, which was one of the only places that was not shrouded in illusions that were settled up by Kurenai while being empowered by him and the other goddesses to make sure no one could see Artemis inside the bedroom, but a handmaiden who had the same hair color as she did. Artemis didn't seem to care where she was at the moment, but not that she cared.

Settling Artemis down the window frame, Naruto then stepped back and broke the kiss to turn her around. With a lustful smile, Artemis bent over and shook her ass invitingly against his throbbing member, before reaching around to help him line his cock up against her pussy lips. Grabbing her hips, Naruto pulled her back and drove his cock into her womb, earning a lustful moan from the defied goddess of the maidenhood. Pulling nearly all the way out, Naruto then reached forward with his right hand and grabbed onto her hair, forcing her head up and her tits to thrust out as he slammed his hips forward and started to really fuck his cock into her.

Time flew, and Naruto fucked Artemis for hours, switching between her ass and pussy before picking her up with his hands under her knees to bounce her on his cock. Artemis' eyes rolled back as her face assumed a look of utter pleasure, her pussy squirting divine essence all over without pausing even for a second. When he felt his balls tighten up for release, Naruto suddenly dropped Artemis, causing her to be impaled helplessly on his cock, and shot his hands up to lace his hands behind her head, keeping her thighs on either side of her body before resuming pounding into her at a furious pace.

Athena, in her owl form, could not believe what she was seeing.

The rumors were true. Artemis, goddess of the hunt, moon and maidenhood… was no longer a maiden. She had been seduced by Naruto Uzumaki, the lover of Aphrodite, and was having an intimate relationship with him, one that definitely required her to have sex with him multiple times per day.

"Hmm… what do we have here?" Her head then snapped around completely when she heard that voice, and her stormy grey eyes widened in shock when she saw another Naruto, one that looked like him before he received Aphrodite's blessings, standing behind her "An owl standing here in the middle of the day, how interesting." saying that, he shot forward with god like speed, and slammed a golden cage around her before she could even notice.

In the bedchamber, Naruto was looking at her from the window with a smirk on his face, having finished having sex with Artemis, who was on her hands and knees slurping gently on his mighty rod.

 _Line Break_

"You know you are not allowed to enter other's territory without their permission, right, Athena?" Aphrodite asked as she smiled at Athena, who was trapped in her owl form inside the cage Hephaestus had made for her on his mother's request. The goddess of wisdom hooted angrily and slammed her head against the gold bar, but Aphrodite didn't even flinch. "Consider this your punishment for breaking the ancient laws." She then stood up and turned around to look at the clone that had captured Athena, smiling seductively as she pulled only the front part of his pants down to right below his scrotum and took hold of his flaccid cock "You, on the other hand, deserve a reward. Come with me my dear." With that, she pulled him away and led him into the bedchamber, leaving Naruto and Artemis behind to talk to Athena.

"So, this owl is Athena?" Naruto asked in interest as he bent down to look at the owl flapping her wings around inside the cage on the table. "You understand what she is saying?" He looked at Artemis, who chuckled a bit when Athena made a loud hoot.

"Yes, I am still the goddess of wilderness, you know." She answered before continuing "She wants you to put on some clothes or leave. It's distracting to talk to me while you're naked." Naruto smirked, because unlike Artemis who had put on some clothes Naruto wasn't wearing anything, so he was completely naked. His cock had softened a bit without a woman to take care of it, but it was still very eye catching, being fourteen inches in length.

"Don't tell me she has never seen anything like this before." Naruto said and casually put his cock on the table, causing Athena to lean her body back nervously "Oh wait, of course you have not." The blond finished with a small chuckle.

"She wanted us to release her." Artemis translated.

"Sorry, but we cannot release you, and not just because you trespassed Aphrodite's territory." He shook his head "You are the goddess of wisdom, so you should know why we can't do that." The godly owl looked at him for a moment with her grey eyes before making a nodding gesture with her head. Her eyes then turned back to his impressive manhood, the heat she had been feeling since last night only increased with the time she had spent watching Naruto and Artemis having sex.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell father or my brother about us. You know how angry they can get, and Olympus has already had enough problems to deal with at the time." Artemis pointed out seriously, making Athena hoot while flapping her wings. The sky rumbled loudly, signaling an oath to the River Styx had been made "Thank you, sister." Nodding her head with a smile, she then opened the cage and allowed Athena to fly out to transform back to her humanoid form, standing beside her sister.

Artemis then questioned. "So, why do you decide to come here, sneaking around in your owl form like that, dear sister? Is it because you want to confirm some rumors about me?"

"How do you…" Before Athena could finish her question, a familiar woman entered the room and came to stand beside Naruto. "Karen?" she asked in surprise, but instead of responding, nine large flowing tails appeared behind 'Karen' "You're…" She stated in shock, as the tails were a dead giveaway for who she really was.

"It's an honor to finally really meet you, milady." Kyuubi said as she wrapped them around her body for a second before unfolding, revealing her true appearance to Athena. "Karen is fine, in case you are wondering. She has returned to your palace this morning."

"You see?" Artemis questioned before explaining "There're no such rumors about me. They're only something Kyuubi made up to give you another reason to make you really want to come back here, for us show you what we want you to see, and make you swear an unbreakable oath in order to ensure that you will not tell anyone about it. We know you can't resist."

"You… you two…" Athena stuttered, knowing she had been tricked. "You could have told me, Artemis."

"Knowing who you are, but not how your mind work? Sorry sister, but I will have to take my chance. It's for precaution, I hope you understand that." The goddess of the moon said, and Athena had no chance but to nod her head. Artemis had every reason to be worried about her, not knowing what she might have done when she found out about her and Naruto. "That and I also need your help."

"Help with what?" She asked.

"We want to reveal our secret soon." It was Naruto who said that as Athena looked at him, being impressed by what he said next "I want everybody to know and accept it so I can have a serious relationship with Artemis, so I wish you can help us do that as peacefully as possible."

"What about Aphrodite? Aren't you going to…?"

"She doesn't mind sharing, and neither do I." Artemis answered with a small chuckle "We also kinda… like each other a lot, so I believe it is okay for all of us."

Athena nodded her head, as she was expecting something like that from her sister. "So what you need is a plan, isn't it?" She questioned as she looked at Naruto, trying her best not to look at his crotch. Such a sight was making her really uncomfortable "What about you, young man? Can you come up with one?"

"I can, but I don't want to risk it." Naruto replied "I have never met Zeus, and all that I know about him are from stories. I don't understand him very well, so I really don't want to risk it. My plan could backfire, and while he cannot harm me, it is in his powers to trouble Artemis, Aphrodite and everyone who is involved. I really don't want that to happen. Artemis said he often turned to you for advices, so I believe you're the one who understand him the most, and the most suited for this task."

"I see." Athena nodded her head with a small smile. Even she could not explain that better than he did "Okay then, I will help you but I will expect something in return."

"Whatever that is, I will do my best to give it to you." Naruto nodded.

"Thank you, sister." Artemis smiled "I'm very grateful for your help."

"Don't be… I only wish that you will have more trust in me from now on." Athena said "Okay, so Zeus is the king of the Greek Gods. Zeus, as the King of the Gods, is very proud, commanding and has an extremely high amount of self-respect, almost to the point of sanctimoniousness, condescension and narcissism. He's also very paranoid, selfish and hypocritical, so there are very little that we can do to make him listen to us, even if we're his beloved daughters." She told them before pointing out.

"You said usually," Naruto asked "so he does listen to someone? Who was it? Hera?"

"Can Hera convince her husband to stop cheating on her?" Athena replied with her own question before continuing "No, we are not talking about Hera. We are talking about someone else, someone who has been retaining a place of utter prominence in this world since the end of the First Titanomanchy, someone who can make even a prideful king like Zeus cower in fear with a glare, yet still loves her so much he does not dare to do anything against her wish."

"It can't be…"

"Yes, that's right. What you need is not a perfect plan, but the help from the right person." Athena nodded her head to her sister's words of surprise and realization. "We are talking about his mother, the mighty Queen of the Titans, Rhea."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 17**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: That's it for the chapter! Sorry for the long wait everyone, but this chapter is a bit longer and more complicated to write so it took me some time to get it done so nonetheless, I hope you have had a great time reading.**

 **Anyway, let's get into this chapter shall we? It's a bit unfortunate that there is no lemon scene with Athena in this chapter, because I think I will take a bit more time with her to develop her relationship with Naruto into a sexual one, because she doesn't have any problem attracting male attentions, getting into a relationship with them, and giving birth to their children, who are born from her divine thoughts meet the mortal ingenuity of the men she favors instead of the normal ways of giving birth. Athena is also the goddess of wisdom, so she knows a whole lot about love and relationships, unlike Artemis.**

 **Athena will continue to stick around from now on.**

 **So at the moment, I don't think a lemon scene with Athena is necessary, as I don't want to rush her relationship with Naruto so you guys will have to wait some more chapters to see it happen.**

 **Next chapter will feature Rhea, the mother of the six eldest gods of Olympus. This is actually an idea from a guest reviewer (so I don't know what his name is). She will be portrayed as someone who will not submit to Naruto easily, and will be his equal in this story, who can actually keep up with him in everything and sometimes even scold him and put him back in his place, like a mother would to her child. I think it's a great idea and decide to put it to good use for this story.**

 **Next chapter, we will also take a closer look into the 'Percy Jackson crossover' part of this story, as Naruto will take a tour to Camp Half Blood.**

 **That's it for the time being. Once again, I hope you have had a great time reading.**

 **As always, READ and REVIEW**

 **See you in the next chapter**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
